comenzar de cero
by angeeG.R
Summary: Ron y Hermione se conociero hace seis años por circunstacias del destino. para el aniversarios de los padres ron.Los dos son invitados ha pasar un mes y medio con la familia al completo,pero es hay donde la amistad de nuestros personajes se pone a prueba
1. Comenzar de cero

Bueno espero que les guste este es mi primer Fic y porfis comenten!... sin más por ahora… cap.1

* * *

**_comenzar de cero_**

Eran las 6 de la tarde en Sanglea, Malta. Era mes de noviembre y el otoño daba entrada al invierno, el aire ya podía sentirse frío y denso mas, en ese trozo de isla, el sol se escondía con un tono naranja intenso capaz de hipnotizar a la espectadora de aquel frío atardecer, que en ese momento se encontraba sobre uno de los muebles en el pequeño cobertizo del jardín trasero de su casa, mientras saboreaba una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente disfrutando de la tranquilidad y el silencio que sólo esta majestuosa ciudad llena de historia le podría otorgar.

Sin que ella se percatase, un pelirrojo de ojos azules como el mar, se encontraba detrás contemplando la llegada de la noche mientras observaba con una dulzura embelesada como el brillo emanado del astro rey se posaba sobre el rostro de su amiga.

-Hola Herm… -Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se tumbaba al lado de la castaña, posando su cabeza en el regazo de la misma.

-¡Oh!... Hola, has llegado pronto a casa hoy -dijo la castaña dando un pequeño saltito de la impresión.

-Sí, no hay mucho lío en la oficina ahora que ya casi llegan las vacaciones -dijo rápidamente mientras encogía un poco los hombros.

-Mmmm -Contestó la castaña mientras miraba nuevamente la débil luz del sol que ya casi terminaba de esconderse.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó el joven.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Dijo la castaña mirando nuevamente a su amigo.

-Pues porque estas en el cobertizo, con una taza de chocolate en las manos, una manta, y sin zapatos de tacón.

La castaña esbozó una gran sonrisa y se quedó con cara pensativa mirando a su amigo que se había levantado de su regazo y se había sentado a su lado.

-Me conoces muy bien -dijo ella, el pelirrojo sólo asintió con la cabeza suavemente- y tienes razón, me sucede algo -continuó ante el silencio de su amigo, la sonrisa iba desapareciendo por el comentario del pelirrojo-. Me sucede que estoy agotada, el trabajo en el bufete aumentó mucho y estoy rendida, quiero un descanso.

-Eso lo explica -contestó el pelirrojo- pero tranquila, pronto nos iremos de vacaciones y cargaremos baterías nuevamente -dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-Por cierto -agregó la castaña llamando la atención de su amigo-, ve a cambiarte, recuerda que Amelia y Viktor nos invitaron a cenar ¡y no puedes negarte! -Dijo ésta levantando una ceja de manera aprensiva.

-Vaaale -contestó el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos-, pero ¿quién cocina?

-¿Eso es relevante?

-Bueno, pues si "cocina" Viktor terminaremos cenando pizza pero si lo hace Amelia… -el pelirrojo frunció un poco los labios al final.

-Ja ja -fingió reír la castaña-. Ami no lo hace tan mal… además ha estado haciendo un curso de cocina italiana y esta noche cenaremos pasta a la boloñesa, no hay de qué preocuparse señor paranoia. -Dijo la castaña rodando los ojos mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate.

-¿Señor paranoia? -Dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo indignación-. Luego no digas nada cuando estemos en el hospital por una intoxicación severa. Ella es capaz de confundir la sal con el cianuro.

Él salió del cobertizo luego de darle un tierno y cálido beso en la frente a la castaña, a quien considera, más que su amiga, su hermana. Subió las escaleras y giró a la derecha entrando en la primera habitación, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada mientras desajustaba su corbata, al mismo tiempo miró por su ventana y vio cómo la castaña se adentraba a la casa, "seguramente a cambiarse", pensó. Se dio la vuelta mirando hacia la habitación de baño, desajustando los botones de su camisa blanca sin dejar de pensar cómo seis años atrás conoció a la castaña en una de las mayores coincidencias de toda su vida…

_Se encontraban a 4 de enero en el aeropuerto Heathrow de Londres, las festividades navideñas se habían terminado y junto con éstas una relación. Un joven pelirrojo de unos veintitrés años de edad y un metro ochenta de estatura, se encontraba tomando su café matutino en el Starbucks del aeropuerto a las 9 de la mañana. Se encontraba un tanto nervioso ya que ese día daría un cambio radical a su vida: se marchaba dejando atrás su mal herido corazón y se disponía a comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar. Pensaba en lo sucedido la noche de año nuevo: una chica castaña de cabello enmarañado llamó su atención entrando al lugar, venía empujando un carrito lleno de maletas, con los ojos irritados y temblando un poco. Se le veía confundida ya que miraba hacia los lados como si estuviera buscando algo sin poder encontrarlo._

_Se levantó del café de aquel aeropuerto y se dirigió hacia ella sin saber bien por qué, tal vez era su estado, que la hacía ver vulnerable a sus ojos y encendía en él un deseo de protegerla. Se acercó rápidamente mas ella no le vio hasta que el habló._

_-Hola, ¿buscas algo?_

_-¡¿Ho… hola? No, gra-gracias -dijo un poco confundida._

_-Es que te veo un poco perdida, si deseas puedo a ayudarte a buscar la aerolínea por la que viajas…_

_-Mmmm… la verdad no busco nada en especial aquí, sólo quiero irme a cualquier lugar -dijo la chica, mientras sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas._

_-¿Escapando? -Preguntó el pelirrojo con un tono de curiosidad._

_-No, olvidando -corrigió ésta, girando su cara hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba aquel desconocido mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos._

_-¿Por qué aerolínea viaja? ¿Y hacia dónde se dirige? -Preguntó la muchacha con rapidez._

_Él, un poco sobresaltado por la pregunta de la castaña, contestó: -Voy a Malta y viajo por American Airlines._

_-¡Oh! Pues… ¡yo también! -Exclamó._

_Y sin más se alejó, dejando ahora confundido al pelirrojo de ojos azules que no terminaba de comprender exactamente a lo que se refería aquella desconocida, pero sin intentar conseguir más respuestas tomó su bolsa de mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta de embarque de su vuelo mientras daba los últimos tragos a su café. Se sentó en la sala de espera olvidando por completo aquella mujer tan misteriosa con la que se había topado antes y su mente volvió hacia la noche de fin de año. Casi sin darse cuenta se encontraba abordando la aeronave que lo llevaría a su nuevo destino._

El pelirrojo salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la escalera, ahí vio que la puerta que quedaba frente a la suya se encontraba entreabierta. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se dirigió allí. Al entrar con delicadeza vio que la castaña se encontraba sentada en su cama, ajustando, con bastante agilidad, sus zapatos de tacón rojo que acompañaban un vestido blanco de tirantes finos, que le llegaba a la rodilla, el cual se ceñía al cuerpo hasta la cadera y luego se abría para dar un aire principesco.

-¿Ya casi estás lista?

-Sí. En un momento -dijo ella, mientras daba un pequeño brinco saliendo de su cama y dirigiéndose rápidamente a su mesa de tocador para intentar arreglar su esponjoso cabello rizado. Lo ató en un moño casi en su totalidad, ya que algunos de sus más rebeldes rizos caían sobre su espalda, y buscaba sus accesorios así como un prendedor de cabello rojo en forma de mariposa. Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros, haciendo que ésta mirara al reflejo del espejo y chocara con los ojos azules profundos de su amigo, que la miraban también; esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado aún mirando el reflejo del espejo, mientras su amigo levantaba su mano derecha enseñando un prendedor rojo.

-¿Buscas esto? -Preguntó él sutilmente.

-Sí, justamente, ¿dónde estaba?

-Lo dejaste sobre la cama -dijo él, entretanto ajustaba el prendedor sobre el cabello castaño, adornándolo.

-Gracias -dijo ella girando su cabeza para observar un poco su peinado.

Comenzó a ponerse sus accesorios rojos mientras su amigo se sentaba en la esquina de su cama, para esperarla como hacía casi siempre que salían juntos. Él decía que lo que tenía de inteligente lo tenía de lenta a la hora de arreglarse, aunque siempre valía la pena esperar. Ella lo miraba de reojo, por el reflejo del espejo del tocador y sabía que había algo que le rondaba en la cabeza; lo conocía ya hace 6 años y vivía con él hace 3, así que definitivamente lo conocía bastante bien. Se veía un poco preocupado aunque pretendía guardar serenidad, así que ella se decidió por fin a hablar al mismo tiempo que apuntaba su pendiente rojo.

-Ron, ¿te sucede algo? -Preguntó poniéndose de pie frente a su amigo.

-¿A mí?

-¡No! A tu tía abuela Cleotilde -contestó rodando los ojos.

-Herm -comenzó en tono dudoso-, no tengo ninguna tía que se llame así -explicó, también rodando los ojos.

-¡Pero serás…! -exclamó riendo. Ron podía ser muy listo, pero ella sentía que en ocasiones hablaba con un niño de 10 años y, a pesar de todo, eso le parecía dulce y divertido.

-¡Ahh! -Murmuró Ron, como quien ha descubierto que el agua moja-. ¡Ehh! ¡No te rías de mi, cerebrito!, que un error lo comete cualquiera… Vale, tu no, pero es porque bien sabemos que no eres normal.

Hermione entreabrió la boca y puso las manos en su cintura, miraba aprensivamente al pelirrojo. Él fingió cara de terror a lo que ella se acercó pero, para tranquilidad del chico, sólo le dio un tirón en su nariz haciendo que éste sonriera.

-Ahora sin bromas… ¿Qué te sucede Ronald Bilius Weasley? -Exigió.

-Me das miedo, ¿sabes? -Mencionó después de escuchar su nombre completo, lo cual era señal inequívoca de que la castaña estaba por perder la paciencia. Hermione no habló.

-Vale, no es nada grave es sólo que… me preguntaba, ¿qué vas a hacer en navidad?

-Lo de todos los años, Ron, sabes que siempre viajamos en navidad.

-Sí, lo sé -pensó-, es sólo que este año mis padres celebran su cuarenta (veinticinco*) aniversario de matrimonio. O sea sus bodas de plata y, pues… estás invitada.

-¡Oh, qué hermoso! ¡Por supuesto que iré! -Aceptó-. Pero… ¿te preocupa o es mi impresión?

-No, no me preocupa lo que sucede es que mis padres también quieren que pases las festividades allí ya que estará toda la familia. Sería hasta el 15 de enero y entiendo que también deseas estar con tus padres, así que si no quieres lo entenderé.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y cuándo tendríamos que ir? -Preguntó porque a ella sí que le preocupaba un poco, ya conocía a todos los Weasley y, por supuesto, eran unas personas maravillosas pero nunca había pasado más de una semana en su casa.

-El primero de diciembre -contestó de manera que no sonara a que sería un mes y medio, ya que sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. Sin embargo, realmente quería que ella decidiera ir, no sólo porque su madre la adoraba sino porque le haría compañía. Sabía que su madre, desde que él era el único de sus hijos sin casar, no pararía hasta emparejarlo con alguien y Ron sabía que si Hermione le acompañaba, su madre no le molestaría.

-No hace falta que pongas carita de perro abandonado Ron, sabes que tu familia es genial y no tiene nada de malo pasar un mes y medio con ellos -musitó, esbozando una sonrisa.

El chico pegó un brinco de la cama hasta la castaña y la alzó, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella sólo dio un grito y se aferró a su amigo, el pelirrojo le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ésta se sorprendiera un poco. Finalmente la bajó con delicadeza al suelo, alejando su cuerpo del de ella pero sin soltarla de su abrazo.

-Gracias -dijo Ron, regalándole a su amiga una sonrisa enorme.

-Quien te viera pensaría que estabas un poco desesperado por mi respuesta ¿Tiene algo que ver con la casamentera que tienes por madre? -Preguntó Hermione, soltándose del abrazo y sonriendo divertida por la situación del pelirrojo.

-Ja, ja… No es divertido, ¿sabes? Mamá quiere meterme por los ojos cuanta mujer conoce, parece desesperada porque me case… No te sorprendas si te lo propone.

-¡Wow! -Exclamó ella. Ahora bajaban juntos por las escaleras de su casa-. Créeme, yo que te conozco, no cometería semejante locura de vivir contigo.

-Cariño, sólo por si no lo recuerdas, ya vives conmigo. Además, soy un excelente partido, tengo todas las cualidades que me hacen irresistible: soy gracioso, irremediablemente atractivo, con una sonrisa perfecta y un toque de misterio. Definitivamente, Hermione Granger, soy perfecto. -Terminó el pelirrojo dando un giro sobre sí mismo, tomando su abrigo en el portal de su casa para, finalmente, quedar frente a su amiga, que se encontraba riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Vale, vale, hombre perfecto! Pero te faltó la más importante de tus características: eres un completo inmaduro -dijo ella divertida- además, Ron, el que viva contigo no quiere decir que me case contigo, son dos cosas muy distintas, tu mamá quiere alguien que te ate de por vida y yo sólo quiero que consigas una novia y te marches de casa -explicó guiñando un ojo al mismo tiempo que salía. Ron rió irónicamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

-¿Sabes Herm? -Dijo llamando la atención de su amiga, quien ya abría la puerta del auto-. Sé perfectamente que ¡no puedes vivir sin mí!

Hermione volvió a reír descontroladamente mientras subía al auto en compañía de su mejor amigo rumbo a la cena a la que habían sido invitados esa noche. A ella le encantaba vivir con su amigo, él era especial, eran como hermanos y ella no tenía ningún hermano hombre por lo que se sentía protegida. Mientras salían por la calle principal no pudo evitar recordar cómo el destino los había unido después de aquella mañana en Londres…

_Era 4 de febrero, Hermione Granger cumplía un mes de estar viviendo en la  
Valletta, Malta. Le encantaba esa ciudad donde había conseguido un puesto en un buffet de abogados muy prestigioso en toda Malta; no le había sido difícil gracias a sus muy conocidos casos ganados y una gran recomendación de su anterior empleo en Londres. A pesar de tener tan solo veintidós años, era una joven respetada en el mundo de las leyes, sobre todo por tener una mente tan brillante. La ciudad le había encantado, era casi un sueño, tenía una linda playa que podía ver desde la habitación de hotel en la que llevaba un mes. La ciudad estaba llena de historia y eso a ella le encantaba, tenía un aire antiguo que para muchos podría parecer lúgubre sin embargo le parecía especial, además la hermosura del lugar y la paz que irradiaban habían conseguido que ella decidiera quedarse allí. Después de comunicárselo a sus padres comenzó la búsqueda de un apartamento de soltera, pero esto último, el estar sola le dolía aún. Le dolía demasiado el corazón, esa era la razón por la que acertadamente aquel extraño del aeropuerto decía que estaba "escapando". Sí, eso, quería olvidar y escapar de aquel que la había lastimado tanto, de aquel que había conseguido hacer que se encontrara en ese lugar…_

_El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de su oficina fue lo que consiguió sacarla de su ensimismamiento._

_-Señorita Granger -le llamó su secretaria._

_-Pasa Rita y por favor dime Hermione._

_-De acuerdo señor… perdón, Hermione, tiene usted un mensaje de la mujer de la inmobiliaria -la castaña asintió haciéndole entender a su secretaria que continuara hablando-, dice que el departamento que vio en Kingsway está listo para que usted se traslade allí mañana mismo, sólo debe ir a la inmobiliaria, llenar el papeleo y…_

_Pero Rita no pudo terminar de hablar porque la castaña había dado un grito de felicidad que consiguió ensordecerla, se levantó de su escritorio, tomó su bolso y le dio un fuerte e inesperado abrazo para después salir corriendo de allí a tomar un taxi._

_El departamento era encantador, en cuanto lo vio supo que era perfecto: amplio, dos habitaciones y dos baños, una cocina grande y un mini bar, pero lo que más le gustaba era ese gran ventanal de cristal que daba hacia la gran avenida de Kingsway, que era la principal calle de la Valletta._

_Llevaba dos semanas de mudanzas en las cuales sólo había salido a trabajar y vuelto a su apartamento. Tardó mucho pero, al fin, había conseguido darle el estilo deseado. Decoró en colores blanco y beige toda la casa: el sofá del salón en blanco y los cojines beige, tenía una antigua mesa de centro rectangular hecha de madera y otras dos sillas extras a los lados. El lugar era completamente acogedor y luminoso ya que no se había atrevido a poner una cortina sobre el ventanal de cristal, amaba la transparencia de éste y la vista que daba de la ciudad._

_Ese sábado había salido a dar un paseo y, como toda chica, se había comprado unas cuantas cosas de más... en realidad, estaba cargada de bolsas ya que, de paso, había hecho la compra. Cargaba con tanto que mientras subía por el asesor, al octavo nivel que era donde se encontraba su nuevo hogar, sólo podía rogar a los dioses que no ocurriera un desastre. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento, intentó sacar la llave de su chaqueta pero, como era de imaginarse (ya que parecía Santa cargada de regalos) mientras trataba, dos de sus bolsas habían caído al suelo provocando un ruido seco, lo cual hizo despertar claramente al vecino de enfrente que abrió la puerta de su apartamento un poco enfadado por el estruendo._

_-¿Pero qué demonios es este escándalo? -Pregunto el pelirrojo que salió aturdido de su apartamento._

_-Lo… lo siento, es que estoy mudándome y… -Al ver de quién se trataba sólo pudo guardar silencio y abrir la boca de una manera exagerada._

_-¡¿Tú? -Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

_Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de articular palabra durante un minuto, ninguno se podía creer que el destino los juntara de nuevo y, en estas circunstancias, se acordaban perfectamente el uno del otro sin embargo, esta citación era completamente desquiciada. De todos los lugares de Malta, de todos los edificios en éstos y de todos los departamentos de ese mismo edificio… allí estaban ellos dos desconocidos, no tan desconocidos, que seguían sin creerse la jugada del ¿destino?_

_Ella bajó sus bolsas y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su departamento, luego tomó algunas bolsas del suelo dejando las otras dos para luego volver por ellas. Aunque no fue necesario, mientras dejaba las primeras bolsas en su cocina, un pelirrojo de ojos azules se había adentrado en su hogar y traía las bolsas restantes en sus manos._

_-Gracias. -Dijo ella tímidamente, tomando las bolsas de las manos de aquel hombre. Sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo de incomodidad por la situación._

_-No hay problema. -Contestó el pelirrojo sin dejar su sorpresa de lado._

_Ella, tomando valor y un largo suspiro agregó: -¿Quieres tomar algo?_

_-Eh, sí. Claro._

_-¿Una cerveza? -Ofreció la castaña. El chico sólo atinó a asentir mientras ella sacaba dos vasos de la alacena y de la nevera una cerveza y una Coca-Cola. Sirvió la mitad de cada una de las bebidas en los vasos y, luego de ponerlos en una bandeja de vidrio, los llevó al salón donde el pelirrojo ya había decidido sentarse._

_-Gracias. -Contestó el chico al tiempo que agarraba su cerveza y le sonreía a la castaña._

_-No es nada. -Respondió la castaña sentándose en una de las sillas auxiliares de enfrente._

_-Veo que el destino se encarga de juntarnos. -Dijo el pelirrojo, que comenzaba a sentirse cómodo en aquella situación._

_-Sí, es verdad, créeme cuando te digo que de todas las personas en el mundo que pensé en encontrarme aquí, el último eras tú._

_-Por cierto, mi nombre es Ronald Weasley. -Se presentó, extendiendo su mano a la castaña sobre la mesa de centro._

_-Hermione Granger, encantada._

_-El placer es mío Hermione, y ¿qué te trae por Malta? La última vez que te vi fue en el aeropuerto de Londres y luego te marchaste, ¿cuándo llegaste?_

_-Pues Ronald, sé que sonará extraño pero… llegué a Malta el mismo día que tú, a la misma hora y creo que en el mismo avión -Dijo mientras daba un incómodo sorbo a su coca-cola._

_-¿Qué? -El pelirrojo casi se atragantó con la cerveza-. ¿Quieres contarme? -Preguntó tosiendo aún._

_-No hay mucho que explicar, yo quería irme lejos de Londres y cuando llegué al aeropuerto habían demasiados lugares a donde ir. Me asusté y pensé en olvidarlo todo y marcharme a casa nuevamente y de pronto ¡llegaste tú a ofrecerme ayuda! No me imagino el estado en el que estaba para que te acercaras a ayudar a una extraña - dijo ella intentando bromear pero eso definitivamente no era lo suyo-. Después de preguntarte a dónde viajabas y en qué aerolínea, fui rápidamente a comprar un boleto y subir al avión -Contó Hermione muy tranquila mientras daba otro sorbo a su coca-cola._

_-Veamos, ¿me estás diciendo que saliste de Londres sin saber siquiera a dónde ibas y luego de encontrarte a un desconocido decidiste seguirle?_

_-Bueno algo así, sólo que yo no te seguí… simplemente tomé prestado tu destino._

_-¡Eso es, precisamente, lo más loco que alguien ha hecho en su vida! -Exclamó Ron en un tono amable mientras dibujaba media sonrisa-. Entonces llevas aquí un mes y medio más o menos, y ¿a qué te dedicas?_

_-Sí, durante un mes me hospedé en un hotel, dos semanas después de estar en la ciudad encontré un buen empleo y ¡aquí estoy! Eh, soy abogada._

_-Qué interesante._

_-¿Y tú cómo llegaste aquí, a qué te dedicas?_

_-En realidad soy administrador financiero y sé de negocios internacionales, mi familia tiene una empresa de juguetes a nivel mundial. Yo también quería irme lejos de Londres, sólo que yo busqué un piso y un empleo antes de trasladarme a Malta._

_-Parece que nuestras historias no son muy diferentes -comentó Hermione-, ambos queríamos irnos lejos y comenzar de cero, así que ¡salud! -Dijo levantado su vaso de Coca-Cola, brindando por un nuevo comienzo._

_-Por un nuevo comienzo. -Dijo el pelirrojo mientras chocaban sus vasos con una sonrisa._

_Terminaron sus bebidas y Ron se despidió de Hermione, no sin antes invitarla a cenar a un restaurante inglés que estaba sobre la gran avenida Kingsway, ella aceptó gustosa y él se marchó, eran las doce de la noche cuando esto sucedió. Los dos salieron huyendo de su pasado en Londres y, aun sin saber que sus historias eran más similares de lo que pensaban, ambos esa noche no se sintieron solos, encontraron una compañía amable y amistosa que, sin saberlo en ese momento, nunca los abandonaría._

Fin flashback


	2. La cena

**_La Cena._**

Llegaron a la casa de Amelia Tomson y Viktor Krum, ésta estaba situada en el centro de la Valletta. Ambos sonrían como siempre. Ron tocó el timbre e inmediatamente se escuchó una voz fuerte y varonil que gritaba: "voy yo, no te preocupes". La puerta se abrió y un hombre de piel morena, ojos negros profundos, de casi un metro noventa de estatura y corpulento mostró su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Hola! -Saludó Viktor dando un fuerte abrazo a Hermione consiguiendo despegarla un poco del suelo-. ¿Cómo está mi abogada preferida?

-¡Hola! Muy bien… un poco estresada pero bien. -Dijo la castaña mientras se soltaba del abrazo del moreno de ojos negros.

-¡Hey! ¿Y cómo está mi amigo el colorado? -Preguntó Viktor mientras daba unas palmaditas en la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Pues muy bien, Hulk. -Musitó el pelirrojo entrando a la casa.

Era un lugar muy acogedor a pesar de estar lleno de colores y cuadros con formas extrañas, claramente de Amelia quien era una gran artista contemporánea, al pelirrojo le encantaba estar en esa casa era como su segundo hogar en Malta, aunque siempre se quejaba de que su amiga no fuese igual de buena en la cocina como lo era pintando cuadros. Al final del todo, en una estantería se podían observar los distintos trofeos del musculoso moreno que era el capitán del equipo nacional de Malta.

A Hermione siempre le parecieron una pareja peculiar, al conocerlos se preguntó qué tenían en común una sensible artista contemporánea y un musculoso y poco delicado jugador de futbol aunque, para ser sincera, hacían una gran pareja, como solían decir ellos: eran un "Gran Complemento" y tenían ya casi 5 años de casados. Los había conocido ya que Ron y Amelia eran compañeros en la juguetería, donde ella se encargaba de diseñar y decorar algunos de aquellos entretenimientos. Viktor y Amelia fueron muy amables con ella desde un principio y desde que se conocieron se volvieron casi inseparables.

-Cariño, te tengo una buena y una mala noticia… -Decía una rubia de ojos verdes oscuros mientras salía de la cocina fingiendo cara de inocencia.

-¿Qué sucedió, Ami? -Preguntó Viktor que intentaba mirar tras ella hacia la cocina.

-Pues… la buena noticia es que cenaremos tu comida preferida: ¡pizza! -comenzó la rubia mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza y añadía una pícara sonrisa- y la mala… ¡pero no tan mala, eh! -Advirtió-, es que tendremos que hacerlo fuera porque se me han quemado los espaguetis -terminó la rubia bajando los brazos y ahora poniendo carita de pena.

Los tres espectadores no pudieron evitar reír ante tal desastre en que había terminado la cena preparada por la rubia.

-Ami, yo no me preocuparía por eso, es más, creo que nos has evitado una intoxicación -Dijo el pelirrojo pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su amiga-. Además la pizza de siempre estará bien pero un consejo: deja la cocina, eso no es lo tuyo, querida.

-¡Eh! -Chilló la rubia mientras daba un codazo a su amigo Ron y dibujaba una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro, en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa de la pareja y se dirigieron hacia Millano la pizzería preferida de Viktor. Allí la velada transcurrió tranquila. Hablaban sobre el desastre de la cena y cosas del trabajo de todos. Después de cenar, salieron caminado por la calle principal buscando sus coches para volver a sus casas. La pareja de esposos caminaban tomados por la cintura y junto a ellos Hermione y Ron iban tomados de gancho.

-Y ¿a dónde irás por vacaciones, Herm? -Preguntó la rubia, entablando conversación después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, Ami, iré a casa de Ron por un mes y medio, sus padres nos han invitado por que cumplen cuarenta años de casados…

-¡Oh por dios, cuarenta años! ¡Qué lindos! Y estás emocionada porque nunca has pasado más de una semana en la casa Weasley… aún puedes negarte. -Dijo la rubia en un todo divertido.

-¡Ehh! No le des ideas. -Soltó Ron alarmado.

-¿Soy yo o es que estás desesperado porque te acompañe mi querida amiga la cerebrito? -Esta vez preguntó Viktor, riendo ante el sorpresivo comentario del pelirrojo.

-Primero, ¡no me digas cerebrito, primate! -Contestó Hermione mostrándole la lengua al moreno-. Y, por lo que a Ron respecta, su madre es una Cupido terrenal que, incluso, su hermana menor está casada con el mejor amigo de Ronald y la señora Weasley no va a escatimar esfuerzos en conseguirse una nuera… y este pelirrojo, aquí presente, tiene la sensación de que si voy con él, su madre no podrá pasarse mucho…

-Eh, que sigo aquí, ¿sabes? -Dijo el pelirrojo mientras revolvía el cabello de la castaña-. Además, no es que esté desesperado… la idea fue de mi madre…-En cuanto dijo esto, el pelirrojo se detuvo entre pensativo y preocupado mientras sus amigos se detenían a observarle.

-¿Qué te sucede? -Preguntó Hermione.

-Sucede que ahora lo entiendo todo… ¡mi madre está loca!, por eso te invitó.

-Ronald Weasley, si no te apetece que te acompañe lo dices y ¡ya está! -Soltó la chica, medio indignada por el comentario.

-No, Herm, no. No lo digo porque me acompañes ¿qué… no lo ves? -Hermione negó con la cabeza y él continuo-. Mi madre me ha mencionado sutilmente que sólo falto yo por sentar cabeza, ¡como intentando que yo creyese que iba a buscarme una esposa! Pero luego, de la nada, me dice que te invite a ti también. Está claro que piensa emparejarme contigo.

-Pero… ¡qué cosas dices, Ron! Lo que pasa es que la llegada del invierno te congeló el cerebro ¿a que sí? -Replicó la castaña, muy divertida por la ocurrencia de su amigo-. Por otra parte, tu madre sabe que sólo somos amigos y que hace ya tres años que vivimos juntos, ¿crees que pensaría que en un mes y medio haría saltar la llama de la pasión entre nosotros cuando eso no ha sucedido en seis años? Créeme, tu madre es más lista de lo que te piensas.

-Mira, sé que suena descabellado y todo, pero mi madre es así, ella es más ocurrente de lo crees, además, si tiene a la enana de cómplice tu y yo estamos en un lío -Decía él mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice a Hermione-. Tu ríete ahora, cuando estés en casa de mis padres no ruegues porque te deje volver a Malta en el primer vuelo.

-Vale Ron, puede que tu madre lo piense, hasta nosotros lo pensamos en algún momento pero se desilusionará al instante… Verán: cuando ustedes dijeron que vivirían juntos, yo juré que se casarían y tendríamos un montón de niños a nuestro alrededor pero mira, el tiempo pasa y aún estoy esperando. -Comentó Amelia a sus amigos, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Corría la primavera en Malta, la ciudad de la Valletta estaba más verde que nunca. Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando dos jóvenes, una castaña y un pelirrojo, entraban muy emocionados a una colorida casa mientras saludaban a su amigo._

_-¡Ami! -Exclamaba Hermione después de saludar a su amigo Viktor-. Baja rápido, ¡date prisa! -Gritaba aún más emocionada._

_-¿Se puede saber qué pasa y por qué gritas de esa manera? -Replicaba una rubia mientras bajaba las escaleras y se encontraba a una castaña iluminada de alegría, a un pelirrojo divertido y con las manos en los bolsillos, y a su marido con cara de sorpresa sentado en el sofá del salón, esperando su llegada._

_-Hola -La saludó Hermione, tirando de su brazo y obligándola a sentarse junto al musculoso moreno-. Vale chicos, hoy es un día muy importante en la vida de Ron y mía, hemos tomado una decisión, luego de mucho rogar por mi parte y de que Ron se cansara de discutir conmigo, llegamos a un fabulosísimo y extraño acuerdo._

_-¿Y se pude saber de qué habla? Es que entre los tontos grititos y saltos que pega no entiendo nada… ¡¿No la habrás dejado embarazada? -Preguntó Viktor a un Ron que se encontraba con los brazos entrelazados en el pecho mirando animadamente el espectáculo…_

_-¿Cómo se te…? -El pelirrojo iba a rechistar algo pero mejor explicó viendo que sus amigos eran incapaces de seguir lo que Hermione intentaba decirles-. Miren, lo que sucede es que hace algún tiempo estuvimos en Sanglea y sobre la playa vimos una casilla abandonada. Hermione estuvo investigando un poco y supo que la casa estaba en abandono y además que era propiedad de Malta. Por mi parte, también había estado investigando y había decidido comprarla para remodelar y esas cosas._

_-¿Te vas? ¿Cómo que te vas? Pero… -Comenzó a decir Amelia pero Hermione le calló._

_-Y yo también había decidido lo mismo por mi parte. La cuestión es que hemos discutido mucho, Ronald no fue nada cortés al no querer cederme ese pedacito de cielo a mí, que siempre lo he apoyado tanto -el mencionado sólo movió la cabeza negativamente y rodó los ojos-. En fin, Ron me propuso una idea y yo acepté._

_-¿Qué idea?, no entiendo nada -dijo Viktor._

_-Le sugerí a Hermione que compartiéramos la casa, que la remodeláramos y creáramos espacios divididos para que así vivamos allí los dos. Ella aceptó y nos mudaremos a Sanglea en cuanto la casa esté lista -terminó de decir el pelirrojo tranquilamente._

_Los esposos se miraron con cara de asombro, no podían creer lo que oían, les parecía demasiado surrealista. Después de unos minutos, a Hermione se le había borrado la sonrisa al ver la expresión de sus amigos y Ron seguía de brazos cruzados sobre la chimenea, ahora sonriendo felizmente de ver la cara de asombro de los casados._

_-De acuerdo, pero tengo que hacer una pregunta… Claramente no estás embarazada Herm pero ¿se van a casar o esto es sólo un ataque de demencia temporal? -Repuso Viktor._

_-Ya sé que parece extraño y, para que quites la cara de escopeta que traes, te digo que ni estoy embarazada ni me voy a casar, y tampoco tengo la intención de hacerlo, ¿vale? Además, nosotros lo hacemos casi todo juntos, ¿qué puede pasar por que vivamos en la misma casa? -Dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros-. A mí también me costó decir que sí, pero no es una mala idea y ya hemos firmado las escrituras de la casa._

_-Entonces felicidades a los dos por su nueva adquisición -Finalizó Viktor mientras daba un abrazo a Hermione y un apretón de manos a Ron._

_-¡Felicidades! -Exclamó Amelia, dando dos besos a cada uno de sus amigos-. ¿Y qué piensan hacer con los apartamentos?_

_-Hemos decidido venderlos pero no aún, ya que tenemos que hacer bastantes remodelaciones en la casa. Está en un estado… Inapropiado -decía el pelirrojo buscando la palabra adecuada._

_-Bueno y entonces, ¿cuándo iremos a verla? -Preguntó Viktor._

_-Pues… les he traído una fotografía -respondió Hermione, sacando de su bolso una foto de 400x600 y extendiéndosela a Amelia._

_-¡Oh por Dios! -Se sorprendió la rubia llevándose la mano a la boca-. ¿A esto llamas tu pedazo de cielo? ¿Pero se han vuelto locos? Será más fácil tirarla y volverla a hacer que remodelarla._

_-¡No seas exagerada, Ami, sólo hay que remodelarla! Las vistas son hermosas y el lugar es muy silencioso -contestó Ron conociendo cuál sería la reacción de su amiga._

_En la foto se podía apreciar claramente una casita de madera en muy, pero muy mal estado, de un sólo nivel. Estaba hecha de madera y pintada de un color azul turquesa corroído un poco por la cercanía del mar; estaba rodeada por una cerca blanca, un poco rota, y en el fondo podía verse el mar. A pesar de que se veía un poco pequeña, estaba rodeada de frondosos árboles y que claramente no era la casa de cualquier persona compraría, sólo Ron y Hermione podían encontrar en aquel lugar su pequeño paraíso._


	3. El viaje

**_El viaje_**

A pesar de la sorpresiva propuesta de Ron, Hermione se encontraba más que tranquila. Esos 9 días habían trascurrido rápidamente ya que había tenido mucho lío en la oficina por unos casos nuevos, que al final decidió posponer para luego de las vacaciones.

Se excusó en su trabajo por salir dos semanas antes de lo normal, pero no hubo mucho problema ya que ella rara vez faltaba y siempre estaba actualizada así que, faltando sólo 3 días para su partida, ella ya estaba en casa descansando y saliendo de compras con Amelia para hacerse con los regalos de navidad.

En tanto, Ron se encontraba más liado que nunca, le costaba concentrarse por no dejar de pensar en lo que su madre y su hermana habían preparado para él y esa falta de concentración había complicado las cosas en su trabajo, ya que él debía dejar todo en orden para poder marcharse. El problema era que élsiempre dejaba todo para último minuto. Finalmente dejó encargada a su secretaria y decidió que los regalos de navidad los compraría en Londres, con ayuda de Hermione y su hermana, ya que no le había dado tiempo; le quedaba sólo un día para marcharse y él aún estaba en el trabajo. Pero, aunque Hermione iba a hacer su estadía en casa de sus padres más tranquila, no comprendía por qué esto no terminaba de tranquilizarlo del todo.

Era 30 de noviembre y pronto viajaría a casa de sus padres a mediodía. Acababa de llegar a su casa, eran las seis de la tarde y estaba claramente agotado. Entró, se deshizo de sus zapatos y su corbata, lanzándolos a un lado de la puerta junto con su maletín. Pronto le llegó el disfrutable olor a comida que provenía de la cocina, amaba cuando Hermione estaba de vacaciones porque cocinaba muy bien, se dirigió a la cocina, aún en calcetines y se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó desde el marco de la puerta, riendo al ver que, del susto, la castaña casi se golpea con la puerta del refrigerador.

-¿Se puede saber por qué entras a casa como si fueras un ladrón? ¿Quieres que me dé un infarto, no?

-¡Claro que no!, si te pasara algo ¿quién me alimentará? -Contestó el pelirrojo fingiendo inocencia.

-Tú no cambias ¿no? ¿Y es que ahora vienes desvestido de la oficina? -Inquirió la castaña mientras se acerba a su amigo y miraba como le faltaban los zapatos, la corbata y traía la camisa desajustada.

-Pues… ahora que lo mencionas, ¿te conté que llegó una chica nueva al trabajo y es muy eficiente? -Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. Es broma -dijo mientras saludaba a su amiga con un beso en la frente y la tomaba de los hombros para dirigirla hacia el horno de la cocina-. ¿Y se puede saber qué cocinas?

-He hecho una lasagna con carne y verduras -dijo ella sacando el platillo del horno.

-Huele genial ¿sabes? ¡Deberías dejar lo de ser abogada y empezar como Chef!

-Sí, lo que tú digas -murmuró ella rodando los ojos. Sabía que aunque su amigo ya tenía 29 años comía como un niño en crecimiento.

Se sentaron a la mesa y mientras la castaña servía la cena, el pelirrojo se ocupaba de llenar una copa de vino para él y otra con zumo de naranja para ella, sabia que a su amiga casi no le gustaba beber.

Pusieron los platos en el salón, sobre la mesita de centro, ambos se sentaron en el suelo y él encendió el televisor para ver la repetición de un partido de futbol que transmitían por FoxSports. Al terminar su cena, el pelirrojo recogió los platos y los puso en el lavavajillas mientras Hermione cepillaba sus dientes. Ron terminó y se dirigió a su habitación a hacer su maleta ya que no tenía nada empacado aún. Comenzó a vaciar sus cosas sobre la maleta negra, pero se distraía fácilmente encontrando tonterías que creía perdidas.

-Ron, son las tres de la madrugada… deja de hacer el tonto… y termina de hacer tu maleta ya… -Decía Hermione entre bostezos. Había entrado a la habitación en un pantalón largo de color blanco y encima un viejo abrigo blanco de Ron que le quedaba visiblemente grande.

-Sí, ya casi termino… es que mira, he encontrado una vieja fotografía de mi hermana Ginny, cuando éramos niños.

La castaña entró en la habitación y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, Ron le pasó la fotografía, mostraba a dos pelirrojos, muy divertidos, jugando al futbol.

-Qué dulces y felices… -Dijo ella sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos. Tomó una de las almohadas de Ron y se abrazó a ella esperando que el pelirrojo terminara de hacer su maleta, pensaba en retarlo cada vez que se distrajera pero el sueño la venció y terminó quedándose dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos no se lo podía creer, se había quedado dormido apoyado en el borde de su cama, aún sentado en el suelo, le dolía todo, absolutamente todo. Se giró dolorosamente y miró el reloj que se encontraba en su mesa de noche y vio que eran las nueve de la mañana… ¡¿Las nueve de la mañana? Pero si tenían que estar a las 10 en el aeropuerto, ¿qué iban a hacer? Estaban perdidos, seguro Hermione estaba dormida aún. Dio un fuerte brinco olvidando por un momento su dolor y corrió hacia la habitación de Hermione, prácticamente tirando la puerta. Al entrar, la castaña lo miró con aprensión.

-¿Qué haces? -Exclamó la castaña.

-Oh… ¡Herm! Nos hemos dormido, date prisa, ¡corre, perderemos el avión, joder! ¡Date prisa! -Gritaba el pelirrojo como loco saliendo de la habitación… luego de unos segundos, regreso…

-Vale -Atinó a decir al ver que su amiga ya estaba completamente vestida y con la maleta hecha-, ¡me he dormido yo!

Salió corriendo de nuevo, esta vez a su habitación. Terminó de empacar o, más bien, de tirar, sin ni siquiera doblar, todo lo que encontró en su armario a la maleta que estaba desplegada sobre la cama. Con mucho esfuerzo la cerró y luego se metió a la ducha. Treinta minutos después, bajó al salón arrastrando su maleta con todas sus fuerzas. Al llegar allí se encontró a Hermione sonriendo divertida mientras le extendía una taza de café a su sofocado amigo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia? -Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Vale, escucha. Sé que te vas a enojar un poco, pero tenía que hacerlo… Siempre te tardas demasiado y nunca llegas a tiempo… -Decía la castaña, alejándose de él por las escaleras-, y pues… mira bien el reloj de la sala… -Fue lo último que dijo luego de desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Vuelve aquí que estamos tarde -Exclamó impacientándose. El pelirrojo miró hacia el reloj del salón… No había nada raro, eran las 8:30, eso ya lo sabía… _Un momento… ¡¿las 8:30?_, miró su reloj de mano y vio que éste daba las 10:00, _pero será bruja_.

-¡Hermione Jean Granger, qué susto me has dado, te voy matar! -Gritó el pelirrojo, enojado pero a la vez aliviado por que todo era una broma de su amiga y aún podían alcanzar el vuelo.

Terminaron de arreglarse y, luego de que Ron discutiera con Hermione sobre la manera de despertarlo en las mañanas, consiguieron salir a tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto nacional de Malta a las diez de la mañana. Tuvieron que esperar dos horas para poder abordar el avión, en tanto, Ron aprovechó las tiendas del lugar para comprar algunos obsequios de navidad con ayuda de Hermione. A las doce menos cuarto tomaron el vuelo que los llevaría a la ciudad de Londres, donde los esperaban el padre de Ron y su hermano Bill, que ya había llegado para la celebración familiar.

A las 6:15 de la tarde, hora local, llegaron a Londres. Tardaron un poco en ubicar sus maletas y pasar sus documentos. Al salir de la puerta de internacionales, Hermione pudo distinguir fácilmente dos cabezas rojas que alzaban sus manos haciendo señas para que la pareja de amigos se dirigiera allí, hacia los Weasley.

-¡Hola, querida! ¡Pero mira qué guapa estás! -Saludó el señor Weasley, dándole un abrazo y tomando la maleta de las manos de la castaña.

-¡Oh, gracias señor Weasley! Es muy amable y a usted no le pasan los años, cada vez está más guapo -Dijo la castaña devolviendo el cumplido y soltándose de su abrazo.

-No digas eso, Hermione, mira que si mi madre te escucha puede ponerse celosa… -Advirtió Bill abrazando a la chica.

-Soy su hijo y su hermano, ¿saben?, sería bueno que me dieran la bienvenida a mí también, da la sensación que la de la familia es Herm, ¡no yo! -Exclamó el pelirrojo fingiendo indignación.

-No seas celoso, hermanito, es sólo que a ti te vemos más que a Herm -comentó Bill, dando unas palmaditas en los hombros de Ron mientras lo dirigía hacia el estacionamiento.

Subieron al auto del señor Weasley, era un coche de seis plazas, color negro y con cristales polarizados, que los gemelos habían regalado a su padre por su cumpleaños, hace dos años. Tardaron dos horas en llegar a la casa Weasley, ya que en Londres llegaba el invierno y eso dificultaba el tránsito en las carreteras, además que la casa -para gusto de la castaña- se encontraba muy retirada de la ajetreada vida Londinense que ella conocía muy bien. Hermione, que iba en el asiento trasero del coche, miraba por la ventanilla los hermosos paisajes creados por el frío y las bajas temperaturas, los árboles se encontraban sin hojas y secos pero adornados por una fina capa de nieve que los envolvían delicadamente. Pasaron por el viejo lago, del cual Ron había contando fantásticas historias de su infancia junto a sus hermanos y donde su padre intentaba pescar sin ningún triunfo, que en ese momento se encontraba congelado y se podían ver niños patinando sobre él y jugando hockey animadamente. Realmente era un paisaje encantador.

-Lindo ¿no? -Preguntó Ron, mirando a la castaña dulcemente mientras la rodeaba en un abrazo.

-¡Hermoso! -Silencio-. Deberías venir más a menudo, Ronald -comentó ella, aceptando el abrazo y rodeándolo con una mano por la cintura.

-Lo sé, pero ¿sabes también por qué no me gusta venir aquí?... No me gusta recordar… -Dijo en un susurro para que sólo Hermione oyera.

-¿Todavía piensas en ella? -Preguntó con cautela, sabiendo que se adentraba en un tema doloroso para él.

-No. Ya no pienso en ella pero es un recuerdo muy dañino -contestó el pelirrojo como si le costara hablar. La castaña asintió con la cabeza para terminar con la conversación.

Las dos horas transcurrieron rápidamente, Bill ponía al día a Ron sobre cómo se encontraba su pequeña hija, Victoire, que ya para ese momento tenía ocho años, la pequeña Dominique de seis años y el pequeño Louis de dos años, éstos eran los sobrinos más cariñosos, aunque, en realidad Ron era prácticamente el tío preferido de toda la manada Weasley junior. Hermione siempre había visto la relación de Ron con sus sobrinos, él tenía un gran don con los niños y creía que, cuando fuera el momento, sería un padre divertido, cariñoso y, sobre todo, alcahueta.

A las 9:00 pm llegaron a la casa Weasley, ésta quedaba en medio de dos colinas, por lo que era casi imposible ir por este lugar a menos de que conocieras el camino. Sin embargo, a pesar de la lejanía, era una casa hermosa, rodeada por una cerca negra metálica. Estacionaron el coche al lado del pequeño granero que quedaba a pocos metros de la cerca metálica.

A Ron le encantaba el hogar de sus padres, era una casa hermosa en todos los sentidos, no sólo por los paisajes sino también por los recuerdos de su infancia. Atravesando el prado verde, con leves toques te nieve, estaba el caminillo de rocas que llevaba a la puerta de aquella casa. Era encantadora, de dos niveles con un gran único balcón que rodeaba todo el segundo nivel sin interrupciones y que unía todas las habitaciones que tenían puertecilla hacia ese lado de la casa, de un color marrón oscuro, forma rectangular y constaba de seis habitaciones y dos baños comunes en el segundo nivel; en el nivel inferior, había un hermoso salón de muebles antiguos que rodeaban una preciosa chimenea en donde reposaban fotos de toda la familia, es decir, un gran número de cuadros. Pero lo que tal vez le gustaba más al pelirrojo, de la casa de sus padres, era ese espacio en donde su madre era la única dueña: la cocina, muy amplia con un comedor rectangular de madera con espacio para diez personas que, aunque pareciera mentira, en ocasiones no eran suficientes. Tras la casa, y saliendo por la puertecilla tras la cocina, se encontraba la alberca que, claramente para esta época del año, estaba vacía. Pero ese prado, seco y congelado por el aturdidor frío, del jardín trasero era inmenso y rodeado de árboles, ahora marchitos por el invierno, que hacían recordar a Ron las excursiones con sus hermanos y los mini partidos de futbol después de las comidas familiares. En este lugar creció y por eso cada cosa de allí le encantaba y traía a su mente maravillosos recuerdos sin embargo, al posar su mirada en un pequeño columpio, hecho de madera y que se sujetaba por un lazo a un fuerte árbol que estaba en la entrada de la casa, al lado del camino de rocas, la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció y entonces recordó por qué hacía 6 años que evitaba venir a este lugar.

-Por fin llegan, los hemos estado esperando para la cena… ¡pero mira qué guapo y grande está mi pequeño Roni! -Decía una emocionada señora Weasley mientras abrazaba a su hijo, que era evidentemente más alto que ella.

-Lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar, señora Weasley, es que la carretera estaba un poco en mal estado y eso dificultó todo -contestó elocuentemente la castaña.

-¡Oh querida Hermione! -Saludó la mujer mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo de bienvenida a la chica-. Pero mira qué flacucha estás, ¿se puede saber de qué te alimentas? -Preguntó la señora Weasley mientras tocaba los brazos de una Hermione sorprendida por la espontaneidad de la señora…

-Pues… de comida normal, un poco de verduras y frutas -mintió la castaña, intentando sonar saludable.

-Querida, tengo siete hijos y tú vives con el más malcriado de los siete,sé que deben vivir de comida chatarra, además estás bastante falta de vitaminas… ¡no te preocupes!, aquí lo solucionaremos…. Pero pasen, que los chicos los esperan… -Decía, haciendo un ademán con las manos instándolos a pasar al salón.

Al entrar, los cuatro dejaron sus abrigos en la entrada, en manos de la señora Weasley, la imagen era… ¿cómo decirlo?... Exageradamente roja, en el salón y alrededor de la chimenea, se encontraban sentados, en uno de los sofás de tres plazas: Fleur, esposa de Bill, que hablaba entretenidamente con Charlie y su esposa Denis; en otro de los asientos, el de dos plazas, Audrey, esposa de Percy, que estaba sentada junto con él hablando entre ellos mirando embelesados a su pequeña Molly de nueve años que se encontraba sentada junto a sus primos: Fred de siete años -hijo de George y Angelina-, George también de siete -hijo de Fred y Sahara-, Victoire de ocho que, en ese momento, abrazaba al pequeño Louis de dos años y Dominique de seis, que se encontraba sobre las piernas de su tía Ginny, en donde todos rodeaban al esposo de la pelirroja: Harry, quien contaba una historia de navidad a los chicos, cuando…

-¡Aquí está reunida toda la pandilla! -Gritó Ron desde la puerta.

-¡Tío Ron! -Gritaron Molly y Victoire al unísono, poniéndose en pie y corriendo a dar un abrazo a su tío preferido.

-Pero qué grandes están mis princesas… Aléjense de los chicos o ya los alejo yo -dijo en voz baja para que sólo la pequeña rubia y la pequeña pelirroja lo oyeran y rieran por la ocurrencia de su tío.

Todos los demás se levantaron a saludar a los recién llegados, aunque conocían a Hermione aún no entendían muy bien qué relación llevaba ésta con el único soltero de los Weasley, provocando que la castaña se sintiera un poco incómoda por las miradas de las cuñadas de su amigo.

-¿Y dónde están Fred y George? -Preguntó el pelirrojo al notar la ausencia de sus hermanos.

-George está arriba con Angelina porque se siente un poco mal debido al embarazo, pero ahora vienen. Fred y Sahara no deben tardar en llegar... supongo que se retrasarían por el mal tiempo -dijo Ginny, la pequeña de los Weasley, encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento, por las escaleras de la casa Weasley, bajaba una Angelina embarazada de ocho meses junto a su esposo que la llevaba de la mano.

-¡Hermano! -Exclamó George aún desde las escaleras.

-Hola, George -dijo el pelirrojo, dando un fuerte abrazo a su hermano cuando éste al fin bajó las escaleras-. Pero mírate, eres todo un hombre, vas a ser papá de nuevo…

-Y tú no cambias, ¿no? A ti no hay quien te amarre… aunque, aquí entre nos, tu madre tiene planes para ti -dijo la rubia de ojos azules, esposa de su hermano, mientras le daba dos besos.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso? -Preguntó inquisitivo el pelirrojo mas no obtuvo respuesta ya que Angelina se dirigió directamente a la cocina con ansia de devorar lo que encontrara a su paso.

Quince minutos después de la llegada de Ron y Hermione a la casa Weasley, llegaron Fred y Sahara. Todos los adultos se dirigieron al comedor ya que los pequeños habían cenado antes de la llegada de su tío. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, a pesar de ser demasiados en la mesa. Pronto dieron las once de la noche y los gemelos, junto con sus esposas e hijos, se marcharon ya que había trabajo al otro día. Un rato después, Audrey y Percy se marcharon con una agotada Molly, que dormía en brazos de su padre, y junto con ellos Charlie y Denise, que se quedarían en casa de ellos. Al final de la noche, sólo quedaban en: Bill y Fleur con sus hijos, Harry y Ginny, que habían venido de Londres a pasar todas las festividades allí, los señores Weasley, Ronald y Hermione.

-Bien, supongo que estarán muy cansados, ha sido un día muy largo. Deberíamos subir a dormir ya -decía la señora Weasley en el comedor, dirigiéndose a los recién llegados y recogiendo las tazas de té vacías de la mesa.

-Es cierto, mamá, el viaje fue un asco, quiero darme una ducha y luego tumbarme así que… ¿cómo dormiremos? -Preguntó el pelirrojo soltando un bostezo.

-Bueno, Ron… Bill y Fleur duermen en una habitación, de la misma forma lo hacen Harry y Ginny, Louis y Dominique dormirán juntos, tú en tu habitación y Hermione dormirá con Victoire en la habitación que está seguida de la tuya -Respondió la señora Weasley, repasando la organización que habían asignado-. Espero no te incomode dormir con Victoire, Hermione…

-No, para nada. Por mi está bien, señora Weasley, muchas gracias.

-No es nada, sabes que nos agrada tenerte aquí y, por favor, no sigas llamándome señora Weasley, dime Molliy, mamá o como más te guste -la chica asintió y le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Hermione subió a instalarse. Cuando entró a la habitación, la pequeña con la que compartía ya estaba dormida. Se cambió lenta y silenciosamente su ropa y se puso su pijama de pantalón blanco y, sobre ésta, una bata de dormir que le proporciona calor, recogió su enmarañado cabello en una coleta alta y abrió la puertecilla que daba hacia el balcón compartido. Al salir, apoyó sus codos sobre la baranda, mirando un iluminado cielo que, a pesar del frío, estaba lleno de estrellas.

Ron escuchó cómo la puertecilla de la habitación del lado se abría, terminó de ponerse su abrigo y corrió un poco la cortina que tapaba la otra puertecilla del balcón y pudo ver cómo una castaña se recostaba sobre la baranda mirando hacia el nocturno paisaje. Dejó encendida la luz de su lámpara de mesa y abrió lentamente la puerta del balcón, cerrándola de nuevo tras él.

-Hola, hermosa -dijo él poniéndose a su lado.

-Hola, guapo -contestó la castaña esbozando una sonrisa-. ¿Te sientes mal por estar aquí? -Preguntó sin quitar la mirada del horizonte-. He visto cómo te ha cambiado el rostro al mirar el columpio.

-Eres una gran observadora -dijo éste, mirándola un instante y esbozando una sonrisa triste-. No me siento mal por estar aquí, Herm… ésta también es mi casa pero tú sabes más que nadie mis razones… Por eso me alegra que estés aquí, porque sé que me entiendes -explicó él abrazando a su amiga y dándole un corto beso en su cabello.

La castaña guardó silencio un segundo, quitando la mirada del horizonte y dirigiéndola hacia el viejo columpio de madera, recordando lo que hacia varios años su amigo se había atrevido a contar.

_Era verano de 2001 en Malta, Ron y Hermione habían decidido ir a dar un paseo por la playa para tomar algo refrescante. Se sentaron a la orilla del mar mientras esperaban el anochecer, la castaña tomaba un té helado y el pelirrojo una cerveza._

_-Ron, nunca… ¡Eh!… Ron, hace ya dos años que nos conocemos y nunca me has contado por qué decidiste dejar Londres -cuestionó Hermione, que no sabía bien cómo abordar el tema._

_El pelirrojo guardó silencio por unos minutos, pensado bien en cómo contestar a esa pregunta._

_-¿Si te lo cuento me lo dirás tu también?_

_-¿Decirte qué? -inquirió ingenuamente la castaña._

_-Si te cuento por qué vine aquí, ¿me dirás qué es eso de lo que escabas en Londres cuando nos conocimos?_

_La muchacha tragó saliva, como si dudara en contestar pero sabía que podía confiar en él y que en algún momento de sus vidas se lo contaría, así que asintió lentamente con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de su amigo._

_-Me fui de Londres por que estaba muy dolido, me enamoré de alguien, tuvimos una relación de cuatro años pero al final resultó que ella no me quería._

_-Créeme, puedo entenderte -comentó ella esbozando una sonrisa irónica-. ¿Y cómo supiste que no te quería?_

_-Pues…_

_»Era 31 de diciembre 1999, el pelirrojo se encontraba más que nervioso, esa noche no sólo era fin de año sino que por fin se atrevería a pedirle al amor de su vida que estuviera junto a él, para el resto de su vida. Habían cumplido cuatro años de relación y, por fin, él se atrevería a dar ese paso. Estaba feliz, ansioso, ilusionado; tenía un mundo de emociones dentro de sí que sería imposible explicar._

_Bajó las escaleras de su habitación cuando escuchó que tocaron a la puerta, al llegar abajo, se encontró con una rubia alta, de ojos azules y de una belleza inigualable. Llevaba un vestido de seda en color neón coral y con escote halter, tipo sirena y ceñido al cuerpo en una forma que resaltaba su hermosa figura; de largo le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla, luciendo sus piernas y, acompañando el vestido, unos zapatos de tacón color plata y una pequeña cartera del mismo color. Su cabello estaba recogido en una rosca adornado con puntitos de cristal rosa. El pelirrojo la miraba estupefacto, aunque para él ella siempre estaba hermosa esa noche se encontraba espectacular, corrió hacia ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras la tomaba por la cintura._

_-Estás hermosa -dijo el pelirrojo al oído de la rubia._

_-Gracias. Mi novio también está muy guapo esta noche -contestó separándose un poco de él._

_-Te tengo una sorpresa esta noche y espero te agrade -La rubia entreabrió la boca para hablar pero antes que pudiera decir algo el pelirrojo tapó sus labios con el índice-. No preguntes nada._

_La velada transcurrió muy bien, a las doce toda la familia le dio la bienvenida al nuevo año y al nuevo siglo entre besos y aplausos, había un gran alboroto ya que estaba toda la familia reunida, los sofás del salón fueron retirados dejando una gran mesa con bebidas y bocadillos para la velada. Cenaron todos juntos muy divertidos y felices. Dos horas después de la cena, cuando se encontraban todos bebiendo copas de Whiskey…_

_-Chicos, silencio por favor -pidió el pelirrojo pero al parecer nadie lo escuchó-. ¡Cállense! -Dijo ahora, levantado un poco la voz, a lo que todo el mundo guardó silencio._

_Ron se hizo en medio de la reunión mientras todos lo miraban con gran expectativa, tomó de la mano a su hermosa rubia y la trajo hacia el centro de la unión y mirándola a los ojos dijo:_

_-Bueno, Lav -carraspeó un poco-, tú sabes que te amo con mi alma, que desde que te conocí mi vida ha dado un giro radical, sabes que sin ti no soy nadie. Después de cuatro maravillosos años a tu lado, puedo decir que eres el amor de mi vida, puedo decir que no hay otra mujer para mí que no seas tú -esto último lo dijo mientras se arrodillaba en una pierna sobre el suelo, frente a la rubia que se encontraba atónita con lo que estaba sucediendo. Las mujeres de la reunión lloraban y reían a la vez, la madre de Ron se encontraba abrazada a su marido esperando que su hijo recitara las palabras mágicas que llenarían a todos los presentes de felicidad._

_-Lavender Brown, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -Dijo sacando de su bolsillo una cajita roja y extendiéndosela a ella, esperando una respuesta._

_Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la chica dio media vuelta y corrió hasta la entrada, tomó su abrigo blanco y salió corriendo bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes. Ronald se levantó del suelo con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si le hubiesen clavado mil dagas sin piedad, corrió tras ella atravesando el patio principal y tirando del brazo de la rubia arrastrándola hacia un gran árbol de donde colgaba un malgastado columpio de madera._

_-¿Qué sucede, Lavender por qué has salido corriendo? -Preguntó un angustiado pelirrojo._

_-Ron, lo siento, esto no puede ser._

_-¿De qué hablas, cómo que no puede ser?_

_-No, lo siento, Ronald. No quiero casarme contigo, esa es mi respuesta: No - dijo la rubia mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla._

_-Pero… pero… -Decía Ron, a quien ya le costaba respirar y mantenerse en pie-. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Es que acaso quieres dejarme? ¿O… sólo no estás preparada para dar ese paso? -Preguntó, rogando en su interior que fuera esto último._

_-Ronald -empezó ella, respirando profundamente y buscando las palabras para expresar lo que sentía con calma-, cariño, no se trata de que esté preparada, han sido cuatro años maravillosos es sólo que… Hace mucho que no somos los mismos… yo he intentado que esto funcione pero esta noche me di cuenta y lamento lo que te diré pero… ya no te quiero, lo nuestro ya no funciona -explicó ella, lo más tranquila que pudo, pero al ver que el pelirrojo no decía absolutamente nada decidió dar la vuelta, subir a su coche y marcharse._

_El muchacho quedó completamente paralizado, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí de pie, solo, intentando asimilar todo lo que había sucedido, no sabía qué hacer sólo quería que se abriera un agujero en la tierra y lo tragase por completo, no quería estar más allí…_

_Entró a su casa, su familia guardó silencio pero era claro lo que había sucedido. Su madre estaba atónita pero él no estaba como para dar respuesta, subió a su habitación y durmió._

_Dos días después pidió un traslado a Malta y alquiló un piso en la capital, el vuelo salía el 4 de enero…_

_-Por eso es que decidí venir a Malta y nos encontramos el día en que nos conocimos._

_-Es muy triste -dijo la castaña, quien lloraba escuchando la historia de su amigo aún mirado la luz de la luna que se abría paso en el horizonte._

_Él dio un fuerte suspiro y tomó por la cintura a su amiga, sabía que ella también tenía algo doloroso que contar, lo sabía desde que había visto esos ojos llorosos aquél cuatro de enero al entrar al aeropuerto… pero ya se enteraría cuando ella estuviera lista para contarlo._

_Las castaña limpió sus lágrimas y, al sentir el abrazo de su amigo, se aferró a él rodeado su torso con sus brazos, él le daba seguridad pero su historia era tan similar a la suya que ella no podía dejar de sentirse dolida también._


	4. recuerdos

La mañana llego un poco más fría de lo normal, la castaña se despertó un poco más temprano de lo común eran las siete de la mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, a pesar de haberse dormido a la una de la madrugada tenía un presentimiento de que algo no saldría bien en este viaje y no pudo dormir mas. Se levantó de un tirón y salió de la habitación, tomo una ducha se cambio y bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no despertar a nadie pero para su sorpresa no era la única en casa que ya estaba despierta, en la cocina ya se encontraba la señora Weasley preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días querida… ya me había dicho mi hijo que te despertabas temprano pero no pensé que lo hicieras en vacaciones…- dijo la señora Weasley mientras veía entrar a la castaña en la cocina.

-Es que no tenía más sueño y no tenía más sentido estar en la cama sin dormir… replico la castaña mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas más cercanas al comedor.

-Vale… quieres un te mientras esta el desayuno?.

-Si está bien Gracias.

Señora Weasley serbio dos taza de té y estiro una hacia la castaña mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a ella.

-cuéntame quería como están las cosas por malta?!.Como esta todo por casa?

-En general todo está bien siempre tenemos un poco de trabajo y por casa las cosas van bien tiene usted un hijo muy responsable.-contesto la castaña mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

-Si lo sé… pero a veces me gustaría tenerlo más tiempo por casa… aun que eso es claramente imposible.

-si supongo que debería venir mas a menudo. Lo siento.

-oh no te disculpes querida no es tu culpa sé muy bien porque mi Roni, casi no viene por casa y soy yo la que te debe dar gracias.

-a mi? Porque a mí?-pregunto la castaña incrédula.

-pues de no ser por ti mi hijo no habría vuelto.

-que quiere decir!

-Querida, el me conto que fuiste tú quien lo convenció o Amenazo con nos dejarlo entrar en casa, para que viniera a casa para el verano el mismo año en que comenzaron a vivir juntos.-

-Eso no tiene importancia Molly enserio-Dijo las castaña sonrojándose un poco.

-Pues para una madre si la tiene querida, algún día cuando tengas hijos lo comprenderás y hablando de familia estas tu o mi Roni con alguien en este momento… por que según lo que me ha explicado mi muchacho ustedes siguen siendo solo son amigos.

-si nosotros seguimos y seguiremos siendo solo amigos.-contesto la castaña que en ese momento comenzó a darle a Ron la razón de que su madre quería una nuera a como fuera lugar-y pues en este momento yo no estoy con nadie soy una mujer felizmente soltera… y Ron la ultima novia, rollo, lo que fue….. fue con Karen hace cuatro meses…

-oh.. Pues no sabía nada de esa Karen es más, las únicas mujeres de las que ron me hablan son tu y la esposa de este futbolista…Amelia….! Y segura no tienes tu por hay una amiguito o alguien por ahí escondido? porque no entiendo como una chica tan guapa como tu esta tan sola.

-Bueno mama en lo de que es una chica guapa estamos de acuerdo pero ella no está sola, está Conmigo nadie mejor no crees?-Dijo ron entrando a la concina a interrumpir el interrogatorio de su madre… dándole una beso en la mejilla a la señora y uno en la cabeza a su amiga.

-buenos días hijo…en fin será mejor que llame a todos para desayunar…. Y querida ya terminaremos luego de hablar…-dijo esta mientras subía a las escaleras para despertar a todos.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo luego Victorie salió con Ginny y Harry a dar un paseo por el pueblo para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba la señora Weasley… Fleur y Hermione ayudaron a la señora Weasley en las labores de la casa mientras Bill y Ron se ocupaban de Dominic y Louis .Se juntaron todos nuevamente para la hora de la comida y pasaron a la mesa.

-Bueno me gustaría saber si Molly y Arthur quieren algo en especial para la ceremonia de aniversario… han pensado en algo?-Pregunto Fleur

-Bueno querida se que se acostumbra a que sea la familia la que organice la fiesta de aniversario y no es que no confié en ustedes no me mires así Ginny!-dijo está observando que su hija comenzaba a fruncir el seño-Pero ustedes saben que me gusta tener todo controlado así que nada de sorpresas chicas, que están planeando!

-Veo que no hay modo de convencerte de lo contrario no mama?-Molly solo negó con la cabeza-pues habíamos pensado en que como ustedes son muy sencillos haríamos la ceremonia de renovación de votos y luego una cena con los más allegados. Les parece?

-Bueno a mi me parece bien aun que no se me gustaría algo diferente este año porque es especial.-Comento Arthur Weasley.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre querida estamos celebrando cuarenta años de matrimonio, yo quiero hacer algo diferente… claro después de la renovación de votos.

Las Fleur y Ginny se miraron sobre la mesa eso si que no se lo esperaban habían planeado un gran banquete de celebración como casi todos los años, pero ahora debía ser algo original y ellas no sabían que...

-pues tendremos que pensar en algo pronto Molly. A mí! no se me ocurre nada en este momento.-Agrego Fleur.

-si tendremos que pensar, pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido!-comento una Ginny un poco nerviosa-porque solo tenemos hasta el 4 de enero para que todo este listo.

-Bueno, pues yo tengo una idea.- dijo Hermione llamándola la atención de todos ya que era la única que no había hablado durante toda la comida.

-en que estas pensado?-pregunto Fleur-

-Pues como es un aniversario de bodas, después de la ceremonia podrían hacer una fiesta de mascaras, ambientada en los años 60 que es para la época, en que los señores Weasley se casaron… dijo tímidamente la castaña pero al ver que todos le prestaban atención continuo.-seria que todos los invitados llevaran una traje representativo de la época pero, adicionalmente deberían llevar todos mascaras de un solo color para hacerla más divertida a la hora de descubrir quién es quién.

-Saben chicas a mi esa idea me encanta.-dijo la señora Weasley con cara de ilucion.-Ustedes que piensan?

-Perfecto-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Fleur muy emocionadas con la idea.

-Te parece bien papa?-Pregunto Ron a su padre.

-me parece una estupenda idea me ara mucha ilusión recordar la época en que nos conocimos amor- dijo Arthur dando un pequeño beso en la mano de su esposa.

-Bueno entonces una fiesta de mascara de los años 60 será-dijo concluyendo Harry mientras daba un último sorbo a su jugo.

Terminada la comida todos se levantaron de sus asientos para descansar un poco, y así continuar con las labores del día,… entre juegos y charlas la noche llego… todo el día transcurrió con normalidad…Ginny había comenzado a hacer la lista de invitados junto con Fleur y Hermione que seguía dando ideas para la celebración, mientras ellas planeaban los chicos se dedicaban a los pequeños o mejor dicho Bill y Ron jugaban ajedrez mientras Harry observaba y cuidaba que Louis no se comiera las fichas de su rompecabezas de juguete. Dominic y Victorie habían ido con sus abuelos a ver a su prima Molly.

Después de cenar Hermione decidió dar un paseo por el patio principal de la casa Weasley, vio el pequeño columpio y sintió curiosidad se acerco y se recostó sobre el tronco de aquel árbol a pensar en todos los recuerdos que aquel lugar poseía. Ron salió de casa luego de preguntar por la castaña a su madre, vio a lo lejos una chica menuda con un abrigo negro y un cinturón marrón que estaba recostada sobre un tronco antiguo. Se acerco a ella corriendo.

-Hola-se pronuncio el pelirrojo saludando con la mano!-que haces? aquí fuera hace frio.

-Pues tenía ganas de dar un paseo y vine hasta aquí.

-mmmm … fue buena idea lo de la fiesta de mascaras, va a ser muy divertido ver a todos los amigos con esos disfraces.

-Si no ce ni como se me ocurrió… pero parece que sirvió no?-dijo la sonrisa mientras comenzaba a subirse al columpio.

-Sabes eso… puede llegar a ser muy inestable las maderas del columpio son muy viejas…mejor baja- decía mientras extendía sus brazos a su amiga.

-Tranquilo… mejor empújame que no consigo tocar el suelo…. Venga!!

El pelirrojo hizo un poco de mala cara… pero al ver a su amiga haciendo pucheros no se lo pudo negar… la empujo un poco y luego se puso contra el árbol, apoyando una pierna y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Aquella imagen de la morena tal vez nunca la olvidaría, a pesar de que Hermione daba esa sensación de ser muy vulnerable, el sabia que por dentro era un roble lleno de tenacidad, pero verla allí meciéndose como una chiquilla despertaba en él, el sentido más amplio del cariño hacia ella, su necesidad de protegerla y mientras la veía recordó el motivo que la trajo a él.

Flashback

Corría el mes de octubre en la ciudad de malta, el otoño había arrasado con la mayor parte de las hojas de los árboles y el clima comenzaba a hacerse húmedo, un pelirrojo terminaba de revisar unos documentos de su trabajos en la mesa de comedor de su departamento, cuando escucho el timbre, se levanto y vio que eran las nueve de la noche del viernes. Observo por la mirilla y vio a su castaña amiga que traía en sus manos el traje que el necesitaba para la fiesta de mañana.

-Hola Herm! No te esperaba ya.-dijo el chico abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso a su amiga mientras esta le entregaba el traje de esmoquin.

-hola Ron, es que maña no tengo tiempo hasta después de las seis de la tarde y de ahí a que lo recogiese en casa y lo trajese no me arreglo yo nunca, mejor te lo doy ahora y así asunto solucionado.

El pelirrojo asistió y cojo el traje de las manos de la castaña mi3entras iba a su habitación para ponerlo a salvo. Al regresar el pelirrojo vio como su amiga se posaba alrededor de la encendida chimenea para calentarse un poco. Se sentó al lado de ella.

-Hace más de un mes que te conté la razón por la que había venido a Malta y aun sigo esperando a que me cuentes tu razón –Dijo el pelirrojo sin rodeos se había cansado a que ella tomara la iniciativa.

-tú sí que no te vas por las ramas no? Contesto la castaña-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Pues porque huyes de Londres….

La castaña guardo un minuto de silencio buscando el valor para contar. Su historia y prosiguió.

Era 3 de enero de 2000 una Hermione de 22 años vivía un nuevo día había y junto con él un nuevo año, que para la castaña significaba todo en su vida, ella se encontraba en su coche mientras se dirigía casa de su novio para darle un sorpresa por su cumpleaños, ella le había convencido a el de que no podrían celebra nada, porque ella tenía mucho trabajo que mejor lo celebrarían junto con el día de su boda.

Su boda; aun podía olvidar como hacía, dos meses que Nick le había propuesto matrimonio, mientras paseaban en un parque infantil en horas de la noche, ella se había puesto en un pequeño columpio metálico, mientras el le mecía, en un momento el paro el colombio mientras la tomaba de la cintura y giraba hasta quedar frente a ella, se arrodillo en el suelo de arena y se lo propuso, llevaban casi 3 años de estar juntos y ella estaba lista para dar ese paso lo amaba con locura, y aun no se creía que ya faltase un mes para dar el, sí quiero definitivo, que los uniría para siempre.

Estaciono el coche y se bajo de él con una botella de vino. subió al quito nivel del edificio, donde estaba el apartamento de su novio, movió un poco el tapete y encontró la llave de repuesto…abrió la puerta cerciorándose de que él no se encontraba en casa, había traído velas y estaba decorando la mesa, iba a ser una cena especial, puso el vino sobre la mesa y luego los platos, soco del horno unos espaguetis que había dejado casi listos mientras iba a cambiarse rápidamente a su casa… organizo la mesa para dos colocando pequeños pétalos de rosas blancas para decorar, miro el reloj y vio que ya quedaba poco fu hacia la habitación principal y se retoco su maquillaje y aliso con las manos el vestido color plata que era de escote corazón y que llegaba cuadro dedos más arriba de la rodilla que caía en forma de A y que tenía un lazo de satín plateado bajo el busto; satisfecha de lo que vio se retiro al salón a esperar que su prometido llegara a casa.

Pasaron casi tres horas más, hasta que la castaña vio por la ventana, como el auto de su novio entraba en el edificio, acomodo las cosas y se coloco sobre una cilla de la mesa para esperar con sonrisa complacida por aquella mentirilla a su novio.

Sintió que unas llaves abrieron la puerta del apartamento, pero lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba, su novio entraba con otra mujer en brazos mientras la besas apasionadamente, la castaña no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, le era imposible de creer, Nick al verla sentada solo atino a soltar a la bebida rubia de ojos azules.

-Herm! Que haces aquí?-cielo, no es lo que parece?!Déjame explicarte! Las cosas no son así! Yo no quise hacerlo por favor escúchame!-decía el novio de la morena al verla levantar con una mano en la boca, una lagrima sobre su rostro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

La morena no atino a contestar, solo pudo salir corriendo de allí, se sentía morir, se quería morir, no podía creerlo, no se sentía ella, no entendía nada, entro al ascensor mientras escuchaba a su novio suplicar que lo escuchara, aun no salía de su asombro cuando subió a su coche acelero con fuerza encontrándose, que por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio salía su prometido, al ver que el intentaba detenerla acelero mas saliendo por la avenida y dirigiéndose a su destino sin saber lo que hacía.

Al llegar su teléfono sonaba, ella solo quería escapar "¿Qué hago?" se preguntaba una y otra vez a si misma, sin encontrar respuesta su teléfono no para de sonar y ella tampoco de llorar, se sentó sobre su cama mientras lloraba y se tocaba la cabeza desconcertada, bajo sus manos y en sus dedos vio un anillo y sintió ira y pudo comprender lo que había sucedido" me engaño!- no me quiere- esta con otra – soy una tonta." Mientras se repetía esto tomo el anillo y lo lazo muy lejos de ella tirándolo bajo el armario. Lloró sin control sin medida, desconsolada sin saber del tiempo y odiando a ese ser con toda su alma, desconecto el cable del teléfono y apago su teléfono celular no sabía cuanto tiempo duro llorando pero al mira el reloj supo que se había quedado dormida eran ya las seis de la mañana.

Miro a su alrededor el sol aun no salía, tomo unas maletas y sin saber bien por que comenzó a llenarlas con todo lo que había a su al redor, en total eran cinco maletas grandes una de mano mas su bolsa, si pensarlo dos veces llamo al hombre de seguridad de su edificio.

-Bueno días Marco! Soy la señorita Greanger podría usted subir un momento a ayudarme con un equipaje?

- si claro señorita en un momento-

-Gracias.

El portero llego y le ayudo con sus maletas en el loby pido un taxi y consiguieron meter todas las maletas en el aun que por poco no queda espacio para ella. En el aeropuerto tomo un carrito y entro a buscar un destino a donde ir.

Mientras terminaba de contar la castaña dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas sobre su rostro aun le hacía daño recordar.

-y así llegue a ti-Dijo Hermione mientras miraba con una sonrisa triste a un atónito amigo.

-Horrible-fue lo único que atino a decir el pelirrojo que había quedado mudo de la impresión del relato, y por un momento sintió ganas de moler a puñetazos a aquel imbécil.

Fin Flashback.

La castaña bajo del columpio y tomando la mano de su amigo consiguió sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Lo arrastro hacia la casa, lentamente abrieron la puerta y para su sorpresa ya nadie había allí. Decidieron subir las escaleras e ir a sus habitaciones, al llegar allí se despidieron de un beso y entraron a sus habitaciones buscando un poco de descanso para enfrentarse a los días que venían.


	5. Sorpresa!

_**Sorpresa!**_

Los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad, ya era 15 de diciembre y la verdad es que la castaña estaba feliz, con quien mejor ser llevaba era con Ginny habían salido varias veces de compras y habían hablado muchos de sus vidas Ginny le conto sobre cuando se enamoró de Harry y muchas cosas de chicas. Aun que también se llevaba con Fleur, la cuñada de la pelirroja menor; aun que esta por sus hijos traviesos casi no le daba tiempo a charlar. Estaban más atareadas que nunca había comprando algunas cosas para la ceremonia y habían pedido hora en la capilla para la renovación de votos de los señores Weasley. En tanto Ron disfrutaba de la compañía de todos su hermanos… habían salido a jugar el futbol a casa de Percy , a pesar de todo, el se lo estaba pasando en grande con su familia, además adoraba la comida que su madre le prepara y como lo consentía…la verdad es que en esa última semana su hermana y su cuñada se habían apoderado de la atención de Hermione pero eso a él casi no le molestaba porque sabía que ella se lo estaba pasando bien.

La mañana del 16 de diciembre un castaña estaba dándose una ducha, para salir a casa de los gemelos ya que Angelina se sentía un poco sola , por que casi no podía salir de casa en su avanzado estado de embarazo…La castaña termino de duchare ,al cerrar el paso del agua pudo oír unos gritos, se apresuró a ponerse una toalla alrededor de cuerpo, que tapa solo lo justo, nada más. y salió por la puerta. En el pasillo encontró a una victoria que subía apresurada con cara de susto.

-Cariño que son esos gritos? Pregunto la castaña a la pequeña Victorie

-Es tio Ron…-hablo apresurándose Victorie

-Tu tio ron. Pero él no estaba en el pueblo?.

-Si estaba, pero llego hace unos minutos... pero está muy enfadado porque hay una chica abajo…porque no baja y lo calmas es que no parece él.

La castaña se apresuro a bajar por la escaleras y sin mirar a nadie más vio a un Ron muy alterado que gritaba, ella sin ni siquiera pensar en porque gritaba se puso frente a él para llamar su atención.

-Pero se puede saber porque gritas como loco?^pregunto la castaña mientras tomaba la cara de su amigo para que la mirase.

-pues que no entiendo que hace esta aquí, como se atreve a aparecerse aquí en mi casa y con su nuevo amante es que no tiene vergüenza esta o qué?- dijo el pelirrojo señalando tras ella.

La castaña se dio vuelta y casi se dio un tropezón de la impresión pero ron la sostuvo sin entender la reacción de su amiga, que se había quedado muda como aislada de la realidad.

-Hijo no saque conclusiones apresuradas, lavender solo vino a saludar…yo me la encontré en el pueblo y la invite a tomar una taza de Té y este muchacho es su amigo nada más, y te pido que por favor bajes la voz por que estas asustando a los niños.-Dijo la señora Weasley intentando calmar a su hijo.

Al escuchar a la señora Weasley Hermione entendió porque su amigo estaba completamente enloquecido, frente a él, estaba una mujer que le había roto el corazón a compaña por quien el pensaba era su nueva pareja.

-Que me calme mama? Pero te estás escuchando? Como que la invitaste a tomar un té, después de lo que paso a caso olvidaste porque me fui?

-Ronald escucha, cálmate ya me marcho, se que te molesta mi presencia y no te juzgo por eso, solo baja la voz además de haber sabido que estaba aquí no abría aceptado créeme.

-Claro que tú no tienes derecho a juzgar mi manera de reaccionar y si, tienes razón en que me molesta tu presencia y mucho… pero está claro que a mi madre eso no le importa en lo mas mínimo, así que no te preocupes estás en tu casa dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo una sonrisa sarcástica.

El pelirrojo se dirigía hacia la puerta de su casa, evidentemente alterado, pero su peña sobrina tiro de la manga de su abrigo negro y dijo algo que tan rápido que el pelirrojo no lo comprendió.

-a ver Vic vocaliza! que no pillo lo que quieres decir!- dijo ron poniéndose en cuclillas a la altura de la pequeña.

-Tío digo que subas a hablar con Hermione, esta como loca entro llorando a nuestra habitación y saco una maleta, está metiendo todo sin doblar, intente hablar con ella pero no me contesta.-dijo una alterada Victorie.

El pelirrojo se levantó en medio del alboroto había olvidado a Hermione por completo miro hacia dentro como buscándola, y solo vio a su madre y a los dos invitados, luego se sintió estúpido por buscarla allí con la mirada cuando su sobrina, ya le había dicho donde estaba, subió rápidamente la escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta continua a su habitación.

-Hermione abre la puerta. -decía mientras tocaba en cada ocasión con más fuerza pero la puerta no se abrió- herm! Por favor ábreme, dime que sucede?-pero al no obtener respuesta sintió un miedo agudo y toco con más violencia pero nada sucedió, la angustia lo evadió por completo sabia que algo no iba bien.

Entro corriendo a su habitación, salió por la puertecilla del balcón y abrió la puertecilla de la habitación de las chicas. Al entrar vio como sobre la cama había una maleta abierta, con vestidos y zapatos tirados dentro de ella, a su lado una castaña envuelta en una toalla verde, con el cabello húmedo y escurriendo agua, temblaba con violencia y lagrimas caían de su rosto sin intención de detenerse, tenía la mirada fija en un punto de sus pies y sus manos apretaban con fuerza el cobertor de la cama. El pelirrojo no entendía nada se acerco a ella arrodillándose en el suelo mientras tomaba el pequeño rostro mojado de su amiga entre sus manos.

-Hermosa que te sucede?-dijo el en un delicado susurro mientras la miraba sentía ternura y desesperación a la vez, se sentía confundido pero le rompía el alma no saber por ella estaba así.

Al verlo bajo subió corriendo con intención de salir corriendo pero al momento en que la pequeña rubia saliera de la habitación el dolor termino con ella y no pudo seguir con lo que pretendía, estaba intentando contenerse , estaba intentado no desvanecerse

La castaña lo miro en cuanto sintió sus manos tibias en su cara, estaba rota dolida, no podía creer que su vida fuera absurda, como el destino se empeñaba en romperle el corazón, no sabía porque se sentía así, la ultima vez que había visto a aquel hombre hace seis años, fue entrando en su apartando con una mujer en brazos. Tomo aire y dijo

-Era el…

-Quien? Hermione no entiendo de que me hablas?

-le chico con el que llego lavender era el! Era…Nick.-Dijo esto último respirando profundamente.

-Qué?-Dijo Ron que había olvidado por un momento lo que había sucedido en el salón de su casa hacia unos instantes… había olvidado por completo aquel joven de de piel blanca cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

Ron intento decir algo pero la castaña se soltó de su amigo y se puso en pie, rebusco en su maleta y saco unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes blanca y un pequeño abrigo azul en un rincón de la habitación. Se los puso aun temblando .En tanto un choqueado amigo bajaba de la cama la desordenada maleta y tomaba los vestido que aun tenían las perchas y los colgaba en el armario de nuevo en su sitio, luego se giro y vio que su amiga se ponía un abrigo acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura los dos se habían llevado un mal trago, habían sentido un dolor intenso y habían conseguido recordar muchos sentimientos que creían olvidados.

-quieres dormir?-Pregunto Hermione, a su amigo al sentir un fuerte suspiro en su oído.

-Estoy cansado…- contesto

Soltó a su amiga de su abrazo y se dirigió a salir por la puertecilla del balcón y cerro la cortina. Se tumbo en su cama, se sentía extraño, en realidad no sabía cómo digerir todo aquello no sabía qué hacer, sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho al recordar a Hermione sentada en su cama, hubiese querido evitarle ese dolor, se giro sobre si mismo quedando de medio lado mirando hacia la puerta su habitación, mientras abrazaba a su almohada. Pero al escuchar la puerta del balcón de su habitación se giro y vio como una castaña entraba por ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella no quiera estar sola y el único que conocía su historia y en el cual confiaba en ese lugar era él, se acerco a la cama de su amigo, mientras él la miraba como buscando respuestas, ella lavando el edredón de la parte derecha de la cama y se metió en el.

EL pelirrojo no dijo nada, le sorprendía lo que su amiga estaba haciendo, pero a él le hacía bien su compañía y sentía bien intentando protegerla, se levanto de su cama sin quitar su mirada de los oscuros ojos de su amiga, cerro nuevamente la cortina que reflejaba la luz del sol de las 11 de la mañana, se acerco nuevamente a la cama y se quito su abrigo negro, quedando solo con una camisilla blanca ceñida al cuerpo, levanto la parte izquierda del edredón de su cama y se tapo con ella , puso su mano alrededor del cuerpo de la castaña y la trajo hacia el apara darle calor ya que ella estaba helada. y así en esa posición de cucharita se quedaron dormidos, pensando cada uno en la putada que les había hecho el destino.


	6. confuciones

_**confuciones**_

abrió los ojos estaba aun demasiado dormido, frente a él vio algo marrón… los cerro de nuevo y los volvió abrir, vio frente a entre sus brazos a su pequeña Hermione, le costó unos minutos comprender por qué estaba ahí y cuando lo hizo sintió nuevamente ese fuego que lo recorría de pies a cabeza … miro su reloj de mano y vio que eras las seis de la tarde habían dormido mucho sabia que en algún momento tendrían que salir y dar la cara… aun estaba enfadado con su madre por lo sucedido pero también estaba muy confundido.

-hola… que horas es?-dijo una castaña que sonaba un poco refriada mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amigo y le miraba.

-Hola…pues son las seis- dijo el pelirrojo mientras le sonreía tranquilamente a su amiga.

Se quedaron en silencio sin saber bien que decir, solo observándose intentando darse alientos, intentando perderse juntos en ese instante, pretendiendo olvidar como ya lo habían hecho una vez , ese dolor que les invadía, se conocían, no les hacía falta decir palabras para que los dos supieran que siempre estarían juntos, pasara lo que pasara y se enfrentara a lo que se enfrentaran.

-como te sientes?- dijo ella mientras se recostaba de nuevo en su lugar pero ahora acurrucada mirando a su amigo.

-Diferente… estoy consternado… sabia que algún día la vería, pero sabes? No esperaba que fuera de esa manera… no esperara reaccionar así. Quede como un estúpido.-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

-Si fue todo muy extraño… pero tu reacción fue la correcta, te enfrentaste a la ira cielo, y la dejaste salir… pero yo… casi salgo corriendo de nuevo, casi dejo que me gane el, otra vez, eso si es demostrar estupidez.

-Digamos que para consuelo de los dos, somos un par de estúpidos con muy mala suerte.- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrriza.

-Vale… eso sí que es un consuelo…-dijo la castaña soltando una risita triste, solo su amigo era capaz de hacer divertida una situación en la que incluso él salía perdiendo.

-Aun lo quieres? Por eso corriste? Porque sentiste amor otra vez?-dijo Ron, tornándose serio.

-Cuando subí corriendo y pensé en marcharme de nuevo pensé que si. -dijo la castaña con toda la sinceridad- pero luego solo me di cuenta que lo que sentía era dolor y rabia… nada mas, lo único que conseguí recordar de él no fueron los momentos agradables, solo recordé esa noche, y eso no es amor, es amargura.

-yo…-suspiro el pelirrojo-No sé ni que sentí, realmente está muy bella, no ha cambiado nada.

-Crees que puede volver a funcionar.

-No lo se, pero no creo que regrese con ella. Sentí mucha rabia al verla con Nick ellos rehicieron su vida juntos y yo estoy más solo que perro vagabundo.

-No, lo estamos Ron, a nuestra manera somos una familia: Amelia, Vikto, tú y yo.-dijo la castaña esbozando una leve sonrisa con los labios cerrados.

-Lo sé, no sería nadie si no los tuviera a ustedes.

-Pero en algo tienes razón, es una chica muy guapa, cuando me la describiste no me la imagine así… y no sé si esta con Nick ya escuchaste a tu madre… pero si esta, puedo comprenderlo fácilmente si parece una modelo… valla!- dijo la chica poniendo cara de asombro.

-Bueno la verdad es que nuestro queridísimo Nickólas, no está mal, aun que claramente no está mejor que yo, a él, le falta trabajar un poco sus músculos.-dijo el pelirrojo intentado sonar los más serio posible.

-eso querido amigo, es porque no lo has visto sin camisa-Dijo divertida la castaña-y por lo que vi por encima creo que no ha cambiado mucho…- dijo pensando ella-pero pues tú no estás mal no?- dijo ella sonriendo.

El la miro indignado y divertido a la vez, la castaña se escondido bajo el edredón, y el pelirrojo se escabullo a buscarla, le hizo cosquillas "para ron, que me duele, jajaj….. me duele" el siguió con las cosquillas, hasta el punto que hizo que los ojos de Hermione se llenaran de lagrimas, pero estas se confundieron con las de tristeza y la castaña se sentó en la cama y abrazo fuertemente al pelirrojo, dejando descargar todo ese dolor que habían intentado disimular desde que se despertaron, Ron la abrazo con fuerza aprisionándola contra su pecho, como recibiendo el dolor de ella , anhelando compartirlo y dejo corre unas lagrimas de sus ojos, la castaña se alejo un poco y lo miro con dulzura, como si de un bebe indefenso se tratase y seco sus lagrimas con sus pulgares ,mientras tomaba su rostro y le daba un corto beso en la frente.

-ya verás cómo lo superaremos… y como este dolor se va, te lo prometo-dijo la castaña parando de llorar y mirando a su amigo que asentía con la cabeza mirándola fijamente aceptando esa promesa, esa promesa que nuca en el resto de su vida olvidaría.

En la cocina estaban todos los Weasley que Vivian de momento en la casa Victorie como toda péquela informativa, había comunicado a su tía Ginny todo lo sucedido en la tarde, y luego esta a Harry y este a los gemelos y ellos a sus esposas y así hasta que todos habían estado al tanto de que: " la ex - casi prometida de Ron había vuelto y que este la había gritado con cara de demente y que le había pegado un puñetazo por celos, al nuevo marido de la rubia, la cual estaba embarazada de Ron. Y que cuando Hermione se entero que su novio a escondidas le había sido infiel había decidido, marcharse de casa pero que luego el pelirrojo subió y desde entonces no se sabe nada."

Cuando Ron y Hermione Bajaron las escaleras, se dirigieron juntos a la cocina donde todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, los chiscos se sentaron Ron a un lado de Bill y Hermione entre Ron y Ginny, había un silencio incomodo, pero Hermione se sentía tranquila de que su secreto no saliera de la habitación del pelirrojo.

-MmMmm y que tal la tarde?- pregunto Fleur intentando poner tema.

-Pues mama ya te lo eh contado todo… a venia una chica a casa el tío ron a gritado, Hermione a llorado… pero Victorie se detuvo al ver como su madre le abría los ojos como platos haciéndola entender que había metido la pata.

Ron se atraganto con su refresco… claro que sabía que ya todos se habían enterado, pero no esperaba que tuviera que sacar el tema tan pronto y sin anestesia.

-Bueno ah quedado claro que todos estamos iinformados aquí , asi que no hace falta fingir.-dijo una valiente Ginny tomando la vocería en la mesa-Asi que mira Herm! Si quieres dejar a mie hermano estoy deacuaerdo con tigo.-La castaña abrió lo ojos no compredia nada de lo que, Ginny decía.

-Perdona, es estas deacuerdo con que?-pregunto un pelirrojo también sorprendido como su amiga.

-Mira tu pedaso de inbes… pero no pudo terminar la palabra porque Harry la tomo fuerte del brazo -Mira Ron se que soy tu hermana , pero lo que le hiciste a herm. No tiene perdón de nadie …

-Pero se pude saber que te hice?-le pregunto Ron a la castaña que lo miraba desconcertada-ella solo negó con la cabeza haciéndole entender a su amigo que ella tampoco sabia de que hablaba .-No se de hablas Ginny y no entiendo yo no le hecho nada a Hermione!.

-Como te atreves a negar a tu hijo! eso si que no te lo voy a permito- dijo un Bill muy enfadado.

-Negar a mi hijo? Per cual hijo? Que es que están todos mal de la cabeza?-replico el pelirrojo ahora más enojado que sorprendido.

-Pues el hijo que vas a tener con Lavender, y No finjas que ya lo sabemos… y yo no entiendo porque mantenían la relación en secreto? Si igual herm. le cae muy bien a todos.

Hermione se sintió desvanecer, no entendía nada pero sabía, que había mucha confusión, y lo mejor era contar toda la verdad antes de que se imaginaran un embarazo de ella, pero no sabía cómo justificar el haber llorado….

-Miren…- dijo la castaña levantándose de su cilla para hablar a todos-Ron no va a ser papa, el no veía a lavender desde hace seis años-A esto el pelirrojo asintió confirmándolo-y su reacción fue muy normal, ya que lo paso muy mal con ella, y estaba enfadado con Molly por haberla traído a casa, y yo. Bueno cuando Vic me informo lo que pasaba… baje para intentar calamar a ron, pero… este , resulta-La castaña intentaba buscar una escusa para su comportamiento-que el chico con el que venía Lavender, con el que Ron pensó que ella mantenía una relación… fue mi prometido hace seis años antes de irme a malta y cuando lo vi me sentí un poco mal y por eso, subí a mi habitación y luego ron me acompaño-soltó la castaña al no encontrar una justificación-y eso quiere decir que: ni ron va a ser papa, ni tenemos una relación secreta, ni estamos peleados.

La castaña se sentó en la mesa, intentando no fijarse en que toda la familia la miraba pero sobre todo por la historia del su ex - prometido.

-Vale querída una pregunta … estas disiendo que tu ibas a casarte con el chico que acopañaba hoy a lavender.-pregunto la señora Weasley itentando confirmar lo que había oído.

-Si mollly hace seis años iba a casarme con el.-musito la castaña lo mas serena que pudo.

-Pero te fuiste a malta no es asi?-Pregunto Fleur

-Si asi es…

-Pero ósea que le hiciste los mismo que Lavender le hizo a mi hermano, a tu prometido?-Pregunto Ginny.

-Chicas no mas esto no es un interrogatorio…-dijo el pelirrojo al saber la respuesta de su amiga-Herm! No tienes que contestar a nada que no quieras-Asintió el pelirrojo lanzando un salvavidas a su amiga.

-La castaña respiro profundo y contesto-Chicas yo no me case con no porque no le quisiera, no porque no lo amara, yo no me case… porque a un mes de nuestra boda yo lo encontré con otra mujer en su departamento.-con voz apagada.

Todos se quedaron viéndola, Ginny se sentí horrible, sabía que no debía haber preguntado en cuanto vio, la cara de su hermano. Todos en la mesa habían dejado de comer por un segundo, Ron la miro entre sorprendido y orgulloso por la manera en que su amiga había contado algo asi, pero al mirarla vio que ella se sonrojaba y al girarse a su familia vio que todos estaba en un cuadro congelado observándola así hablo de nuevo.

-Bueno ya está todo, aclaro mama, no vas a ser abuela puedes respirar tranquila-dijo ron mientras tomaba un trozo de la tarta de chocolate y vainilla y la ponía en su plato haciendo que los demás lo observaran y salieran de su asombro y prosiguieran con la comida.

-Así que Roni! No le pegaste un puñetazo al chico de Lavender?-pregunto Harry siguiendo el cambio de conversación de su amigo.

-Venga ya creían que le había pegado a ese? Quien se creen que soy, yo no le pegaría alguien que está por debajo de mí, lo habría podido matar-dijo divertido Ron.

-Si claro amigo lo que tú digas, pero ya me estaba sintiendo yo mal porque me había perdido todo el espectáculo.-Dijo Harry haciendo que Hermione y el resto de la familia rieran.

Todos terminaron el postre y luego se sentaron en el salón, había sido un día mu largo…en el salón de casa se habían sentado el señor Weasley…junto con sus hijos y su yerno a ver un partido de futbol que pasaban por la tele. En tanto en la cocina Molly terminaba de poner los paltos en el lavavajillas, Hermione hacia un poco de té para todas, Ginny daba unos crayones y unos papeles blancos a Victorie y Dominic que estaban sentadas en la mesa, mientras su madre daba el biberón a Louis.

-batalla no sé como lo hace!-soltó Ginny de repente mientras miraba a Fleur.

-A que te refieres?

-Pues es que son tres y tienen todos casi la misma edad y dan mucho lio y tu siempre estas fresca como una lechuga y mira nada mas ese cuerpo que tienes.

-Santo Cielo quo cosas dice Ginny-Dijo Fleur mientras soltaba un risita-aun que no lo creas con estas criaturas cerca lo que menos me preocupa es mi aspecto físico.

-pues yo creo que Ginny tiene razón, siempre estás muy guapa…-Dijo Hermione sentándose frente a la chicas ofreciéndoles una taza de té y poniendo otra a su lado para la señora Weasley, que en ese momento había ido a llevar una cervezas a los chicos.

-jaja, y tu Ginny cuando te vas a animar a darle un primito o primitas a mis niños.-Dijo pregunto Fleur divertida.

-Pues no lo se, no lo estamos planeado… apenas hemos dicho que cuando sea el momento lo aceptaremos con los brazos abiertos… además, hace mas años que viven Ron y Herm juntos que Harry y yo… queremos disfrutar un poco mas de nuestra ….. "intimidad"-Dijo Ginny haciendo señas con las manos para que las chicas comprendieran a que se referencia.

-Bueno eso sí que es una buena razón para esperar un poco y tienes bastantes sobrinos… además si te descuidas Fleur, le puede quitar el record a tu madre.-Dijo-Hermione guiñándole un ojo a Ginny.

muy graciosa tu, mira que yo me planto con tres eh… de mi lado no esperen mas sobrinos…. Y tu Hermione quieres bebes y organizar una familia? Mira que tengo un cañado disponible muy guapo él, que podría presentarte.

-Por dios…jajaja enserio te queda una cuñado por casar?...

-Sí y es muy divertido, se le dan bien los niños, o bueno el es como un niño, pero que no te espanta, tiene un bueno empleo y además es mi hermano eso quiere decir que es muy gupo…. Y además para tu comodidad vive en Malta muy cerquita tuyo como lo vez? Tentadora oferta!-Dijo Ginny muy divertida y con una gran sonrisa.

-Valee! Veo que la señora Weasley no es la única empeña de conseguir una esposa para Ron, pues chicas lamento decepcionarlas yo no soy esa chica…Créanme conozco a ron aun que lo adornen y sé que es un gran chico… pero saben algo? Eso que me proponen… es incesto.-dijo Hermione levantado la ceja.

-Veo que están muy divertidas de que hablan? Dijo Molly tomando en sus manos la taza de té y sentándose junto a Hermione.

-Pues le preguntábamos a Hermione si quisiera formar una familia y tener hijo y estaba por contestar hasta que llegaste mama.

-Oh! Y te apetece hacer familia?-preguntó Molly.

-Bueno… pues creo que a final eso es lo que todos buscamos en la vida no?...Pero no creo que sea el momento, además no he conocido a la persona indicada…Creo que el vivir con alguien el resto de tu vida implica muchas cosas y es necesario encontrar a la persona adecuada.

-Tienes toda la razón querida … el compartir tu vida con alguien es muy importante, debes acoplarte a esa persona, y acostumbrarte a la idea de despertarte todos los días y verle, a conocer todo su armario, a saber su horario de trabajo, a ser amigo de sus amigos, a dar paseos en la playa, a compartir una casa, cenar juntos todos los días, a que el te pregunte que donde estabas y porque no estabas en el buffet cuando te llamo y contesto Rita tu secretaria y le dijo que habías salido y acostumbrarse a que cuando esto sucede el se quede despierto hasta las once de la noche, esperando a que tu llegues pera atacarte con miles de preguntas, además de acostumbrarte, a que el sea un poco infantil que se alimente como un niño en crecimiento y que sea un poco protector… si querida definitivamente el casarse y dar el paso de vivir con alguien es muy importante y tienes razón tal vez no has encontrado a la persona que esté dentro lo que acabo de describirte…-Dijo la señora Weasley intentando mantenerse serena dando un trago a su té.

Pero al momento en que su hija y su nuera entendieron que estaba describiendo la relación de Ron y Hermione y ver que la castaña comenzaba ruborizarse, no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas llamando la atención de los chicos por primera vez en toda la noche.

-De que se están riendo ahora?-dijo Bill dirigiendo su mirada a la cocina.

-Seguramente es de ti!-Dijo Harry mirando rápidamente a la cocina y luego a al partido otra vez.

-Y no se estar riendo de ti?-dijo Ron echándole una mano a su hermano.

-no se están riendo de mí…-Replico Harry

-Y porque estas tan seguro? Tu?- contesto Ron.

-Pues porque allí esta mi esposa y creo que es la que está más divertida.-musito el chico de ojos verdes

-Pues si ese es tu argumento, de mi tampoco se están riendo y gano por mayoría hay están mi esposa y mis tres hijos.-Dijo Bill muy orgulloso de su gran deducción.

-En todo Caso chicos no creo que hablen de nosotros-aclaro Arthur Weasley-Creo que es de Hermione.

-Por que lo dices?- pregunto el pelirrojo que al oír el nombre de su amiga se sintió más interesado en la conversación.

-Pues porque tu "amiga" está pasando colores, tú cuñada y tu hermana están desmayadas de risa y creo que la culpable de todo es tu madre, que esta callada contiendo la risa.-Contesto Tranquilamente Arthur.

-No quiero ni imaginar que ha dicho mi madre para que ella se ponga así-Dijo Ron una sonrisa bobalicona por la cara que su amiga estaba poniendo mientras daba un trago a su cerveza.

-Vale pues debe ser algo de algún novio de ella… para que se ponga así! Por cierto Ron quien es el novio de herm! Mira que tengo un amigo soltero que vive en Malta, que estaría muy contento de conocer una chica como ella.-Dijo Harry con cara ansiosa dando una mirada a su Cuñado Bill y a su suegro esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Cof, el pelirrojo que ante el comentario de su amigo había conseguido atragantarce-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, Hermione sale con alguien en malta, y… no creo que le interese mucho ese amigo tuyo!-minto el peli rojo… un momento…. "pero por que estoy mintiendo… estas imbécil Ron, Cuando se entere Herm que le has arruinado una Cita , te mata, fijo te mara" ...El pelirrojo no podia crerr que había mentodio no había nungun motivo, pero había conseguido despistar a su amigo y …

-Gooooolll-Gritaron todos los chicos y ron salto de su asiento!! Todos se abrazaban… Malta había ganado el partido y su amigo Vicktor había anotado el último gol…

-Herm! Hemos ganadooo…Gritaba el pelirrojo llamando la atención de su amiga.-Y Viktor a anotado el final.

-Que bien-Dijo la castaña sonriendo desde la mesa a su amigo que estaba más que contento.-Mañana le llamamos y le felicitamos vale!-Ron asintió con la cabeza y siguió comentado el partido con su familia.

Una hora después todos subían a sus habitaciones para descansar…El pelirrojo había tomado una ducha y salió por la puertecilla de balcón y se encontró con una Herm! En pijama sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared mientras leía un libro y estaba envuelta en una manta de huellitas.

-Que haces hay - musito el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de secar su cabello con una pequeño toalla blanca.

-Es que quería leer algo y no quería despertar a Victorie con la luz.

-haa…-dijo este apoyándose en la baranda y dejando la tolla rodeando su cuello-Herm de que hablaban hace una rato en el comedor tu y las chicas?-Pregunto el pelirrojo…

-Porque lo preguntas.

-Pues porque te vi un poco sonrojada y me pareció que estabas incomoda. Y me causo curiosidad.!!

-pues -Carraspeo un poco la castaña-No fue nada importante no te preocupes.

-No vas a decírmelo?-dijo un pelirrojo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas en señal de que no pararía hasta encontrar una respuesta. No soportaba que ella le ocultara cosas y ella lo sabia así que hablo.

-Valen no me mires así-Dijo ella cerrando su libro y poniéndose en pie aun recostada en la pared frente al chico.-Pues estábamos hablando sobre bebes y tu madre y tu hermana me han preguntado que si quería formar una familia y tener hijos… y conteste, y luego tu madre a insinuado que tu y yo teníamos algo y luego yo lo negué y luego ella, digamos que dio una cuantas razón muy graciosas y ciertas que consiguieron que tu cuñada y tu hermana se rieran de mi y yo me ruborizara.-dijo la castaña mirando tiernamente a su amigo.

El pelirrojo esbozo una sonrisa, su padre tenía razón, Molly había echa que la castaña se sonrojara por el?...

-Y las razones que a dado mi madre son buenas?-Pregunto el pelirrojo…

-Pues la verdad es que las razones que a dado son, todas de que vivimos juntos y así… dijo la castaña inocentemente.

-Vale…dijo el pelirrojo-y quieres?

-Que si quiero que?-Pregunto la castaña frunciendo un poco el seño.

-Que si quieres tener hijos, y formar una familia-Pregunto el pelirrojo alejándose de la baranda y acercándose a ella.

-y por qué lo preguntas?-

-Curiosidad?-contesto el pelirrojo acercándose mas a ella y apoyando su manos sobre la pared y rodeando a la castaña.

-pues… -Comenzó la castaña tomándose de la toalla que colgaba del cuello del pelirrojo-si quiero, no sé cuándo ni con quien, pero si quiero tener hijos una casa un gato y hasta un perro.-dijo esta vez suspirando profundamente-y si lo que te preguntas, es que si después de lo que paso con Nick, no quiero hacerlo, te equivocas, si me da miedo y mucho, eso ya lo sabes, pero quiero ser feliz, Ron.

-y lo ceras-dijo el pelirrojo acariciando la mejilla de su amiga,-no conozco a nadie que se merca ser tan feliz como tu.-y sonrio.

El pelirrojo siguió acariciando la mejilla de la castaña a lo que ella respondió con una dulce sonrisa. El se quedo mirándola por un segundo a los ojos y comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada en el estomago y sintió su pecho acelerarse como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Ella estaba embelesada mirándole y sintiendo sus caricias, no sabía que le sucedía pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Luego de unos segundos y sin saber bien porque, Ron se acerco mas a ella juntando sus frentes, sintió la respiración de ella acelerada muy cerca a su cara y solo pudo cerrar los ojo. Ella no sabía muy bien porque pero al él acercarse tanto su respiración se había puesto como loca y sintió miedo, miedo de no controlarse y de olvidar que quien estaba allí era su mejor amigo…

Soltó la toalla de ron y lo tomo del rosto haciendo que este la mirara, y al ver esos ojos azules sobre los suyos, sintió un gran ardor en el pecho que no podía explicar, se acercó a él y le dio un sube besos en la mejilla y dijo buenas noches… se agacho y del suelo tomo la manta y el libro que había estado leyendo minutos antes y entro a su habitación. El pelirrojo estaba colorado no sabía porque le temblaban las manos, tardo unos segundo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo se vio solo allí que se fue a su habitación.

La castaña se tumbo en su cama lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido, su corazón aun estaba acelerado, "que fue lo que paso" se preguntaba una y otra vez "había tenido miedo de perder el control con ron" no se lo creía todavía estaba asustada y su mente no dejaba de trabajar…"es tu mejor amigo, es tu mejor amigo" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, "el sintió lo mismo? Porque cerró los ojos cuando se me acerco?...

EL pelirrojo entro a su habitación y se sentó en el borde de su cama había estado a punto de besar a Hermione "… si ella no se marcha seguro ahora…" pero sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esa imagen de su cabeza que había conseguido hacerlo erizar. "Pero que fue lo que me paso"…" vamos ron, es tu mejor amiga… no te dejes llevar por el momento…es solo que estas afectado a un por ver a lavender…. Si eso es…. Estoy afectado" pensaba, en tanto se tumbo sobre su cama mientras ponía sus manos sobre su rostro." Dios… huele demasiado bien. Y su respiración… ella también se puso nerviosa… la puse nerviosa y abajo se ha sonrojado con los comentarios que hizo mi madre sobre nosotros…. No, no, no Ronald Weasley no pienses estupideces sácatelo de la cabeza anda, no te metas en líos, para ella eres su mejor amigo.

Ninguno de los dos dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido, estaban contornados, por lo que habían sentido, no era la primera vez que estaban muy juntos, es mas en barias ocasiones habían compartido una cama, pero nunca habían sentido que podían perder el control de la situación, nunca habían sentido **Deseo**, el uno por el otro…no dejaban de atacarse con preguntas pero al final el cansancio los venció mientras pensaban en como seria el día de mañana cuando se vieran.


	7. inesperado

_**inesperado.**_

Capitulo 7

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando un pelirrojo de ojos azules al sentir mucho frio, abrió los ojos, se miro y se había quedado dormidor sin abrigarse y en pleno invierno eso era mortal, pensó unos minutos en salir de su habitación y luego ir a desayuna, hasta que recordó a Hermione y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, aun no tenia una respuesta para su manera de actuar y no quería que su amiga le pidiera explicaciones, al final se armo de valor y sin cambiarse bajo por la escalera con un pantalón de tela roja y una camisilla blanca sin mangas, termino de bajara las escaleras y vio que no había nadie por allí, eso le preocupo se dirigió a la cocina y tomo una manzana del cesto de la frutas y mientras se la llevaba a la boca miro al reloj de la cocina y vio que tan solo eran las nueve y media, de pronto escucho una risitas que venían del patio trasero de se casa, salió por la puertecilla de la cocina intentando seguir aquellas risas.

La castaña se había levantado francamente temprano no podía dormir mas, se había dado una ducha y bajo a tomar un té, al llegar a la cocina coincido con la señora Molly mientras esta preparaba una tortitas con café para el desayuno, Hermione le ayudo con el desayuno, mientras terminaba de hacer el jugo de naranja natural, Bill, Fleur y los pequeños bajaron a desayunar, mientras la señora Molly llama de un grito a su hija y a su marido Harry para que bajasen, Ginny llamo a la puerta de ron pero este no abrió, pero ella no se molesto en insistir, sabia que su hermano entraba en un coma profundo cuando dormía. Al terminar el desayuno la señor Weasley metió unas totitas con café en el horno para cuando el pelirrojo despertara y luego hablar un poco habían decidido salir al patio trasero aprovechando que el día estaba soleado.

Cuando la castaña vio salir al pelirrojo de la puerta de la cocina, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, pero volviendo a lo que hacía con la niñas, logro tranquilizarse, con todo lo que había pensado anoche, había decidido hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, porque tal vez todo hubiese sido una mala pasada de su imaginación, y e pelirrojo no se habría dado por enterado de que hablaba ella.

-Hola!! Hermosas doncellas-Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia el lugar de las chicas, Hermione se encontraba con Victorie y Dominic jugando a las princesa, las pequeñas llevaban amplios vestidos de disfraces y una extravagantes coronitas de plástico, Hermione la estaba maquillando mientras reía de los comentarios de las niñas, las tres sentadas en una manta a cuadros blancos y rojos en el suelo, mientras tomaban el sol.

-Buenos días Tío Ron!-Contestaron las pequeñas en coro- a lo que Hermione sonrió.-Buenos días… termino ella sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos concentrándose de nuevo en las pequeñas.

-Buenos días hermosas-Dijo ron dándole un par de besos a cada niña; pero no dejaba de sentirse extrañado, era una de las pocas veces que Hermione lo saludaba, así tan fría, solo lo hacía cuando estaba muy enojada con él, pero él no había hecho nada malo…. O si.?

-que tal dormiste?- Dijo el pelirrojo sentándose al lado de Hermione mientras daba otro bocado a su manzada.

-Pues bien hizo un poco más de frio anoche, pero hoy amanecido muy bien-dijo ella mirándole y dando una sonrisa, que consiguió tranquilizar al pelirrojo.

-Y donde están todos?

-Pues tu madre fue con Fleur y Ginny , de tiendas a buscar el vestido a tu madre para la ceremonia… y Bill salió con tu padre y Louis a la oficina de los gemelos no se que tenían que planear algo para tu madre no sé bien.-Dijo la castaña mientras ponía un poco de brillo rosa en los labios de Victorie.

-Y por que tu no has acompañado a mi madre?

-Bueno, primero alguien debía cuidar a las niñas y pues ellas son su hija y su nuera, así que supuse que ellas no se lo perderían por nada del mundo así que me quede yo, a tomar el sol con las niñas.-dijo ella.

-miera si me hubiesen despertado, yo hubiera cuidado de ella y tu….- pero el pelirrojo no pudo terminar de hablar porque su sobrina lo interrumpió.

-Mira tío yo te quiero mucho, pero prefiero que Herm… se quede con nosotras…Porque ella sabe maquillarnos y ponernos guapas como princesas de verdad.-Dijo Victorie dando un beso en la mejilla de Hermione y entraba a casa a buscar a su hermana que ya se había tardado mucho en el baño.

-Vale parece que me has quitado el puesto de tio preferido.

-No digas tonterías, ademas yo no soy su mas bien su niñera por un dia-Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

El castaño se quedo mirándola un segundo y un silencio inbadio el momento un silencio que solo se ropio cundo la castaña hablo de nuevo.

-Ron tengo que contarte algo-Dijo ella poniendo su rostro serio.

-Que sucede?- Dijo el chico mientras suponía que lo que su amiga iba a decir no le iba a agradar.

-Mira…-Carraspeo un poco-Es que le he dicho a tu madre…vamos a ver Ron que….

-Venga, Hermione suéltalo antes de que te atragantes!. Que me etas asustando en serio.-Contesto el pelirrojo que realmente estaba muy intrigado.

-Es que le he dicho a tu madre que… que invite a cenar esta noche a Lavender y a Nick.- Dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior. Y encogiéndose un poco esperando que su amigo pegara un sonoro grito. Pero esto no sucedió y en vez de eso, su amigo se levanto dejándola allí dirigiéndose rápidamente a la casa.

Hermione no entendía nada así que como un resorte se paro del suelo y corrió hacia la casa, tras su amigo, al entrar vio como las niña estaban tranquilas jugando a las princesas y escullo como en el segundo nivel, alguien daba un portazo, esto hizo que se sobresaltara y se preguntara si debía ir a buscar a su amigo y darle una explicación o esperar a que se le para un poco la ira .Pero ella era una chica con poca paciencia así que se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amigo.

Toco en la habitación del pelirrojo pero esta no se abrió, así que entro en la suya y se dirigió decidida hablar con él pero, al abrir la puertecilla del balcón la, puerta principal de su habitación se abrió y se cerro de nuevo con violencia.

-Pero se puede saber en que estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso!-Grito un ron enfurecido.

-No me grites Ron, y si quieres hablar conmigo lo harás como la gente. Sé cómo te sientes Ron pero..

-Que sabes cómo me siento? De verdad lo sabes? Entonces porque lo hiciste ha!! -Decía el sin dejar de fritar mientras movía sus manos en el aire.

-mira, sé que no debí pensar por ti, pero enserio, quiero que Nick venga esta noche, y la única manera era que lavender viniera con el.-Dijo ella tranquila.

-Como? Así que todo esto es por que quieres verlo a el? Pero tu estas bien de la cabeza, no puedes querer a ese imbécil, enserio-Dijo el mas sorprendió que nunca.

-Mira Ron no lo entenderías así que déjalo quieres?

-explícamelo. Y ya veremos si lo entiendo o no!.- dijo él con tono de voz agudo pero son gritar esta vez.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones…-Dijo ella indignada porque su amigo la había gritado y la había tratado muy mal. Mientras pasaba por el lado de él y se dirigía a la puerta la puerta pero al tocar el manecilla de esta, sintió que una mano le apretaba fuertemente el brazo y la traía de vuelta.

-Dame una maldita explicación, Hermione Jean Greanger… porque te juro que voy a terminar loco.-Dijo el que estaba intentando contener la ira mientras la traía hacia él y la miraba a los ojo. Estaba muy enojado no sabía bien si era porque ella había invitado a Lavender o porque lo hacía para ver a Nick y esto último lo desconcertaba un mas.

-Vale…-Dijo la castilla respirando profundamente y soltándose del agarre de su amigo y dirigiéndose hacia la cama de Victorie y tomaba una almohada, poniéndola sobre sus piernas---Mira solo, le pedí a tu madre que los invitara, porque no se , quiero ver como reacciono yo a estar más de cinco segundos en una misma habitación con él, sé que no puedo esconderme toda la vida Ron, y aquí está toda tu familia y no se tal vez así me sentiría mas cómoda. Dijo-ella mirando a su almohada.-Se que debí preguntarlo, pero es que no se bien ni porque lo hice, sé que no debo dejarme llevar por impulsos, pero es que ya no soy una niña, y no puedo dejar que la situación me supere, se que estas enojado y lo entiendo, pero solo quiero saber que siento… dijo esto último mirando a su amigo.

El pelirrojo que durante todo el monologo de su amiga había estado de pié frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados, dio un fuerte suspiro dejando que la rabia se fuera, él sabía que no podía estar enojado con ella, y que no debía haberla gritado pero la ira que sintió no pudo controlarla en ese momento. Respiró hondamente y se sentó en la camada su sobrina al lado de Hermione colocando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Lamento haberte gritado, es solo que no me esperaba eso y no te preocupes, cenaremos todos juntos y luego podrás hablar con él si quieres.-Dijo resignado.

-No, no quiero hablar con el.

-No? Osea que solo quieres sentarte a mirarlo, eso si que es amor pequeña.

-No ron tu no has entendido nada, yo ya no le quiero. Lo único que siento es rabia, y eso es lo que quiero controlar, no quiero hablar con él, porque terminaría matándolo, solo quiero sentirme bien sin que me importe su presencia, quiero aprender a manejarlo.

-Tu eres el ser más extraño que conozco.-Dijo el pelirrojo mas extrañado que nuca-Pero si eso es lo que quieres por mi está bien, Pero te tengo una condición.

-Una condición? Vale no me asustes! De que se trata?

-Pues… tu sabes que, a mi me molesta mucho verla a ella tan feliz y con pareja y que me siento un poco solo..

-Vale suéltalo… antes de que escape!- dijo ella que estaba comenzando a inquietarse.

-Pues mira mi trato es que no te separes de mi en toda la cena…-a la castaña esto le pareció muy normal, es mas eso era lo habitual.-De acuerdo me explico, ósea probablemente me porte mas cariñoso de lo normal contigo-Dijo mirándola pícaramente.

-Woww! Estas muy mal Ron! Mira por mí no hay problema… pero tú crees que ella va sentir celos de mi!... mira eso sí que es caer bajo… yo no tengo punto de comparación con esa modelo playboy.-Hermione esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

-Entonces, es un trato?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza aun sonriendo.-Y por cierto claro que no tienes punto de comparación con lavender-La castaña lo miro con la boca exageradamente abierta. El la tomo del mentón. Cerrando sus labios y dejándola con cara de enojo-Claro que, tu no solo eres más hermosa, más divertida, 1000 años más inteligente, si no que se que tu nunca me abandonarías y eso a mis ojos Herm… te hace superior a ella …

-Oh …Ron! Eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho en seis años.-dijo la castaña lanzándose al cuello de su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se aparto un poco de él y mirándolo a la cara-Me perdonas?.

-¿perdonarte, por qué?

La castaña se mordió el labio…-Por haberme ido así anoche, por no dejar que las cosas sucedieran en ese momento.-Soto, sin más sabia que tenía que decir, pero no sabía por qué. Sé había llenado de miedo al ver expresión de su amigo y casi sale corriendo, de no ser por que el la abrazó con fuerza y no se lo permito.

El pelirrojo la tenia abraza da por la cintura, pero cuando ella dijo esto, casi se desmaya, al principio no entendió a que refería pero luego de unos segundo lo entendió, ella había sentido lo mismo que él, la noche anterior y se disculpaba por haberlo dejado allí. Ella intento levantarse pero el por instinto no se lo permitió.

El pelirrojo estaba atónito y Hermione no entendía bien que pasaba, Ron la había levantado un poco haciendo que esta quedara de miedo lado sobre su regazo sin soltar la mirada, el soltó una mano de la cintura de la chica, y la llevo hacia el cuello de esta. La castaña sentía que el corazón se le estallaría en cualquier momento al verse en esa situación con Ron, no entendía nada, pero en ese momento tampoco quería entender.

Ron la acerco suavemente a su cara, haciendo que el espacio entre ellos terminara, Sintió el aliento de la chica en sus labios y dejó de pensar. Sus labios acortaban el pequeño trecho que había entre ellos, solo fue un roce de labios que consiguió, que los dos se estremecieran, se separaron y Hermione se levanto del regazo de él, Ron ya no sabia que hacia , pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que ella no se iría de ahí, se levanto como un resorte y la tomo por la cintura, apretándola contra su pecho dejándola casi sin aire.

La castaña sintió el índice de ron recorrer su mejilla y cerró los ojos, pero podía sentir a ron recorriendo el camino que había hecho con su dedo ahora con suaves besos, primero su mejilla luego sus ojos y su nariz, hasta posarse en sus labios, ella sintió un escalofrío cuando el pelirrojo tomo entre sus labios él ,inferior de ella y lo beso .El ya no sabía bien que hacia, cuando ella cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar, el había perdido la cabeza por completo, mientras besaba la comisura de los labios de la chica con ternura, sintió como esta se colgaba de sus cuello, él la apretó con fuerza contra sí y abrió un poco más la boca dándole paso a su lengua, para que se encontrara con la de ella en movimientos delicados, se estaban conociendo y les encantaba, el beso cada vez era más intenso, mas necesitadito, la castaña había enredado sus manos en el cabello de él, acariciandolo mientras lo besaba con más intensidad, el se habia apderado de la espalda de ella, haciendola estremecer con cada cricia, el beso se volvió más tierno, terminando con suaves toques en los labios de los chicos, ellos se separaron un poco. Sin dejar de mirarse hasta que….

-Perdón hermano, no, nosotros no, no queríamos inter…interrumpir. Es que….-Harry estaba atónito con lo que acababa de ver. y no podía articular palabra.

-Es que chicos… este Ro…Ron Mamá… que…-Ginny no podía ni mirar estaba choqueada era el más lindo beso que había visto en toda su vida.

Pero a quien no se esperaban los chicos era a la Señora Weasley que miraba tras Ginny y Harry, con ternura y para nada sorprendia con lo qeu veia y para sorpresa de todos fue la primera en hablar.

-Bueno chicos no queríamos importunarlo, hijos -Dijo Molly.

-Oh Molly. No esté… no interrumpen nada es solo que …

-Si querida ya sé que se te metido algo en el ojo, Y mi amable y cariños hijo te estaba, ayudando, no te preocupes.

A este comentario Hermione se puso como un tomate, estaba muy abochornada, al final la señora Weasley, había tenido razón, y la había visto darse su primer beso con, Ron… quería que se abriera un agujero y la tragara, se alejo un poco de ron dejando una distancia, prudente entre los dos.

Ron vio el bruco movimiento, que había hecho ella y vio que, realimente habían conseguido abochornarla, así que se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedeos con los suyos, a lo que la castaña contesto con un peño brinquito pero no hizo nada por soltarse.

-Bueno venían a decir algo no?-Dijo ron rompiendo el silencio…

Harry y Ginny estaban paralizados, al ver a Ron tomarla de la mano, quedaron mas choqueados que antes,.

-Bueno ahora entiendo porque no llego la razón…-Dijo la señora Weasley mirando a Ginny y Harry, dándoles un pellizquito que los despertó de inmediato y desaparecieron escaleras abajo. -Herm… venía a decirte que al final Nick y lavender, no pueden venir a cenar… pero legaran en una hora, para comer, así que solo venia a informarles. Para que estuvieran listos.

Y con esto la señora salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a dos chicos que ahora se encontraban muy confundidos y que ahora tenían que enfrentarse … a sus dos mayores dolores de cabeza.


	8. una comida divertida part 1

_**Una comida divertida part 1**_

Al ver a tanta gente en la puerta y se sintió, morir… luego de que la señora Weasley cerrara la puerta ella por fin tubo conciencia de lo que había pasado, había besado a su amigo, a su mejor amigo, le había gustado y mucho… todavía miraba a la puerta, hasta que sintió que una mano se desataba de la suya.

-Estas bien?-pregunto la castaña al ver a su amigo que estaba frente a ella miradola como intentado encontrar algo.

-si, es solo que…

-Mira, Ron no me pidas una explicación de lo que ha pasado, por favor, porque no la tengo vale?.

-No, te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, Hermione además yo no me quede precisamente quieto, pero debes, estar de acuerdo conmigo, en que esto puede cambiar un poco las cosas entre nosotros…

-Que cabían un poco las cosas? Un poco?...Ron….-Exhalo fuertemente.-mira no se qué paso hace un momento vale? Pero si para ti es, algo insignificante! Está bien… dijo ella negando con la cabeza…. Pero para mí esto cambia mucho las cosas y no sé si es para bien o para mal.

-Claro que no es algo insignificante, Herm!... Es solo que, no quiero que nuestra amistad se dañe por un error, o por algo insignificante- Pero esto no sonó como debía… lo que ron quería saber era si ella pensaba, que era algo sin importancia por que seguía enamorada de Nick, pero en vez de ello…

-uh!, mira Ron, tienes razón, si que fue una estupidez, y claro AMIGO, que esto no cambia nuestra amistad vale?-Pero sin dejar contestar al pelirrojo salió echa una furia de la habitación y entro a la continua a esta.

Ron, se quedo estático, no sabía porque había dicho esto, y claramente se dio cuenta que ella estaba molesta, pero no quería importunarla más, lo mejor sería que pensara un poco las cosas y luego hablarían después de la comida, pero justo en ese momento, recordó que no tardarían en llegar Nick y lavender y que esto podría traer problemas.

La castaña entro en su habitación y cuando se cercioro que la pequeña con la compartía habitación no estaba allí dejo caer unas lagrimas, no sabía porque le dolía tanto que para su amigo ese beso no significaba nada, y como ella podía verlo todo tan claro, le gustaba su amigo y mucho, y es que, como no darse cuenta si casi pierde el conocimiento mientras él la besaba, sentía rabia, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, ella pensaba que él aun estaba enamorado de lavender y que por eso había reaccionó así, aquella mañana en la que ellos aparecieron, y por eso había estado de acuerdo con la señora Weasley con invitarla, para que ella se explicara y Ron la escuchara tranquilamente.

Ron estaba en el salón de su casa jugando con Louis a los carritos de carreras, cuando vio bajara una castaña, ella llevaba un blazer rojo intenso con las mangas recogidas a la altura de los codos sobre una Camiseta sin mangas lisa con escote V blanca y un jeans ajustados y entubados en los tobillos con unos zapatos de charol negros en punta. Sé había alisado el cabello y casi no tenia maquillaje luciendo muy natural. La verdad es que estaba casual y guapísima, y aun que ron ya había conocido ese look que era habitué en ella, le parecía que estaba muy hermosa, con un brillo especial.

La castaña bajo las escaleras la verdad es que no se había costado nada elegir que ponerse, ya que así se vestía en malta, al no poder controlar su alborotada melena había decidido alisarla y acabar con el problema desde la raíz, cuando bajo se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente, el levaba un pantalones de vestir, con una camisa azul rey con los primeros dos botones de la camisa abierta dejando ver un poco la esqueleto blanca que llevaba debajo tenia la camisa con las mangas solo un poco recogidas dando un aire fresco, la castaña lo miro y le pareció que estaba muy atractivo pero luego recordó…. Disculpas, beso, discusión, comida y sintió que el estomago daba un vuelco, así que sin saludar paso directamente a la cocina.

El pelirrojo al ver que su amiga lo ignoraba lo hizo recordar que ella estaba enojada y que solo bajo porque Nick vendría a comer…"Nick, joder me había olvidado de ese par... vendrían a comer" pensó recordando que tenían una razón para estar allí.

La puerta de la casa sonó y la señora Weasley fue abrir.

-Hola queridos, pasen, los estábamos esperando.-dijo la señora mientras abría la puerta y le daba dos besos a cada uno, haciendo señas con las manos para que pasaran.

-Gracias por la invitación, esperamos no ser molestia.-dijo la rubia mientras pasaba directamente a al salón principal.

Cuando entro en el salón, lo primero que vio le impresiono, mucho, allí estaba un ron dando tiernamente una papilla de frutas, a su sobrino más pequeño, al verla entrar sintió muchas cosas pero se contuvo de expresarlas y al ver que ella no decía nada la saludo.

-Hola lavender. Qué tal?-soltó de la nada sorprendiendo a la chica y su acompañante, que se había sentado en una silla cerca a la chimenea.

-Hola ro…N, pues muy bien gracias y tu como estas? Menos enojado por lo que veo..

-Pues sí, y por cierto lamento a verte gritado, es solo que no te esperaba-dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose con toda su valentía.

-Oh no hay de que preocuparse!-dijo la rubia pero, luego de unos segundas incómodos rompió el silencio.- Este, Ron… el es Nickolas y Nickolas el es Ron.

-Un placer -dijo el moreno.-mientras estiraba su mano a Ron.

-Igualmente-contesto apretando la mano del moreno y eso que había pensado en no hacerlo pero eso habría traído problemas.

-este mama!, puedes traerme algo para limpiar a Louis! -grito desde el salón el pelirrojo ignorando por un segundo a sus acompañantes, y mirando a su sobrino que se encontraba en una lucha con su tío, negándose a alimentarse.

Pero para sorpresa de los tres, adultos, quien traía el babero del pequeño, era una guapa castaña que estaba de rojo, Nick, quedo de pie en un brinco y la castaña le dedico una sonrisa amable,( gesto que no le gusto al pelirrojo, pero nada podía hacer.) ella se acerco al pelirrojo y se puso en cuclillas frente a él y tomo en brazos al pequeño que se encontraba en el regazo de su tío, y limpio su carita con delicadeza sentándose al lado de ron, ( el pelirrojo agradeció el gesto de que se sentara a su lado e intentar contener su enojo.) la castaña aun estaba enojada con su amigo, pero ella sabía que tenía que olvidar lo sucedido y estaba decidida hacerlo, estaba decidida a ser su amiga.

-Este Herm! Te presento a Lavender. Lavender ella es Hermione.-Dijo el pelirrojo terminando el silencio de la llegada de Hermione.

-Hola, es un placer- dijo la castaña mostrando su mejor sonrisa sin soltar al bebe.

-El placer es mío, mira Hermione el es… - pero no termino la frase.

-Nickolas, lo sé -dijo la castaña, triunfante como cuando estaba en el colegio y le hacían una pregunta difícil.

-Vale, esto si no me lo esperaba, no me conoces a m, pero conoces a mi amigo?

-Si en realidad, lo conozco tanto que en algún momento de mi vida me iba a casar con el.-Dijo la castaña sonando sarcástica.

La rubia había quedado en shock, como si le hubieran contando una terrible verdad, ella concia, la historia de su amigo, pero ella creía que esa chica se llamaba Jane.

-Oh por dios! Pero me dijiste que se llamaba jane-Dijo ella ahora mirando a su acompañante.

-sí, es que así se llama, Hermione Jane Greanger.-Dijo el sin dejar de mirar a la castaña que había devuelto la mirada con frialdad.

-Bueno ya que ha quedado claro, el punto de las presentaciones, porque no nos cuentan que a sudo de sus vidas, ya que hemos venido muchas veces aquí, y nunca los hemos visto.-comento la rubia al ver que la situación se tornaba incomoda.

Le pelirrojo no supo contestar, no sabía si a Hermione molestaría que el chico de su vida, supiera que vive con él en otro país así que guardo silencio y esto la castaña lo entendió, lo miro un segundo y el afirmo con la cabeza, como diciéndole que podía hablar ella y así fue.

-Pues… a ver nosotros vivimos en Sanglea…-dijo pero vio que los otros dos no sabían bien esto donde era.- en Malta. Y pues lavender yo soy abogada… y Nick Ron es director de una empresa.-hablo informando a los jóvenes sobre la vida de sus ex -parejas.- y ustedes donde vives?

-Pues Hermione. Te cuento que yo soy diseñadora de modas y vivo en Londres y Ron Nick es arquitecto, y también vive en Londres, es mas vivimos el uno frente al otro pasamos muchísimo tiempo juntos-Dijo la rubia con toda la intención de conocer la reacción del pelirrojo, que según ella había estado celoso de Nick en cuanto lo vio en la casa Weasley.

El que en ese momento estaba retomando el intento de darla la papilla a Louis que ahora estaba más que entretenido con un colgante que Hermione tenía en el pecho escucho lo que decía la rubia y el la conocía muy bien, y entendió lo que pretendía con ese tono.

-Pues Hermione y yo tenemos un caso muy similar al suyo…-mientras daba una cucharada al bebe y giraba para mirar a la rubia que ahora lo miraba muy interesada-Nosotros…. vivimos juntos,-dijo arrastrando cada palabra dejando una rubia con la boca abierta, un moreno con cara de Pitbull y una castaña que intentaba parecer seria mientras contenía una risita-tenemos una casa en Sanglea, en la orilla de la playa. -termino el pelirrojo mientras se giraba nuevamente a su sobrino y guiñaba un ojo a Hermione.

-Pero… pero- se aclaro la voz un poco el moreno-Es que ustedes están casados? Ósea que ese bebe es de ustedes dos?-dijo Nick quien miraba la escena entre sorprendido y molesto, el bebe estaba sentado en las piernas de Hermione y mientras esta le hacía juegos con un extraño colgante rojo, Ron aprovechaba cada descuido para poner un poco de papilla en su boca, y limpiaba con un babero azul.

-jajaja…- rio muy divertida, Hermione al ver la cara de Nick y lavender, ante el comentario del primero.-No Nick este no es hijo nuestro. Es el sobrinito de ron, además, creo que si tuviéramos, saldría pelirrojo como su parre o castaña como la madre, pero no rubio.

-y No, no estamos casados… somos muy buenos amigos y….

-Muy buenos amigos dices?... mira hermanito, si no te hubiera visto besarla como si fuera el día del apocalipsis esta mañana, me lo creería, pero ya no nos engañen más que eso es de chiquillos.-Dijo Ginny que había ingresado al salón justo en ese momento de la mano de su adorado esposo.

Tensión, eso fue lo que corrió en el aire, desde el momento en que la palabra beso había salido de la boca de Ginny Weasley, Hermione estaba terriblemente ruborizada, ron no dejaba de mirarla, mientras Lavender repartía la mirada asesina, entre ron y Hermione el castaño solo atinaba a mirar al florero de la mesa de centro, ninguno decía nada. Hermione no estaba asustada por lo que pudiera pensar, Nick o Lavender, lo que la sonrojaba era la mirada de Ron, que la veía fijamente a los ojos , como esperando que dijera algo, pero a ella la cabeza como casi nunca sucedida se le había quedado en blanco. Ron estaba aturdido a su hermana se le había dado más rápido que al darse cuenta que entre él y Hermione ya no había una amistad, se quedo mirándola y vio como se ruborizaba y esto lo emociono y comprendió que cavia la posibilidad de que ya estuviera frente a su mejor amiga, sino a una chica que quería como algo mas…

-Como que se han besado?- pregunto una mujer que tenía un abultado vientre mientras tomaba del brazo a Ginny para que le diera una explicación…

-Hola ange! Te juro que en cuanto llegaras te iba a contar…

-Espera, espera cuñadita….que mejor no s cuenten ellos no? A ver Herm , Roni hay algo que quieran compartir con la familia? Dijo Bill entrando al salón, muy divertido por la situación de su hermano, mientras ponía una mano en la cintura de Fleur.

Ron y Hermione pasaban colores no sabían que decir, estaba en una situación bastante incómoda y no sabía cómo iban a salir de esta.

-Pues es que no hay mucho que contar,- comenzó Hermione dando un codazo a ron para que dejara de verla y dijera algo.

-hay!-se quejo el pelirrojo ante el codazo de la castaña-Pues nada, que tienes una hermana y un cuñado chismoso, Herm y yo…. Nos estamos….. Besando en la habitación de ella y estos dos abrieron la puerta.-Dijo intentando soñar lo más tranquilo posible.-

-Ósea que ya formalizaron algo? Los amigos que viven juntos que no tienen nada?-dijo irónicamente, George, mientras entraba al salón y daba un vaso con agua a su embarazadísima esposa.

Bueno, una cosa es contar un hecho obvio, pero para la pregunta de George, si que no tenían respuesta, solo habían estado un segundo asolas después de lo del beso y habían discutido, así que ninguno de los dos sabía bien que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante. Pero como si de un, milagro se tratara, la señora Weasley los saco del apuro,(en ese momento) llamándolos a pasar a la mesa.

Todos estaban ya en la mesa, la señora Weasley había preparado una deliciosa crema de calabazas, con ternera al horno y como postre, tarta de chocolate y vainilla.


	9. una comida divertida part 2

La cena trascurría conr tranquilidad, todos los allí presentes, estaba encantados con el banquete preparado por la señora Weasley, ya casi todos habían terminado, Ron estár tomando su segunda ración de tarta mientras, Hermione prefirió de postre unarnmanzana.

- bueno chicos y como se conocieron ustedes dos?-pregunto Fred, mirando a lavender y Nick, que se habían sentado juntos a la mesa.

-Pues… Nick fue el arquitecto, que mando la constructora para remodelar, la casa de mis padres… y pues comenzamos a frecuentar los mimos lugares, y luego deje la casa de mis padres y me mude al edifico donde él tiene su apartamento.-contesto la rubia.

-Bueno ya que estamos investigando, siempre me causado curiosidad, sobre a qué se dedica Hermione, sernque eres abogada pero-pregunto el señor Weasley.

-Pues papa, ella no esrnuna simple abogada-Contesto el pelirrojo antes que la castaña pudiera decir algo.-Ella tiene especialización enrnderecho penal y civil, es asesora de la OEA, y es representante de las ademásrnde ser asesora en derecho de familia de las ONU, trabaja en Malta, eso creo quernya todos lo saben, en el bufet es la segunda al mando, maneja todos los caso de la infancia y adolescenciarnen el ámbito penal. Además de que tiene uno cuantos Doctorados y Magister, habla español mandarín e ingles.-finalizo el pelirrojo que parecía que el dernlos títulos fuera él.

-Vale… gracias por la intervención, sabes de cuando necesite empleo en vez currículo te mando a ti…y de todas maneras no es nada del otro mundo en el bufet, solo estoy de medio tiempo, por las asesorías, así que no es que valla mucho a la oficina que digamos.

-Pero tú eres normal?como alguien puede estudiar tanto.-Musito Fred, que había quedado con la boca,abierta al escuchar a Ron.

-Pues Fred, tu hermano piensa lo mismo que tu y dice que yo no soy normal, así que…-se encogió de hombros la castaña…

-Bueno eso, Hermione, es porque a Ronald nunca le han gustado mucho los estudios él es más bien un alma libre, lo suyo nunca han sido los libros. Espero que consigas hacer que cambie… -apunto mientras se llevaba un trozo de tarta a la boca la rubia, que les miraba fijamente.

-Bueno, digamos que no es que a Ron, no le gusten los libros, es que lo suyo, son los negocios y las finanzas, creo que cada uno tiene un papel que jugar.-Contesto Hermione.

-Gracias por lo que me toca LAV- el pelirrojo sonrió un pocornirónicamente, ella siempre se había creído superior a él en ese sentido-Pero Hermione tiene razón, así como a ella se le da bien ser la salvadora del los niños desprotegidos, yo soy el que tiene que encargarse de sus finanzas,de las mias y de lascosas de casa.-finalizo el pelirrojo

-SI la verdad es que a mí me parece que ustedes dos son un buen complemento- musito Fleur.-Hermione es muy centrada, correcta y Ron necesita algo de eso en su vida, y Hermione,necesita alguien, que le haga reír, o que le proteja que haga que ella se divierta y esos, son los sinónimos de Ron, por eso es que creo que han onseguido vivir tanto tiempo juntos.

-Eso tienerncoherencia…-dijo la castaña.

-Por cierto chicos-Pregunto Nick quien hablaba por vez primera en la comida.-Como es que se conocieron ustedes dos y cuanto tiempo han dicho que llevan viviendo juntos?.

-Bueno Nick, nosotros nos conocemos hace seis años, pero vivimos en paraíso, hace tres.-Contesto elrnpelirrojo mirando fijamente a Nick como intentando herirle con la mirada y aun así sonando amable.

-Paraíso?

-Si Nick, he! Así le pusieron nuestros amigos a nuestra casa,rnes que esta a la orilla del mar y está rodeada de muchos árboles y es un luga muy tranquilo, un paraíso.

-Sí, supongo que no dudaste un segundo en comprarla, siempre quisiste vivir lejos de la ciudad en un lugar así.-Contesto Nick con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Que bien me recuerdas.-Contesto… la castaña un poco altiva.

- y como es que sernconocieron ustedes dos y como fuiste a parar a Malta Ron?-Pregunto Lavender.

-Pues mira lavender mi hermanito y futura cuñada-Comenzó a decir Ginny mientras guiñaba un ojo a ron que la miraba inquisitivamente. Ellos tienen una historia muy particular, mira se conocieron en un aeropuerto Ron había conseguido un traslado a Malta y nunca supimos por Hermione estaba allí por cierto debes contarnos…y menos porque no sabía para donde iba, la cuestión es que ella disidió seguir a mi hermano pero no se conocieron solo se vieron y luego se encontraron un tiempo después, viviendo como ustedes dos ahora en el mismo edificio, solo que ellos no sabían que eran vecinos, hasta que por una casualidad de la vida se encontraron, se hicieron amigos y compraro paraíso, luego vinieron a casa de mis padres se enamoraron se casaron y tuvieron diez hijos.-dijo el Ginny muyrndivertida por el final de la historia.

-ja,! Muy graciosa Ginny! Diez hijos? Pero que te crees que soy? Un conejo?-dijo muy divertida.

-Bueno no diego diez hijo tu mira los que quieras… pero no niegas que estas enamorada de mi hermanito no?? - dijo Ginny como señalando algo obvio.

Esta vez el sonrojado era Ron, quien también había notado que, Hermione no había dicho nada de esa parternde la historia de Ginny, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque Nick intervino de nuevo.

-Pero, Según la historiarnde Ginny, que hacías tú en el aeropuerto…. Y cuando fue esto.-Pregunto un Nick que intentaba aclararse la mente.

La castaña respiro profundamente.-Pues esto, querido Nick, paso al otro día de tu cumpleaños…. Si,si, al otro día de que te encontrara, con esa sexy rubia en tu departamento y pues estaba un poco desorientada pero, parece que al final todo salió bien-Dijo, esto último mientras tomaba de la manos a ron bajo la mesa, como pidiéndole apoyo. Esta comida no llegaba a su fin y a ella se le complicaba cada vez mas estar tranquila.

El silencio se apodero de a mesa, luego del amargo comentario de la castaña, Ron apretaba su mano como intentando calmarla, pero esto parecía imposible, ya que todos a pesar de que hace ya un buen rato habían terminado de comer seguían en la mesa y la observaban fijamente.

-Bueno angelina y para cuando esta tu bebe?-Pregunto la rubia desviando el tema …

-Pues Lavender .. Cumplornnueve meses, el 6 de enero, así que creo que alcanzo a pasar la ceremonia de mis suegros y luego nacerá por fin esta criatura, que cada vez anda más inquieta… dijo mientras se tocaba en vientre y se3 abanicaba con la mano.

La todos se levantaron de la mesa, luego de hablar de posibles nombres para el nuevo integrante de la familia, a pesar de todo la comida había terminado mínimamente bien.

-Gente, nosotros ya nos marchamos, porque antes de casa queremos ir a ver a Percy- comento Fred.

-y eso que le pasa a percy ahora que lo mencionas ni él ni Charley están aquí?-dijo como conmocionada la rubia.

-Pues nada grave, es quernestá un poco liado, porque esta construyendo una casita de árbol a Molly y laverdad es que a él se le da bastante mal.-comento Sahara mientras rodaba los ojos.-Es más si no fuera porque Charley esta allí, creo que la pequeña serntendría que apañar con otros regalos de navidad.

La pareja junto a surnpequeño se despidió de los demás integrantes que había, asistido a la reunión,rnya se dirigían a la puerta, peor lo que vieron no se esperaban, todo estaba congelado, la nieve seguía cayendo y los autos estaban tapado el cobertizor staba cubierto de nieve en el techo y los autos de los integrantes de la reunión, estaban cubiertos, ellos ya habían escuchado que una fuerte tormenta de nieve se avecinaba, pero ellos las esperaban para la semana siguiente,estaba claro que no podían irse de casa, la carreteras debían estar intransitables y lo peor es que no sabían cuánto duraría.

-Dios mío que aremos ahora- dijo Angelina que se había puesto nerviosa de repente.-Vale, vale y sirnme pongo de parto y si va a nacer mi bebe? Y entonces qué hacemos? Y losrnmedico? Y la epidural?.-Ella seguía musitando desesperada.

-Tranquila querida nornva a pasara nada aun te quedan unas semanas, no te preocupes, y en caso dedo de que sucediera… yo ya he tenidornsiete, se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer, cálmate y siente…-Decía muy despaciornintentando calamar a la embarazada, que estaba realmente angustiada, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en un sofá al lado de la chimenea para que no sintierarnrio.

-Vale chicos, acabo de llamar a percy y me ha dicho que en las noticias del medio día, ha salido quernla tormenta se había adelantado, y puede durar unos tres días, que ahora está un poco suave pero que luego habrá una fuerte ventisca y recomiendan, que permanezcamos en casa, hasta que las autoridades, den aviso de que no hay emergencia…-dijo Bill entrando a la habitación con el teléfono celular en larnmano.

-Bueno, pues está claro debemos acomodarnos y quedarnos todas en casa..-Dijo Arthur Weasley

-Oh! no, queremos molestar enserio, creo que pondremos las además al coche y no habrá problema para salir.-Dijo Nick, intentando evitar el tener que compartir la casa con la parejita feliz.

-No, es ninguna molestiarnNick, además bajo ningún concepto voy a permitir que salgan de casa si le sucede algo, no saben lo que mal que me sentiría-La rubia intento replicar algo pero la señora Weasley no se lo permitió-rnno, se diga nada mas Lavender, esto es una decisión tomada y no hay nada quernreplicar, nos acomodaremos lo mejor que podamos y pasaremos esto días aquí tranquilos en casa.-Termino la señora Weasley que seguía sentada junto, Angelina, que con la noticia de su cuñado se había puesto amarilla.

- bueno pues hay seis habitaciones….. así que nos repartiremos….-comenzórnel señor Weasley sacando un papel y un lápiz dividiendo las habitaciones.- enrnuna estarán Bill- Fred- George estarán en la habitación junto a la nuestra, sirnla que da al patio de atrás, Fleur , Louis -Angelina-Sahara dormirán en la quernla siguiente, Ron- Harry- Nick dormirán en la habitación que ahora ocupa Ronaldrn….. Hermione- Lavender - Ginny, lo harán en la habitación que era de Hermione yrnVictorie. Y pos último los peques Dominic-Victorie-Fred-George dormirán en la habitación del lado a la Hermione, frente a la de sus madres…. Y yo y su madre en nuestra habitación.

La verdad era que a los chicos no les había agradado mucho la repartición de las habitaciones, losrncasados no querían separarse, pero sobretodo George que estaba preocupado por el estado de angelina, pero a los que más les molesto, fue a Ron Nick Lavende y Hermione, la verdad era que el señor Weasley había olvidado por un momento a estos cuatro y cuando había hecho la repartición, no le dio importancia, pero para ellos sería catastrófico pasar los siguientes tres días juntos.

Así se dispusieron, las chicas ayudaron a sacar mantas y almohadas de los armarios de la señora Weasley y poniendo estos en las habitaciones juntos con unas colchonetas que había en el ático, los chicos habían ido a recoger un poco de leña para la chimenea ya que estaba haciendo más frio de lo normal y parecía que la calefacción no aguantara el ritmo del invierno, en tanto la señora Weasley junto con Fleur preparaban la cena para todos.

A la hora de la cena,rntodos estaban exhaustos cenaron, rápidamente y se dispusieron a descansar. Perorntodos estaban pensativos en cómo sería la primera noche juntos, a las once de la noches todos subieron a sus respectivas evitaciones.

-Bueno pues como dormiremos… dijo en la entrada de la habitación Ginny-Pues no se lavender pararnno incomodarte yo dormiré en la cama con Herm, y tú en la otra.

-Si por mí no se preocupen.-Dijo lavender cortésmente

-Bueno mira puedes usar esta pijama, le extendió la castaña un pijama de pantalón negro- con un suéter blanco manga larga

-mMmM Vale..-dijo aregaña dientes, la realidad es que siendo diseñadora de modas el atuendo le parecía una horterada y para nada sexy.-Pues será solo por esta noche, en elrncoche tenemos nuestras maletas…

-Ha! Y eso porque teníanrnlas maletas en el coche?-Pregunto Ginny siempre tan curiosa.

-Pues tu sabes que en mi trabajo debo viajar tipo por todo el mundo, como tu comprenderás pues ayer en la mañana Nick había decidido acompañarme a Milán a un desfiles y no hemos tenido tiempo de sacarlas, por eso en la mañana le diré para que me ayude a sacar el auto de la nieve y poder sacar nuestro equipaje.

-Pues mira que tienesrntodo fríamente calculado-Esbozo una sonrisa Hermione.

-Pues hay que estar preparadas para todo no, no se sabe cuando puedas rencontrarte…upss conocer el amor de tu vida y nunca hay que bajar la guardia-Dijo la rubia con un todo de miraba el pijama de Hermione despectivamente, que consistía en un vestido poco más arriba de la rodilla que suponía era blanco, porque cubriéndolo casi al completo por un viejo suéter de lana negro de Ron.

Mientras en la habitaciónrndel lado.

-ya esta Nick puede dormir en la cama y nosotros en el suelo- dijo intentando finalizar el tema Harry que ya estaba arto de discutir y quería dormirse ya.

-Pero si es que por mí no hay problema, yo puedo dormir en el suelo y Ron en su cama, de verdad que no me incomoda y Ron no es por dármelas de Mártir.- Contesto Nick.

-Saben que ya me arte de discutir yo me iré a dormir al salón que está más caliente y ustedes dos pueden dormir en la cama juntos…-dijo ron mientras se giraba para tomar una almohada y una sabana.

Ron salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón este estaba iluminado solo por el color rojizo del la madera ardiente se recostó en el sofá de tres plazas y apago la luz para dormirse pero esto era casi imposible no podía olvidar en la situación en la que estaba , su ex novia y el ex prometido de su amiga estaban durmiendo con ellos muy cerquita, pero lo que más le rondaba la cabeza era Hermione, ese beso, además la castaña no hacía más que confundirlo, primero se enojaba y luego lo tomaba de la mano bajo la mesa? Pero a que estaba jugando? Pero si ella jugaba el también, además ella había hecho una promesa....- el pelirrojo esbozo una sonrisa cuando una divertida idea pasornpor su cabeza pero…

Una rubia que salía del cuarto de baño luego de cambiar su ropa siguiórncon la mirada la trayectoria del pelirrojo, y vio como este se tumbo en el sillón de la sala, miro un poco su vestimenta y se odio por no poder verse más sexy, acomodo un poco su cabello y sin pensárselo mas de dispuso a bajar los escalones haciendo el ruido necesario para llamar la atención del pelirrojo que al verla quedo sentado de un brinco y sin perder contacto visual se acerco.

-SE puede saber que haces hay tumbado?-Pregunto la rubia sentándose en la mesa de centro para quedarrnfrente a Ron.

-Pues digamos tengo larnintención de pasar la noche aquí!

-y eso porque a ti te asignaron una habitación no?

-Sí pero, digamos que no pudimos llegar a un acuerdo y decidíbajar, además aquí hace un poco mas de calor allí arriba hace mucho frio.-El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, hace unos días la había gritado y ahora le hablaba como si fuera una intima amiga, definitivamente algo no iba bien.

-pues, si quieres compañía, la verdad es que yo me siento muy solita en esa cama tan grande…-Dijo la rubia acortando distancia poniendo sus brazos sobre los hombros de ron-o si quieres puedo quedarme aquí contigo…

El pelirrojo estaba anonadado con la forma tan directa en que le coqueteaba, lavender, pero algo había notado de esa cercanía y era el perfume de Hermione sobre ella…

-Ja! Ahora lo entiendo…-Musito el pelirrojo.

-Pues mira que eres lento…-Dijo sonriendo pícaramente la rubia, pero el pelirrojo ni noto el comentario.

-Eh! Ese pijama es de Hermione verdad?-Dijo el mientras la miraba a la cara a lavender que había puesto cara de asombro.

-he he …. Pues si, ella me lo dejo! Pero por que lo preguntas?

-Es que tienes su perfume, y es un poco extraño lo que diré, pero para ser tu! Estas muy cubierta.-Pero esto la rubia lo entendió como una invitación por parte del pelirrojo y se acercó más a él dispuesta a dejarse llevar por la pación.

pero una luz se encendió, haciendo que elrnpelirrojo quisiera morir por la situación tan comprometedora en la que Hermionernlos había encontrado a él y lavender, haciendo que este quitara los brazos de ella de sus hombro y se levantara dispuesto a dar una explicación, mientras una rubia molesta se levantaba con él, con ganas de golpear a la castaña por la interrupción.

Hermione llevaba en el último bloque de la escalera, como cinco minutos, mirando como los dos tortolitos se decían cosas en susurros que ella no podía entender, pero algo sexy sí que era por la cara de imbécil que ponía, Ron… había decidido marcharse y volver a su habitación, pero cuando vio el acercamiento de los chicos en el salón, sin saber bien porque, encendió la luz, dejándose ver.

-Oh! Lamento interrumpir chicos, no los vi es solo que venía por agua…. Pero nada continúen en lo suyo.-Dijo esto sarcásticamente mientras se dirigía a la concina, estaba realmente furiosa.

-Hermione, no es lo que parece, escucha….-Dijo ron entrando a la cocina enseguida de Hermione.

-Pero a ver es enserio que ustedes dos tienen algo?, ósea, enserio ella es tu novia? Porque tú me dijiste que era tu amiga y no se porque tienes que darle explicaciones-lavender entro en la cocina indignada por la importancia que le daba Ron a su "amiga".

-Si Ron Lavender, tiene razón,-Dijo Hermione abriendo como platos los ojos, como diciendo algo obvio,mientras serbia un poco de agua en un vaso,-Tú no tienes porque darme explicaciones, eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras…-Dijo ella arrastrando las últimas tres palabras.

-Vamos a ver lavender, yo le doy explicaciones a quien yo quiera,- y dicho esto la rubia abrió indignada la boca, y salió de la concina.

-Hay ya la espantaste,rnRon así no se trata a las chicas, si lo que quieres es que pase algo mas.-Dijo Hermione fingiendo regañarle irónicamente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la concina, pero Ron la tomo de la cintura por detrás y…

-Celosa?.-susurro el pelirriojo en el oido de Hermione, ntentando incomodar a su amiga,y rogando que con esto olvidara lo del salón.

-Para nada querido-contesto sin siquiera molestarse en mirarle.- Además estas en todo tu derecho, es más si se me presenta la ocasión con Nick, yo no dudaría en,recordar VIEJOS TIEMPOS.-Dijo esto último lo más sexy que pudo, para que el pelirrojo entendiera a que se refería.

Dicho esto, la castaña sernsoltó del agarre del pelirrojo, girando un poco la cabeza y guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo que se había quedado perplejo con la confidencia del la castaña. Ella salió de la cocina y el no puedo evitar percatarse en lo que ella llevaba puesto, ese suéter era suyo y aun que la combinación con el pijama de vestido no era la mejor, había que reconocer las bonitas piernas de la chica, pero al recordar las últimas palabras de la castaña, sintió rabia, ella se estaba planteando el rntener algo con Nick, pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que él se lo iba a poner fácil.

La castaña entro suavemente en la habitación y se recostó al lado de Ginny, que para su sorpresa no estaba dormida y la miraba fijamente.

-Donde estaban ustedes dos! No me digas que discutieron..-Pregunto Ginny en un susurro.

-No discutí precisamenterncon ella no te preocupes-Comenzó a decir la castaña mientras se metía entre el cobertor de cama.

-Pero es que entro echar una furia- susurro Ginny nuevamente ahora levantándose un poco para señalar con la mirada a la rubia.

-Ya pero eso es porque he, interrumpido su momento romántico en el salón con tu hermanote-Contesto Hermione.

-Como…-Pero la pelirrojarnno alcanzo a decir nada…

-Tranquila duérmete no esrnel momento ya te contare mañana lo prometo.

-Vale pero…-Y nuevamente se quedo con la palabra en la boca, pero eta vez porque escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

Las dos chicas fijaron sus ojos en la puerta y una cabeza roja se asomo por esta, Hermione puso cararnde malestar y Ginny cara de duda… pero lavender quien fingía estar plácidamente dormida se sentó sobre su cama al verle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero esta se desvaneció rápidamente al ver como el pelirrojo entraba y cerraba la puerta tras sí, pero en vez de dirigirse a su cama, iba hacia la de las dos chicas.

-Hermanita cambio de planes-Dijo ron dirigiéndose a Ginny con un tono muy bajito.

-Pero que quieres decir?

-Mira tienes dos opciones, primero duermes con Lavender en la otra cama o segundo duermes en medio de Nick y Harry.

-Pero se puede saber porque tiene que irse?-pero quien preguntaba ahora, era Hermione alarmada, pues ya se imaginaba de que se trataba.

-pues muy fácil porque esta cama esta noche también es mía, voy a dormir aquí…

-Ronald Weasley, te has vuelto loco…-Comenzó a subir el tono Hermione escandalizada.

-Mira no alces la voz y no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no!, y tu vete ya-

Ginny se levanto divertida de la cama y se dirigió hacia la de lavender, que no dijo absolutamente nada, estaba completamente anonada con lo que estaba sucediend en ese momento. El pelirrojo rápidamente se metió en el cobertor de la cama yrnse acurruco.

-Venga, túmbate ya , rno es que piensas dormir hay sentada-dijo el pelirrojo a Hermione que se encontraba atontada, por la situación.

-Pero que te hace pensara ti que pienso dormir contigo?

- y que vas a hacer,cielo ya estoy aquí…

-Pues irme, prefiero dormir en el sofá que contigo-y ya se estaba poniendo en pie, cuando una mano sostuvo por la cintura y la empujo hacia atrás, haciéndola tumbarse sobre la almohada.-Dejame Ron-decía ella en susurros mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a su amigo que la tenía bajo su pecho.

-Mira si crees que voy arndejar que salgas de aquí, para verte con Nick estas muy mal pequeña, ni creas que me creo eso de que fuiste abajo solo por un vaso con agua.

-Pero tu quien narices terncrees para darme ordenes, además si no quieres creerme ese es tu problema, y aun que no lo creas no soy como tú y tu lavender y no lo aria en el sofá de larncasa de tus padres…. Para eso está el granero.

-A ti te encanta fastidiarme no? y , yo no estaba haciendo nada en el salón, fue ella quien llego allí…

-Mira a mi me da igual y quítate de encima que no puedo respirar-Decía la castaña mientras forcejeaba unrnpoco -, y no es por fastidiar es la verdad puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y con quien quiera tu no me das ordenes.

Ron iba a contestar algo pero su hermana los interrumpió…

-Sabían que no hablan tanrnbajito como creen?, además, Ron ella si que iba a por agua me lo dijo antes de salir.- a esto la castaña miro con ara de Te lo dije a Ron-y Hermione aun que mi hermano tenga cara de degenerado, el tampoco lo aria en el salón, élrnprefiere ático…-El pelirrojo encogió los hombros, ya que no sabía si el apunte era bueno o malo.- y Hermione estoy dernacuerdo contigo en algo, el Granero es el mejo lugar, así que si te animas con Nick, ya sabes?.... esto ultimo Ginny lo dijo muy divertida con ganas de fastidiar a su hermano, quien miro a Hermione aun bajo el, con cara asesina.- Y ya dejen dormir quieren?

-Vale- contestaron los dos resignados tumbándose cada uno al lado de su cama dando la espalda al otro.

Pero luego de media horarnel pelirrojo se dio nuevamente vuelta y rodeo a Hermione colocando su mano en la cintura de la de ella y acercando su boca a su oído.

-Enserio te interesa Nick?-Pregunto el sin ningún pudor.

-No.-Contesto la castaña en un susurro, no tenía ganas de discutir,

-Pensabas hacerlo en el salón con ella?-Pregunto, ella sin girar a ver la, sonrisa picara que dibujo en su rostro Ron.

-No.

-Entonces por que la mirabas con cara de imbécil.

-Porque olía a ti y llevaba tu ropa.-Dijo él sin ningún temor a la reacción de la castaña, ya que después de la pregunta que le había hecho, había demostrado que si le había molestado la situación,no en palabras de Ron estaba celosa…en la castaña se ruborizo de una manera impresionante que él no pudo ver y sintió un escalofrió extraño recorrerla por un segundo-Por cierto, no pasa nada, si mis suertes te los pones tu, es incluso muy sexy-Dijo divertido recordando el modelito de la castaña y haciendo quernesta se ruborizara aun mas.-Pero no le des mi ropa a ella, que no le quedanrnnada bien, además no me agrada …vale?

-Vale-contesto la castaña, dejándose susurran por la respiración de Ron en su oído y durmiéndose.

El día había sudo muy movido, todos estaban exhaustos , y a pesar de lo incomoda que fue en un principio la situación, los dos se encontraba muy bien durmiendo juntos, se sentían seguros, además a sabiendas de que dos personas de un doloroso pasado, los rondaban, se necesitaban aun mas, la castaña no se negó mas al abrazo del pelirrojo, se durmió, y ron seducido por el aroma a flores del cabello de Hermione, no puedo evitar verla dormir por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el cansancio del día había hecho por fin efecto en el consiguiendo dejarlo en un estado de coma profundo, abrazado a la persona que mas paz y seguridad le inspiraba en todo el mundo, solo con ella conseguía relajarse así, y eso él lo sabía, por eso había decido que esas noches mientras, lavender y Nick estuvieran en la casa, Dormiría con ella.


	10. conversaciones matutinas

_**conversaciones matutinas**_

La primera en salir de la habitación fue lavender, quien no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche estaba furiosa, y en cuanto salió el se puso en pie y se marcho. Ginny se despertó en cuanto escucho, que su madre pretendía entrar a la habitación, se pego un susto impresionante, como su madre se diera cuenta que ron había pasado la noche hay, los hacía casar, así que se puso en pie de un brinco, tiro una almohada que dio a Ron en toda la cara y salió, a decirle a su madre que, Hermione bajaba en un segundo. . .

-mmm Que pasa?-Pregunto la castaña, levantado un poco a cara del pecho de ron para mirar a la puerta.

-Shhh- señalo a Hermione y le tapo los labios con el índice, para que afuera no pudieran oírle, y agudizo un poco el oído hasta que comprendió que ya habían bajado al salón.-Mama, que ha venido a despertarte, y pues como comprenderás no le habría agradado encontrarme en tu cama y debajo de ti-comento el pelirrojo, sonriéndole a la castaña, que no se había fijado, que estaba sobre él y lo abrazaba.

-Eh.. vas a terminar por meternos en un lio Ron-Dijo la castaña, un poco sonrojada por la posición en que se encontraba, pero sobre todo por esa mano del pelirrojo, que no hacia mas que ponerla nerviosa acariciando su espalda.-En que estabas pensando al venir aquí, porque no dormiste con los chicos.

-Bueno es que no nos pusimos de acuerdo, fui al salón y Lavender, fue hasta allí y luego tu…. Y pues al final he decido, pasar la noche contigo, con eso lavender no se acerca, Nick no se mete en tu habitación en la noche, y duermo muy pero muy cómodo contigo-Dijo de una manera provocadora, tomando a Hermione con las dos manos y colocándola bien sobre él, haciendo que esta rechistara un poco, pero sin poder hacer nada.

-Si lamento mucho a ver interrumpido tu rencuentro con lavender…

-Ya te dije que no iba a hacer nada con ella, además deja los celos, que tu y yo no tenemos nada o si?-Y levanto una ceja el pelirrojo, que rogaba por una repuesta afirmativa.

-Ha! Sabes que si, tienes toda la razón tu y yo somos solo amigos! Y no tienes porque darme explicaciones, además no son celos estas muy equivocado.-Contesto la castaña que estaba intento controlar su respiración por la ira que tenia, intento soltarse y levantarse, pero nada consiguió , el la apretaba muy fuerte contra su cuerpo haciendo que la castaña, se pusiera más nerviosa por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-sabes que no te creo…

-pues mira que me da igual, si me crees o no… y ya suéltame que tengo que bajar.

-tienes que bajar? No me digas? Porque para ti en desayuno no es muy importante.

-Pues tienes razón, es que no bajo a desayunar, bajo a buscar a Nick, necesito hablar con él…-Contesto con altanería, sintiéndose victoriosa tenia a sensación de que al pelirrojo no le caía bien Nick y por eso había salido de la habitación de los chicos ayer.

-Claro, eso es lo que a ti tanto te importa no?, el monigote, ese… es el lo quieres? Baja y dile que lo perdonas por ser el imbécil del siglo y pídele que se case contigo ¿pero tú estás bien de la cabeza? …-empezó a levantar un poco la voz.

-celoso?-pregunto la castaña muy divertida por la reacción de su amigo.

El pelirrojo dejo salir un suspiro y dejo salir una sonrisa, se había dado cuenta que ella no hablaba en serio, que solo quería verlo enojar, como cuando en casa le juagaba bromas y luego ponía cara de borrego, pensó un segundo y se fijo en la posición en la que estaban, el debajo de ella y el abrazándola con fuerza, eso sí que era un delicioso despertar y sin siquiera darse cuenta su mano comenzó a subir por la espalda de la castaña hasta llegar a su nuca, forzándola un poco a bajar la cara quedando a una distancia muy corta de la suya.

Ella sintió la mano de Ron subir suavemente por su espalda y se estremeció…la mano de él l la acerco a la cara, ella estaba horrorizada pero encantada a la vez, hacia varios minutos que había dejado de forcejear, pero ahora esta posición, la iba a volver loca, no sabía que debía hacer exactamente, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules, que solo dejaban de observar sus marones ojos, para mirar a sus labios.

El pelirrojo se contenía, pero la verdad era que le costaba mucho, se moría por probar esos besos de nuevo, y tenerla así, solo para él, conseguía nublarle la mente, así que se dejo llevar y levanto un poco la cabeza de la cama acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos, y puso sus labios, en los de ella, se movió delicadamente, entre sus labios, mientras ella se resistía a responder el beso, pero eso a él no le importaba, mientras no saliera huyendo, él la besaría cuantas beses fuera necesario para que aceptara que lo suyo ya no era la amistad de siempre , él alternaba sus besos con carias en la espalda de ella.

Ella no podía creerse lo que sucedía, de nuevo la estaba besando, pero aun que ella quiera levantarse de allí y Salir corriendo no podía, se había prometido seguir con su amistad pasara lo que pasara, pero él no descansaba, se metía en su cama, la abrazaba, la celaba , y ahora la besaba… estaba consternada sorprendía y rendida, con cada caricia que él le daba su miraba se cerraba, como incitándola a desmayarse, pero nuevamente habría los ojos, y se encontraba con los cerrados de él, que solo quería sentirla y la realidad es que ella también le quería y lo sabía, desde el primer beso que se dieron, pero ella estaba segura de que esto arruinaría su amistadas, y estaba dispuesta a renunciar a muchas cosas, pero no a esa relación. Y él se ponía difícil, por más que ella se resistía el continuaba con sus suaves y delicados besos.

Después de unos segundos, ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar sin moverse aun, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y la miro extasiado, y besos sus majillas su mentón y su cuello tan lentamente, que ella apenas podía sentirlo, la ato con fuerza y giro sobre si mismo dejándola a ella bajo el, este movimiento consiguió que la castaña abriera los ojos bruscamente, el pelirrojo la miro, y pensó que tal vez ella no estaba interesada en el, que tal vez el malinterpretaba y la forzaba, le dio un beso en la frente, ella aun lo miraba, y se fue incorporando suavemente, la castaña lo miro consternada, y vio que en los ojos de él había desilusión, ella se incorporo también, quedando a un lado de él, tomo la cara del pelirrojo con las suyas e hizo que este la mirara un segundo, y sintió miedo , miedo de perderlo y que se marchara, y se abrazo a él colocando su mentón en el hombro del chico y apretándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenia para que no se marchara. Él estaba sorprendido , no entendía que significaba esa reacción, la abrazo también y espero a que ella hablara , pero esto no paso, por el contrario la castaña se alejo un poco de él dejando su brazos en el cuello su cuello aun atándolo, Ron la miro y no entendió nada, pero sintió como un peso lo empujaba a la cama de nuevo, ella se había recostado y lo había llevado con ella colocándose en la posición anterior, la castaña lo miro un segundo, no quería decir nada, porque si decía algo seria para marcharse, lo acerco mas a ella y lo beso.

Ella lo beso tiernamente, y el pelirrojo lo entendió, coloco una de sus manos por la espalada de ella y la otra la subió hasta el cabello, los besos se volvieron apasionados, la castaña pensó que moriría, un calor invadía su cuerpo y su corazón estaba por estallar, la lengua del pelirrojo se introdujo en su boca haciéndola, soltar un pequeño gemido, el pelirrojo la tomaba con más fuerza, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, ella le hacía perder la cabeza, dejo su boca y arremetió con el cuello de la castaña, dando suaves besos y dejando salir un poco su lengua, para probar el sabor de la piel de ella, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera y perdiera un poco el control dejando que sus pierna se abrieran y enredando la cintura del pelirrojo con ellas, el pelirrojo se dejo llevar y beso con fuerza la boca de Hermione y bajo la mano que tenia sobre su cabello, para ponerlas en una de las piernas de la castaña explorando y recorriendo con su mano mientras subía por el muslo de la castaña que estaba desnudo hasta encontrarse con su pijama que estaba muy regido acaricio solo hasta este lugar, intentando no invadir toda la intimidad de Hermione de golpe, quería disfrutar cada momento con su piel ….. Pero mientras estaban así… la puerta se abrió.

-Este Hermione no quería molestarte pero….-Comenzó a decir Nick pero al ver a Hermione con ron, en una escena tan intima, se sintió morir,-Tu madre los está llamando para desayunar que no tarden-dijo secamente y cerrando de un portazo que hizo que Hermione brincara.

El pelirrojo al verlo se había enojado, pero el chico no le dio tiempo a contestar y se marcho, se giro nuevamente a Hermione, vio que ella se tapaba la cara con sus manos y temblaba. El destapo la cara de la chica con delicadeza y vio que en los ojos de ella se formaban un cumulo de lagrimas, que ver al pelirrojo una se escapo.

-Porque lloras?-Pregunto Ron secamente, seguramente se sentía culpable, ella aun amaba a Nick.

-Que estamos haciendo?-Dijo ella tomando seriedad y olvidándose de las lagrimas.

-A que te refieres? Tanto te duele que Nick te vea conmigo?

-Nick? Tú crees que me preocupa Nick?

-Bueno lo has visto y ahora lloras yo no sé qué esperas tu que piense-continuo el castaño mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-A mi me da igual lo que el piense-Dijo ella sentándose y elevando un poco la voz-Me refiero a nosotros Ron, esto no es normal, somos amigos nosotros no podemos, hacer…

-Hacer el amor?.. Vamos a ver Hermione, claramente no podemos controlarnos, que no lo vez? ni tú que eres un mar de Reglas, eres capaz de controlarte.-Dijo el recordándole que ella no había dejado que se marcharse.

Pero consiguió que ella se indignara-Pues será mejor que aprendamos-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía unas pantuflas y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Y si no quiero… y si resulta que no me quiero controlar…- ron, consiguió llamar la intención de la chica, que se detuvo.

-No pienso perderte, Ron… mis relaciones siempre terminan, un asco, no voy a perderte a ti también y si para eso debo aprender a controlarme lo haré.- y con esto salió de la habitación.

Nick bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina en el comedor ya estaban todos comenzando a desayunar, todos tenían sus pijamas puestos, la única que se había dado una ducha era la señora Weasley, quien le había pedido a Nick que llamara Ron y a Hermione a desayunar

-Señora Weasley que bajan en un momento! Nick en cuanto entro, pero sin mencionar lo que había visto

Casi cinco minutos después bajo, Hermione y luego Ron, los dos traían mala cara, la castaña solo se tomo el jugo de naranja que le había conseguido obligarla señora Weasley, ya que ron no había querido intervenir, en tanto Nick, no dejaba de mirar fijamente a la cara Hermione, muy descaradamente y sin escrúpulos, que había conseguido incomodar al máximo a Hermione, que al final decidió, levantarse de la mesa.

Todos los presentes terminaron su desayuno con tranquilidad y se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios para cambiarse y quitarse sus ropas de dormir pero, Lavender llamo a Nick para que le ayudase con su equipaje que se encontraba en el Auto, ya que no tendrían que ponerse a pesar del fastidio del frio y la nieve la pareja salió de la casa.

-Joder, Mira que hace frio!-Dijo el moreno sonando enojado.

-Te sucede algo? desde el desayuno estas con una cara de fusil…

-No es que este enfadado es solo que...-Pero decidió no mentir ella era su amiga y era estúpido negar que algo le mostraba- Mira si está un poco cabreado eso es todo, esta mañana cuando entre a tu habitación a despertar a Hermione me encontré…-Pero no puedo terminar de hablar.

-ha, es eso, pues mira que no es el único que la paso mal, aun que verlos dormir juntos y tener que despertarles debe ser espantoso.

-Despertarles?, pero si esos estaban más despiertos que tu y yo ahora…

-Como no entiendo?

-Pues que cuando entre a la habitación estaban un poco, ardientes- dijo el Nick poniendo u todo venenoso.-Es más si no llego yo, el par se deja llevar por la pasión mañera y se entregan al calentón.

-WowOw….Me estás diciendo que cuando llegaste estaban a punto de….-Nick afirmo ofendido con la cabeza-Pues vale ahora si comprendo tu enojo.

-Es que no entiendo nada, ellos se presentaron como amigos, si es cierto que su hermana había misionado un beso, pero es que…. Vamos a ver si que se ven muy cariñosos, pero no como una pareja, bueno no hasta hoy!, y aun así en la mesa ni se ha mirado. Pero por que dices que no fui el único?-dijo el chica retomando lo que la rubia había dicho antes.

-YA es que es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, y lo digo porque anoche digamos, que Ron y yo nos acercamos peligrosamente, en el salón después de que este saliera de su habitación, y por esas cosas de la vida Hermione llego, y el se puso muy nervioso y corrió a darle explicaciones- dijo la chica que tenía un tono de voz incrédulo-y yo me enfade y los deje solos y en al rato entro ella a dormir y Ginny le pregunto un no sé qué, pero Hermione se veía en enfadada al entrar, y un rato después llego Ron!!-Menciono consternada.-y Ginny se paso a mi cama y ellos empezaron a discutir muy fuerte, al parecer el estaba celoso de ti, creía que a ella le interesabas y es mas ella menciono que podía hacer lo que se le pegara la gana y hay me perdí peor….-Termino de decir la rubia.

-Sabes que creo,…-Hizo un poco de fuerza mientras bajaba una de las maletas que era realmente grande-que entre ellos no había pasado nada hasta ahora.

-Que quieres decir?-dijo está tomando la maleta para que su amigo sacara la otra del auto.

-Pues que hasta ahora se dieron cuentas, así que puede ser o uno un calentón del fin de semana! O dos que enserio se estén enamorando.

-Si eso explica por que se ponen nerviosos con el tema y porque se siguen comportando como amigos!... oye … tu… a ti todavía… sigues enamorado de ella?

Nick solo un suspiro y cerró la puerta trasera del coche mientras tomaba la maleta en su mano…

-Mmm…Tu sabes que nunca la olvide Lav… sabes que esa mujer, por miles de razón fue el amor de mi vida, pero tenerla aquí tan cerca y no poder besarla, me está volviendo loco, cuando la vi esta maña con él me enfade, no por la situación si no porque me gustaría estar en el lugar de él… pero sé que fue mi culpa.-y se encogió de hombros. Y tu sientes algo por Ron…

-Pues si, pero yo no sé si es pasión o que será… pero tengo la sensación de que no le soy del todo indiferente, te recuerdo que anoche tuvimos un acercamiento muy importante, es mas sin ánimo de contarte mi intimidad, el anoche me dijo que iba demasiado cubierta, y eso quiere decir que como muy ser no le paso desapercibida.

-Bueno eso para ti es un consuelo, podrías intentar.

-Pues no se primero quiero confirmar que apenas están comenzando, y si es así, lo intentare y creo que tu podrás hacer lo mismo.

-Cielo, me parece bien tu plan, pero ella es muy indiferente conmigo.

-Eso no lo sabes… no has hablado con ella aun, bueno no asolas, búscala oportunidad si los dioses nos trajeron aquí es por algo y no hay que desaprovechar el momento-Dijo esto último, mientras guiñaba un ojo a su amigo, cancelando el tema, mientras él abría la puerta de la casa para dejarla pasar.

Los dos subieron a su habitación, estas estaban ya bacías, puesto que los demás integrantes de la casa ya estaban listos y estaba ayudando a organizar un poco. Claramente los amigos habían dejado ver que Ron y Hermione aun les interesaban, las palabras de la rubia habían conseguido penetrar en la mente del moreno, que había tomado la decisión de hablar con Hermione asolas en cuando tuviera oportunidad, tal vez con el tiempo las heridas del pasado que le ocasión, habían cicatrizado ya, y tal vez podrían intentar comenzar de cero. En tanto la rubia, estaba aun consternada por el comportamiento del pelirrojo la noche anterior, tal vez su amigo tuviera razón y ellos hasta ahora estuvieran descubriendo lo que sienten el uno por el otro y ese era el momento justo para atacar, ella le deseaba, le había extrañado todos esos años por eso se había mantenido en contacto con lo Weasley, y por fin la vida le daba lo oportunidad de resarcir su error, no sabía aun si quería casarse con él, pero lo que si sabía es que deseaba que ese chico fuere suyo nuevamente.

La castaña se encontraba, duchando al pequeño Louis, ya que Fleur estaba un poco liada y le había pedido el favor para que se encargara del pequeño, la castaña salió del cuarto de baño con el pequeño en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación de la madre del niño, mientras comenzaba a colocar su ropita al pequeño una pelirroja entro sigilosamente, y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-Mira que eres escurridiza mujer, te he estado buscando ahora si vas a terminar de explicarme que fue lo que sucedió esta mañana?-Digo Ginny intentando, retomar la conversación que habían dejado cuando Fleur, le pidió un favor a Hermione.-Ya te dije que quiero hasta los detalles sucios, yo soy muy cotilla, además a mi meda igual que sea mi hermano y quiero saber porque la cara de Nick, ya sabía yo que se iba a poner una furia al veros, pero cuenta mujer, no te quedes hay callada.

La castaña pasaba colores, por más confianza que tuviera con Ginny ni ella misma entendía lo que había sucedido en la mañana, además hablaban de su hermano lo cual lo hacía más incomodo, pero sabía que ella no se lo diría a nadie y que por más que intentara evadirla, ella terminaría insistiendo así como le había sacado lo que sucedió en el salón la noche anterior.

-Digamos, que tu hermano y yo estábamos en una situación un poco comprometedora.

-Comprometedora? Ósea… -la pelirroja abrió ojos de manera exagerada y dibujo una sonrisa cómplice en la cara ustedes estaban asiendo cosas obscenas cuando llego Nick?

-Si, noo , bueno si que son obscenas, pero no es lo que te estás imaginando- dijo Hermione mientras colocaba los calcetines a Louis.-A ver estábamos… besándonos de manera apasionada sí, eso es.

-Bueno eso no es tan grave, aun que tomando en cuenta que estaba en la cama y bajo las sabanas.- Comenzó Ginny como a contar las circunstancias..-

-Mjumm, y pues cuando Nick entro, ron estaba sobre mí y yo estaba con las piernas en su cintura.- y acto seguido, Hermione se tapo la boca, como si hubiese dicho algo prohibido.

-No te preocupes Herm! No soy precisamente una pequeña, para no entender, que la pasión a ratos nos ganas, no te avergüences, ya se me hacía muy raro a mí que la cara de Nick al bajar, parecía un muerto- a esto la pelirrojo rio -pero si quiero hacer una pregunta puedo?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras ponían un poco de lesión en el cuerpo del pequeño que estaba sobre la cama.-Tú y Ronald, ya lo han hecho? la castaña entendió perfectamente a que se refería Ginny.

-Claro que no!-Dijo alarmada-El día que ustedes nos vieron en la habitación de Ron, era la primera vez que nos besábamos-dicho esto se sonrojo un poco.

-Me estas diciendo que en seis años, mi hermano no te ha tocado un cabello.

No nunca, y eso que vivimos juntos y nunca nos habíamos acercado de tal manera…

-Eso quiere decir que estas confundida!- Dijo mas confirmando un hecho que preguntando.

-Si y la castaña dejo salir un suspiro.- miro al peño un segundo satisfecha con el resultado.-No sé, Ginny mira, luego de Nick, solo he salido con dos personas, mas, y ambas fueron un desastres, no quiero que pase eso con tu hermano, Ron para mi es unos de los seres más especiales que he conocido, y no quiero perderlo, si nos dejamos llevar y luego todo sale mal? Que aremos?.

-Mira, se que la situación es complica, pero es que quien no arriesga no gana cielo.- y dicho estas las dos mujeres salieron con el bebe de la habitación.

En tanto, en el salón se encontraban Ron y Harry jugando al ajedrez o más bien, intentando hacerlo, ya que llevaban hablando un buen rato, Ron intentaba, poner al día a su amigo sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, mientras el ojiverde atendía, concentradamente.

-valla, pues mira que las cosas entre tú y Hermione no hacen más que confundirse. . .

-Si pero ella claramente, no quiere nada ya te dije que lo dejo muy claro antes de salir de la habitación.

-Hermano, por más que ella se diga a sí mismas que va a ser de cuenta que nada sucedo, eso es imposible, tu sabes que yo intente sacarme a tu hermana de la cabeza y mira me case con ella, Ron tú conoces a Hermione mejor que yo y sabes que es una persona que le gusta tener todo bajo control, y ella solo ha conseguido detenerse cuando alguien los interrumpe, de lo contrario…

-Si eso lo sé… y también entiendo que quiera mantener nuestra amistad ante cualquier cosa, pero yo siente quiero algo más que su amistad y a veces siento que ella también, pero luego es como si cambiara radicalmente, y se convierte en un circulo vicioso y yo no se que hacer.

-pues habla con ella, pregúntale que siente, ustedes ya no son unos chiquillos Ron, y yo que creo que la suficiente confianza como para tratar el tema.

-Claro que la confianza esta, pero el cuanto saco el tema ella se pone a la defensiva haciéndome entender que es una estupidez lo que hacemos y que debemos olvidarlo, pero… me dejo llevar por el impulso me acerco y ella se deja, para luego salir corriendo, es que te juro que a veces quisiera golpearla.-Dijo un poco fastidiado el pelirrojo.

-Pero golpearla, porque esta confundida?... o porque de te deja con la ganas..?- Dijo divertidamente Harry fingiendo inocencia.

El pelirrojo, sonrió al comentario, de su amigo, le había molestado mucho como había tenido que interrumpir aquel momento tan intimo con la castaña, pero también le molestaba mucho la actitud de ella y sabia que tenían que hablar, osino la cosa se pondría fea.

-Por cierto Ron que aras respecto a Lavender, con lo que paso a noche, creo que ella quiere juego.

-Ya, me quede un poco paralizado por cómo se insinuó anoche y no te niego que sea una mujer guapa, que lo es, pero no sé ,Harry ella me mando al demonio una vez y yo quede muy mal y no quiero caer en su juego de nuevo… adema me preocupa más mi amiga en este momento… jaque -Mate.

-joder! Déjame ganar aun que sea una vez, por cortesía! No te aburres de ganar siempre?

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas… No definitivamente no me aburre ganarte.

-Algún día tendrás que rendirte cielo.-Dijo Ginny apareciendo en la escena dándole un corto beso en los labios a su esposo.

-si lo se, pero es que… hace muchos años que le conozco y debería dejarme ganara…

-Pero estas tonto, aprende a jugar, no tengo por qué dejarte ganar solo por ser mí cuñado.

-Mira no te degastes Harry, que yo intente hacer que me dejara ganar y tampoco lo conseguí… por eso ya no se juego con él, me aburrí de perder.-Dijo la castaña que traía al bebe n brazos mientras se sentaba en el alfombrado suelo.

El pelirrojo al ver a su amiga aparecer en la escena le provoco un vuelco al corazón pero estaba decidido a disimular al máximo y a comportarse lo más amigable con ella posible.

- Herm! Si tu no lo conseguiste que podemos esperar nosotros que somos mortales con capacidades mentales limitadas?.-Musito Harry

- no digas tonterías, más bien! Ya tienen sus disfraces para la fiesta después de la ceremonia?

.si, pero es una sorpresa a si que ni preguntes. -Contesto Ginny.

- yo aun no tengo nada-dijo la castaña desanimadamente mientras jugaba un poco con Louis en el suelo.

-pues yo tampoco tengo disfraz aun, si te apetece, luego de la tormenta te llevo a Londres y escogemos los disfraces-Dijo ron los más tranquilo que pudo.

-está bien. Dijo esta mirándole un segundo pero luego desvió la mirada para ver a la persona que bajaba las escaleras.

Nick bajo las escaleras ya estaba cambiado y tras de él venia tomándole de los hombro una rubia de ojos azules, en cuanto el moreno vio a Hermione sentada en el salón, se le ilumino la cara, ella se veía hermosa con ese bebe aun que no fuera suyo, Lavender se alejo de el tan pronto bajo el ultimo escalón y se dirigió hacia la cocina para encontrarse con Angelina y la Señora Weasley y se decidió a hablar.

-Hola-saludo con la mano a los cuatro chico del salón.

-Hola-dijeron en un coro gracioso.

-Hermione te estaba buscando, quería hablar contigo… a solas, me permitirías unos minutos-Dijo esto último mirándola fijamente con un poco de suplica.

El pelirrojo se sintió desmayar esto si no se lo esperaba, pensaba que él se iba mantener al margen, después del incidente de la mañana, pero el tipo tenía menos escrúpulos de los que él pensaba, pensó en evitarlo pero no tenía idea como.

-Este, si claro no hay problema! Ahora?-Dijo Hermione que también estaba aparentemente muy sorprendida .

La castaña tomo al pequeño y se lo dio a Ron quien, la miraba con cara de fusil, peor que podía hacer? No le iba a dar el gusto a el de pensar que aun le importaba se levanto de su lugar en el salón y siguió al moreno, escaleras arriba, Cosa que consiguió que Ron quedara con cara de acecino en serie, mientras el pequeño Louis tiraba de su cabello intentando despertarle del aletargamiento en el que se encontraba.


	11. lo amo

_**lo amo**_

Subió las escaleras, junto aquel pelinegro de ojos oscuros que la dirigía hacia una de las habitaciones.

Él no sabía porque le había pedido hablar con ella, fue un impulso extraño que no pudo controlar no sabía que iba a preguntarle realmente, "como va tu vida"…"me extrañas?... ja! Si Nickolas ya te diste cuneta esta maña que no" "lo siento… lamento lo que paso… bueno eso no es mentira, pero a ella le importa muy poco en este momento""Jo piensa, piensa pero hazlo rápido…"intentaba estrujarse la mente a ideas respecto a sobre que hablar sobre aquella castaña.

Nick abrió la puerta de la habitación que se suponía compartía con Ron y Harry. La castaña estaba al borde un colapso mental, "en qué momento accedí a hablar a solas con es?", estaba absorta, "para que evadirlo tanto desde su llegada a casa Weasley, que al primer llamado del chico corro tras él?", "definitivamente Ron tiene Razón he perdido la poquita cordura que me quedaba".

El moreno abrió la puerta e hizo con a mano señal a la chica para que pasara dentro, esta no se hizo de rogar y se dirigió en dirección de un negro cuadrado que había en la habitación seca a la ventana del balcón donde se sentó, el moreno entro y cerró la puerta tras y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Hermione pero sin sentarse, solo permaneció de pie frente a ella. El silencio incomodo del momento se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos musito palabra alguna, tan solo se dedicaron a mirarse fijamente como intentado obtener recuerdos de aquel ser que estaba frente a ellos.

-Bueno y de que es de lo que me quieres hablar.-Dijo la castaña rompiendo el silencio, ya que quería que todo terminar ya y salir de ese incomodo momento.

-veras, en realidad no tengo un temas en especial, es solo que no he podido hablar contigo desde que llegue y no quera perder esta oportunidad.-termino con un pequeño suspiro.

-Oportunidad?... mira tienes razón, en eso de que no hemos hablado desde que llegaste pero, es que hace muchísimo tiempo que tu y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de contacto, así que no veo de que podríamos hablar.-Dijo ella sonando lo mas desinteresada que pudo.

-Tampoco, somos unos desconocidos Hermione, y eso creo que lo tenemos claro, pero si tienes razón hace mucho que no nos vemos, y no sabes cuánto me entristece eso…-El moreno se puso de cuclillas sobre e suelo muy cerca de Hermione, asiendo que esta brincara un poco de su lugar, tomo las manos de la chica en las suyas y la miro a la cara.-Cielo no sabes cuento te he extrañado, todo este tiempo, eres la única mujer a la que he amado, y esta mañana pensé decírtelo pero, estabas con ese…,-bajo la mirada y bufo fuertemente-sentí que me moría, quisiera decirte que lucharía por ti, por recuperarte pero ante quiero saber, si estas enamorada de él y deseas compartir tu vida con él.-

Esa pregunta si que no se la esperaba Hermione, había quedado como paralizada en el tiempo, las palabras de disculpa de él se las esperaba, pero como iba a contestar algo que ni ella misma tenía claro?.

Ron estaba terminando con su punto de paciencia, ella había subido con Nick a la habitación y en su cara, después de lo esta mañana, es que estaba loca? Es que no lo quería ni un poquito? Realmente le importaba tan poco lo que el pensara?, no paraba de pensar y miraba fijamente a la escalera por la que la castaña habita desaparecido hace tan solo 2 minutos exactos, y sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, porque solo dejaba de mirar la escalera para mirar su reloj, estaba desesperado y esto era obvio, pero más obvio, para su hermana y su marido, que aun que estaban un poco sorprendidos sabían que esto tendría que pasar, `pero podían notar perfectamente la cara de ron además de que el pequeño Louis intentaba llamar su atención, para que lo soltara, pero el seguía aferrándolo a el con fuerza, pero cuando el pequeño comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-Venga Ron quita esa cara hermano que ya asústate al bebe-Dijo Harry intentando espabilar a su amigo.

-Que cara! Que dices? Ella puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera y cuando quiera,- Comenzó a levantar la voz-Eso fue lo que dijo no?-Miro a Ginny

-Si, eso fue lo que dijo para fastidiarte, no te lo tomes enserio, además deja los celos tú la conoces sabes que no volvería con él, ni atada con una soga al cuello…-Ginny contesto a su hermano.

-Si, Ginn, pero el amor es ciego y esta como que tiene una ceguera temporal severa, en cuanto ve al imbécil ese, además no son celos no digas estupideces, ella es mi amiga, es como tú para mí una herma más, lo único que quiero es protegerla,

-Si ya, protegerla y de paso que se enamore de ti no?-Dijo Harry enarcando una ceja-Recuerda un poco de lo que hablábamos hace un momento?.

-Pues olvídalo, Hermione es mi amiga y eso esta primero ella tiene razón y sabes que, como estoy en mi deber de mejor amigo me voy a salvarla de las garra de ese animal.

-No ron déjalo…-Pero Ginny no puedo terminar de decir nada cuando el pelirrojo ya subía las escaleras como un rayo con el pequeño aun en brazos.

El pelirrojo llego al segundo nivel de la casa, busco a su amiga y escucho un pequeño murmullo, que salían de su habitación, tomo el pomo de la puerta para entrar, pero al escuchar una vez de una chica familiar, que comenzaba a hablar, se detuvo, pero sin moverse del lugar como esperando a escuchar lo que la castaña decía…

La castaña miro fijamente a Nick suspiro profundo y comenzó a hablar sin soltarse del agarre del chico que tenia la mirada fija en ella con una cara de suplica y perdón.

-Uff, Nickolas, creo que con lo que viste esta mañana es más que suficiente.

-Pero tengo entendido que ustedes no tenían nada antes de esta semana…

-Si, eso es verdad pero…-La castaña se lo pensó un segundo como saber bien que decir, pero decidió ser sincera con el chico….-Mira, eso es cierto no teníamos nada, es mas no tenemos nada, para mi Ron. . . . Es el uno de los seres más importantes y especiales que he conocido, lo que viste fue solo la demostración de ese cariño que sentimos, es verdad, que nunca nos habíamos comportado de esa manera. . . pero ese cariño siempre ha estado presente.

-Hermione, el cariño que yo vi no es de amigos, -Comenzó a decir mientras se ponía en pie, un poco molesto por como ella se expresaba del pelirrojo- la manera en la que… se b e s a b a n, era muy sugestiva, eso no es de amigos y tú lo sabes no eres anda tonta.

-Si tienes razón en eso, mira El es muy importante para mí, pero no tenemos nada, solo lo que viste, no hay nada mas allá, no hemos hablado de comenzar una relación, ni nada por el estilo.-Explico Hermione, ahora también en pie.

-De acuerdo, contéstame algo, lo amas?

-yo. . -La castaña estaba atónita, sintió un ardor en el pecho pero no podía mentir, no con ese tema, no con lo que sentía no podía ser hipócrita con ella misma.-Si lo amo. . . amo todo de él, el consigue que yo sea otra persona.

-Lo amas más de lo que me amaste a mi alguna vez-Pregunto con un tono de rabia.

-Nick…-Dejo salir un fuerte suspiro por la boca mientras cerraba un poco los ojos como intentado comprender lo que estaba sucediendo… lo que estaba diciendo- Tu marcaste mi pasado, me rompiste el corazón, me quería morir.-Dejo salir una lagrima, pero abrió los ojos al sentir las manos de él secándolas. Se había acercado demasiado en cuestión de segundo y ahora estaba frente a ella con sus manos en la cara de ella.

-Lo se. . . y te ruego me perdones!... fui el mayor imbécil que ha nacido al perderte y tenerte fue lo mejor que me paso en toda mi vida y ni siquiera el tiempo a conseguido borrarte de mi…-El moreno estaba conmovido con las lagrimas de ella.

La castaña dejo caer dos lágrimas, que solo dejaban salir por fin frente a él, el daño que le había causado, pero sonrió tranquila triste pero tranquila, mientras retiraba las manos que él había puesto en sus mejillas con delicadeza, y las sostenía frente al ahora confuso Nick sin dejar de sonreír

-YO te perdone, ahora lo sé… hablo en pasado, me doliste mucho, me fui lejos y pensé que morirá es cierto, -Decía ella intentando contener las lágrimas y dando palmaditas a las manos del moreno-Pero conocí a un hombre que estaba igual de dolido a mí, y el destino, Dios, Zeus… no se pero lo puso ahí, y me enseño a reír de nuevo sin pedirme nada, solo mi amistad y ese hombre está ahí abajo, . . . Nick, ron es mi familia, mi amigo, mi hermano, casi mi todo, y no sé si se nos confundan las cosas , no se si yo decida olvidar lo que paso, eso solo el tiempo lo sabe, pero tú sabes que mataste el amor que sentía por ti…

-Dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz por favor-Dijo el moreno que había dejado salir una lagrima, que había interceptado rápidamente

-Lo siento, - dijo la castaña alejándose de él hacia la puesta-no puedo y esto no es por Ron o por otra persona, es por mi Nick, cuando me marche de aquí me prometí no volver a verte no volver contigo, claramente lo primero no funciono, porque la vida lo quiso así, peor lo segundo, eso sí que no, no puedo.

-Sé que puedo conquistarte de nuevo, sabes que lo nuestro fue importante.

-Si lo fue, en pasado ya no.

-Di lo que quieres Hermione, pero te amo y lo sabes, y sé que no sabes que sientes por tu amigo y no me importa porque aun no ha pasado nada y aun tengo oportunidad… castaña iba a replicar algo.-No no me digas nada, porque no pienso cambiar de opinión.-El moreno comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a la castaña que estaba a unos pasos de la puerta….

Ron escuchaba con estaba como consumido por un mar de dudas y de ideas, el también la quería así o más de lo que la castaña hablaba de él, pero nunca se lo habían dicho, bueno no sobrios, No sabía qué hacer ella estaba confundida con sus sentimientos hacia el… pero que se suponía que debía hacer, hablar olvidarlo, con esos acercamientos estaban colocando todo ese amor en riesgo, ahora entendía a su amiga, ninguno de los dos quería perder a esa persona que había mar cando un punto nuevo de comienzo en su vida, eran demasiados sentimientos, que hacer? Ahora? Si el se moría por besarla aun que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta? Que debía hacer ahora? Pero un llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos, Louis se había hartado de estar allí y se ataco a llorar.

El llanto se oyó dentro de la habitación haciendo que Hermione corriera hacia la puerta y se aleara de Nick , que estaba claramente molesto por haber perdido la oportunidad de besarla después de tantos años. La castaña abrió rápidamente la puerta y no encontró a nadie. Pero escucho de nuevo el llanto, pero esta vez provenía de su habitación.

El pelirrojo al ver que podían darse cuenta que estaba espiando corrió hacia la habitación de las chicas a esconderse, pero la criatura no dejaba de llorar, ahora que haría, si Hermione se enteraba que la había espiado, esta vez sí que se enfadaría con él.

-Hola!... que sucede?-Dijo la castaña abriendo la puerta de la habitación, encorvando una ceja.

-Que haces tú aquí arriba?-Pregunto Nick que entraba en la habitación seguido de Hermione. Pero, que se imaginaba que el pelirrojo estaba espiando.

-Bueno no creo que sea un delito subir aquí.

-No digas tonterías Ron es tu casa no?… pero cuéntame que necesitas tu de esta habitación.- Había colocado sus manos en forma de jarra, la castaña quería saber si enserio el chico la había estado espiando.

-Bu bueno, es s es que, este Ginny me mando por esto. . . -Dijo tomando un abrigo negro que estaba sobre la cama que reconoció como de su hermana y lo zarandeó un poco en la mano.

-Mjumm!.Okey, entonces dame al peque y ya le das el abrigo a Ginny…-Dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a tomar al pequeño de brazos de su tío, quien feliz de cambiar de ambiente accedió.

-Hermione, yo quisiera seguir platicando contigo…-Nick no se había movido un centímetro de la entrada de la habitación, pero al ver que ella se marcharía con el chiquillo actuó.

-Este.. nick tendrá que ser, en otro momento, creo que esta criatura tiene hambre,-Dijo observando que el pequeño se metía el pulgar a la boca…

-Pues, si quieres bajamos a la cocina y te ayudo con el biberón y….-Pero no pudo terminar de decir nada.

-No!-Dijo Ron interrumpiendo a Nick, puede que no tuviera aclaro como iba a ser su relación con Hermione de ahora en adelante, pero sabía que no le daría más oportunidad a Nick, de hablar a solas con ella, o por lo menos no por la buenas. Que no te preocupes hombre, que es mi sobrino ya le ayudo yo, además sería bueno que le echaras una mano a Lavender, la vi un poco confundida con su manicura. . . en el patio trasero.

El pelirrojo se apresuro a decir estas últimas palabras y sin dar tiempo al que el moreno replicara algo, tomo a Hermione quien estaba muy entretenida haciendo caras graciosas a Louis, como para prestarle atención a la discusión anterior, y tiro de ella delicadamente del brazo, bajaron a la cocina y allí de encontraron con la señora Weasley, Fleur y Angelina.

-Ven aquí guapo, Tienes hambre?-hablo Fleur tomando al peño Louis en brazos y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Bueno, y ustedes dos donde han estado metidos, no los veo desde el desayuno. . .

-Pues mama, yo estuve todo el rato en el salón con Harry. . .

-Hasta que decidió ir a espiar mi conversación con Nick.- No le dejo terminar la castaña quien había tomado asiento al lado de angelina.

-Estas espiando…Ronald te he dicho que esos no son los modales de un joven educado. . . caray cuando vas a aprender a respetar la priva… Un momentico señorita que hacia usted hablando a solas con ese muchacho…-Comenzó a replicar la señora Weasley.

-Bu, bueno -La castaña no sabía que contestar, claramente la señora Weasley estaba convencida que ron y ella habían comenzado una relación.-Es que teníamos unos asuntos de los que hablar.

-Bueno es comprensible que mi hijo de espira, pero eso no te justifica Ron, además supongo que Hermione solo quería explicarle que entre ellos ya no hay nada?-Dijo con un poco de duda la señora.

-Algo así!. -se encogió de hombros la castaña.

-Vamos a ver. . . yo no te estaba espiando,-Hablo por fin, Ron que rogaba que ella no estuviera enojada y que se había quedado aletargado al sentirse descubierto.

-No? No me digas que jugabas al detective con Louis

-que te hace pensar que me interesa lo que hable con el petardo ese.

-Eso mimos me pregunto yo, que necesidad tenias de espiarme si con que tan solo me preguntaras te lo diría?..- rondo los ojos la castaña

-Me lo dirías? Todo…

-Mira déjalo así, porque me sacaste de un apuro, pero me vuelves a espiar y no te perdono, Ronald entendiste?-ella estaba molesta de verdad, pero no quería discutir con su amigo por eso, ella ya sabía que como era él, y no quería discutir…

EL pelirrojo pensó en seguir con la conversación, pero con la mirada de aprehensión que su amiga le regalo, mejor lo dejo de ese tamaño…El día estuvo más que tranquilo, la verdad era que cada quien estaba a lo suyo, además de estar muy tranquilos habían oído en las noticias, que la tormenta así como había de repente, había comenzado remitir, por lo tanto la alerta había pasado y las personas podrían regresar a la normalidad al día siguiente, temas que consiguió hacer que Ronald Weasley se sintiera extrañamente de un excelente humor.

Después de la cena y de que los pequeños de fueran a dormir los mayores decidieron compartir una copa todos juntos en el salón. . .

-Bueno angie… y como piensan nombrar al pequeño.-Pregunto curiosa Fleur.

-Pues, primero es una niña y con George pensamos llamarle Roxanne…

-Si, así se llamaba la abuela de Angelina y en honor a ella le pondremos así.

-Que manía que tienen todos ustedes de ponerle a los niños los nombre en honor a alguien….-Espeto lavender quien se había sentado en un sofá, al lado de la pareja…

-No se lavender, que pienses tu, pero para nosotros es muy importante el nombre del bebe eso significa mucho y aun que mis hijos no tengan nombre en especiales, los escogimos con mucho cuidado,- dijo Bill - y además chicos me parece muy bien y tengo entendido, que tu abuela Roxanne, fue conocida por ser una mujer bondadosa y de buen corazón..

-Si, Bill, ella era una mujer bastante especial.-Comento Angelina.

-y a ti querida te gustaría tener bebes?-Pregunto la Señora Weasley que estaba sentada junto a su marido en el sofá frente a George y angelina.

-En este momento no, paso definitivamente, estoy en un momento muy importante de mi carrera y la verdad seria una complicación, pensar en bebes ahora. ..

-Bueno esas cosas no podrás controlarlas siempre, simplemente suceden, además un hijo es lo más hermoso que te puede pasar, aun que a veces se parezcan demasiado a sus padres y consigan enloquecernos por ser tan traviesos,-Dijo Sahara que estaba abrazada a su espeso sentado al lado de los señores Weasley, Fred mientras miraba a su esposo y su gemelo cuñado.

-Si yo estoy de acuerdo con Sahara, en algún momento sucederá, el ser padre es parte de vida-Dijo Nick que se había mantenido en silencio sentado en el brazo de la silla de la rubia.

-Ya! Pues eso es lo más preocupante, enserio yo no podría con un bebe, trabajo demasiado además no me siento en condiciones de criar, eso de afecta en el cuerpo el humor, y aparte el embarazo es complicado y el parto Dio! Eso si que debe doler.

-Buenos eso son solo cosas por las que hay que pasar para luego sentir la inmensa felicidad de traer un pequeño o pequeña al mundo, y esa felicidad querida no se compara con absolutamente nada,.-Dijo Fleur intento sonreír para calamar la cara de Pánico Que había puesto Angelina ya que el pequeño Fred había nacido por cesárea programada, pero Roxanne nacería de forma natural y estaba aterrada.

-Eso es cierto, Yo tengo Siete maravilloso hijos y cada uno de ellos me ha hecho feliz, además un bebe no es una pérdida de tiempo en…-Pero no puedo terminar de decir nada porque Ron y Hermione llegaron con la bandeja con unas copas dos botellas de vina y una limonada.

Sirvieron las bebidas a todos los presentes y mientras Hermione le entregaba la limonada a Angelina Ron se sentó en el sofá de una plaza que estaba más secano a la pareja. Hermione giro sobre sí misma para buscar donde sentarse pero el lugar estaba a estallar, y no había ningún sitio libre, pensó en sentarse en el suelo cerca a la mesa de centro, pero sintió como una mano la tomo por detrás .Ron al ver la confusión de la castaña, vio lo más normal del mundo, tomarla de la cintura y sentarla en sus piernas bajo la mirada expectante de todos los presentes.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, pero se dejo acomodar sobre el regazo del pelirrojo, que podía hacer saltar y enojarse? No iba a montar un numerito delante de Nick y lavender, además no debía demostrar que le ponía nerviosa tener el pelirrojo tan cerca, de todas maneras eran solo los mejores amigos no?. Así que solo le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Bueno Herm! Yo tenía entendido que no te gustaba beber?-Pregunto Harry que había permanecido en silencio, recostado a la pared, con Ginny recostada de espaldas sobre su pecho, asiéndose cariños.-o eso es lo que a dicho el pelirrojo de ahí-Señalo a Ron.

-bueno es cierto, no me gusta mucho beber, pero una copa de vez en cuando no me viene mal a nadie,-Dijo la castaña que estaba rígida como una piedra en las rodillas del pelirrojo aquel.

-Bueno, mientras no te embriaguez, todo está bien, que miren que aquí la presente se pone alegre con dos copitas de nada.-dijo Ron consiguiendo sobre saltar a la castaña cuando saco su cabeza por uno de los brazo de la castaña para hablar y acercando su cabeza al pecho de la chica.

-Y ustedes salen mucho de fiesta en Malta.-Pregunto la curiosa Ginny dejando de besar a su marido e integrándose en la conversación.

-La verdad es que yo no mucho, tengo mucho trabajo siempre… y el tiempo que tengo libre, prefiero descansar y quedarme en casa, y a esperar las vacaciones para ir donde mis padres. . .

-y como se imaginaran, yo solo no voy a salir, así que generalmente, vegetamos en casa comiendo pizza, con nuestros amigos…Termino Ron

-Y tiene muchos amigos en malta?-Pregunto ahora-Fleur dando un sorbo a su copa.

-En realidad solo frecuentamos una pareja, a Viktor y Amelia, claro si que conocemos más personas y cuando salimos por ahí vamos con más gente, pero nuestros amigos mas cercanos son ellos dos.-Explico la castaña mientras se serbia otra copa de vino.

-Osea, que ustedes son muy felices en esa ciudad!, yo fui a Malta en una ocasión pero solo por un fin de semana, y la Valleta me pareció una ciudad demasiado tranquila, es cierto que es una ciudad antigua, pero no parece muy divertida-Espeto Nick.

-Hay te doy la razón, es una ciudad muy callada, pero me nos gusta esa tranquilidad, eso era lo que buscábamos cuando nos mudamos a Sanglea.- Cortésmente Ron.

-Si paraíso debe ser un lugar encantador. Dijo Soñadora Angelina.

-Pues ustedes saben que son bienvenidos en casa, cuando quieran, y ahora que lo pienso los únicos que conoces nuestra casa, son Ginny y Harry.

-Si… es un lugar hermoso para descansar a demás las vistas son perfectas.-Dijo Ginny soñadoramente y soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-A demás Creo que les trae bastantes recuerdos.-Dijo Ron levantando una ceja.

-Bueno no quiero ser entrometida, pero que recuerdo? Pregunto lavender al ver la cara de complicidad que habían colocado todos en el salón.

-Pues querida hace un año y medio, esto jóvenes de aquí.-La señora Weasley señalo Ginny y Harry-Se fueron de visita a paraíso, por una semana, y allí en la playa en una fogata donde estaban Ron, Herm y unos amigos de ellos, Harry pidió en matrimonio a mi Ginny y 5 meses des pues se casaron..-Conto resumidamente la señora Weasley.

-Si fue uno de los momentos más románticos que he vivido. - Sonrió la castaña dejando salir un suspiro y recostándose sobre el pecho de Ron, que noto divertido, que su amiga ya se había terminado su segunda copa y este estaba haciendo efecto en ella.- y eso que Ron, pensaba que te casabas por que estabas embarazada. . .

-Jajaja, no me sorprende, pero creo que se quedo esperando los sobrinos, en realidad todos los seguimos esperando. Comentó Sahara.-No han pensado en bebes aun?

-Pues,-la pareja se miro un minuto y Harry hablo-Pues no queremos planearle la verdad, cuando sea el momento sucederá y seremos los padres más felices.

-Tu marido es un encanto Ginny.-Dijo Fleur.

-Lo sé, por eso es soloo mio-Ginny dijo esto divertidamente mientras aferraba los brazos de su marido posesivamente sobre su abdomen.

-Bueno volviendo al tema de los bebes, que pareja que aquí gusta…-Hablo Bill-Ustedes quieren bebes?-señalo a Ron y Hermione.

-Sí, yo si quiero hijos, creo que después de tener media docena de sobrinos, sería extraño no hacer mi aporte a la pandilla…

-Sí creo que deberíamos armar un Gripo en Facebook, si eres un Weasley únete, enserio esta familia parece de conejos!-Dijo Ginny muy divertida-Además yo quiero tener más que mama-y con esto el sorprendido era Harry que ya se imaginaba con diez hijos.

-Y tu querida quieres hijos?-Pregunto Molly a Hermione que por un momento pensó que evadiría la pregunta, y por el contrario haciendo que todos en la sala la miraran a ella y a la señora Weasley que esperaba paciente una respuesta , hasta ron se giro un poco para mirarla.

La castaña, no sabía por qué la insistencia de la familia en el tema, era la se segunda ocasión, desde que estaba en esa casa que Molly le preguntaba sobre familia e hijos, y hasta Ron le había pregunto en una ocasión, es que a caso la veían muy vieja? "Pero si apenas tengo veinte ocho años… ni que me fuera a quedar para vestir santos· pensó la castaña, se movió un poco y se sirvió otra copa de vino, dándole un sorbo antes de contestar.

-Claro que quiero hijos, pero ser madre es una responsabilidad muy grande además, primero debo encontrar a la persona adecuada, y como fui hija única siempre estuve un poco sola, así que yo quería tener más de uno…

-Tienes toda la razón futura cuñada, mira yo sé que mi hermano es un cabezota, infantil, busca pleitos…. pero has conseguido hacer de él un hombre responsable y ya vives con él así que el factor hombre ya lo tienes , y pues un par de pelirrojos mas no le vienen mal a la pandilla.-Dijo George.

"Vale este si era el comentario que faltaba!" "Como que futura cuñada ósea que porque nos besamos ya nos vamos a casar o que" La castaña se castaña se había ruborizado excesivamente, ese comentario si que no se lo esperaba, y al parecer no era George el único que lo pensaba, todos los miraban con cara de aprobación, hasta Ron, la castaña al ver la cara de alegría que traída su amigo puesta le dio un pellizco que logro sacarlo de la escena divertida y fijarse en la notoria y colorada incomodada de Hermione.

-Bueno chicos, nosotros ya no somos jóvenes como ustedes, ya nos vamos a dormir.-Dijo el señor Weasley sacando del apuro a Ron, que no sabía que decir.

-Si chicos, los dejamos ya… que descansen!-Dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a su marido y subiendo juntos por la es escaleras.

-Yo también me voy a dormir, y tu aras lo mismo…Dijo Fleur , Señalando a su esposo que claramente quería seguir tomando un par de copas mas.

-Bueno nosotros estamos cansados…-se levantaron Fred y Sahara-Que tengan buena noche y no se pasen con las copas que el vino da una resaca terrible-termino Fred.

Finalmente en el salón solo quedaron Lavender, Ginny, Hermione y angelina, que se negó a dejar a su marido solo y le convecino de estar muy cómoda allí sentada. También estaban Harry, Ronald, George y Nick.

-Quieres un té o otra limonada?-Contesto Hermione por fin levantándose del las piernas de ron.

-Un te estaría bien a ver si se calma este bebe que está un poco revoltoso.-Dijo angelina mientras su marido acariciaba su pancita.

-Vale. ..-Y comenzó a ir hacia la concina.

Hermione se sentía un poco mareada ya se había tomado cuatro copas de vino y claramente estas habían surgido efecto, pero no tenía la intensión de irse a dormir. Puso el agua en el fuego y saco una taza de las alacena…

-Necesitas ayuda…-Dijo Ron sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos haciéndola saltar un poco.

-Jo! Ron, Me quieres matar…ha!-la castaña respiraba agitada mente y se tocaba el corazón, pero no sabía si era por el susto o por el calor repentino que sintió al ver al pelirrojo.

-No te alteres Herm!... -Ron entro a la concina y le acerco el recipiente con las bolsitas de Te a la castaña.

-Gracias…

-sabes Deberías irte a dormir…-Ron miro a su amiga por la espalda y la vio, tambalearse un poco, la verdad es que esperaba que por su propia cuenta a la segunda copa desapareciera de la charla, pero la verdad es que ahora se la veía un poco, aturdida.

-No me apetece, quiero estar un rato mas despierta, … Eh no me mires así que yo estoy bieeen- dijo la castaña al ver que su amigo le enarcaba una ceja.

-Cariño tú no estás a acostumbrada a beber, no quiero que luego termines mañana maldiciendo a los viñedos del mundo.

-Mira sé que no soy precisamente una experta en el tema, pero se me defender sola o mejor dicho creo que la restricción del alcohol es hasta los dieciocho y yo pasé por ahí hace diez años.

-mMmM

-nada Ron, me voy a quedar un rato mas y luego me voy a dormir… Además si lo que quieres es coquetear con lavender no hay problema tu tranquilo-Se había girado para sacar la bolsita de te y ponerle azúcar al mismo.

-No lo quiero que sigas pensando que ella me entereza-Dijo el seriamente, mientras colocaba su manos en la mesa acorralando a la castaña que estaba de espaldas mientras le susurraba al oído.

-bien, pues si te interesa o no eso es cosa tuya, a mi me da igual, eres mi amigo y pienso estar contigo siempre.

-Bien.-El pelirrojo retiro las manos de la mesa y se alejo.

-Bien?-La castaña enarco una ceja, mientras se giraba… "vamos a ver, te callas y te aguantas, es que es tu amigo joder, mira que a ti el alcohol te hace tomar atribuciones que no debes" " pero es que es bien qué carajo, quiere decir, es un bien de: vale si me encanta la oxigenada esa o es un Bien: no quiero discutir contigo porque creo que no estás en condiciones de hacerlo." La castaña lo pensó solo un segundo, y se dirigió al salón sin volver a mirar a su amigo.


	12. una buena idea juguemos!

_**una buna idea..¡ juguemos!!**_

La castaña volvió a la sala, claramente seguía mareada, pero no pensaba darle la razón a Ron, ella podía controlarse no era una adolescente.

-Toma, aquí tienes. -Hermione le entrego a angelina el té que le había preparado y se sentó en el sofá de cuatro plazas, en donde antes habían estado sentados, los señores Weasley Sahara y Fred.

-Gracias.

Ron llego tras ella de la cocina y en sus manos tranquila otras dos botellas de vino, pues la primeras se habían terminado rápidamente, las puso sobre la meza de centro, pero cuando fue a tomar asiento, vio como Nick se levantaba del brazo de la Silla de Lavender y se ponía al lado de la castaña silenciosamente, Ron se sintió un poco colérico, pero no se lo iba a poner fácil al moreno así que se puso al otro de la castaña.

-Bueno chicas y que han planeado para la ceremonia.-Pregunto Harry sirviendo vino para todos.

-Pues en el momento son solo planes, pero con esta tormenta no hemos conseguido adelantar mucho.- Angelina dio un sorbo a su Te.

-Pero sigue en pie lo d es la fiesta de disfrace… va a ser muy divertido - comento Ginny.

-Bueno supongo la verdad es que no tengo aun que ponerme… podría ayudarme hermy en cuanto termine la tormenta.-Nick le pidió a Hermione.

-Como me dijiste?-Pregunto la castaña por lo bajito, pero tan bajito que sin querer e acerco peligrosamente moreno.

-Hermy- sonrió el maliciosamente, al darse cuenta del estado de ella.- así te llame durante nuestra relación.

-cof, cof - emitió el pelirrojo aclarándose la garganta con intención de interrumpir el acercamiento.-Miera Herm tu copa- le extendió la copa a la castaña que la tomo patosamente.

Hermione estaba más nerviosa que nunca estaban sentados en medio de eso dos hombres que tan nerviosa la ponían y en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Bueno, chicos nosotros vamos a subir.. A…. vamos la habitación….a-Harry había dado el último sorbo a su copara y había dicho más de la cuenta lo que no pasaba desapercibidos los presentes.

-Vale no te preocupe…. Ya entendimooos , vas a eessesstar un rato a solas con tu esposa tu vete que yo no dejo que estos suban tototodabia-intervino Hermione mas desinhibida con el tema de lo normal, mientras tomaba de gancho a Ron y a Nick.

Harry no se lo espero ni un minuto más, no quería darle pie a ron o George intervenir de alguna manera, ya que aun que estuvieran casados, ese tema estaba vetado delante de los hermanos Weasley.

La charla entre las seis personas que estaban en el salón continuo, pero al terminarse las dos botellas fueron a por una botella de whiskey que había en la cocina que era del señor Weasley.

-Bueno, aquí esta, en cuanto papa se entere Ron va a matarnos.-Espeto George sirviendo un poco en los nuevos vasos.

-Pues antes de que se entere la reponemos y ya está sin tanto lio hermano.

-Sa saben, voy a por un poco de agua.-Dijo Hermione levantándose mientras arrastraba las palabras claramente afectada, por el licor y tambaleándose un poco.

-Yo te acompaño me apetece hielo-Dijo Lavender un poco alicorada pero no como Hermione.

Hermione entro a la casina y saco una pequeña jarrita plástica blanca que comenzó a llenar de agua en la mesa, en tanto entro lavender quien se dirigió al refrigerador y saco las bandeja de hielo y un platito metálico para ponerlos.

-MmMmM, creo que se te han subido un poco las copas.-dijo la rubia mirando como la castaña se tambaleaba un poco.

-Que? como?-La castaña estaba confundida recién notaba su presencia en la concina.

-que estas un poco alicorada, se nota que no acostumbras a beber.

-Si bueno, claramente tengo una vida un poco ocupada y mi trabajo es una gran responsabilidad, por eso casi no bebo… pero tu, tu debes ternes bastante tiempo libre.

-bueno mi empleo no es tan aburridamente estricto cómo el tuyo… y puedo darme el lujo de salir a divertirme constantemente….

-Si además el alcohol mata neuronas y yo las necesito todas…en cambio tu creo que ya naciste sin ellas…- dijo la castaña sin pensar mucho en la respuesta.

-ha! Bueno no soy la más lista del mundo, pero creo que como mujer estoy muy bien, y tu cariño no puedes decir lo mismo.

-Ya pero mira tú, tan hermosa que eres y por más que lo intenta no has conseguido que Ron te de la hora.-la castaña estaba molesta por el comentario de la rubia, pero tenía la sensación de que ella estaba al tanto de sus acercamientos con Ron.

-Eso cielo, es porque está dolido, porque le di calabazas, pero eso yo se lo puedo hacer olvidar.-Dijo tocando sugerentemente su pecho y abdomen dejando la mano en su cadera.

-pues juraría que el ¡quiero lo mismo que tú! … que lo hagan olvidar , MmMmM pero claro eso lo entendí esta mañana en cuando estábamos en la cama y tengo la sensación de que es en ese punto donde no están de acuerdo….. No creo que te quiera a ti para ayudarle….-dijo la castaña intentado sonar lo menos ebria y lo más inocente posible.

-Te crees muy graciosa y muy lista no… puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que le parezco más atractiva y más sexy que tu…. Puedo seducirlo cuando quiera…-Dijo la rubia arrastrando las palabras….bastante afectada por el comentario de Hermione.

-Sabes se me ocurre una idea para que me lo demuestres ahora mismo.

-Lo que quieras.

-Ven conmigo.

Y salieron de la casina, en dirección al salón… Hermione con un jarra con agua y Lavender una la lamina de hielos. Pero cuando llegaron al salón solo había dos personas allí dos chicos Nick y Ronald.

-Donde esta George y Angelina? -Pregunto la rubia. Mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Ron haciendo que la castaña la mirara fijamente.

-Pues Angelina se canso de esperar y subieron juntos a dormir… Por que tardaron tanto-Pregunto Nick mirando a Hermione que seguía en pie.

-ahora que lo menciones estábamos, planeando juagar a algo divertido, es que no tenemos sueño cierto?-la castaña miro a lavender

-Sí, pero explícales tu de que se trata?-la rubia seguía el hilo de la conversación de Hermione aun que no tuviera claro a qué se refería, ella no perdería la oportunidad "voy demostrarle a esa insípida quien es la más guapa aquí."

-Bueno pues que le parece si recordamos nuestras épocas de colegio y jugamos, a Beso verdad o consecuencia.-Dijo la castaña tomado asiento al lado de Nick.

-vamos a ver Hermione no creo que sea una buena idea.-Replico Ron.

-Venga Ron no me digas que te rajas-Espeto Nick muy emocionado con el juego.

-No me rajo es solo que no quiero que se preste para mal entendidos.

-Ron venga ya, no te preocupes al único que te falta por besar aquí es a Nick y eso no creo que pase así no creo que nadie confunda nada es solo diversión.-contesto lavender.

-Explícate-Dijo Ron mirando a la castaña.

-Pues muy sencillo, nos hacemos todos en el suelo en forma de circulo … y dame esa botella lavender-La rubia obedeció y paso a Hermione una botella verde de vino vacía que estaba al costado del silla de la rubia.-Y ponemos esta botella en el suelo y la asemos girar, a quien apunte el pico de la botella es quien deberá besar, decir la verdad o cumplir con la consecuencia, y a quien le caiga la parte de atrás de al botella será quien ponga la penitencia, quien sea besado o quien haga la pregunta.

-me encanta la idea, que te aparece si primero que sea la consecuencia , será una sola por persona, y luego escogerá entre verdad o beso, que sean 2 besos y tres verdad el juego termina cuando todos pases por las tres pruebas .-Comento ocurrentemente la rubia.

-pues yo me apunto.-Dijo Hermione mientras levantaba la copa…

-y yo, puede ser bastante divertido,-Dijo Nick mirando a Hermione.

-Claro porque no… pues a jugar no?-Dijo Ron que no iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto que Hermione se besara con Nick no mientras el estuviera presente para evitarlo.

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares mientras Ron y Nick s encargaban de quitar el mobiliario lo mas silenciosamente posible, para hacer espacio en el centro del salo para poder jugar, las chicas sirvieron mas Whiskey en los vasos y marón sus lugares la una frente a la otra lo más cerca de la chimenea para evitar sentir frio. Los chicos se colocaron en sus lugares uno frente al otro, primera en tomar la iniciativa fue Hermione.

-Vale me toca poner una consecuencia a lavender!-Grito emocionada….-Mira voy a ser buena contigo así que … Pantalón fuera…-Dijo la castaña que ya estaba bastante alicorada.

-Como que pantalón fuera a no … no pienso quedarme en Ropa interior bajo ningún concepto…

-Tu decidiste jugarrr asiii veengaaa ¡!! Espabila y quítatelos….-Replicaba Hermione.

La Rubia sin ponerse en pie desajusto sus pantalones y lo jalo un poco, dejando al descubierto sus braguitas negras con encaje….Haciendo que la mirada de Nick se pusiera en ella y esta se sonrojara, pero la reacción que mas esperaba Hermione ante este gesto era la del pelirrojo, quien para sorpresa de los demás miro solo un segundo a Lavender para luego mirar con desconcertó al castaña quien fingía ingenuidad.

-Vele me Toca-Repuso, lavender.- quien tomo la botella por el medio y la gira dejando que esta apuntara al un Ron como realizador de la consecuencia y a Nick que la imponía.

-Bueno amigo, está claro me te toca-Miro Nick a Ron con fastidio-Mira muy fácil. Vas a beberte esto en un minuto-Decía mientras serbia cuatro vasos de Whiskey medio llenos.

-Venga, Nick que lo vas a poner muy borracho.-Dijo la castaña a quien lo gusto mucho la idea.

-TE rajas Ron- Nick le miraba con cara de poco amigos y se decidió a preguntar al ver la cara de duda dl pelirrojo.

-Eso nunca.-El pelirrojo lo dudo un segundo pero después de que Nick lo retara no necesito más.

El pelirrojo tomo el primer vaso en la mano mientras Nick miraba su reloj de pulsera, para contabilizar el tiempo. "ahora" grito Nick, y Ron comenzó a beber el trago, con el primero lo hizo bien cuando iba por el segundo sintió un ardor terrible en el pecho, en el tercero, sintió nauseases y en le cuarto en realidad por poco y no s termina el cuarto, ya que apenas lo terminó el tiempo se agoto, y el s tubo en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

-Te encuentras bien -La Hermione había gateado hasta Ron y acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla.

-Mejor que nunca-El pelirrojo abrió los ojos estaba claramente embriago, pero puso su mano sobre la de ella y la llevó a su boca dando un beso n sus dedos.

-Creo que estas un poco aturdido.

-MmMmM yo creo quela palabra que buscas es EBRIO pero si, un poco….

-Este!! Chicos continuamos?-Dijo Nick intentando no sentirse incomodo.

-Vale Mi turno-Dijo Ron levantándose y volviendo a su lugar.

La botella giro pero no muy deprisa… y apunto frente al moreno frente al pelirrojo, cosa que hizo que ron esbozara una picara sonrisa en sus labios. Él pelirrojo guardo silencio y se levanto de su lugar frente a la mirada de los demás que no comprendían que hacía, fue hacia la cocina y solo tardo unos minutos. Cuando regreso en su mano traía un pañuelo blanco del cual caían gotitas de agua.

-Qué demonios es eso?-Preguntó impaciente Nick.

-Esto quiero AMIGO, es tu consecuencia….-EL pelirrojo prosiguió al ver la confusión de los espectadores mientras se sentaba en su lugar.- vas a meterte este pequeño pañuelo, n medio de tus piernas, claro dentro del pantalón.

-Qué??? Noo!!!

-Te Rajas???- dijo Ron con cara de Inocencia.

-Nunca.-El moreno tomo el pañuelo en su mano-Jo!! está lleno de hielo…

- y que esperabas!! Debes tenerlo allí durante 2 minutos…-Ron arrastró estas últimas palabras, mirando la cara de impresión del moreno.

EL chico se puso en su sitio y espero a que Ron diera la orden, mientras lavender que era la más sobria de los cuatro, tomaba el tiempo. En cuanto Ron dio la orden Nick introdujo el pañuelo con hielo en su entre pierna y comenzó a hacer cara de angustia, que consiguieron divertir a los presentes, luego del primer minuto, había comenzado a decir palabrotas.

-Sabes Nick mejor déjalo…. Eso de la resistencia no es lo tuyo. . .-Dijo con un poco de fastidio Ron.

-HAaa! Sabes NO me Rindo fácilmente. . . y siempre consigo lo que quiero.-Dijo con desprecio haciendo una leve mirada a Hermione que estaba riendo a Carcajadas por la situación. Consiguiendo que Ron le mirar con cara de acecino en serie cuyo único objetivo es destruir morenos….

-Tiempo-Grito lavender y el moreno saco el pañuelo en el que casi no había ya hielo y se tumbo en posición fetal con su brazo en la entrepierna.

-JaJAja. . . gira la botella que te toca..-Dijo lavender a su amigo.

Nick volvió a su sitio y tomo la botella del medio y la gira y esta apunto a Hermione, era la última por hacer la prueba… él la miro de pies a cabeza y supo que pedir.

-Sabes? Te lo pondré fácil-Decía el mordiendo un poco su labio inferior.

-No me digas, y como que es?

-Quítate la camisa!-Pidió con mirada seductora.

-Que? Estas loco?-

-Es lo mismo que me has pedido a mí que tiene de malo?-Dijo lavender- a mi me parece justo.

-No no va a hacerlo. . . -Musito Ron -El hecho de que te mueras por verla desnuda no quiere decir que ella te vaya a dar el gusto… no jugamos mas a esto….-Dejo ver su desacuerdo el pelirrojo.

-HErm parece que ya decidieron por ti… así que -Pico Nick.

-Nadie me dice que hacer vale- dijo una ebrio Hermione- además si lavender lo a echo porque yo no?

Y sin decir más la castaña comenzó a desajustar su camisa, delante de los presente, Nick que la miraba con lujuria Ron que miraba a Nick con intenciones acecinas y Lavender que esperaba que los dos chicos se dieran de golpes en cualquier momento. La castaña dejo caer su camisa, para dejar salir su sujetador color carne que daba la apariencia que la chica estuviera completamente desnuda, Nick quedo perplejo y la rubia perdió interés, pero Ron había quedado paralizado nunca había visto asi a su amiga, "esas pecas no las conocía, son hermosas" pesaba embelesado mientras miraba con cara aletargada los hombre de Hermione que estaban cubiertos por una pequeña capa de pecas enzima.

-Uff Vale ya esta, me toca-Dijo Hermione que estaba claramente ruborizada y que no sabía bien qué hacer para romper ese silencio sepulcral.

La castaña llego gateando al centro y giro la botella y esta quedo en medio señalando a Ron como destinatario y Lavender como contraparte. La castaña los miro a los dos y volvió a su sitio… a ver que seguía ahora.

- a ver Ronald, Escoge…Verdad o BESSO-pregunto la rubia en ropa interior como rogando a por la segunda opción.

-VERDAD.-Dijo ron sin siquiera pensárselo dos beses.

-Vale! Entonces, Ronald Te parezco Linda o Atractiva?-Ese era el momento para aclarar la conversación de la concina con Hermione.

-Lavender, Me pareces una mujer Linda y muy Atractiva.-Dijo el pelirrojo como si le pesaran las palabras. Mientras tanto Lavender miraba triunfante a una desconcertada Hermione.-Pero-Continuó al dar un vistazo a Hermione -No estaría contigo, es que mira lo que te sobre en belleza te falta en cerebro y no quiero absolutamente nada contigo después de lo de antes.-Ron había sacado fuerzas claramente de sus últimos cuatro tragos.

-Como te atreves…-y ya iba a sacar la mano pero Nick la detuvo el quería llegar al final del juego él quería preguntar algo similar.

La castaña estaba claramente encantada con la respuesta y no dejaba de mirar a ron de soslayo coquetamente a Ron, cosa que no paso desapercibida al pelirrojo, que intentaba permanecer serio ante la situación, Nick y lavender murmuraron algo inaudible a los demás y tomaron sus asientos de nuevo, pero esta vez era el turno de lavender. La botella giro de nuevo y esta vez quedo en medio de la dos chicas.

-Verdad o Beso… Pero si escoges beso yo elegiré a quien besaras-Dijo retadoramente la rubia.

-Pues entonces escoge a quien eh de besar.-Dijo tranquilamente aun que ya sabía que tenía en mente Lavender.

-MmMm… Nick estaría bien- lavender enarco un ceja sintiéndose triunfante.

Lavender, estaba sentada esperando a que sucediera lo inevitable. Ron miraba incrédulo se estaba colocando rojo de ira "era obvio que iba a pedir eso… pero que estaba pensando? Porque no dijo verdad como yo?" Ron estaba muy molesto y eso que aun no se había ni acercado. Nick Rio pícaramente y se acerco a ella que dio un largo sorbo a su vaso de Whiskey intentando permanecer serena. Ella no se puso en pie tan solo de rodillas, Nick se acerco peligrosamente a ella y la tomo por la cintura, se acerco a sus labios ya respiraban el mismo aire, pero la castaña s giro rápidamente dando un sonoro beso en el cuello a moreno, quien quedo allí sorprendido al ver como la castaña regresaba a su cito.

-ya esta, me toca…-Dijo la castaña en cuanto se sentó en el suelo.

-Como que ya esta no lo has besado?-Dijo indignada Lavender.

-Como que no? Tú has dicho, Bésalo, pero Lav no has dicho dónde, ni cómo ni has mencionado la duración… cielo no fuiste especifica….-Intento sonar lo más inocente.

La rubia no se lo creía estaba indignada, pero Nick si que estaba molesto, le había podido a su amiga que le regalara un beso de la chica y solo consiguió un roce en el cuello, no lo creía justo, la castaña reía de medio lado con suficiencia, al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía su amigo. Ron no se lo podía creer por un momento había pensado que se besarían apasionadamente, al ver la cara del Nick acercarse a ella y tomar la cintura desnuda de la morena, se sintió morir pero después de ver semejante maniobra no podía parar de reír," vamos a ver .. Es abogada que estabas esperando Ron, ya la conoces "pensaban ron negado con la cabeza y tapándose los ojos con la mano." Me encanta"

La castaña giro la botella nuevamente sobre la moqueta, ante la atenta mirada de los demás jugadores, esta vez la botella apunto a Nick y Ron.

-Vale Nick… Verdad o beso -Pregunto Ron

-Verdad. Nick no quería más trágicos besos como l anterior.

-Nick aun estas enamorado de Hermione o es solo atracción lo que sientes por ella-Soltó el pelirrojo sin más.

-Pues las dos cosas, a mi Hermione me encanta como mujer, pero tan bien la quiero como el día en el que le pedí que se casar conmigo. y pienso luchar por ella y su perdón hasta las últimas consecuencias- esto último dirigido a Ron, ya que sus primeras palabras habían sido intercaladas con miradas melosas a Hermione.

-pero me amas como cuando me pediste en matrimonio? O como cuando te tarabas a aquella rubia, o no ce, cuando me metías… mira sabes mejor no me contestes TU amor Me SORPRENDE….-Dijo las castaña dando un nuevo sorbo a su trago… hiriendo al moreno que tenia al lado.

El moreno, no hizo caso a lo dicho por Hermione y se dispuso a girar de nuevo la botella, en esta ocasión nuestra bacía amiga, se pose en medio de lavender y Nick.

-Verdad o Beso. En esta ocasión preguntaba Nick.

-Verdad, prefiero guardar mi beso para una buena opción.- Lavender miro sugerentemente a Ron.

-Vale pues pregunta fácil. Si tuvieras oportunidad de estar con Ron de nuevo lo arias, o buscarías una mejor opción como lo hiciste antes?.-Esa pregunta sonó hiriente hacia Ron pero la única que l noto fue Hermione que conocía los comentarios ácidos del morenos de antes.

-Eso es más que obvio, por supuesto que si… además no buscaba algo mejor simplemente, no estaba preparada, ….. Pero ahora lo estoy…. Y miro a Ron coquetamente.

Y entonces fue ahora la Rubia quien giro la botella en la moqueta, y señalo nuevamente a lavender pero esta vez con Hermione…

-Bueno solo te queda beso… así que tendré que escogerte una pareja, así que… será Ron.

La rubia no se lo podía creer, hablaba enserio?, Ron estaba blanco como una queso, después de esto Hermione moriría "juro que me vengo, lo juro"

-Espera, -Dijo Hermione frenando a la castaña que se acercaba gateando y mirando eróticamente a Ron.

-Que?-Pregunto lavender.

-Que no he dicho las normas…- las castaña moraba a Lavender que ahora se sentía frustrada sabia que no se lo iba a poner fácil.- mira le darás un dulce beso…. En la frente y por cinco segundos.

La rubia estaba frustrada, ya se había echo a la idea de un beso súper sexy con el pelo rojo, pero ya no iba a poder ser o por lo menos no es noche. Ron había recuperado el color del susto, pero estaba deseando porque eso terminara ya.

La rubia se acerco a Ron y beso su frente con desgana mientras Hermione contaba los cinco segundos más rápidos, en cuanto sus ebrios labios le permitían pronunciar. En cuanto terminaron volvieron a sus lugares y Lavender giro la botella, y esta señalo a Nick y a Hermione.

-Bueno a ti solo te queda verdad así que preguntare-Comenzó a decir Nick-Crees que podrías perdonarme y darme una segunda oportunidad contigo.-no había tenido que pensárselo ese era el momento, ella estaba alcoholizada y diría la verdad .Lavender no pudo ser más oportuna.

-Vale, Nick pensé ser clara en cuando hable contigo, Si te puedo perdonar es mas podemos ser amigos, pero no regresaría contigo, me jodiste y mucho, y aun que te perdone yo no olvido.-La castaña fue clara, no titubeo ni un poco a pesar de su estado y dijo las palabras lentamente.

El silencio se apodero nuevamente del lugar, pero Nick sin ánimos de sentirse más humillado, tomo la botella y la giro, pero esta vez, su destino lo dictaba Ron.

-Pues te queda beso… y yo no soy tan bueno Como Herm así que mira tú, a mi no me puedes besar, te mato antes ehh! Pero Por descarte he decidido que beses al Lavender.

-Claramente mi opinión no cuenta aquí a que no?- dijo irónicamente Lavender.

-No-Contestaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione.

Nick, estaba más que molesto, no solo le habían dicho que no le querían, la castaña no creía en su perdón, se había puesto hielo en sus partes y ahora tenía que besar a su mejor amiga. Definitivamente, el juego no fue una buena idea. Se acerco a la rubia que estaba sentada en mariposa y sin siquiera tocarla, le dio un suave beso en los labios que duro pocos segundos, pero los suficientes para que se sintiera incestuoso.

-Vez? No fue tan difícil…-Comenzó Hermione.-ha sido un juego muy productivo….-Dijo animadamente

-Bueno ya solo te queda una opción Ron, así que tú giras la botella-Dijo una rubia más que aburrida.

Ron tomo la botella, pero solo tenía un deseo, le quedaba su última prueba y este era un beso. Si le tocaba con Nick este le impondría a lavender y pondría unas condiciones extravagantes, si le tocaba con lavender ella ya era extravagante…. Pero si l tocaba con Hermione "Dios que me toque con Hermione, por favor que me toque ella…."La botella giro dos veces pero al final se detuvo, no es que tuviera suerte no es que esta historia sea monótona, es que simplemente debía ser así.

-Vale Herm! Tendrás que soportarme una vez más.-Dijo ron animadamente.

-Saben no creo que se moleste. . . -Dijo Nick levantando una ceja recordando su encuentro al despertar.

Ron se acerco, no pensaron en reglar no pensaron en nada, bueno en realidad es que el alcohol también ayudaba. Ella está en su lugar en el suelo acurrucada tapando sus pechos con las rodillas, el se acerco y puso su mano en la cara de ella, sin que esta se moviera de su lugar, ella tan solo lo tomo de la cintura del polo del pelirrojo tirando de él para que bajara un poco, el se acerco a ella y se dejo llevar, tomo los labios de ella en los suyos, con delicadeza para luego dejarse llevar un poco por la pasión, sabía que los observaban pero no le importaban, desato su lengua y la dejo entrar en la de ella, la castaña por un minuto intento resistirse, pero cedió dejando que su lengua se encontrara con la de él, no saben cuánto tiempo paso exactamente, pero fue el sonido de Nick aclarándose la garganta con violencia, lo que consiguió sacar a Hermione de aquel momento, y haciendo que esta cortara el beso suavemente con Ron y lo empujara a su pesar a un lado.

-Bueno… Creo que esto se puede dar por terminado así que chicos me marcho a dormir, mañana nos marcharemos temprano.-musito Nick

-Si Nick tiene Razón, mañana nos marcharemos y TODOS debemos descansar, -Dijo una lavender repentinamente desanimada.-mientras colocaba sus pantalones.

-Bueno yo recogeré un poco y luego subo, no quiero que la señora Weasley s despierte mañana y vea este desastre.-Dijo la castaña colocando su camisa. Y sin más se perdió en la cocina llevando con ella los vasos sucios.

Nick y Lavender subieron a su habitación, claramente afectados por el besos, a Nick se le notaba resignado, mas lavender permanecía furiosa, claramente Ron prefería, cerebro a una belleza casi sexual.

La castaña estaba poniendo los baso y copas en el lava-bajillas, cuando Ron entro con las botellas bacías restantes, había decidido ayudarle a levantar el desastre. El pelirrojo se agacho un poco a poner las botellas en el bote de basura, la castaña se gira y miro por detrás a su amigo y se sonrojo" Hermione Jane Greanger, no te atrevas a mirarle el trasero, ….""Pero que trasero tiene!! …."" Serás pervertida? ….. te queda prohibido beber …."Pensaba mientras se abanicada con la mano y volvía a lo suyo.

EL pelirrojo termino y decidió acercarse a ella, pero mientras lo hacía no pudo dejar de recordar esas pecas, que cubrían sus hombros y que ahora le apetecían muy sexys.

-Ya casi terminas?-comenzó la conversación el pelirrojo.

-Si no hace falta que me esperes puedes ir a dormir ya . …

-No, te espero,… no vaya a ser que a Nick se le dé por volver a cobrarte ese beso mal dado. Dijo este mientras se sentaba en el borde de la mesa del comedor

-Jajaja… a sido muy divertido todo…-Dijo la castaña girándose para ver a su amigo y acercándose solo un poco, mientras se tambaleaba.

-Estas bien?

-Si. Porque lo preguntas?

-no se creo que nunca había bebido tanto en toda tu vida.

-Si tal vez… bueno ya me voy a dormir tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

-claro que haré lo mismo pero contigo-el pelirrojo la jalo de la muñeca y la trajo hacia donde estaba sentado, haciendo que ella entrara en sus piernas y apretándola en sus brazos con fuerza.

-Que quieres decir?

-Hermione, ya te había dicho que hasta que Nick desocupara mi habitación dormiría contigo-dijo el fingiendo inocencia.

-eso no está bien como se entere tu madre, nos mata.!!-Dijo ella entre divertida y sorprendida.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres, vamos…-Dijo el pelirrojo bajando de la mesa y tirando de la mano de su amiga para ir hacia las escaleras.

-Vale, pero me pido la derecha.-Dijo ella mientras subía de la mano con su amigo las escaleras.

-yo creo que podríamos dormir en la misma posición de esta mañana. . . -Soto el haciendo que la castaña se detuviera un momento y abriera la boca con exageración, pero ante la reacción, Ron le guiño uno asiendo que esta sin pronunciar palabra le siguiera…

Realmente espero que les guste, en cuanto pueda subiré unos capítulos que ya tengo algo adelantados.... :D sin mas comenten….. :D


	13. El atico de Ron

La mañana llego más tranquila ya no había tormenta la emergencia había terminado, pero la noche anterior había causado daños físicos en algunos de los integrantes de la casa. En el comedor de la casa s encontraban casi todos desayunando, aun que había una pareja que apenas tocaba su desayuno, Lavender y Nick apenas tocaban un poco su jugo y su fruta, realmente habían bebido demasiado la noche anterior, pero había algo que conseguía hacer que la cabeza de aquella rubia doliera aun mas y era, extraña desaparición un pelirrojo una castaña.

-Ginny, Hija le dijiste a Hermione que bajara a desayunar-Pregunto la señora Weasley que s encontraba sentado al lado de su esposo.

-¿? Sii mama… este, pero no se encontraba bien, ya sabes por lo de anoche y ah ha decidido no bajar aun.

"pero que dice… si ella no llego anoche a la habitación, pero…. Es mas ni siquiera Ginny llego a la habitación…. "pensó la rubia al escuchar el argumento de Ginny.

-Harry has dicho que a Ron tampoco le apetecía no?-Comento enarcando una ceja la incrédula señora Weasley.

-Si señora, mmm bajara en un rato, anoche se paso muchísimo con el alcohol.

-Ya y ese argumento, me lo dan una pareja que entraron silenciosamente, esta mañana después de esconderse toda la noche en el granero a que si?-Ahora si que quedaba claro que esa casa tenia ojos o por lo menos la señora Weasley los tenia bien abiertos, había notado que su hija, desaparecido con su marido hacia el granero a la media noche.

La pareja estaba completamente ruborizada, no solo no habían pasado la noche en casa sino que había mentido, ninguno sabía donde se encontraban los solicitados.

En tanto un joven matrimonio intentaba dar algunas explicaciones un tanto bochornosas a una madre indignada y unos hermanos impertinentes. Una pareja recién habría los ojos a causa del tenue luz del sol que se dejaba entrar en aquel lugar.

-Buenos días.-Susurro Ron al oído de la castaña, que estaba acurrucada de lado en su pecho, mientras él la cubría con su mano por la cintura.

-Hola-Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa adormilada-ME duele la cabeza espantosamente. -sonó un poco consentida la castaña mientras se abrasa al pelirrojo.

-bueno, pues con esa manera de beber anoche, me sorprende que no estés muriendo en los rincones de este lugar…

-Hablando de este lugar, es muy bonito… ya comprendo a que se refería tu hermana con eso de que preferías el ático al granero,-levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar mejor el lugar que por la oscuridad de la noche no había podido reconocer.

Flashback

La pareja subió la escaleras, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno, la velada había sido muy larga y los estaban en un estado de embriagues bastante considerable, ya habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación de la castaña cuando es Ron se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-Sabes, no me apetece entrar…

-vas a dormir con los chicos-Repuso la castaña un poco extrañada.

-En realidad no, es solo que no quiero dormir con lavender, es incomodo, no prefieres ir a otro lugar?-Pregunto mirándola de la manera más picara que le salió.

-Sabes que tu hermana se puede asustar si no nos ve… te vienes o qué?- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta pero Ron le tomo la mano y la alejo un poco.

-Mi hermana no está ahí dentro.

-Que quieres decir?

-Por si no te diste cuenta, que creo que no fue así, hace como unos cuarenta minutos mi hermana y mi cuñado salieron de la casa… creo que irían al granero y lo demás es imaginación tuya.-Contesto Ron que en realidad no quería pensar en que hacían su hermana y su cuñado ocultos en el granero a mistad de la noche aun que tenía una cierta idea.

-Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Si mas que seguro… ahora, en serio quieres que durmamos los tres en la misma habitación?

-No, pero que proponentes? Que durmamos en el salón,… es demasiado incomodo Ron.

-Sígueme-dijo el pelirrojo mientras la tomo de la mano.

Salieron de allí, un poco tambaleantes y llegaron al final del pasillo, de donde colgaba un pequeño lazo, el pelirrojo halo de él y la trampilla de abrió para dar paso a una escalera metálica que el mismo desplego. Ambos subieron lo más silenciosos que pudieron conseguir teniendo en cuenta que las escalera llevaba tiempo sin usar.

Al subir, Hermione vio una pequeña cama a la altura del suelo como mantas, verde limón, tenía una pequeña mesilla y nada mas, había un ventanal en forma de triangulo, el lugar era un poco pequeño, pero era cogedor, Ron tomo tres velas que saco de la mesilla de noche y las encendió.

-A sí que este es el ático.-Pregunto Hermione.

-Si el famosísimo ático, es bastante agradable la verdad no lo puedes negar- conto Ron mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama y se quitaba sus zapatos.

-Creo que con tal de no pasar la noche con Lavender, podría dormir en el mismo suelo.

-está claro que ustedes no son las mejores amigas… así que puedes explicarme, porque salieron con semejante idea hoy?

- a que te refieres…-La castaña aun estaba en pie, intentando contenerse al ver a Ron sacar su camisa y dejar su torso desnudo.

-Si, llegaron juntas de la cocina y propusieron semejante disparate…- ahora miraba fijamente a la castaña.

-Bueno en realidad….-comenzó a decir mientras acomodaba algunos cabellos tras su oreja y evitaba mirar al pelirrojo que estaba colocándola nerviosa-pues la idea fue mía, ella solo me siguió el hilo…

-Como que fue idea tuya, …. Definitivamente tu no debes beber- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y apoyaba sus brazos en la cama.

-bueno tampoco, me mires así, la culpa es de la presuntuosa esa, que no hacía más que decir que te morías por ella y que yo no era nada agraciada, bueno eso ultimo es verdad, pero yo no seré una súper modelo pero tengo todo el cerebro que a ella le quitaron.-contesto indignada… colocando su manos en forma de jarra al ver como Ron estaba riendo a silenciosas carcajadas ahora tumbado al completo en la cama.-No te burles de mi ….a demás si tanto de hace gracia que ella me diga esas cosas, pues mejor me marcho vale.-Pero antes de ella dijera algo mas el ya había pegado un brinco de la cama y se había dirigido hacia ella.

-No me hace gracia eso.- decía el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo.-es solo que ella siempre es así, y nunca pensé que serias capaz de hacerla quitar el pantalón solo para ver mi reacción.

-bueno es que, sabes tienes razón no debo beber, yo no sé…-Intentaba justificar sus actos lo mas patosamente que podía.-bueno por lo menos la viste semidesnuda deberías estar agradecido.

-Ja! La verdad es que casi ni me fije, ya la h visto desnuda sabes?-a esto la castaña puso cara de enojo aun que no hubiera razón .-Pero creo no sabes cual fue la parte del juego que realmente consiguió llamar mi intención y enojarme a la vez y por la que te estoy sumamente agradecido

-Cual?-Pregunto muy inocentemente la castaña.

-la prueba que te puso tu Nick…

-Mi Nick? Pero…-Y dejo de hablar en cuanto recordó a que se refería… con esa prueba ella había quedado en sujetador…. Y no pudo nada más que hacer que sonrojarse desmedidamente y agradecer que debido a la oscuridad él, no pudiese notarlo.

-La verdad es que me enfade mucho cuando él lo pido, por un momento pensé en levantarme y patearle el trasero desmedidamente fuerte, pero luego…- y se mordió un poco el labio inferior y subió una de sus manos y desajusto el primer botón de la camisa de la chica.

-Pero luego que. - pregunto la castaña casi susurrando, por sentirse tan agitada al ver el había desajustado el primer botón de su camisa y ahora acariciaba su cuello con delicadeza.

-Luego te vi… hermosa y divise algo que antes no había visto….- y desajusto el siguiente botón de la camisa, le encantaba verla temblar, se le apetecía extremadamente en esa noche, pero el solo quería descubrir una parte del cuerpo de ella en ese momento.

-qué?-La castaña no conseguía comprender lo que él le decía, pero no sabía si eran los efecto segundarios del alcohol o porque un fuerte calor había invadido su cuerpo y cegado su mente de tal manera que le impedían no pensar en otra cosa que en la mano del pelirrojo que intentaba invadir bajo su camisa.

Pero no hubo nada más que pensar ni nada más que decir por parte de él, desajusto el siguiente botón de la camisa de Hermione y dejo que su mano entrara con delicadeza en tórax de la chica que ahora se movía con violencia debido a la su fuerte respiración, pero el subió la mano hasta su hombro mientras le daba un suave beso en la nariz, para luego bajar con suavidad un poco la prenda de vestir y dejar ver esas hermosas pecas que minutos antes había visto abajo de manera atontada, y ya no pudo resistirse, se acerco al hombro de la castaña y lo beso, le encantaba, toda ella le encantaba, lo trastornaba y no dejaba de penar en donde había estado mirando todos estos años que no la había visto.

Hermione se sintió morir al sentir que el había comenzado a besar su hombro y cuello, pero lo que más la trastornaba era que no había pasión en esos besos, era ternura y esto la encantaba mas, no sabía qué hacer se sentía impedida, se había prometido no dejar que esto sucederá de nuevo, pero él era imposible sobre todo si la tocaba de esa manera, la hacía perder la cabeza sin siquiera tocar sus labios, con solo mirarla ella se derrita y se perdía. Así sucedió.

El pelirrojo se alejo un poco y la miro, suplicante de amor y ternura a la vez y ella no pudo hacer mas, dejo que sus manos se envolvieran en el cuello de aquel pelirrojo y se puso un poco en puntitas debido a la diferencia de altura, dejo a sus labios encontrarse en un beso que en principio fue tierno, pero luego fue necesitado y lleno de pasión, ella bajaba sus manos por la espalda del chico como intentando inspeccionar cada parte de él, mientras el tenia una de sus manos de la cara de ella y otra apretándola hacia su cuerpo con violencia, como si tuviese miedo de que en algún momento ella se escapara.

El pelirrojo giro sobre sí mismo, y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la cama, en cuanto estaba al borde esta la soltó de su abrazo haciendo que ella lo mirara por un segundo. Ella estaba perpleja, en cuanto el la soltó salió del trance del que sus besos la conducían y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y tal vez esta era la intención del pelirrojo que la miro un segundo como dándole tiempo a negarse y realmente ella lo pensó por un minuto, pero por más que lo peso la negativa no fue producida por su boca, era como si su cuerpo necesitara las caricias de él aun que su mente se negara al completo. El se acerco de nuevo al sentir que ella no tenía intención de detenerle, pero esta vez con manos temblorosas desajusto botón por botón sin dejar de mirar esos ojos marrones que lo observaban angustiados, ansiosos pero en silencio.

La prenda quedo en el suelo dejando al aire ese sujetador color carne de ella, y el pelirrojo se detuvo, sintió miedo de invadir, de tocar, Ron no quería echarlo todo a perder esta vez no y no se acerco de nuevo aun que por dentro solo pensaba en algo "hazle el amor, hazlo" pero era esa palabra la que le preocupaba, AMOR en realidad sentía que la amaba, pero ¿y si ella no lo amaba a él? Qué pasaría si luego ella se arrepiente si sucedía lo mismo que con lavender en esta ocasión el no se sentía capaz de huir y alejarse de Hermione como una vez lo hizo con la rubia , la angustia lo invadió, y no pudo más que mirar a la castaña que estaba perpleja frete a él.

-¿Que sucede?..-Pregunto la castaña ante el silencio de su amigo y su cara de angustia.

-No puedo.- contestó el agachando la cabeza y alejándose hasta un pequeño sillín de madera cerca a la ventada de cristal.

"¿cómo?" la castaña se había alterado, se sintió morir, "me besa de esa manera me quita la ropa y dice que no puede" esto sí que no se lo esperaba, una lagrima salió de ella sin querer pero la intercepto rápidamente con la mano, se inclino a tomar su camisa del suelo y cuando se levanto vio que Ron la observaba desde la venta como hipnotizado, no quería preguntar, ella ya tenía una respuesta "aun la ama" " no la olvida, lavender tiene razón, solo está herido, peri aun la ama, joder".

-díselo, dale una oportunidad.-Solo dijo ella con dolorosa sinceridad mientras colocaba su camisa pero sin ajustarla.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto un confuso Ron que no entendió a que se refería, pero sintió esa angustia de perderla de nuevo, y se puso de pie.

-Que si la amas Ron, se lo digas tal vez aun estén a tiempo de hacerse felices.

-De qué coño hablas.-Pregunto el acercándose más intuyendo acerca de lo que se refería Hermione.

-Como que de que Ron, está claro aun amas a Lavender y lo único que haces buscándome es intentar olvidarle, pero la tienes aquí hay abajo Ron,…Ron No para -Dijo ella alejándose a la trampilla al ver que él se acercaba de nuevo a ella-no la pierdas de nuevo… cielo, ella tiene toda la intención de estar de nuevo contigo y tu… tu aun la amas date una oportunidad…-y con esto se inclino a abrir la trampilla de aquel ático.

Ron estaba perplejo, no podía creer que ella le dijera que el amaba a Lavender si en la única persona que pensaba era en ella. Se acerco a ella y el la tomo por la cintura haciéndola poner completamente derecha de espaldas a él, pero no consiguió que ella se girara.

Hermione no quería girarse se había sentido utilizada de nuevo, utilizada para borrar o que el intentar olvidarla a ella y le había dolido, dejo escapar dos lagrimas y no tenia ninguna intención de que el la viera, solo quería irse de allí, de ese ático, de esa casa y regresar a la calma de su hogar, no quería pasar por esto de nuevo.

-TE AMO.- dijo el al oído de ella, le había costado, pero no pensaba dejarla ir no sin explicarle.-te amo ti.

La castaña se giro en los brazos de él para mirarlo, para ver en sus ojos si sus palabras eran ciertas, porque anhelaba que fuera así, necesitaba que fuera así.

-Te amo, y no puedo,… no porque tu digas amo a Lavender, que créeme es una de las mayores estupideces que has dicho, Herm, no me interesa usarte para olvidar, porque yo ya olvide, desde que te conocí olvide, solo que no entendía bien porque, pero ahora lo sé, porque te amo no solo como mi amiga, ni como uno de los seres más especiales de mi vida, te amo como mujer, como esa persona que necesito ver todas las mañanas y saber que está bien para sentirme feliz, porque te necesito, y tanto te necesito que prefiero no tocarte si voy a perderte.

-Que quieres decir con perderme.-Dijo una castaña que no paraba de llorar en silencio.

-Si tú no sientes lo que yo, y algo pasa entre nosotros, mañana vas a arrepentirte y te vas alejar de mí y con eso Hermione, porque de ti no me quiero alejar a ti. Es a ti a quien no quiero perder.

La castaña no dijo nada solo s abrazo a el de nuevo y el correspondió a su abrazo, realmente la necesitaba, ella no dijo nada solo subió sus mano al rostro de él y los tomo en sus manos, y empinándose un poco dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo que al sentir los labios de ella sobre el solo atino a cerrar sus ojos, ante este gesto ella continuo, su otra mejilla, su nariz, su mentón, la comisura de sus labios, un recorrido de sensaciones para el pelirrojo que había pasado del miedo a la satisfacción de sentirse correspondido. Ella se alejo unos centímetros de el asiendo que este abriera sus ojos, y la viera regalarle una de las mas maravillosas sonrisas que nunca había sido capaz de ver.

-Te amo y no vas a perderme. Nunca- dijo ella en un susurro que solo el podía entender por su cercanía. - Y le beso de lleno en los labios.

El correspondió al beso, se sentía feliz, lleno no quería nada mas, solo besarla y sentirla suya, esas palabras de ella habían conseguido espantar las dudas de los dos, no había miedo solo amor, esa palabra que lo abracaba todo que les había dado miedo por años, pero que ahora, se sentía capaces de pronunciar ante la persona que mas los amaba en el mundo.

Hermione estaba, atónita se habían dicho que se amaba, la dicha era absoluta, no podía para de reír, no había pasión en los besos que se daban, no había lujuria, solo felicidad, y en medio de esa felicidad llegaron nuevamente a la cama, él la alejo un segundo y le quito la camisa que ella se había colocado minutos antes sin ajustar, sonrieron juntos una vez más y se abrazaron por unos segundos, se tumbaron en la cama, el debajo y ella sobre él a manera de arcadas.

Los besos y las caricias se profundizaron, el contacto de sus pieles los enloquecía, los extasiaba, el giro sobre sí mismo para dejarla a ella bajo él, y arremetió nuevamente a besos contra sus hombro haciendo que ella se estremeciera un poco de placer, bajo un poco y besos su pechos con delicadeza subió nuevamente, y se tumbo a su lado y la atrajo a su pecho en forma de cucharita, se sentían maravilladlos el uno con el otro, pero no quería ir mas allá, esta noche solo quería estar ahí el uno para el otro.

Ella acepto el abraso del pelirrojo en su cintura y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, estaba feliz, sus dudas se habían ido, y el se había quedado con ella, la había escogido a ella y esto la maravillaba, parecía que su corazón no fuera capaz de contener tanta felicidad, así que solo se apretó a él, para sentirlo al completo.

El pelirrojo puso su cara sobre el oído de esta y susurro.

-Nada en este mundo se compara, a lo que siento por ti, solo tú eres capaz de hacerme sentir el hombre más feliz.

-TE amo, sin ti no soy nada. Contesto ella girando un poco su cabeza para dar un corto beso en los labios.

Así en esa posición Morfeo les invadió haciéndoles descansar como nunca antes desde que habían llegado a esa casa.

Fin flashback

-No este lugar no es haremos, es que tu estas aquí, y así se ve mejor.

-te amo-Dijo ella mientras daba un tierno beso en los labios al pelirrojo.-Sera mejor que bajemos.

-MmMmM … vale eres una pesada sabes? Yo que quería quedar aquí el resto del día.-Contesto al ver que ella se levantaba de la cama y tomaba la camisa que estaba en el suelo.

-Pues no se… que le dirás a tu madre, si se entera que dormimos juntos nos casa…

-Y es que tienes alguna objeción con eso o qué?-Dijo el acercándose a ella con una ceja enarcada .

-Pues la verdad, si! Que te hace pensar que quiero compartir mi vida contigo o vivir en una misma casa contigo.-Contesto la castaña mientras colocaba sus brazos rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo, sonrió y la beso, ella correspondió el beso. El beso sus labios con suavidad, para luego dejar que sus lenguas se encontraran en el camino, asiendo que ambos se estremecieran y se abrazaran más fuerte, el pelirrojo comenzó a recorre la espalda de Hermione por debajo de la camisa haciendo que esta ahogara un gemido, y e besara con más pasión y se animara a recorrer los pectorales de Ron.

El Sonido de un golpe seco izo que s separan, el sonido volvió, y se fijaron que provenía de debajo de la entrada de la trampilla, alguien golpeaba la trampilla para que bajaran o intentaba subir? , los habían descubierto y ahora quien podría ser hacer?


	14. Rompiendo las normas de la moral

_**Rompiendo las normas de la moral**_

La pareja se despego un poco, realmente no esperaban que nadie los encontrara en ese lugar.

-Te dije que no era buena idea que nos quedáramos aquí.-dijo Hermione que había conseguido alterarse a causa de los golpes.

-QUIEREN BAJAR DE UNA JODIDA VEZ....-

-Ginny -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, al reconocer la vos que llamaba.

La pareja se apresuro a salir del ático, ron abrió la trampilla en lo Hermione se apuntaba los botones de la camisa y tomaba en la mano la camisa de Ron.

-Piero quieres vestirte-chillo Ginny, al ver a su hermano con el torso desnudo.

-Vale, vale… pero deja de gritar como loca- dijo él mientras tomaba la camisa de la mano de Hermione y se la colocaba.

-que ha pasado por qué gritas, como sabias donde estábamos, comenzó a decir Hermione en cuanto pudo terminar de bajar las escaleras y colocarse al lado de los hermanos..

-A ver primero mama sabe que ustedes no durmieron en sus camas anoche…

- y como se enteraron… -Se asusto un poco Hermione.

-Digamos que preguntaron por ustedes yo intenté cubrirlos imaginándomelo lo que paso, pero a mama no se le escapa una y se dio cuenta que nosotros tampoco llegamos a dormí y esta histérica abajo.

-Oh por Dios!- va a matarnos.- se tapo la boca Hermione.

-no lo creo pero, por lo menos invéntense una escusa o algo, muy convincente…

-No.-Dijo secamente Ron.

-No que, no mentimos escapamos literalmente… vale voy por mi maleta…. Y-Comenzó a decir una altera Hermione.

-No herm! , no vamos a escaparnos y Ginn, tampoco inventaremos una escusa- termino el pelirrojo.

-Vale, entonces?-Dijo Hermione.

-Vamos…- declaro Ron

-A donde?-

- A aclarar en donde pasamos la noche y haciendo que…

-No hablaras en serio vas a bajar ahí a decir que pasaron la noche juntos haciendo cosas que según mi madre son impropias si no están casados…-dijo Ginny intentando persuadir a su hermano de cambiar de ida.

-Ginny, no nosotros no hicimos nada impropio… nosotros.

-Si Hermione vas a decirme que solo durmieron juntos, y que por eso mi hermano bajo sin camisa y tu apuntando los botones de la tuya.

- bueno Hermione ahórrate las explicaciones… bajemos. Repuso Ron

Los tres bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor de la cocina, donde aun estaban los integrantes de la casa por esos días. En cuanto entraron llamaron la atención de todos, Ginny de alejo de la pareja y se sentó al lado de su marido que no dejaba de mirar perplejo el cuadro como todos los demás.

-buenos días.- Hermione solo atino a saludar ese silencio que había en ese lugar la espantaban.

-hola chicos-contesto amablemente el señor Weasley.

-Antes de que me salgan con un sarta de mentiras respecto a donde pasaron la noche, quiero que sepan que ya me fije en que llevan la misma ropa de ayer-Comento la señora Weasley como si fuera algo obvio.

-En realidad mama, no venimos a darles explicaciones… solo venimos para que dejen de atacar a preguntas a Ginny y Harry, ellos no saben nada.

-Querido, claro que no saben nada, ellos tampoco durmieron en sus habitaciones y…

-Mama eso no tiene nada de malo, estoy casada con este hombre vale…-Ginny ya estaba cansada de los ataque de su madre.

-Están casados sí, pero deberían respetar un poco esta casa.

-Si señora Weasley por eso nos fuimos al granero.-y Harry encogió un poco los hombros, haciendo que los integrantes de la mesa rieran.

-vale ustedes están casados, pero estos dos no!- dijo la señora Weasley, retomando el tema de Hermione y Ron.

-sabe yo le explico…-comenzó Hermione, sorprendiendo a todos que no esperaban que ante esta situación ella hablar o aclarara algo.-Mire es cierto, no dormimos en la habitación y está más que claro que dormimos juntos, pero esto fue porque al igual que Ginny y Harry, queríamos pasar un tiempo a solas para hablar y… y otras cosas… pero claramente no incomodaríamos a lavender así que decidimos dormir en el ático de Ron.

-Bueno querida, aun que no te lo creas a esas conclusiones ya había llegado yo sola… y no me molesta en lo mas mínimo.-Dijo sinceramente la señora Weasley

-Como ahora si no entiendo, usted estaba enojada porque pasamos la noche juntos no?

-No…lo que me molesta es que pasen de desayunar con el resto de la familia para mí es muy importante pasar estos momentos todos juntos así que les pido por favor falten mas a estas horas...y me enoje con Ginny y Harry no porque pasaran la noche juntos, si no porque me mintieran cuando le pregunté por ustedes- y negó con la cabeza.- no soporto las mentiras.

-oh! … no te preocupes mama no tenemos intención de volver a perdernos el desayuno y estoy seguro que Ginny no mentira de nuevo-Ginny y Harry negaron con la cabeza como pequeños que han sido regañados.

-vale, entonces quiero que nos contesten una pregunta, antes de subir a cambiarse-Ron asintió con la cabeza.- su relación es algo formal ahora? O seguirán haciendo el tonto.

-Este…-Ron sabia que en algún momento deberían aclarar ese punto, pero estaba claro que la señora Weasley no iba a dar tregua-Si, estoy enamorado de Hermione y ella me corresponde y no tengo intención de separarme de ella- y con esto la tomo de la mano para darse valor a lo que ella contesto con un apretón de manos muy fuerte.

Todos en la mesa habían parado de comer, la verdad era que algo ya intuían, pero no se lo esperaban así tan pronto y de la nada, pero los mas sorprendidos era Lavender y Nick, habían quedado estáticos.

-Vale hasta que por fin el enano sentó cabeza… -Corto el silencio, Fred, que levanto su vaso de jugo de naranja en señal de brindis y aprobación.

-Me parece perfecto, bienvenida a la familia, hay pero cosas digo, hace seis años tú haces parte de esta familia.-se levantó de su lugar la señora Weasley a darle dos besos a su hijo y su nueva nuera.-Pero siéntense a desayunar.

El desayuno transcurrió bien, las noticias habías sido recibida con ánimos, la pareja no hacía más que regalarse miraditas, durante todo el desayuno, ron termino primero, pero no se levanto de la mesa, en vez de ello, se quedo a esperar a Hermione, tomándola por la cintura acercándola un poco a él, para intercalar los bocados de fruta de ella, con dulces besos en el cuello y mejilla, acción que se gano un comentario respecto a lo dulces que se veían por parte Fleur y Sahara.

La tarde llego y con ella lo hora de la partida de por parte de las pare de gemelos y sus esposas e hijos, además de Nick y Lavender que a estas alturas estaban deseosos de partir. Luego de la merienda todos se reunieron en el salón, para despedir a los invitados.

-Bueno chicos fue un placer tenerlos aquí enserio vuelvan cuando lo deseen- Comenzó la señora Weasley dando dos besos a Lavender y Nick.

-Gracias Molly, nos veremos en la ceremonia..- y con esto salió de la casa hacia su auto donde ya estaba Nick esperando para marcharse.

-Vale madre nosotros también nos marchamos no estorbamos mas…- y los gemelos dieron un beso a su madre, para luego salir y marcharse.

La casa volvió a la normalidad, Victorie con ayuda de su madre volvió a trasladar sus cosas a la habitación de Hermione, al igual que Harry volvió felizmente a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, y así hicieron los demás a excepción de cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba en el salón.

-Venga herm! Porque no te quedas en mi habitación es que no entiendo.-Ron estaba sentado en el mueble que estaba de lado a la chimenea.

-Ron, ya te dije que no, no quiero tener problemas con tu mama, voy a dormir con Victorie no seas pesado por favor.-Se acerco la castaña que acababa de entrar al salón y seguía en pie.

-A ver mama está de acuerdo en que durmamos juntos, esta mañana lo dejo muy claro.

-No ella dijo que estaba bien que estuviéramos junto más no que durmiéramos juntos.

-no será más bien que no quieres dormir conmigo?-El Ron se levanto, del sofá y se acerco a ella peligrosamente.

-Que insinúas?

-Tal vez te de miedo, que me propase contigo.-Se acerco y la tomo de la cintura con delicadeza.

-sabes- Hermione sonrió un poco- me da mido no poder controlarme cuando te tengo cerca .- dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos rodeando el cuello de él.

-Entonces no lo hagas- y dejo caer un cálido beso en los labios de ella.

-No quiero que tu familia piense mal de mí… además, pronto iremos a casa.-dijo sonrientemente la Hermione.

-No quiero esperar hasta ir a casa, para estar contigo…-susurro al oído de Hermione.

-pues tendrás que hacerlo…- y con esto ella le beso.

Llegada la noche todos subieron a sus habitaciones después de una deliciosa cena preparada por la señora Weasley con ayuda de su hija y sus nueras, aun que para ser sinceros , termino haciéndolo todo ella sola, pues tuvo que pedirle a las chicas que se retiraran, pues a Bill se le complico cuidar a Louis y Fleur tuvo que intervenir además, por otro lado estaba harta de la intromisión de Harry y Ron a la cocina, cosa que no hacían más que distraer a las chicas, y esto era grave no por el tiempo que perdían , sino porque Ginny tuvo que rehacer el jugo de la cena por haberle puesto sal en vez de azúcar cuando Harry la tenía por la cintura hablando a su oído, y Hermione casi se arranca un dedo con el cuchillo cuando Ron le dio un desprevenido beso. Al final para evitar más daños a terceros les pido a las chicas que se retiraran y la dejaran terminar a ella con la cena.

Ron subió a su habitación, que por fin estaba bacía aun que para ser sincero si cierta castaña por ahí lo acompaña el no se opondría, se dispuso a tomar una ducha en tanto, Hermione hacia lo propio en la habitación del lado.

Hermione se metió en su edredón, y tomo un libro de William Shakespeare "cuento de invierno" que su madre le regalo por su cumpleaños número 28, comenzó a leer con calma cuando vio que una pequeña rubia salía de su cama con una manta una almohada.

-Cariño dónde vas?-Preguntó Hermione un poco alterada por la manera en que la niña se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.

-pues me voy a dormir con Dominic, porque mama está durmiendo con Louis y le ha dado miedo, y me ha pedido dormir allí con ella para hacerle compañía… - sin decir nada mas la pequeña salió de la habitación que compartía con Hermione, dejándola un poco desconcertada.

Hermione, apago la luz de su mesilla de noche y procuro dormir, pero algo sucedía, no podía conciliar el sueño, en realidad estaba pensado en que estos dos últimos días habían sido trascendentales en si vida, todo lo sucedido, el juego la tormenta, el despertar con ron.... si esto ultimo ero lo que más le había gustado de esos dos días, el despertarse en la mañana y sentirse abrazada por él, podría vivir abrazada a él, el resto de su vida sin quejarse, y en medio de estos pensamientos y casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, salió de su cama en su pijama de vestido de seda en tirantes color Rosa que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla, tomo su bata del mismo materia y la puso sobre ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su habitación, la cerro con delicadeza y toco en la puerta contigua.

Ron había terminado de ducharse y secaba su colorado cabello con una toalla blanca, escucho que tocaban a la puerta de su habitación y se extraño un poco por la hora, pero sin preguntar quién era abrió. Quedo perplejo a ver a Hermione, frente a él en pija, no supo que decir, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues sin pedir permiso la castaña ya había pasado dentro de la habitación y estaba en medio de ella.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto el cerrado la puerta tras él y acercándose a Hermione.

-No, nada-Dijo ella rápidamente.

-Entonces?-Ron estaba confundido por la situación, pero pensaba aprovecharla si ya estaba en su habitación, no la dejaría irse.

-Sabes… MmMmm… respecto a tu propuesta…-la Hermione se acerco a Ron para tomar las manos de el entre las suyas,- pues… he cambiado de opinión,-Esbozo una picara sonrisa.-Claro si sigue aun en pie.

-de que propuesta…. Haaaa- Sonrió un poco al descubrir la razón por la cual ella estaba allí, pues era lo mismo que el había pensado unos segundos antes, pero pensaba jugar un poco-pues ahora que lo mencionas Hermione, creo que tienes razón, si mama se entera o los demás se enojaran mucho, sería como romper las reglas.-Ron coloco cara de seriedad.

-Oh… veo que la propuesta ya no está en pie- y sin más esquivo a ron y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo el pomo de esta y lo giro, pero nada sucedió…intento abrir una vez más, pero nada sucedió se giro a mirar a ron que seguía tras ella- Ron la puerta no abre creo que se ha roto…

-No me digas Herm, mira si tanto quieres romper las normas de moral de mi familia, pues dilo pero no finjas que se ha roto la puerta porque hace tan sólo un segundo te abrí.

-Ron, no estoy de coña, es enserio no abre- dijo molesta intentando girar el pomo de nuevo pero ahora más molesta porque el ya no quería pasar la noche juntos.

-MmMm, veo que el destino sigue empeñado en que durmamos juntos….. Pues vale por mí no hay problema.-Se acerco por detrás a Hermione, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-No, te preocupan las normas de la moral de tu familia.-susurro la castaña al sentir que ron desajustaba su bata.

-Pues hora que lo municionas, nunca eh sido de seguir reglas.- girando juntos para dirigirse hacia la cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Al llegar al borde de la cama se observaron el uno al otro, por un segundo como buscando permiso en sus ojos para lo que estaban dispuestos a dejar suceder, Ron se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura y sin pensárselo dos veces arremetió contra sus labios primero con subunidad luego con deseo, ella se dejo llevar y puso su manos en el pecho del pelirrojo, no había necesidad de palabras solo caricias en ese momento en el cual quería expresarse ese amor que ahora sentían el uno por el otro.

La castaña dejo que sus manos buscaran debajo de la camiseta blanca de ron, retirándola al completo, dejo que sus labios se apartaran de los de él para colocar subes y delicados besos en su pectorales a él, este gesto le maravillo sus manos se colocaron en los hombros de ella retirando los tirantes de su pijama de seda, para dejar el campo libre a su boca que se moría por probar de nuevo aquellas pecas en las cuales no podía dejar de pensar desde la noche anterior, intercalo besos con mordidas a medida que iba subiendo al cuello de la castaña, dejo que sus manos se pusieran nuevamente en la espalda de ella para acercarla más a él, si es que esto era aun posible, sus besos arremetieron contra su cuello, sus labios lo conocieron lo acariciaron, lo devoraron, pronto sitio la necesidad de darle paso a su lengua de probar ese sabor a fresa que salía de la piel de la chica, haciendo que ella se estremeciera de placer y se aferrara mas a él, intensificando el recorrido que hacían sus manos por la espalda y el torso denudo de Ron.

La excitación de ron lo llevo a desear buscar conocer más el cuerpo de la chica que tenía en sus brazos, bajo sus manos hasta los muslos de ella y tomo el borde del pijama rosa, tirando hacia arriba de ella dejando que la yema de sus dedos recorrieran el camino, hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior, se alejo de ella solo lo suficiente para observar la lencería blanca de la chica y con esto tuvo bastante , Hermione moría de placer a cada contacto que las manos de ron hacían con su piel, se sintió un poco vulnerable al verse semidesnuda ante él, pero luego de unos minutos de caricias, se animo a buscar más del pelirrojo, en la misma posición en la que se encontraban, soltó los botones del pantalón del chico haciendo que este la observara mientras lo hacía, por fin lo consiguió y los dejo caer al suelo para dejar ver a un pelirrojo, que como ella debió suponer en un principio, no llevaba ropa interior, la castaña se ruborizo un poco al ver la desnudes de él, pero su mirada no pudo centrase mucho en ese punto , pues Ron tomo el rostro de la chica en sus mano y la beso, como nunca la había besado antes como nunca había besado a nadie, con necesidad, lujuria, amor y pasión a la vez, quitándole el aliento a la castaña cada que su lengua se introducía en ella, conseguía sacar pequeños gemidos a los dos. Ella estaba como en otro planeta esos besos conseguían abducirla a un mundo donde solo estaban los dos, donde no cavia nadie ni nada más que sus cuerpos y esas sensaciones, lo único que pudo sentir fue su sujetador siento retirado delicadamente de su cuerpo, dejando a al aire sus pechos, que a opinión de un pelirrojo que había dejado de besarla para poder observarla eran perfectos, puso una mano sobre un seno y la otra acariciando la cintura mientras suavemente la tumba en la cama.

Pronto estuvieron el sobre de ella y el debajo, llevado por la lujuria y la pasión del momento el dejo su cuello y comenzó a hacer un deleitante recorrido por el pecho de la chica, deteniéndose en cada uno de los senos de esta, acariciando, besando y probando, haciendo que esta se perdiera de placer, para luego sin razón aparenten alejarse de estos, dando pequeños besos en el vientre de la chica, pero se detuvo en un parte especifica de ella, en la entra de su ropa interior, besos con delicadeza esa frontera que fijaba la costura de la prenda con la parte más intima de ella, sin quitarla subió nuevamente a la altura del rostro de ella.

-Estás segura?-susurro al oído de esta mientras daba un pequeño besos en el lóbulo.

-Más que nunca.-Contesto ella.

El pelirrojo se puso en cuclillas y retiro la prenda con dulzura y deteniéndose un momento a ver esa mujer que yacía en su cama desnuda, y no pudo dejar de pensar en que llevaba 3 años durmiendo solo, teniendo lo que siempre había anhelado a su lado, se acerco a ella de nuevo, y beso su boca con ternura. Hermione esta extasiada, no podía creerse tan amada tan deseada, sintió a erección de Ron en su vientre y sintió que ya era el momento, abrió sus pierdas y las puso alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo, haciendo que este la observara con esos ojos azules que la perdían, por aquel movimiento.

El comprendió el mensaje con el movimiento de ella, y no tenía ningún interés en negarse, arremetió nuevamente contra su boca, sacando nuevamente el aliento a la castaña y la observo, lenta y delicadamente se introdujo dentro de ella haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido de placer, él la miro durante unos segundos más, hasta comenzar a moverse dentro de ella, fundiéndose en uno solo, entregándose al completo.

Luego de un rato demostrando su más profundo amor el uno por el otro, cada vez se hacía más complicado contener los gemidos y contenerse a sí mismos , la castaña se puso sobre él para continuar con el momento mientras besaba entrecortadamente a Ron, los movimientos cada vez eran más profundos y placenteros, Ron pronto noto que ella terminaría pronto y se giro sobre sí mismo para observar este momento en ella, acelero los movimientos y poco a poco Hermione perdió el control y ahogo un gemido mordiendo su labio inferior mientras su vientre se contraía intermitentemente con violencia. Ron la observo extasiado y se dejo llevar terminado tumbado sobre ella mientras daba un tierno beso en esos labios que ahora eran completamente suyos.

La pareja permaneció en esta posición, durante unos minutos pero luego él se tumbo al lado de lado a ella y la tomándola de la cintura la atrajo hacia a él y la puso sobre su pecho, mientras ella le abrazaba con ternura.

-Sabes, agradezco al cielo haber seguido tus pasos es día en el aeropuerto.-dijo la castaña sin mirarle mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-y yo te agradezco a ti, permitirme vivir esto condigo, gracias por existir.-contesto el pelirrojo acariciando el cabello de ella.

-te amo.

-me enloqueces cuando me lo dices…


	15. un lindo obsequio por navidad

_**Un lindo obsequio por navidad**_

Una mujer de unos 28 años abrió sus ojos melosamente esa mañana, se sentía como si hubiese pasado una noche con un sueño profundo y feliz, el sol entraba tenuemente por la cortina que frente a ella tenia una pequeña hendidura que le daba paso, se movió un poco aturdida, y sintió un brazo que estaba en su cintura tomándola por la espalda, bajo su mirada y vio esa mano grande y varonil que descansaba sobre su vientre, levanto un poco la cabeza y haciendo el recorrido de ese brazo, encontró un rostro que la lleno de paz.

En cuanto vio que era de ron, se dejo caer sobre la cama de nuevo, pero se giro para observarlo dormir, el pelirrojo permanecía dormido en una completa y envidiable paz, la castaña lo observo por unos segundo mientras en su cara se esbozaba una sonrisa mientras recordaba la noche anterior, ere el hombre con el que viví, su mejor amigo y al que amaba con todas la fuerzas de su alma el que se encontraba con su torso desnudo abrazándola, la castaña saco una de sus manos de debajo de su sabana y la puso en la cara del pelirrojo acariciándola con suavidad, tenia la sensación de estar en un sueño donde seria terrible despertar.

Hermione dio un tierno besos en la comisura de los labios de Ron, y sintió que unas manos la apretaban nuevamente con fuerza hacia el, que la baso sonoramente en los labios.

-Buenos días…-dijo Ron abriendo los ojos.

-Buenos días, perdona no quería despertarte….

-No te preocupes, ya estaba despierto, es solo que quería hacerme el dormido por si se te daba por salir corriendo.

-No tengo ninguna intención de escaparme caballero…-contesto la castaña, que se encontraba sobre el pecho de el tomándolo por el cuello.

-menos mal… que si no tendría que seguirte, raptarte y traerte conmigo y la verdad estoy un poco agotado…

-A si y se puede saber a que se debe tu cansancio?... que estuviste haciendo ¿ha?- Hermione sonó entre ingenua e infantil… mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-pues, ahora que los preguntas, estuve toda la noche haciendo el amor con la mujer mas increíble del mundo. Dijo esto girando sobre si y dejándola a ella debajo de el.

-Tu veras, de todas manera tu y yo solo somos amigos no, además yo también me divertí mucho a anoche.-Hermione no podía evitar sonreír por lo estúpida de la conversación.

-MM., así que te divertiste mucho a noche?-Ron susurró en el oído de la chica con voz atrevida mientras daba un pequeño beso en el cuello de la chica.

-Si - contesto la chica dando un cortito beso en los labios a Ron que había levantado la cabeza un poco para mirarla.

-Sabes algo?- Ron la mira fijamente.- No quiero ser más tu mejor amigo…

-A no?- pregunto la castaña levantando enarcando su ceja .

-No -contesto seriamente y radicalmente- no quiero ser tu amigo… quiero ser tu novio, tu pareja, como tu quieras llamarlo, pero que implique ser mas que tu amigo.-miro suplicante a una castaña por y la respuesta.

-Yo tampoco quiero que seas solo mi amigo… y me da igual…. Como si eres mi novio mi pareja…. Mi cónyuge en unión libre…. Mientras seas sólo MIO - contesto la castaña

-hace Seis años que soy solo tuyo…- Quieres ser solo mía?

-Si quiero… - y ron no le permio decir nada mas pues ya la estaba callando de un beso apasionado en los labios.

Los cinco días siguientes se pasaron volando, entre besos y caricias, mientras cada uno aprendía a mar de manera diferente al que antes era su mejor amigo.

Estaba mas que contenta con los preparativos de la celebración de renovación de votos de los padres de ron, cosa que tubo que detenerse de nuevo pues tenían encisma la llegada de la navidad y el años nuevo, las chicas ya había escogido sus disfraces, pero como siempre los últimos era Harry y ron que seguía, reacios a disfrazarse para la ocasión, aun que Fleur se había encargado de comprar el de sus esposo así este se negara rotundamente.

la mañana de el 25 de diciembre asomo su llegada y para ese momento había 3 pequeños que corrían escaleras abajo de l casa Weasley a ver los obsequios que tan amablemente papa Noel había traído para ellos.

-Victorie y Dominic hacer el favor de no correr que los obsequios no se va a marchar venga que se caerán.- decía una Fleur que traía en brazos al pequeño Luis para desayunar.

-Toma quería…-La señora Weasley paso a Fleur el biberón de desayuno del pequeño Louis.

-Bueno chicos y que hay preparado para el día de hoy.- Pregunto Bill sentándose seguidamente en la mesa junto a su esposa.

-Pues todos vendrán para la cena, y repartiremos los regalos de todos en la noche,-Aclaro Ginny.

-Me parece muy bien…

La mañana transcurrió entre niñas que jugaban a las muñecas y un Louis que se sentía ignorado por sus hermanas mayores, luego de la comida todos subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar y platicar un rato o esto fue lo que dijeron, Ginny y Hermione al salir de la mesa.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación de Ginny y Harry para charlar un rato, acerca de cómo le estaba yendo a Hermione y a Ron… en su nueva relación.

-Pasa- dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta de su habitación y dejando entrar a Hermione, para luego cerrar la puerta.

-y dime de que quieres hablar?

-Pues quería preguntarte como te va con el monigote de mi hermano.-Dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama y tomando una almohada para colocarla en sus piernas y apoyar sus brazos.

-Pues nos va muy bien, bueno teniendo en cuenta que no llevamos juntos ni una semana… no es haya pasado la gran cosa….-Dijo Hermione sentándose frente a la pelirroja en la cama.

-bueno hace seis a los que se conocen, lo único que cambia son las caricias lo además debe ser igual no?

-Pues si, la ventaja es que lo conozco muy bien, pero ahora lo estoy conociendo de otras maneras…. Quiero de decir como pareja osa….

-Entiendo, igual la confianza entre ustedes dos es bastante, dos días de besitos y ya duermen juntitos no?—que quieres decir-pregunto Hermione un poco aturdida por lo que había dicho Ginny.

-Hay, no te preocupes, pero te vi salir de la habitación de mi hermano hacia un par de días en un pijama rosa, Nooo te preocupes nadie lo sabes, además no tiene nada malo.- dijo rápidamente Ginny al ver la cara de Hermione por la confesión.-

-Ginny, yo se que no estuvo bien que eso pasara aquí, que para eso tenem0os una cas, pero es que se dio así, pero te juro que solo paso ese día….

-Ya te dije que no te explique, es que acaso tu crees que Harry y yo estamos en esta habitación todo el rato hablando…-Hermione se atrevió a sonreír un poco por la confesión de la pelirroja y negó con la cabeza.-Bueno y ahora que hablamos de lo que hago con mi querido esposo…

-Ginny, puedo vivir sin los detalles créeme.-Se apresuro a decir Hermione.

-No seas tonta, no voy a darte detalles, pero es que no me aguanto mas y quiero decírselo alguien... bueno también es cierto que o estoy segura, pero puede ser… además….

-Ginny deja de dar rodeos por favor y cuéntame queme tienes angustiada ya-Hermione realmente estaba intrigada por lo que podía llegar a decirle Ginny.

-Vale, tranquila, es que, tengo un retrasó…- y se tapo la cara con las manos…

-Estas embarazada ¡!! - e igualmente que Ginny se tapo la boca con las manos solo que para intentar ahogar un pequeño grito involuntario de emoción que había salido ya.

-Bueno, tranquila no grites…- intento apaciguar a Hermione que estaba en Shock con la noticia.-Es solo un retraso, no estoy segura…

-Como que no estas segura, pero porque no te has echo una prueba para salir de dudas, pero como puedes vivir con esa angustia Ginny. -Hermione se había puesto en pie.

-Pues por que puede ser una falsa alarma, y por que no se que decirle a Harry no quiero que se ilusione y luego una prueba diga que no.

-Vale en eso tienes razón…-Hermione hiso un ademan con la mano- bueno vamos.

-Como que vamos a donde?- se levanto Ginny de su lugar en la cama para seguir a Hermione que ya se dirigía a la puerta.

-Mira tu podrás vivir con la angustia pero yo no, así que vamos y compramos en la farmacia una de esa pruebas desechables y salimos de dudas…

-Que estas loca? En navidad, pero si no tardan en llegar todos… además todo esta cerrado y esas pruebas no son del todo fiable.

- esa asustada o es cosa mía?- pregunto Hermione mirando detenidamente a Ginny que se habían puesto pálida de repente.

-Asustada yo?... no que va…. Aterrada querrás decir! Y bastante marida, por si lo quieres saber…- dijo Ginny que se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se tomo la cabeza con la mano.

-No te asustes, yo iré contigo y te acompañare y si estas embarazada, que por ese mareo que tienes creo que si, Harry va a estar feliz, Recuerdas, lo que dijo la noche antes de que Lavender y Nick se marcharan-La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza-El quiere tanto como tu tener una docena de niños…. No te preocupes todo va a salir bien.

-Eres la mejor, chica que Ron ha traído a esta casa, - y le dio un abrazo a Hermione que se encontraba en cuclillas frente a ella.

Las dos chicas se levantaron de su lugar en la cama y salieron por la puerta de la habitación para bajar las escaleras y llegar al primer nivel de la casa en donde se encontraban el resto de integrantes de la casa y mientras Ginny sacaba los abrigos de las dos Hermione se acerco a su al señor Weasley que estaba leyendo el periódico en el salón.

-Este….Arthur, quería pedirle un favor si es posible.

-Claro querida…

-Podría prestarnos su autor por un momento, es que nostras, tenemos que ir al pueblo a comprar unas cosas.

-Si no hay problema-El señor Weasley se levantó de su lugar en el sofá y le paso las llaves del coche a Hermione, mientras Harry y Ron que estaba jugando al ajedrez las miraban inquisitivamente.

-Se puede saber que es lo que tienen que ir a hacer al pueblo ustedes dos con tanta prisa?-Pregunto Ron levantándose de su lugar.

-Son cosas de chicas Ron, no seas cotilla-Y Hermione se dio media vuelta, y para encontrarse en la puerta con Ginny.

-un momento, soy tu esposo, por que tanto misterio a donde vas?--Harry se había acercado a las chicas.

-Harry, ya te dijo Herm. Que son cosas de chicas - y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió disparada por la puerta.

Hermione siguió a Ginny, por el jardín delantero, hasta encontrarse con el auto de el señor Weasley, se subieron a el y Hermione lo puso en marcha lo mas rápido que pudo, o querían darle oportunidad a Ron y Harry, de que le hicieran mas preguntas o que les impidieran salir.

Las chicas se habían marchado y tras ellas habían dejado a sus parejas mas confundidas que nunca, preguntaron a la madre de Ron y a Fleur si sabían algo, pero ninguna supo dar respuesta de la extraña huida de las chicas, incapaces de continuar con su juego, subieron a la habitación de pelirrojo a hablar o mas bien a crear hipótesis.

-No, entiendo por que no nos dirían nada?-Harry seguía intranquilo sentado en el puff de negro de ron.

-Vale Ya Harry deja de estrujarte el cerebro que te vas a terminar con la materia Gris.-Ron estaba tumbado en la cama, aun que intentaba mantenerse tranquilo y sereno, tampoco dejaba de pensar en el comportamiento extraño de Hermione.

-Ron!-Harry se levanto de repente de su lugar y se acerco a la cama aceleradamente- y si están con otros. Si ocultan algo grabe…. O si Ginny esta planeando dejarme y Hermione le esta ayudando.

-Harry basta- Ron se había sentado en la cama, la verdad era que el ya había pensado todas esas cosas, pero generalmente el era inseguro así que esto no le sorprendía, pero Harry nunca sacaba conclusiones precipitadas, aun que tratándose de Ginny, nada era normal-no pienses estupideces y no me las hagas pensar a mi, tu no eres así, no saque conclusiones precipitadamente, quizás se fuero a comprar nuestros regalos de navidad o algo similar no te preocupes.

-Mas vale que sea algo de navidad, aun que se que, Ginny ya compro el mío y creo que Hermione compro el tuyo antes de venir aquí o algo así dijeron, pero tienes razón hay que serenarse.

Harry se sentó nuevamente en el puff intentando respirar y controlar sus impulsos, la realidad era que entre el día anterior y el este día, el había notado a Ginny distinta un poco mas seca con el y esto no dejaba de preocuparle, en tanto Ron se tumbo de nuevo en la cama a rogarle a los dioses de que nada de lo que había dicho Harry fuese cierto. Y que la idea de que Hermione había escapado de el, saliera de sui cabeza o peor aun no quería contarle a su amigo que, Hermione era un peligro al volante.

Hermione y Ginny llevaban ya poco más de una hora, conduciendo, buscando una farmacia, ya habían pasado el lago que salía del pueblo y aun no encontraban un lugar abierto.

-Hermione desacelera un poco por el amor de dios que va a conseguir matarnos, creo que esta es la razón por la cuan mi hermano te lleva al trabajo el verdad?-Ginny estaba aterrada, Hermione aceleraba demasiado y parecía un poco frentica al conducir.

-No te quejes tanto por lo menos yo se conducir, además me pones nerviosa deja de de gritar y de comerte las uñas…. Además si tu hermano me lleva al trabajo es por que nos queda muy cerca, no por que no confié en mi-guardo silencio un minuto - ¿o eso creo yo? "nota mental, preguntarle a Ron por que no me deja nunca conducir" Pensó…

-Hermione lo mejor es que regresemos a casa ya llevamos una y medio y de regreso será igual y vamos a llegar tarde y mama se va a poner histérica… para, para hay mira….-Ginny hizo señas a Hermione de que había una farmacia de 24 horas.

Hermione freno con brusquedad y el auto se apago, haciendo que las dos rieras por que la realidad era que la castaña era muy mala conduciendo .La mujeres bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la farmacia, dejando muy mal aparcado el choche, entraron haciendo que la campanilla de la puerta sonara y saliera el dependediente del lugar.

-Hola Señoritas, en que les puedo ayudar- Pregunto amablemente el dependiente que no tenia mas de 26 años.

-Este pues, es que mi amiga necesita una prueba de embarazo-Dijo Ginny sintiéndose intimidada por el tendero .haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos exageradamente y se sonrojara.

-No se avergüence señorita, esto es muy común para mi..- y sin decir mas se retiro hacia la bodega de la farmacia a buscar lo que las mujeres necesitaban.

-Pero se puede saber porque hiciste eso- Replico indignada Hermione.

-Cálmate todo tiene una explicación.-Miro que el chico no estuviera cerca.-mira ese chico se llama, Oliver Wood fue al mimos colegio con nosotros pero salió un año antes….- y se encogió de hombros.

- y?

-Como que Y? vamos a ver si se entera que es para mi, se lo ira a alguien y ron se enterara antes de que llegamos a casa a decírselo, este es un pueblo pequeño Herm todo se sabe.

- y decidiste que era mejor que se enteraran que yo estoy embaraza-Dijo en un histérico susurro.

-Vamos a ver, aquí no todo el mundo sabe que eres la pareja de Ron, además ustedes viven en otro país no pasara nada tranquila y ya cállate que hay viene.- y esbozo una gran Sonrisa que dirigió a Oliver.

-Bueno chicas a aquí esta lo que buscan, es la mas efectiva de todas-Dijo Oliver dando a Ginny una bolsita que contenía una caja de prueba. En tanto Ginny paso el dinero.-Bueno Ginny salúdame a tu esposo y señorita espero que le des una buena noticia a Ronald- y con esto entro el tique de compra a Ginny.

Hermione había quedado estática, eso si que era un pueblo informativo, Ginny tubo que tirar de ella para sacarla de el lugar pues de había quedado mirando con ojos protuberantemente abierto a Oliver. Y se subieron al coche.

-Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios Mío- decía Hermione mientras apuntaba su cinturón de seguridad.

-Tranquila cálmate… - intentaba tranquilizarla Ginny que entendía completamente a su amiga…

-Que me calme, el tal Oliver ese, sabe quien soy si le dicen a Ron que estoy embarazada voy a morirme, santo cielo debemos llegar pronto a casa.- continuaba mientras ya estaba en marcha el auto.

-Para, para….-Grito Ginny.

-Que sucede.. Que haces? -Pregunto Hermione ver que Ginny se bajaba del auto.

-No es nada es solo que….-pero no pudo terminar por que estaba vomitando…- no me siento bien.

-Tranquila toma, -Hermione le dio una botella de agua que había en el maletero y una menta.-Creo que no nos va a hacer falta, la prueba de embarazo no?

-Sabes creo que me a caído mal la comida, eso es todo.

-Si pues yo creo que esa indigestión va a durar unos nueve meses.

Y sin más las chicas regresaron al auto, para regresar a casa. El trayecto fue mas rápido, sobre todo por que Hermione aceleraba demasiado y por que estaban muy concentradas hablando en como hacer la prueba sin levantar sospechas. Llegaron a casa cuatro horas mas tardes después de haber salido, estacionaron el coche al lado de el de los gemelos, Claramente l familia ya estaba reunida. Cuándo entraron a la cas casi no llamaron la atención así que se dirigieron directamente a l comedor a saludar a los demás.

-hola- dijeron las chicas entrando a saludar a las personas que estaban en el comedor.

- donde estaban mi hermanita y mi nueva cuñada, si Hermione, hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente de ponernos al día en su ausencia.-Dijo George. Dando un beso a Ginny y a Hermione y tomando su lugar en la mesa junto a su esposa.

-Bueno y ahora que por fin llegaron si nos dirán donde fueron- pregunto con ara de mal humor Ron, que miraba fijamente a Hermione.

-Bueno por lo menos aun no sabe lo de tu embarazo… dijo Ginny a Hermione en un susurro que solo la castaña escucho, pero fue suficiente para que se paralizara de nuevo con la ida.

-No hagas preguntas hermanito es mejor cenar ahora…-Dijo Ginny sacándose del apuro y sentándose en la mesa junto a Harry.

Hermione hizo los mismo junto a Ron la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, donde los temas que mas se trataron fueron la casita de regalo de la pequeña Molly que habían tenido que comprar prefabricada, por que no habían conseguido armarla y los demás juguetes de los niños, que aun esperaban los regalos de sus tíos, pero en la mesa había cuatro personas que eran incapaces de poner plena atención a los temas, Harry y Ron que no dejaban de mirarse y mirar a las chicas con ganas de sacarles información, y Ginny y Hermione que se hacían señas de ir al nivel de arriba en cuanto terminara la cena.

La cena por fin termino y todos se dirigieron al árbol de navidad donde ya estaba toda l pandilla de primos esperando a por sus tíos para recibir el resto de sus obsequios.

-Bueno pues yo creo que debemos empezar por los regalos de los más pequeños que creo que son incapaces de aguantar un poco más,-Dijo Charley, mientras entregaba los obsequios a los pequeños de uno en uno y Fred, sacaba fotos.

-Vamos ya…-susurro Ginny a Hermione por detrás haciendo que esta se sobresaltara un poco llamando la atención de Ron.

-No deberíamos esperar, a que repartieran los regalos.-Se giro a contestar Hermione.

-Pues Guapa, tengo muchísimas ganas de hacer pipi tu dirás si aguanto un poco mas… que me he bebido un litro de agua… - y sin mas tiro del brazo de la castaña y subieron por las escaleras..

Harry dio un codazo a Ron para que mirara hacia donde las chicas desaparecían, pero no hacia falta ya que el pelirrojo no había perdido detalle de platica de las dos mujer, y se dispusieron a seguirlas, pero los pequeños llamaron su atención, exigiendo sus regalos de navidad.

-Vale espero aquí date prisa, - Hermione cerro la puerta del baño y espero cinco minutos.

-Pasa ya esta… -Ginny asomo la cabeza por el baño y dio paso a Hermione dentro de el.

-Vale la caja dice que debemos esperar, tres minutos. Si se pone Rosa, no estas embarazada y si se pone azul es que estas embarazada, vale.- Leía las indicaciones a Ginny que se encontraba sentada en el váter.

-ya eh puesto el reloj en cuanto pite, miramos bueno?

-Que hace un reloj en el baño?- miro Hermione extrañada lo que parecía un reloj de marcha atrás

-Es el que mama usa para contar el tiempo de la tintura de su cabello no es tan raro… joder esta espera va a matar me cuanto falta- decía una muy altera Ginny.

-Tranquila aun faltan dos minutos y medio….-suspiro ella estaba bastante nervios también-si lo estas se lo dirás ya?

-Hermione no quiero ilusionarme vale,? Que puede ser una falsa alarma, pero si lo estoy….se lo digo inmediatamente te lo juro…- y sonrió- vale es el momento de emocionarse queda un minuto…

-Sabes creo que voy a morir de angustia… - decía mientras ponía la mano en su pecho.

-Me lo dices a mi? ….Hermione si estoy embarazada…

-que?

-me gustaría que fuera s tu la madrina de mi bebe- y sonrió emocionada-

-Oh!- Hermione dejo escapar dos lagrimas- me encantaría, - y abrazo a Ginny, y por sin el pito de la alarma de el reloj sonó.-Vale que dice?

-No-dijo Ginny.

-No? No lo estas?

-no… este no puedo verla yo…. Toma mírala tú- y le paso la prueba Hermione.

-vale… -La castaña tomo la prueba y la miro por un segundo y sin tener ninguna expresión en la cara, tomo la caja de las instrucciones y miro de nuevo a prueba…

-Y?- se puso en pie Ginny…

-pues …..Que voy a tener un ahijado… y que ti vas a ser mama…- y se mordió el labio superior en espera de la reacción de la futura madre.

Ginny tomo de las manos a, Hermione y dejo escapar un grito que la castaña siguió, las dos se abrazaron y reían a la vez, la emoción y las lágrimas del momento no las dejaban escuchar los golpes que había, fuera del baño, solo se abraza y lloraban y se abrazaba y lloraban.

-chicas que sucede.. Por que gritan. Por fin consiguió abrir la señora Weasley, la puerta del baño con la llave de emergencia.- pero hablen que sucede porque lloran?.

-Que pasa, que son esos gritos… Hermione te exijo que me expliques que sucede, por que hoy han estado muy extrañas, que es esto…- y tomo la prueba de embarazo de la mano de Hermione.

-Ron puedo..- intento decir Hermione, pero Harry ya le había pasado la caja de las instrucción a Ron y juntos intentaban descifrarla, ante la mirada atenta del resto de la familia que se había acordonado en el pasillo del segundo nivel expectantes.

-bueno si es rosa, no lo esta si es azul, si lo esta.-Dijo Harry.

-Azul-Contesto Ron con cara de desconcierto.

La familia tardo dos segundos en comprender la noticia y pronto estaban felicitando a Hermione, mientras esta estaba completamente en Shock y Ginny estaba, descontrolada de risa incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

-un momento, esperen.-Dijo Hermione,-Ginny quieres explicar por favor?-Pero la pelirroja no podía para de reír así que continuo- Ron no estoy embarazada.

-Pero la prueba?-contesto ahora mas confundido…

-No cielo esta prueba no es mía…- le quito la prueba de la mano a Ron.

-Ósea que no hay bebe?... -Pregunto de manera infantil entendiendo a Hermione.

-Si. Si hay…pero no es mío…- y se giro y le dio la prueba de embarazo a Ginny que había conseguido controlar su riza y estar serena y tranquila.

La familia estaba expectante, ahora, Hermione había entregado la prueba a Ginny se había abrazado a la cintura de Ron, este la miro, como preguntando que si era ella y la castaña asintió con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el pelirrojo. Ginny se acerco a Harry.

-Esta prueba no es de Hermione, Harry esta prueba es nuestra…-Dijo Ginny tímidamente.

Harry se quedo sin habla mudo, expectante, no conseguía pronunciar palabra, sabia lo que significaba pero no lo conseguía, Ron sonrió aun mas ante la reacción de su amigo, pero no dijo nada, la señora Weasley estaba llorando a mares y eran sus sollozos los únicos que conseguían perturba ese silencio, el resto de la familia vigilaba la respuesta del chico de los ojos esmeralda con atención.,

-Te amo… - fue lo único que dijo Harry- y tomo a Ginny por la cintura dándole unos giros en el aire y bajándola con delicadeza, y dándole un tierno besos correspondido en los labios.

La familia, se alzo en gritos de felicitación ante la notica, la cara de tos era de absoluta felicidad, los primeros en felicitar fueron los padres de ella, que eran prácticamente de los dos, y luego cada pareja de hermano y por ultimo Ron y Hermione. Todos bajaron a terminar d abrir sus regalos de navidad pero la realidad era que el mejor regalo de la noche fue la noticia de ese nacimiento.

-Fue un día bastante complicado.-Termino de relatar Ginny toda la travesía de hicieron desde la mañana hasta ahora, para por fin saciar la curiosidad de ron y Harry,

-Si la verdad es que valió la pena, la angustia, aun que no vuelvas a hacer Ginn, tu marido estaba a punto de un colapso mental, pensó que le dejaría y con ayuda de Herm.

-como pudiste pensar eso, refuto Ginny que se encontraba sentada en las piernas de su esposo en el sofá.

-Es que soy imbécil- y dio un tierno beso…. -Gracias por nuestro regalo de navidad,- dijo Harry a Ginny mientras no dejaba de tocar la pancita plana de Ginny bajo el camisón.

Todos subieron a sus habitaciones luego de despedir al resto de la familia y de repartir los últimos regalos, Hermione ya se encontraba en el balcón mirando al horizonte cuando sintió que unas manos se posaban en su vientre y una cabecita se recostaba en su hombro.

-Hola- susurro Ron al oído de la chica.

-Hola….

-valla día…

-que pensaste….-se giro Hermione para mirar a Ron y poner sus brazos en el pecho del chico que abrazaba.

- que pensé de que?

-Cuando creías que la embarazada era yo….

- creo que tibe la misma reacción de Harry, no sabia si reír, llorar o desmayarme…. Pero luego ya no fuiste tu y…-guardo silencio-

-Y que?-pregunto Hermione que ahora acariciaba su mejilla.

-Sentí envidia de el….- Hermione sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios- algún día me darás esa noticia?

-Te lo prometo….

Se que mi ortografía no es la mejor, por eso pido disculpas, se que no es excusa pero la realidad es que no soy nadie sin Word….. Gracias por comentar y espero que les guste,… tomatazos y sugerencias siempre bien recibidas.


	16. la ceremonia

_**La ceremoia**_

Estas habían sido tal vez la s mejores vacaciones de su vida, había encontrado el amor de nuevo en la persona que siempre había estado con estaba apuntando su camisa y su corbata ese día sus padre celebrarían una ceremonia especial por su cuarenta aniversario de casados de su padres, los diez últimos días había sido una carrera contra reloj, sobre todo por que ahora con una ayudante menos, desde que Harry se había enterado de la llegada del hijo de su hermana, no dejaba que hiciera absolutamente nada, consiguiendo que la pelirroja en mas de una ocasión se enojara.

-Ya estas listo-Hermione asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de Ron.

-Ya casi…- dijo el haciendo un ademan con la cabeza indicándole que entrara.

-Déjame a mi…-Dijo ella tomando la corbata en sus manos para arreglarla.-Sabes? Nunca haces bien la corbata…

-Pero si nunca me lo has dicho?...

-Por que siempre me pareció que te verías, gracioso y divertido…

-si lo que tu digas… sabes extraño mucha a la loca de Amelia y el cabezón de Viktor.

-Valla… extrañas a ¿Viktor también? Eso si que es una novedad!-exclamo divertida mientras pasaba el bléiser negro a Ron.

-Si a el también, es muy bien amigo…

-Yo también los extraño, pero la verdad me da un poco de nostalgia marcharme tan pronto…

-Si la verdad es que son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.. y al final mi madre se salió con la suya y me emparejo como las hermosa de la invitadas- dijo tomando de la mano a Hermione para que girara sobre ella misma.

Hermione llevaba puesto un Vestido color palo de rosa, con escote en "V", que llevaba, un lindo corpiño en tela estampada para marcar el talle y la cintura. La falda con una linda caída en tres capas con cierto vuelo hasta las rodillas. Y su cabello recogido, aun que dejaba caer unos cuantos risos sobre sus hombros.

-Estas hermosa- dijo Ron.

-Tu también bien estas muy guapo… voy a ser la envidia de todas- dijo ella apuntando el botón del bléiser de el, mientras daba un ligero besos en la comisura de los labios.

Ron tenia un traje negro petróleo y una camisa de manga larga azul rey que hacia juego con su ojos, y tenia una corbata ancha negra. El bléiser de su traje esta apuntado solo al primer botón que estaba a la altura del ombligo.

-si ya lo que tu digas, y sin mas comenzó a besar a la castaña muy apasionadamente, abrasándola por la cintura y levantándola un poco del suelo, ella correspondió el beso al principio, pero en cuanto el comenzó el recorrido hacia la cama, se detuviera y le dio unos golpecitos en los hombros para que se detuviera.

-Para Ron, venga que nos están esperando abajo.

-pues que esperan un poco mas….- decía mientras ahora besas el cuello de la castaña.

-Ronald Weasley, para ya…-indico Hermione.

-Vale, - bufo Ron mientras la soltaba…-y la tomaba de la mano para sonriendo, por el miedo de Hermione a ser descubiertos, claro que después de la ultima vez….

Flashback

Era 1 de enero mas o menos las 2 de la madrugada, la cena de noche vieja había sido un éxito rotundo, toda la familia Weasley celebraba la entrada del año nuevo, y la llegada de los dos nuevo personajes a la familia, el bebe de Harry y Ginny y el de angelina y George.

Pero había una pareja que se había perdido un poco hacia ya una media hora, Ron y Hermione se habían refugiado en el granero familia, Ron al final había convencido a la castaña de, conocer ese lugar de la casa.

-Sabes que te amo? Y que estas loco?

-No te quejes que si estoy loco, es culpa tuya, -decía ron mientras desataba el sujetador de la castaña, que estaba sobre las casuales y pertinentes sabanas que había encontrado allí.

-Y se puede haber por que es mi culpa?- la castaña se había puesto sobre el pelirrojo a arcadas. y besas su muy bien definidos pectorales.

-Por que, llevo seis años a tu lado y nunca te había echo el amor… debemos compensar el tiempo perdido y ponernos al día.-Coloco a la castaña nuevamente bajo el mientras besaba su pechos y su vientre.

-Sabes?, creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo.- dijo entrecortadamente Hermione.

La pareja se deshizo de las pocas prendas que aun tenían y se entregaron el uno al otro cómo antaño, disfrutando de cada beso que ya no buscaba conocer sino placer. Media hora después, dos cuerpos desnudos yacían en el suelo, del cobertizo bajo una de las sabana que había servido de cama, Ron estaba sobre el pecho de la chica que intentaba, controlar su respiración agitada, cuando escucharon que la puerta del lugar se abría.

Ron se levanto un poco de su lugar y miro fijamente a Hermione que había puesto ojos de pánico, le indicó con el dedo que guardara silencio y así ella lo hizo.

-Ginn, si no nos ven se van a preocupar por nosotros.

-Cielo, no se van a preocupar ni siquiera han notado que faltan, Hermione y Ron, que de seguro están en el ático.-Dijo Ginny poniendo ojitos de borrego.

-Cuando me miras así!, no puedo negarte nada. -Harry beso a Ginny lujuriosamente mientras seguían en pie recostados a la pared del cobertizo.

Ginny subió sus piernas a las caderas de Harry, mientras este arremetía contra su cuello, el dejo que sus manos entraran por la parte baja por el vestido verde de ella, mientras aun la cargaban en pie.

En tanto Ron se ponía rápidamente su pantalón, y Hermione intentaba ajustar su vestido con inútil agilidad.

-Pero es que piensas hacerlo hay de pie…Sera- decía Ron mientras ponía su camisa,

-Ron has algo…-Decía ella tomando la chaqueta de cuero de Ron en las manos.

-pero que quieres que haga?....

-pues cualquier cosa, que nos impida ver como conciben a tus sobrinos…-Hermione intentaba no mirar la erótica escena que protagonizaba la pareja de esposos.

El pelirrojo, tomo sus zapatos en la mano y sin tomarse la molestia de ajustar los botones de su camisa, salió del escondite mientras carraspeaba auditivamente fuerte, en cuanto Ginny abrió los ojos, puso cara de pasmo y abrió la boca desmesuradamente, sin decir absolutamente nada, su hermano estaba parado frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y mirando como Harry dejaba que mano fuera mas arria de lo que ya estaba y se pusiera en un pecho de ella.

-Joder…. Para Harry-dijo la pelirroja sin perder el contacto visual con su hermano.

-pero que pasa, por que…- soltó a Ginny delicadamente dejándola en el suelo, y se giro a ver lo que ella miraba horrorizada.-Mierda, Ron…-Dijo el mientras ponía su mano en la cara en señal de desapruebo.

-Que hacen aquí?-Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Vamos a ver Ron la pregunta sobre…-Contento Ginny.- mejor que haces tu aquí?

-No seas impertinente… mira Harry que tienes poca vergüenza y menos fuerza de voluntad de la que creía…

-Ronald mira yo…-Comenzó a decir Harry.

-No le des explicaciones Harry, Ron estoy casada el es mi esposo y no estamos haciendo nada malo.- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Ron.

-Teniendo en cuenta que se esconden en el cobertizo en medio de una reunión familiar… no creo que sea lo más apropiado para las intimidades de una Embarazada-Dijo Ron haciendo matiz en el estado de su hermana.

-Ron lamento mucho, lo que acabas de ver te aseguro que no va a volver a suceder, cielo tu hermano tiene razón lo mejor será que volvamos a la reunión.-Ron asintió con la cabeza.

-Harry, cielo, eres tan dulce e ingenuo que por eso te amo,-Ginny se giró a darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

-Que quieres decir=- pregunto Harry.

-ya que estamos haciendo preguntas y pidiendo disculpas, pues a mi me gustaría saber que haces tu aquí? Con los zapatos en la mano, la camisa desajustada y sin chaqueta?-Ginny señalaba en vestuario de su hermano.- además desapareciste hace media hora.

-Mira Ginny eso a ti no te incumbe vale?-Comenzó a decir ron que se había puesto nervioso de repente.

-No será que estas enojado no por Harry y por mi si no por que interrumpimos algo?-Pregunto acertadamente Ginny.

-No interrumpieron nada chiscos.-Hermione salió de su escondite cuando por fin termino de apuntar sus zapatos de tacón y estuvo mínimamente presentable.

-Madre mía-Ginny había abierto la boca desmedidamente.-TE juraba en el ático.

-Si ya, a tu hermano insistió en que conociera este lugar.-Dijo ella rondando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros-Pero no interrumpieron nada, es solo que su escena era demasiado….

-Pasional?- dijo Ginny-Bueno esto lo explica todo, vez hermanito? Yo no hacia nada malo, estoy casada, en cambio ustedes.- y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Ginebra Weasley, como digas una sola palabra de esto….-comenzó Ron.

-Tu tampoco dirás nada Ron, a que no?-amenazó Harry.-Ron bufo.

-Bueno Ginny, lo mejor es que salgamos juntas de aquí, así nadie sospecha nada- propuso Hermione.

-Si, tienes razón, -dijo mientras seguía a la castaña hasta la puerta del granero.-Dejando solos a Harry y a Ron.

-Oye, Ginny de lo que paso…-Comenzó a decir Hermione.

-No te preocupes, por lo menos una de los dos comenzó el año muy bien.

-Bueno la verdad es que si, aun que, Toma- y extendió una pequeña llave a Ginny.

-Que esto- pregunto Ginny tomando la pequeña llave dorada en su mano.

-Ron me dijo que solo el conocía el ático, así que creo que te gustaría conocerlo a ti también…

-Sabes? Muero de curiosidad, es mas creo que no podre espera hasta maña, y giño un ojo Hermione que entro sonrientemente a la casa.

Fin flashback

La pareja salió, de la habitación de el y se dirigió hacia el salón donde ya se encontraba, Ginny con un hermoso vestido dorado, Harry con un smoking y corbata dorada a juego con el vestido de su esposa.

-Y los demás?-Pregunto, Ron al terminar de bajar la escaleras.

-Pues papa ya se marcho a la iglesia con Fleur, Bill y los niños, nosotros llevaremos a mama-Contesto Ginny.

-Tu madre ya baja cielo…. Esta hermosa.-Dijo Hermione, que había pasado a ver a la señora Weasley, antes de bajar.

-Mami, estas Hermosa…-Dijo Ginny al ver bajar a su madre las escaleras.

La señora Weasley, llevaba un vestido de encaje de flores color champagne, ceñido al cuerpo que llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, que tenia un discreto escote en "v" un tanto irregular por el encaje, era de manga tres cuartos en encaje transparente, acompañados por unas zapatos dorados de tacón no muy alto y su cabello recogido en un moño adornado por un broche de color dorado en forma de orquídea.

-Estas increíble,…- dijo ron acercándose a su madre, y tomándola de gancho, dando un delicado beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias, chicos, no quiero hacer esperar a su padre a si que démonos prisa….

-Tienes Razón, mama.- dijo Ginny acercándose a dar un tierno beso en la frente a su madre.

Las cinco personas subieron al autos y se dispusieron a realizar el camino hasta la capilla que habían, apartado para la ceremonia de la renovación de votos, donde ya se encontraban todos los invitados, que era un poco menos de 40 personas, solo los mas allegados a la familia.

Llegaron por fin a la capilla de la ceremonia, en la entrada del lugar esperaba, Bill que era el hijo mayor de los Weasley, que seria quien llevaría su madre al altar, el resto de los invitados ya estaban todos en sus lugares, Bill tomo del brazo a su madre y la miro con dulzura, en tanto las dos parejas se despidieron de ella, y se dirigieron a su puestos, en la primera fila de la capilla donde estaban el resto de hermanos y sus parejas.

La puerta por fin se abrió, y dejo entrar a un majestuosa Molly, que venia de la mano de su hijo mayor, Arthur esperaba, emocionado como si fuera la primea vez que viera a esa mujer entrar a un iglesia para acudir a su encuentro, Bill dio un ultimo beso a su madre, y le dio la mano a su padre, Arthur tomo de la mano a Molly y juntos tomaron asiento frente a la capilla central.

El cura que oficiaba, la ceremonia, era el mismo de la boda de todos sus hijos, la ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, en tanto los invitados no dejaban de mirar maravillados el amor que aun cuarenta años después la pareja se profesaba.

- Arthur y Molly, han solicitado que ustedes les den la oportunidad de renovar sus votos matrimoniales en ocasión de su cuarenta aniversario de bodas. Por lo tanto, en presencia de Dios, su familia, y todos ustedes, sus amigos, nos complace honrar su petición.

Sabemos que el compromiso que Arthur y Molly hicieron al otro el día de su boda, ha sido un compromiso perdurable. Sin duda ellos han renovado su compromiso en sus corazones muchas veces en los años que han pasado juntos, así que el día de hoy les pido que por favor, ante los presentes, declaren sus votos.- y con esto, el cura dio el micrófono a Arthur para que fuera el, el primero.

-Molly, mi querida Molly- Arthur tomo la mano de su esposa y comenzó su discurso- Puedo decirte hoy que soy el ser mas afortunado hombre del planeta, al tenerte a mi lado, cada mañana al despertar me pregunto que he hecho, para merecer tu amor y el que me hagas tan feliz, hoy en este lugar se encuentran nuestros siete maravillosos hijos, esos regalos de los que me has hecho parte, hoy mas que renovar mi compromiso contigo, quiero reiterarte lo mucho que te amo, recordarte y repetirte que te amo desde el primer día en que te vi, y que aun que el tiempo pase, mi amor por ti no cambiara nuca, hoy renuevo mis votos, mi fe mi amor mi compromiso de pasar una vida juntos, pero mas que comprometérteme, quiero pedirte que nunca te alejes de mi, por que el compartir mi vida contigo no es compromiso, para mi es privilegio, hoy te repito que te amo y te pido, que nunca te marches de mi lado y te juro ante los presentes que nunca te dejare de amar y siempre estará aquí para ti, para el resto de mi vida.

-Arthur…-La señora Weasley intento serenarse antes de continuar con sus votos pues las lágrimas se habían apoderado de ella-Eres, el mejor hombre que Dios pudo escoger para mi, tenia un discurso preparado, pero ya lo olvide.- sonrió dulcemente, en realidad había preparado un discursó con ayuda de Ginny pero ya no le apetecía- Amor estos, cuarenta años a tu lado, lo son todo para mi, sin tu amor, no podría estar presente en este mundo, no debes pedirme que me quede contigo, por que moriría si me marchara lejos de ti, gracias por ser el hombre de mi vida, por darme a mis hijos, por estar siempre conmigo, hoy no puedo mas que agradécete, esta ceremonia, es solo una celebración, por que yo no necesito renovar mis votos, para repetirte cada día, que la elección que hice al casarme contigo, sigue presente en mi corazón, eres el amor de mi vida, antes, ahora y para siembre, y muestra de ello es nuestra familia, Arthur Weasley, gracias por aparecer en mi vida, por seguir aquí conmigo soportando, las adversidades y las hermosura de la vida, te amo… y eso no lo cambia ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias.

-Pueden besarse -Dijo cura.

Arthur y Molly, sellaron su renovado compromiso con tierno y delicado beso en los labios, que consiguió, que y todos en la iglesia aplaudieran de emoción, la mitad de la iglesia lloraba de emoción, habían sido unos votos hermosos. Sus hijos se acercaron a abrazar y felicitar a sus padres que entre lágrimas y risas los recibieron amorosos.

Fuera de la iglesia ya estaban la mitad de los invitados que esperaban, a la salida de los casados, En cuanto la pareja apareció, los invitados abrieron cada unos una cajita, que se les había dado al llegar y dejaron salir las mariposas que llevaban dentro, la pareja subió feliz a su auto, para dirigirse a su casa y comenzar la temática celebración preparada por sus hijos.

Todos hicieron lo propio y se dirigieron hacia la casa Weasley, donde ya estaba instaladas las dos grandes carpas blancas, que cubrían gran parte, de el jardín trasero de la casa, los invitados tardaría una media hora en llegar mas, pues tendría que cambiarse de acuerdo a la temática de la celebración.

-Vale yo ya estoy lista…-Dijo Ginny al bajar al salón.

-Pues mira que has tardado lo tuyo…-Dijo Ron…

-pues intenta tu ponerte es vestido, tiene demasiadas

Ginny llevaba un vestido blanco con discontinuas rayas rojas, que de un lado tenia una sola manga que terminaba acampanada en la muñeca y una tira recta del otro lado, el vestido era bastante corto, y llevaba unos zapatos negros sin tacón, y tenia su cabello liso con un laso blanco en el .

-Ginny, que sepas que tu madre y tu padre al final han decido no disfrazarse….-comento Hermione entrando al salón y bajando las escaleras.

-Como que no? Pero si esa es la idea….-empezó a discutir Ginny.

-Es que han dicho que se marchan…-Tenia cara de preocupación ahora Hermione.-Es decir que se marcharan luego de la reunión o antes.

-Como que se marchan a donde?-ahora el que preguntaba era Ron.

-Pues han dicho que harán una segunda luna de miel, y no han dicho a donde asique no preguntes… y que tardarían mucho cambiándose de disfraz, dicen que solo se pondrán el antifaz.

Todos se miraron por un segundo, y decidieron que era mejor dejarles, esa era su manera de celebrar y la respetarían, Ginny y Harry decidieron salir a terminar de organizar las cosas en las caras para cuando terminaran de llegar los invitados.

-Sabes te queda muy bien tu ropa hippy.- Dijo ella tomando del cuello a Ron. Que se había puesto una camisa blanca ancha que tenia una abertura en "v" bastante prominente, y un pantalones que parecían desgastados y rotos muy ajustados y de adorno una cadenita de amor y paz.

-Gracias, pero a mi no me gusta tu vestido sabes…-dijo el mirando de arriba abajo a Hermione.

-por que, que tiene?- se alarmo un poco la castaña.

-La pregunta es, que no tiene? Hermy, a esto le falta tela…,-Señalo la parte baja del vestido Hermione, que era Azul eléctrico con blanco, muy ceñido al cuerpo y con un escote cuadrado que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos, el vestido llegaba poco mas abajo del muslo de la chica y sus mangas era muy acampanadas a la altura de muñeca, iba acompañado de unas votas sintéticas blancas que llegaban 5 centímetros bajo las rodillas y su cabello atado al igual que el de Ginny en una cinta Blanca.

-No exageres Ron, es solo un disfraz- dijo sonriente Hermione.

-Sabes que no exagero, además aquí también estará el buitre de Nick, no Creas que no vi como de devoró con la mirada sin ningún pudor cuando entramos a la iglesia.- Decía sosteniendo a la castaña aun en sus brazos.

-si tu lo dices…. Yo ni siquiera lo vi, a la que si vi fue a tu lavender, esa si que te miro con cara de deseo.

-Celosa?- enarco una ceja.

-No… por que si dejas que te toque, te are mucho daño! Entendiste?- dijo la castaña mirando desafiantemente a Ron.

-Seños, si señor…. -Sonrió- además la única que quiero que me toque, eres tu- susurro ahora mientras daba un beso en el cuello de ella.

Se fueron todos a la carpa puesto que ya habían llegado la mitad de los invitados al festejo, las carpas estaban juntas, pero dividas en dos sectores, en el primero estaban las mesas de la comida, que eran redondas de cinco personas, y el segundo sector estaba acondicionada una pequeña pista de baile y frente a ellos un grupo de músicos que se encargan de la ambientación de la noche.

En la mesa principal estaban sentados los señores Weasley, que eran bastante reconocibles pues que o estaban disfrazados solo llevaban ocasionalmente sus antifaces Arthur se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió a al grupo de música e hizo un pedido especial, volvió a la mesa y tomo a su esposa de la mano para llevarla a mira de todos los presentes hasta la pista de baile.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo el vocalista del grupo- El señor Arthur, me ha pedido que para abrir el baile toquemos una canción que es muy especial para el y que esta noche quiere dedicar a su esposa.

Todos los presentes hicieron silencio, ahora escuchar la canción y dirigieron sus miradas s a la pareja que se encontraba en la pista y sin más la música comenzó a sonar.

I've been so many places  
In my life and time  
I've sung a lot of songs  
I've made some bad rhymes  
I've acted out my life in stages  
With ten thousand people watching  
But we're alone now and I'm singin' this song for you

I know your image of me is  
What I hope to be, baby  
I've treated you unkindly  
But girl can't you see  
There's no one more important to me  
So darling can't you please see through me  
'Cause we're alone now and I'm singin' my song for you

-Recuerdas esta canción…- dijo el señor Weasley mientras tomaba la mano de Molly y la ponía en su pecho.

-Claro, como olvidar la canción que tenias de en esa grabadora, cuando me pediste casarme contigo. Te amo.

-Y Yo a ti.

You taught me precious secrets of the truth  
Withholdin' nothin'  
You came out in front and I was hiding  
But now I'm so much better  
So if my words don't come together  
Listen to the melody  
'Cause my love's in there hiding

I love you in a place  
Where there's no space or time  
I love you for my life  
'Cause you're a friend of mine  
And when my life is over  
Remember when we were together  
We were alone and I was singin' my song for you

-vamos,- dijo ron tomando de la mano a Hermione, para llevarla a la pista de baile.

El puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y Ella en el cuello de Ron, y comenzaron a bailar la canción a paso lento, en tanto Los demás hijos de las parejas de casados los siguieron en la pista de baile con sus parejas.

-Como se llama esta canción? pregunto, Hermione a Ron.

-A Song For You de Ray Charles....

-Es hermosa!...

-Mi madre nos conto que papá le había pedido casarse con ella en una colina cuando estaban de día de campo y papa llevaba una vieja grabadora donde sonaba esta canción de fondo.

-Que Romántico.

I love you in a place  
Where there's no space or time  
I've loved you for my life, yes  
You're a friend of mine  
And when my life is over  
Remember when we were together  
We were alone and I was singin' my song for you, yes  
We were alone and I was singin' this song for you, baby  
We were alone and I was singin' my song,  
Singin' my song, singin' my song, singin' my song  
Singin' my song

La canción término de sonar, y los invitados aplaudieron la hermosa pieza de baile que termino para dar paso a un gran acopio de Rock and Roll de la época de los sesenta, haciendo que los invitados se levantaran de sus lugares y comenzaran a bailar, el lugar estaba lleno de luces y coles, y las personas no estaban preocupadas en sus pasos de baile, por que en realidad no habían pasos de baile.

-Hola…-Nick se había cercado a la mesa donde se encontraba Hermione.

-ho hola-Se altero un poco pero nada fuera de lo común

-} veo que te han dejado sola, tu amigo ya no te escolta… así que decidí acércame.-Nick tomo asiendo al lado de Hermione.

-Si Ron ha ido a la cas un minuto, a ver a los niños, pero no tarda.

- vale. Y como estas! Cuando regresas a Malta?

-pues tenemos pensado regresar en dos días…- dijo ella sin mirarle.

-Me encantaría ir a verte algún día…

-Si estaría bien..- dijo ella mas por compromiso que por otra cosa…

-Herm me gustaría….

-Interrumpo algo?-Pregunto Ron que había regresado y se encontraba molesto por encontrase a Hermione con Nick.

-No cielo, no interrumpes nada-Se apresuro a decir Hermione.

- y de que hablas con mi novia Nick?- dijo Ron sentándose al otro lado de Hermione.

-Tu novia?-Dijo Nick levantando una ceja y mirando a Hermione inquisitivamente.

-Si Nickolas, Ron y yo estamos juntos…-Hermione parecía muy tranquila ahora con la legada de Ron y le Tomo mano al pelirrojo sobre la mesa.

-Vale pues felicidades.-Nick se levanto del lugar en la mesa, -Bueno Herm, ya te veré cuando valla por malta, hasta luego- y se perdió en la multitud.

-Que quería ese imbécil-Pregunto a Hermione.

-Nada solo pasaba a saludar… No me mires así, no tiene nada de malo…- y le dio un pequeño besos en los labios.

La fiesta termino, con unos cuanto ebrios, dejaron las carpas como estaban para desmontarlas después, Los señores Weasley, hacia mas de dos horas que se había despedido de sus invitaos diciendo que se irían de luna de miel… a quien sabe donde. Los habitantes de la casa Weasley, subieron a sus dormitorios a descansar, pues debían dejar el asa en perfectas condiciones , ya que al día siguiente Fleur y Bill, regresarían a Francia y un día después, Ginny y Harry se irían a Londres y Ron y Hermione regresarían a malta.

Este capitulo, marca un cambio en la historia, espero les guste....

**VremyaLuny****: realmente as conseguido hacerme feliz con tus comentarios, y créeme se lo que es quedarse pegada a un fic… hasta la madrugada XD … por eso me alegra mucho que este te guste de verdad… y aquí va nuevo cap.**

**Gracias a las demás por comentar... : D en realidad e de decir que cada comentario me hace feliz, por que a lo menos alguien esta leyendo mis locuras :D **


	17. De regreso a casa

_**De regreso a Casa**_

Era seis de enero y casi llegaban a las 11 de la mañana, en ciudad de La Valleta Malta, cuatro personas se encontraban un coche rumbo a casa de cierta pareja de antiguos amigos, conducía un corpulento y moreno de ojos color azabache y junto a el en el asiento de copiloto una rubia de ojos verdes con el brillo de una esmeralda, que acompañaba la conversación con una gras sonrisa picara dibujada en el rostro.

-Saben chicos, cuando me dijeron que estaban juntos, no me lo creía!...- dijo Amelia, girando a ver la pareja que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás tomados de la mano.

-Si la verdad es que no le creí a Ami, hasta que, no los vi llegar de la mano…. Ya saben como le gusta inventar cosas… auuhhh- Gimió de Dolor Vicktor al sentir el pellizco propinado por su esposa.

-Bueno, no es para tanto… además creo que al final, Ami tenia razón, en algún momento tenia que pasar.-Dijo Ron

-A que te refieres.-Pregunto Hermione alejándose un poco de el.

-Que, el destino se ha encargado de unirnos en muchas ocasiones, y que definitivamente, estamos hechos el uno para el otro…- y dio un tierno beso en la frente de la castaña.

-Desde cuando el colorado este, es tan romántico….-Se burlo Vicktor.

-Mira tu no digas nada… que tu eras mas cursi que el, no olvides que tu me escribías unos poemas de amor muy peliculares, - y con muy mala ortografía por cierto… intervino Hermione-Vez, además no tiene nada de malo…- termino Amelia.

-Le enseñaste mis cartas a Herm…- Replico el moreno al volante.

-Bueno, que esperabas… ver a un futbolista con cuerpo de fisicoculturista escribiendo cartas de amor... Cielo eso no sucede todos los días- se justifico.

El camino no fue muy largo puesto que los cuatro se estaban colocando al tanto de lo sucedido durante las vacaciones, Ron le comento a su mejor amiga, que iba a ser tío de nuevo y que Hermione seria la Madrina, en tanto Vicktor relato a Ron todo lo sucedido en el partido final y la celebración del triunfo ,Hermione además comento que debía reintegrarse al bufette al día siguiente, y termino de dar los detalles acerca de la ceremonia de los padres de Ron y que además nadie sabia a donde se habían marchado.

Llegaron a Sanglea y bajaron sus respectivas maletas, y subieron a sus habitaciones para luego salir a comer juntos y al caer la tarde despedirse de sus amigos sin antes, ajustar una cita para que Hermione y Amelia pudieran habla de los detalles románticos de la nueva relación. Caída la noche Ron pidió una pizza en tanto Hermione se daba una ducha.

-Sabes extrañaba la pizza…-Dijo Hermione ajustándose una coleta y sentándose junto a Ron.

-Si la verdad es que extrañaba mucho esta casa…- quedo un poco pensativo…

-Estas pensado en tus padres?-Se atrevió a preguntar Hermione, mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-En Realidad…-Trago la pizza que tenia en la bica.-se que están bien sabes?... pero me preguntaba mas bien, como dormiremos esta noche?

-Como que como dormiremos…- la castaña no comprendía la pregunta

-Pues en casa de mis padres no dormíamos juntos… pero aquí...- y se encogió un poco de hombro.

-Y aquí tampoco, Ron…-lo miro fijamente…-Mira… no pongas esa cara de pasmado, el hechos de que vivamos juntos no quiere decir que tangamos que dormir juntos, además no vallamos tan aprisa, yo tengo mi dormitorio y tu el tuyo, cada uno tiene su intimidad…-y tomo un sorbo de su refresco.

-Herm… que tu yo ya Hemos compartido algunas intimidades…- dijo Ron mirándola fijamente como si dijera algo obvio-Yo no le veo el problema a que durmamos juntos, además que quiere decir con que cada uno con si intimidad, sabes no me parece el acuerdo….

-Vas a demandarme o algo por el estilo? Te recuerdo que la abogada soy yo, además no te alteres-Soltó un pequeña risilla- Ya se que tenemos una intimidad, créeme lo se, es solo que las parejas normalmente viven juntos luego de mucho tiempo de relación, y tu yo apenas estamos comenzando.

-Bueno pues tú dirás, si seis años conociéndonos no es suficiente-Bufo Ron. Pero veo que no voy a convencerte.

-No y sabes que- se levanto de su lugar... Que tengas lindos sueños - y dio un corto beso en la frente y desapareció por las escaleras dejando a Ron de muy mal humor.

Las cuatro primeras semanas en Malta transcurrieron con tranquilidad, la pareja muy a su pesar regreso a sus labores cotidianas, lo que consiguió que la pareja se viera menos de lo deseado, habían planeado tomarse ese domingo para pasar un tiempo con Vicktor y Amelia ya que apenas los habían visto o hablando por teléfono con ellos desde su llegada y ese día los chicos harían una barbacoa para ver un partido de futbol que transmitirían por tv y ellas aprovecharían para platicar de su asuntos.

-Hola…-Dijo ella saliendo del cuarto de baño mientras secaba si cabellos con una toalla-Por que me miras de esa manera.

-Se puede saber por que lo has hecho?-Pregunto un aparentemente molesto Ronald, que se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta y de brazos cruzados.

-Pero que e hecho?-Pregunto Hermione deteniéndose a mirarlo un segundo.

-No te hagas…- Enarco una ceja-Anoche le pusiste seguro a tu puerta.

-Oh- La castaña lo miro divertida y sonrió- así que es por eso? Pues no lo veo nada de malo… no se por que te molesta-

- No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho, es enserio, no se ni por que lo hiciste…

-Como que por que… te dije que no dormiríamos juntos aun… y tu no haces mas que meterte en mi habitación en la noche…

-Tanto te molesta?-Se alejo de la puerta y se acerco a ella.

-No me molesta y lo sabes, pero Ami me ha dicho que debo hacer que respetes mi decisiones…-Se dirigió a su armario…

-A si que todo esto es idea de Amelia ya veras, cuando la vea…

-Déjalo, Ron no seas tan inmaduro…

-Sabes te vez muy sexy cuando sales de la ducha….-Se acerco mas a la castaña y la rodeo con los brazos.

-Quiero recordarte que nuestros amigos llegaran en cualquier momento-menciono la castaña al sentir que Ron comenzaba a dar cortos besos en su cuello.

-Amelia siempre se tarda mucho, además por su culpa ahora duermo solo- y giro a la castaña para que le mirara.

-Tu no tienes remedio no?-ella se había abrazado a su cuello.

- eso ya lo sabias…- susurro mientras desajustaba la bata de ducha de Hermione.

Vicktor y Amelia llegaron a Paraíso una hora mas tarde de lo acordado, justificando que se habían quedado dormidos, en tanto los chicos iban a la cocina a comenzar a prepara la barbacoa, las chicas decidieron que se sentarían en pequeño despacho de Hermione para adelantar un poco los temas.

-Sabes Ron esta bastante enojado, contigo…-Dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta para que Amelia pasara al despacho.

-Por que conmigo?

-Pues por la idea de cerrar la puerta de mi dormitorio… no le a gustado mucho la idea.

-Puedo imaginarme su cara…-Se burlo un poco la rubia, mientras tomaba siento frente a Hermione.-Por cierto te veo de mal color, estas un poco pálida, te encuentra bien?

-Pues me siento bien, pero ahora que lo mencionas he tenido unos cuantos mareos esta ultima semana y a veces tengo mucho sueño. Creo que he pillado algún virus o algo así.-Explico la castaña.

-Me preocupas, además con los antecedentes de anemia, no es bueno herm. Lo mejor es que le hagas una visita el medico.

-Si lo se, creo que iré la semana que viene a mas tardar el lunes, tienes razón no estoy como para enfermedades ahora, el despacho esta a colapsar.

Ronald y Vicktor habían decido algo tipo barbacoa pero dentro de casa, ya que el solo que esperaban para ese día, no había llegado y el frio era terrible.

-Ron puedes darle la vuelta al pollo, no quiero que se queme-Dijo Vicktor mientras guardaba algo en el refrigerador.

-Vale… ya esta.-Dijo ron haciendo lo pedido y volviendo a su trabajo con las patatas.

-Y como te va con Herm…-Pregunto Vicktor, en cuanto regreso al asador de carnes.

-La verdad es que muy bien…

-Y…-Miro hacia atrás y se acerco un poco mas a Ron-Lavender te ha llamado de nuevo?

-Pues…-repitió el movimiento del moreno percatándose de que las chicas seguían en el despacho…-llamo de nuevo la semana el pasado miércoles y me dijo que tenía intención de venir esta semana a Malta.

-Esta semana?-Susurro alarmada mente el moreno, pero al ver la cara de Ron procuro compostura-Pero ya le has dicho de lo tuyo con Herm.

-Ya te dije que no me ha dado tiempo, si es que llama y cuelga demasiado rápido, solo dice cosas como. te echo de menos , espero verte pronto y pues lo del miércoles… nos vemos la otra semana en Malta.

-Y por lo que puedo intuir tampoco le has dicho nada de esto a Hermione a que no?

- tampoco que lo he dicho pero es que, aun no sabemos que va a suceder no sabemos si ella vendrá realmente, además el hecho de que ella venga al país no quiere decir que me encuentre hasta donde tengo entendido no tiene como ubicarme aquí…

-si esi es lo que tu tienes entendido y lo mismo dijiste con tu numero telefónico y aquí esta llamando, además es muy fácil ubicarte por tu cargo en la empresa… y si la mujer es como tu me has dicho que es, si dice que viene, es que viene… - y levanto las manos en señal de que nada se podía hacer ya.

-En fin, pero eso no quiere decir que entre nosotros tenga que suceder algo, sabes muy bien que estoy con Hermione.

-Si pero tu no dirías lo mismo si la que te ocultara la llegada de su Ex casi prometido, fuera ella.

-Pues no… pero…

-lo mejor es que hable con ella… dijo el y guardo silencio al instante a l ver que las chicas entraban en la cocina.

La comida fue muy amena, aun que os chicos gritaron por cada movimiento del partido, las chicas estaban tan abducidas en sus temas que era realmente muy poca la atención que le daban a los gritos de jubilo de los dos hombre que estaban frente al televisor. La velada termino y los cuatro se despidieron, no sin ates que Amelia recordara a Hermione su visita al médico y Vicktor aconsejo de nuevo a Ron sobre su plática con Hermione. El domingo termino y con este un nuevo lunes comenzó anunciando una semana llena de emociones que apenas comenzaba.

Hermione se encontraba en su despacho, hacia media hora que sentía un fuerte mareo que le impedía continuar con su trabajo cotidiano, pido a su secretaria que le trajese un baso con agua, pero nada sucedió, sintió que un fuerte calor invadía su cuerpo y la invadía en su estomago y sin saber bien por que, se levantó de su lugar en la mesa y salió corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño donde termino vomitando el plato de frutas, que había devorado con ansiedad desmedida tan solo una hora antes. "esto no esta bien "pensó, se miro en el espejo baño y vio que esta muy pálida, salió del lugar luego de recoger su cabellos en una coleta y se dirigió hacia su despacho.

-Rita, por favor ven a mi despacho….- dijo antes de entrar a si despacho y tomar el teléfono mientras estaba en pie.

-Dígame señorita….- se dirigía la secretaria aun Hermione que sostenía el teléfono en su oído y estaba de pie junto al escritorio.

-ehh Rita, por favor pide una cita, para mi medico particular.

-para cuando la quiere?

-Para ya… si ya mismo salgo para allá así que date prisa…-Y sin más la secretaria, se marcho a su escritorio para hacer las llamadas pertinentes.

-Hola Ron…-Dijo Hermione cuando por fin le contestaron el teléfono al que llamaba.

- hola cielo.

-llamaba para decirte que no puedo salir a comer contigo por que tengo que hacer unas cosas aquí en el despacho, así que llegare un poco tarde a casa vale?-Termino de mentir la castaña.

-Vale, igual no podíamos salir hoy…

-Por que?- se extraño un poco.

-Digamos que cuando regreses a casa lo sabrás.

-Sucede algo malo?

-No, tu solo ven a casa en cuanto puedas vale.

-Vale, te quiero, adiós.- terminó la llamada Hermione y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas un poco extraña por la conversación con el pelirrojo.

Termino de recoger sus cosas y su cartera, Rita su secretaria le dijo que el doctor la esperaría en su sal de consulta en media hora, y se maldijo por tener que salir a tomar un taxi puesto que era Ron quien l recogía todos los días, y ya no tenía auto "bueno y aun que te compraras uno, no creo que en la academia te den la licencia…" pensó y negó con la cabeza, mientras cruzaba la calle y detenía un taxi.

-Buenos días señorita, tengo una cita, con el Doctor. Michael Corner- dijo Hermione ante la recepcionista del blanco lugar.

-cual es su nombre?-Pregunto la mujer.

-Hermione Greanger.-contesto.

-si señorita Greanger, el doctor Corner la espera- y le indico con la mano a Hermione el lugar de la consulta.

Hermione se dirigió, hacia la puerta blanca del fondo, donde le había indicado la recepcionista que se encontraba el doctor.

-Hola…-Dijo la castaña asomando con timidez la cabeza por la puerta.

-Hola herm, digo el joven medico.

-Michael, que tal como estas?-Dijo ella dando un apretón de manos al médico y sentándose en la silla frente a el.

- muy bien gracias por preguntar, y bien cuéntame que te tare por aquí?

-Es que llevo una semana muy extraña, me dan muchos mareos y en ocasiones tengo nauseas y me dicen queme veo un poco mas pálida y me da miedo que se la anemia de nuevo.

-MmMmM, y que tal te estas alimentando, sabes que debes comer bien no?

-Si lo se, pero es que eso es lo mas extraño de todo, por que como de una manera increíble.

-Bueno, ponte en pie, quítate los zapatos y ala balanza.- indico el medico y Hermione lo hizo.- Pues debes estar comiendo bastante bien, no solo recuperaste los dos quilos que te pedí, si no que tienes uno mas.

-vez?, pero si sigo así con estas ganas de vomitar el progreso no será tan bueno.

-En realidad creo… no sabes que? mejor no apresurarnos, voy a pedirte que te hagan unos análisis de sangre y creo que para el miércoles sabremos si es lo que pienso.

-De acuerdo, pero es algo grave?

-No, creo que no, pero una pregunta más, para el informe claro esta.

-Dime.

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que mantuviste relaciones sexuales?

-Como dice?-Se había quedado con los ojos exuberantemente abiertos, mientras ajustaba su zapatos," no pienso decirle que ayer….hay que vergüenza… y ahora que le digo?" pensó.-Pues hace muy poco.

-veo, así que la semana pasada… pues bien nada mas por hoy, toma esta es la orden de tus análisis.

-De acuerdo gracias- y tomo el papel en su mano.-Que tengas buen día…- y sin mas salió del despacho.

Hermione regreso a su despacho casi tres horas después, a seguir con su trabajo y adelantar un poco puesto que en la mañana no había podido hacer casi nada por el malestar que al aquejaba, la tarde transcurrió sin mas e informo a Ron que tomaría un taxi para llegar a casa y que no hacia falta que viniera a buscarla. En cuanto termino de pagar al taxi y bajo de el vio que en la casa habían barias luces encendidas, lo cual le extraño mucho puesto que Ron deberías estar tumbado viendo la televisión para esa hora.

-Hola….-Dijo Hermione terminando de abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Querida!… que gusto verte, deja eso hay luego lo recojo yo… que tal estas?

-Si bien… señora Weasley? -Hermione se había quedado helada esto si que no se esperaba.

- Te dije que te llevarías una sorpresa- dijo ron tomándola de la cintura y dándole un coroto beso en la mejilla.-Te imaginaras el susto que me lleve yo al verlos entrar en mi oficina.

-Hay hijo no exageres… espero no te incomode nuestra visita.

-Como iba a incomodarme Molly, es solo que me he llevado una gran sorpresa, me alegra mucho tenerlos aquí- y dio un corto abrazo a la regordeta mujer y a su marido que se encontraba a su lado

-Pero bueno, ya pasemos por que estoy preparando algo delicioso para cenar…- y se fue hacia la cocina.

-Bueno, yo también sigo con lo mío… y el Arthur se fue al salón y se tumbo en el sofá.

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse un poco mas cómoda, para luego bajar a lo cocina y ayudar a la señora Weasley.

-ya estoy aquí, en que le ayudo…-Pregunto Hermione entrando en la cocina.

-no hace falta ya he terminado casi todo, solo queda esperar.

- no me parece bien que usted este cocinando mientras esta de visita.-dijo cortésmente Hermione mientras tomaba asiento en la mensa de la cocina.

-sabes que es imposible para mi, no meterme a la cocina- y tomo asiento al lado Hermione.

-y cuénteme que la a traído hasta aquí, Malta esta un poco mas lejos que Londres….-Dijo sarcásticamente graciosa.

-En realidad no venimos de Inglaterra, estábamos dando una viaje por Europa, fuimos a visitar a Bill y a Charley y por ultimo aquí, es que no conocíamos donde vive nuestro Ronald.

-sabe que pueden venir cuando quieran, está también es su casa.

-La verdad es que es una casa encantadora, cuando Ginny me conoto como era antes y como la habían remodelado, no pensé que fuera un lugar tan hermoso y tranquilo.

-Sabe Molly? en cierto modo me recuerda a su casa, es mas algunas cosas de aquí, son muy similares, Ron así lo quiso.

- si lo se, mi Rony siempre fue muy pegado a su hogar, diría que me da lastima el hecho de que se marchara, pero de no haber sido así no te habría conocido a ti…. - y sin mas se levanto y dio un corto y maternal abrazo a Hermione.-Gracias.

-Gracias?-Pregunto confundía Hermione.

-Por hacerlo feliz, y por lo que puedo notar, lo harás mas feliz aun.

-A que se refiere?- Ahora si que se había perdido en al conversación.

-Sabes, soy madre y abuela la experiencia que tengo es muy grande en ciertos temas, tu mirada y tu cuerpo me lo dicen a Gritos…. Deberías ir al medico quizás te lleves una Sorpresa-Guardo silencio unos minutos y se levanto- La cena esta Lista… Ron pon la mesa por favor…

Hermione había quedado paralizada por lo que había dicho la señora Weasley, tan mal se veía como para que ella se diera cuenta que había ido al medico?, definitivamente algo no marchaba bien, pero hizo su mejor cara y se dispuso a cenar, la noche termino, mucho mas tranquila de lo común, los señores Weasley advirtieron que se marcharían al otro día muy temprano, su vista a su hijo había sido un relámpago, pues el señor Weasley debería regresar a su trabajo y Molly, estaba ayudando a su nuera Angelina con la nueva integrante de la familia a quien habían puesto por nombre Roxane, subieron a sus habitaciones y se dispusieron a dormir.

**En fin aquí va un segundo capitulo para el día de hoy…. Si me animo publico un capitulo mas, pues ya esta terminado… espero les guste y comenten mucho _:D**


	18. los visitantes sorpresa

_**Los visitantes sorpresa**_

La mañana del martes comenzó un poco más fría de lo que generalmente era, los señores Weasley se despidieron de Hermione muy temprano, cuando fueron a dejarla todos a su trabajo, ya que Ron les llevaría al aeropuerto luego de dejarle a ella, el día comenzó como siempre, no tubo muchas molestias, pero tubo que salir durante unos minutos a realizarse los análisis que su medico le había ordenado, para luego regresar al despacho… A la hora de la comida fue ella quien llego a la empresa de Ron, ya que el pelirrojo estaba muy liado y no podía salir a comer, ella había decidido sorprenderlo y llevarle algo, para luego los dos continuar con sus trabajos. El día había sido algo común sin sobresaltos, hasta las cuatro de la tarde que en el despacho de cierta castaña una secretaria anunciaba la llegada de un inesperado visitante.

-Señorita Greanger, tiene una visita, quiere que le haga pasar?

-De quien se trata Rita.

-Dice que se llama, Nickolas que es un amigo suyo.

-Nickolas?-Era el segundo susto de la semana, solo que esta ocasión, sabia que no seria tan agradable como la noche anterior.-si Rita déjalo pasar por favor.

La secretaria salió por la puerta de despacho de la castaña cerrando la puerta tras ella, pero esta tardo solo un par de minutos en abrirse de nuevo, pero esta vez precedida por un moreno de ojos negros.

-Nick, que sorpresa-La castaña se levanto de su asiento y dio un corto abrazo al visitante.

-Hola…Pues ya vez, te dije que cuando pasara por Malta, te visitaría.- y se sentó en la silla frete a la morena.

-Si veo que cumples lo que dices, y cuéntame que te trae por aquí?

-Pues Lavender, tenia que venir a dejar unos vestidos aquí, así que he decidido acompañarle….

-Lavender esta en la ciudad?.- esto si que le inquietaba a Hermione.

-Pues si, bueno en realidad, ella esta en la Valellata en estos momentos, ya sabes entregando los dichosos vestidos, pero vendrá esta noche creo, y nos marcharemos el viernes.

-Pues que giros da la vida, y como me has encontrado?-pregunto un poco dudosa la castaña.

-Pues aun que no lo creas el nombre del busffet aparee en la línea telefónica, he llamado y he preguntado por ti y aquí estoy.

-Eres una gran detective…? Se burlo un poco Hermione.

-bueno, en realidad venia a invitarte a tomar algo…. Que dices?

-Pues la verdad no se, Nick además….

-No te niegue vi que hay un café aquí cerca, que te parece si nos vemos allí en dos horas, me parece tiempo suficiente para que organices tus cosas aquí, además no aceptare un no por respuesta-Dijo con vez seductora.

-Vale, pero solo uno…-Acepto dudosa Hermione.

Tal vez fueron las dos horas de la vida de Hermione con mas angustia, sabía que no debía salir con Nick, pero tampoco sabia si decirle a Ron era lo correcto, era demasiado celoso y podrían causar muchos problemas, había decidió aceptar el café y en cuento terminara ir a casa y en ese momento contarle lo sucedido a Ron. Aun que también le preocupaba el hecho de que sin Nick había dado con ella, Lavender también podría buscar a Ron, la verdad era que estaba muy angustiada y la nauseas no paraban.

El reloj marco las seis de la tarde y Hermione recogió sus cosas de la oficina y se dispuso a ir al encuentro con Nick. Camino casi dos cuadras y encontró el café al que se refería Nick que era casi habitué para ella, entro y busco una cara conocida yen una mesa del fondo, vio a Nick sentado esperando, se dirigió hacia la mesa y en le mas cortante silencio se sentó frente a el .

-Hola…-dijo ella en un casi inaudible susurro.

-Que tal el trabajo…-Pregunto el mientras hacia una seña al mesero con la mano para que viniera tomar el pedido.

-Pues muy bien gracias por preguntar.

-Tráeme un cae bien cargado por favor-se dirigió al mesero-… y tu que quieres?-Pregunto a Hermione.

-Yo… un capuchino con vainilla.-Dijo Hermione para que el mesero se retirara.

-Tanto años y sigues tomando lo mismo.

-Si, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Lo se.

- y bueno, ya hace una mes desde que nos encontramos en casa Weasley, que ha sido de ti.-Se atrevió a preguntar Hermione.

-Pues tienes razón, en realidad seguí con mi trabajo, la constructora esta marchando bien así que decidí escaparme esta semana, y que a sido de tu vida, que tal te va con Ronald.

-Pues mi vida muy bien, y con Ron todo esta perfecto, el es el que menos dolores de cabeza me da es un encanto.

-Veo, que si ha sabido aprovechar a la chica que tiene a su lado, lastima que otros no podamos decir lo mismo. - y la miro fijamente, y el silencio se torno muy incomodo cuando el mesero se acerco con el pedido.

-Para serte sincera Nick, nunca pensé que pudiéramos mantener una conversación civilizada nuevamente, después de todo lo que sucedió.-Dijo ella continuando con la conversación en cuanto el camarero se marcho.

-La verdad es que no me lo merezco, lo se, pero sabes que me arrepiento mucho de todo lo que sucedió, hubiéramos sido muy felices sabe?...

-Pues eso nadie lo sabe Nick, tal vez me hubiese sido infiel después, o simplemente las cosas entre nosotros no funcionasen, pero ya no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada y ha pasado mucho tiempo, en el que los dos hemos madurado y ahora tenemos vidas diferentes.

-Si el tiempo ha pasado, pero a mi aun me cuesta olvidar, y tienes razón tenemos vidas a parte tu ahora estas con el y, bueno yo no estoy con nadie….Pero sabes? Cuando te vi con los Weasley realmente pensé que el destino nos daba otra oportunidad.

- pues si que nos la dio Nick, nos dio la oportunidad e hablar sin sentir ira o rencor y a mi me dio la valiosa oportunidad de amar de nuevo.

-Veo que no te quejas, te va muy bien ahora.

-si me va muy bien.

La platica continuo por poco mas de una hora, la verdad era que ella se sentí muy cómoda, no tenia que ocultare a el lo feliz que se encontraba y le agrava que el le contara de su vid, la verdad era que se comportaba con unos muy bueno s amigo que hacia mucho no se veían y esto a ella la llenaba de tranquilidad.

-bueno Nick, ya se me ha hecho un poco tarde y creo que Ron me debe estar esperando en casa.

-Si la verdad es que me extraña que no te halla llamado ya, la verdad es que yo estaría mas al pendiente de ti no quiera Dios que venga un sexy chico de ojos y cabellos negro y te rapte y no te deje volver a casa.

-y de casualidad ese hombre se llama Nickolas? Ja. …- y sonrió por el comentario de nick

Salieron juntos del café, ya estaba oscuro y Nick decidió acompañarla a tomar su taxi, para evitar que algo malo le sucediera…

-Bueno, gracias por el café, me lo pase muy bien, espero que tengas una muy buena semana.

-gracias… espero que tu vida siga asi de bien- e hizo una seña con la mano para detener un taxi que pasaba vacio.

La castaña le agradeció y abrió la puerta del auto, Nick se acero ella y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla que ella respondió, pero cuando ella se iba a subir al auto Nick la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el, plantándole un beso en los labios, que duro muy poco pues la reacción de la castaña fue empujarlo indignada y subirse al auto que la esperaba.

El recorrido hacia paraíso, fue bastante rápido, pues la carretera estaba un poco bacía, en cuanto llego se quieto el abrigo y los zapatos y los tiro en la entrada, la verdad es que había sido un día desastroso, busco y vio que la casa estaba, bacía, se preocupo un poco pues a estas horas, ron ya abría llegado del trabajo , cuando fue a tomar el teléfono vio que en el contestador había dos mensajes nuevos le dio al botón para escucharlos mientras se serbia un poco de agua.

-Usted tiene, dos mensajes nuevos… primer mensaje recibido a las 5:43 p.m "Cariño soy yo, mi móvil se ha quedado sin batería así que no te preocupes, sigo liado un poco en la oficina, así que creo que llegare un poco tarde hoy así que no me esperes, cuídate y come algo antes de dormir.. Te amo…"Fin del mensaje.

La castaña esbozo una peña sonrisa mientras daba un trago a su baso con agua, se detuvo de pie frente a la contestadora a esperar el segundo mensaje, que estaba convencida era Ron regañarle por no contestar el teléfono.

-Segundo mensaje nuevo…recibido a las 8:06 p. m "Hola Hermione soy Nick, quería pedirte una disculpa, por lo que sucedió, se que debes estar enojada conmigo en este momento y estas en todo tu derecho, es solo que no pude controlarme da igual que este mensaje lo escuche Ron, y si lo hace que sepa que es muy afortunado de tenerte…." Fin de los mensajes.

Hermione, quedo fría luego de ese mensaje, no estaba enojada con Nick, pero estaba mal lo que había hecho, pero al menos había tenido la decencia de disculparse, se acostó en el sofá del salón, ya eras las nueve menos cuarto, quizá ron no tardaría en llegar, " como habrá conseguido mi numero de caza" se pregunto la castaña mentalmente, "debo hablar con ron, fue lo ultimo que pensó mientras el cansancio la vencía y se quedaba dormida, en realidad había sido un muy largo día.

Ron llego a casa a las once de esa noche, cuando entro encontró las cosas tiradas de Hermione en la entrada, se extraño pero supuso que había sido un largo día, entro al salo y vio que la castaña se había quedado dormida en el sillón del salo, subió a su habitación y se puso cómodo, bajo rápidamente al salón y tomo a la castaña en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, y la tumbo delicadamente en la cama y se recostó a su lado.

-Hola …-Dijo la castaña acurrucándose al lado de el.

-No quería despertarte-contesto el abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Ya estaba despierta, solo quería que me trajeras cargada- y sonrió tímidamente, mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados.-Tenemos que hablar..

-Descansa, ya hablaremos mañana.-dijo mientras se cubría los dos con una gruesa manta.

Y sin mas el silencio de apodero de la habitación y el sueño venció a la pareja que yacían abrazados bajo las mantas.

La mañana llego, un pelirrojo salió de su cama, muy silenciosamente intentando no despertar a Hermione que un dormía, la verdad la llegada del miércoles lo tenia muy preocupado, aun no sabia si lavender se atrevería a venir ni como se lo tomaría Hermione si esto sucedía. Prefirió no despertarla, Amelia le había dicho que ella se encontraba un poco mal y que lo mejor era que descansara así, que mejor que se quedara tumbada un rato más…Se arreglo se puso un traje negro pues tenia una junta con los directivo de la entidad muy temprano ese día, se despido de ella con un tímido beso en los labios y se marcho.

La castaña abrió los ojos, se sentía muy mareada y las nauseas había conseguido despertarla, se levanto rápidamente de la cama en la que se encontraba y corrió al baño, luego vomitar la absolutamente nada que tenia en el estomago, se tumbo en el suelo del baño, se sentía muy mal ese día…salió del cuarto de baño y se tumbo de nuevo en la cama de Ron, miro a su alrededor y vio que una notito pegada en la mesilla del costado." Me marche ya, descansa" miro en el reloj que había junto a la nota y ponía las 9:00 A.M levaba una hora de retraso para el trabajo y no se sentía en condiciones de ir, la verdad es que se sentía bastante deprimida y no sabia muy bien por.

Le levanto de la cama y fue hacia el salón, tomo el teléfono y marco a su secretaria y le informo que no se sentía bien y que no iría a trabajar, que cancelara todas las citas del día de hoy y que las acomodara después. Subió a su habitación y se dio una ducha y se arreglo, no le apetecía comer la gran cosa en ese momento, así que decidió tomar las llaves de casa y salir a buscar el resultado de los análisis, para mandárselo al doctor el jueves en la mañana.

Ronald se encontraba en su despacho ya era casi medio día, y no sabia si podría ir a casa a comer, estaba revisando unos documentos sobre los proveedores de la empresa hasta que su se secretaria entro por la puerta.

-Señor Weasley, hay alguien que quiere verlo.

-Quien…-Pero no pudo terminar de decir nada.

-Rony, no te atrevas a no atender que me puedo enojar he!-Dijo entrando sin permiso en la oficina y cerrando la puerta en las narices de la secretaria de Ron.

-Lavender… valla, realmente no te esperaba.-Se había puesto en pie.

-como que no si te deje un mensaje diciéndote que nos veríamos el miércoles.

- si claro, pero digo que en realidad no esperaba que vinieras.

-no me digas que te molesta mi presencia-Se acerco a el seductoramente.

-no claro, que no me molesta.-

-Lo se.-y le dio un largo beso en la mejilla, para luego sentarse provocativamente en el mini salón que había en la oficina de Ron.

-Quieres tomar algo? pregunto el mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Pues si, pero no en tu oficina…que te parece si nos tomamos algo por hay.

-No creo que sea un buena idea lavender, además tengo mucho trabajo, bueno que te parece si por hoy no trabajas mas, te invito a almorzar y luego tomamos algo por hay, venga que no me voy a quedar en la ciudad, no te cuesta nada.-dijo Lavender- además no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Vale. Vallamos a almorzar, pero lo de tomarnos algo, lo miraremos en el camino no puedo tardar mucho.-se levanto de su lugar y tomo su abrigo y se acerco a la puerta,- espera aquí un segundo que debo dar una indicaciones a mi secretaria.

-Claro…

El pelirrojo salió de la oficina, muy preocupado, le hizo señas a su secretaria y le dijo que no estaba para nadie el resto del día, se acerco a al pasillo de la oficina y saco su móvil.

-Vicktor, casi no contestas joder, con Ron-dijo muy rápido el pelirrojo.

-Créeme ya se con quien hablo, peor por que estas tan alterado?

-Puedes hablar o estas con alguien?

-ron ya estoy en el balcón, pero que demonios sucede contigo?

-lavender esta en mi oficina, quiere invitarme a almorzar le he dicho que si, pero dice que quiere que luego tomemos unas copas, esa mujer esta loca!-Sonaba un poco desesperado-Si Hermione se entera me matara.

-Vale, tranquilo, ya te dije yo que esa te encontraría, mira en este momento Hermione esta aquí en casa, paso un minuto pero creo que luego se marchara a paraíso, yo le diré que quede contigo para comer, y no se, me iré a entrenar un poco.

-Vale eres el mejor por eso te quiero.

-Si claro lo que tu digas, pero como Amelia se entera que le mentí me echa de casa, así que mas te vale que no te pases de listo con la lavender esa, por que como hagas sufrir a Hermione el que te mata soy yo.

-Sabes que con la loca esa no va a suceder nada, pero no quiero que Hermione se altere en cuanto pueda me deshago de ella y me voy a casa y asunto olvidado.

-Mas te vale que sea así, surte campeón.

-Gracias. Adiós.

Ron regreso al despacho donde aun se encontraba sentada, Lavender en el lugar donde la había dejado hace tan solo un par de minuto.

-ya estas, conozco un buen restaurante, te parece si vamos?-Dijo ron desde la puerta.

-Si, será perfecto.-Y aun que no lo fuera no tenia ninguna intención de dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Salieron juntos de la empresa en el auto de Ron, durante el camino hablaron acerca de lo que fue la ceremonia de sus padres y lo que sucedió después de que ella se marchara, en el restaurante la conversación casi no fluyo, la verdad es que Ron tenia muy pocas ganas de hablar, le preocupa mas como reaccionaria Hermione si se enteraba, ella propuso ir a tomar unas copas, en principio ron se negó, alegando que debía regresar a su trabajo, pero luego de verla rogar por mas de media hora termino cediendo, cuando ya estaban entrando a la segunda copa ron dijo que era demasiado tarde que tenia que regresar ya.

-Venga Ron, pero si apenas son las cuatro y media no pasa nada si llegas un poco tarde, mira que Nick y yo nos marcharemos el viernes y quien sabe cuando nos veamos de nuevo.

-si pero… espera Nick esta contigo?- pregunto ron rehaciendo lo que había dicho lavender mentalmente.

-Si, creí que Hermione te lo había dicho-dijo ella como si fuera obvio.

-Hermione lo sabe? Has hablado con ella-Ron había comenzado a impacientare.

-No yo no hable con ella, yo apenas llegue ayer.

-Entonces como es que, Hermione lo sabe…

-Pues es que Nick vino un día antes que yo, - comenzó a relatar mientras pedía otra copa- y esta mañana en cuanto nos vimos me conto que había salido a tomar una café, pero que luego ella había dicho que tenia que marcharse y que se había enojado por el…-Pero se detuvo de golpe presintiendo que había hablado de mas.

-que hizo Nick…-Pregunto un ron al que ya que había cambiado el semblante tenia cara de querer sesionar a alguien.

- es que… pues no me lo dijo Ron.-Dijo ella intentado evadir la respuesta.

-Se que te lo dijo así que no me mientas Leveder.

-es que….- ella se lo pensó un segundo pero el se veía realmente en fado y no se veía capas de mentirle.- el la beso…

Ronald estaba del mismo color de su cabellos, se levanto sin decir absolutamente nada mas, dejando sola a lavender en aquel lugar, se subió a su autos y se dispuso a conducir hasta paraíso, parecía endemoniado estaba fuera decir." Me mintió" Ese vio con ese" "porque demonios me hace esto" pensaba mientras conducía a casa. Llego a casa y se bajo del auto con violencia, se dirigió a la entrada del lugar y abrío a puerta.

-Hermione.-Grito tan solo apneas entro.

-Hermione…-Grito de nuevo en la escaleras, pero nada sucedió, subió las escaleras y se dio cuenta que la casa estaba bacía, se sentó en el sofá de la casa y puso su cabeza entren sus manos mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas, estaba realmente afectado.


	19. y se fue

_**Y se fue...**_

Ronald estaba del mismo color de su cabellos, se levanto sin decir absolutamente nada mas, dejando sola a lavender en aquel lugar, se subió a su autos y se dispuso a conducir hasta paraíso, parecía endemoniado estaba fuera decir." Me mintió" Ese vio con ese" "porque demonios me hace esto" pensaba mientras conducía a casa. Llego a casa y se bajo del auto con violencia, se dirigió a la entrada del lugar y abrío a puerta.

-Hermione.-Grito tan solo apneas entro.

-Hermione…-Grito de nuevo en la escaleras, pero nada sucedió, subió las escaleras y se dio cuenta que la casa estaba bacía, se sentó en el sofá de la casa y puso su cabeza entren sus manos mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas, estaba realmente afectado.

Hermione había decidido comer en casa de Amelia, ya que Vicktor las había dejado solas para cumplir su compromiso con Ron se había estado sintiendo un poco incomoda, luego de esto, así que le pidió a su amiga que la llevase a casa.

-Gracias por traerme…- se despidió Hermione y di un beso a su amiga.

-No hay de que, pero recuerda avisarme los resultados de los análisis después de que vallas ala medico va?

-Lo are… Adiós.- y se bajo del auto para entrar a su casa.

Hermione entro por, la puerta y vio que Ron estaba sentado el sofá del salón, mirándola fijamente, cerro la puerta de la entrada, y Ron se puso en pie.

-Hola cielo…- dijo Hermione mientras se aceraba a el.

-donde estabas?-Pregunto el con seriedad y agresividad.

-que sucede?....

-Te pregunté que donde demonios estabas…-Ahora estaba arrastrándola las palabras mientras subía el tono de voz.

-estas con Amelia, pero se puede saber por que me hablas así?

- segura que estabas con Amelia, o estabas con el imbécil de Nick-Ron había alzado mucho la voz.

-que?...-Hermione había quedado paralizada, y podía entender el enojo de Ron.-Mira no paso nada con Nick, puedo explicarlo.

-QUE ME VAS A EXPLICAR QUE ME VISTE AL CARA DE IMBECIL, ME MENTISTE…..-Gritaba desmesuradamente desde la chimenea.

-No te mentí, intente decírtelo, intente explicarte…

-Ha si pues no lo recuerdo….

-Tenias el móvil apagado, el llego de sorpresa que esperabas.

-Si ya y tu ni te lo pensaste para largarte con el…

-Te espere anoche para contártelo, pero llegaste muy tarde y esta mañana te fuiste muy temprano, que querías que hiciera.

-no se, es mas ni siquiera se donde estabas metida ahora, hace una hora te estoy esperando y no llegabas crees que soy idiota, debías estarte revolcando con ese infel….-Pero no pudo terminar la palabra por que Hermione le había dado una bofetada.

-no te atrevas no soy lavender, estaba con Amelia y tu no eres nadie para tratarme así, sabes que nunca te aria algo así- Hermione estaba indignada.

-No no eres como lavender eres peor, que ella-Comenzó a decir el mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde la morena le había abofeteado.-O vas a negarme que te besaste con el.

-Pero…

-Te besaste o no con El… CONTESTAME DE UNA JODIDA VEZ.-Grito de nuevo

-El me beso… yo…

-No quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida….- sin decir nada mas esquivo a Hermione y salió, dado un portazo que hizo que Hermione se sobre saltara por la impresión.

Hermione quedo paralizada, no se podía creer lo que había sucedido, como podía derrumbarse todo tan pronto, por que la vida se empeñaba en hacerle malas jugadas, se sentó en el sofá donde antes había estado Ron y sin mas una lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas nublando su visión.

Ron estaba confundido, se subió a su auto y mientras conducía busco en el bolsillo de su abrigo la tarjeta del hotel donde, Lavender le dijo que se había estado hospedando, y se dirigió hacia allí, estaba dolido, y muy enojado una lagrima se arremolinó en su ojo, pero el no pensaba dejarla salir, no pensaba darle gusto a Hermione de llorar por ella.

La mañana llego era jueves, Hermione se había dormido en el sofá de su casa, le dolía su espalda y sentía muchas nauseas, no comprendía que había pasado, pero con mirar a su alrededor, recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, se levanto y subió las escaleras, reviso las habitaciones y vio que Ron no se encontraba en ninguna de ellas. Bajo nuevamente al primer nivel y llenándose de valor y dejando su orgullo de lado por un instante, tomo el teléfono y marco.

-Hola…si diga….-Una Voz femenina contestaba el móvil de Ron.

-Con quien hablo?-Pregunto Hermione intentando mantenerse tranquila ante la situación aun que su mente ya le habai dando una idea de con quien hablaba.

-Con lavender -Hermione no pudo contestar-Diga… quiere dejar una razón?....-Silencio nuevamente.

-No gracias, solo dile que le llamo Hermione -Se atrevió a decir y colgó rápidamente sin obtener respuesta…

Hermione no se lo creía, realmente su mundo se había caído de nuevo, se recostó en el suelo contra la pared las lagrimas de sus ojos no dejaban de salir impidiéndole ver, casi no podía respirar se sentía ahogada vacía, se sentía muerta.

Se levanto del suelo como pudo, subió a su habitación y se adentro en la ducha, en cuanto salió se dio mucha prisa al vestirse, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros que le quedaba un poco grande y unas zapatillas negras, se ato una coleta, saco de su armario tres gigantescas maletas y comenzó a vaciar en ellas todo lo que encontró en sus cajones sin ni siquiera mirar, no quería pensar, solo quería marcharse, el había dicho que no la quería ver en lo que el quedaba de vida sin ni siquiera escucharla, no había mas que hacer se marcharía.

Mientras terminaba de empacar las últimas cosas, bajo nuevamente y hablo por teléfono a su oficina, dijo que pasaría poco antes de marcharse y que explicaría todo, que se radicaría en otra ciudad y que delegaba sus funciones a Rita. Subió nuevamente las escaleras para ir hacia el segundo nivel término de empacar sus cosas y llamo un taxi, donde se subió y pido que la dirigiese al aeropuerto no antes sin detenerse un momento en el buffet, a entregar su cargo oficialmente.

Al llegar allí, tomo un carrito y el chofer le ayudo a subir sus maletas, entro al aeropuerto en busca de una aerolínea y no pudo evitar recordar, como hace seis años se había encontrado en la misma situación, le sucedía de nuevo y no pudo evitar dejar salir una lagrima de tristeza, pero la atrapo rápidamente al divisar la aerolínea, llego a la ventanilla y compro un boleto para Londres, Inglaterra para el vuelo que salía en una hora, entrego su equipaje dejando solo con ella un pequeño bolso. Se alejo de allí y de dirigió a inmigración rápidamente, entrego sus documento y busco la sala de abordaje que le correspondía, en cuanto la vio, miro su reloj, aun tenia treinta minutos para abordar, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban cerca al gran ventanal de cristal que daba a la pista de aterrizaje, se mantuvo quieta durante unos cinco minutos, intentado respirar, para evitar las nauseas que le habían llegado de repente…

Se quedo observando su bolso, y vio un pequeño sobre blanco, y recordó que era el mismo bolso que había usado el día anterior, tomo el sobre y vio que eran los resultaos de los análisis que se había sacado hacia un par de días, lo abrió si saber bien por que "no voy a entenderlo de todas maneras "pensó, efectivamente la primera pagina de los análisis, eran, un listado de porcentajes que se encontraban frente a nombre que no podía comprender, giro la pagina, quería pensar en otra cosa, aun que no entendía que leía, en la segunda pagina solo estaba escrita a la mitad, la leyó y decía :Fracción Beta, no le dio importancia y doblo el papel a la mitad pero recordó que el año pasado cuando pensaron que Amelia estaba embarazada se había echo esa prueba.

Su corazón se detuvo por un minuto, no podía pensar tomo el papel en sus manos de nuevo y lo abrió en la segunda pagina, se fijo de nuevo en donde decía Fracción Beta, y siguió leyendo hasta encontrar la palabra que buscaba, "Resultada: POSITIVO" sostuvo el papel por un minuto asimilando la noticia asimilando ese positivo, miro mas abajo y decía "cinco semanas de gestación". Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras con una de sus manos tapaba su boca "estoy embarazada" "estoy de cinco semanas "no paro de repetirse mentalmente, hasta que escucho una voz que sonó por todo el lugar " Pasajeros con destino Londres Inglaterra, por favor Abordar".

Se puso en pie por inercia, estaba confundida, pensó por un momento que hacer "regreso o me marcho"…y su mente le recordó las ultimas palabras de Ron" No quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida" y sin pensárselo mas tomo su bolso y entrego su boleto a la azafata que se encontraba en la puerta del avión, y busco su lugar dentro de el.

Ronald se despertó, en la habitación hotel, todo estaba hecho un caos, olía terriblemente a alcohol, se giro un poco y vio que a su lado se encontraba una mujer subía, y de repente la noche anterior volvió a su mente, se levanto con cautela intentado no despertarle.

-Por fin despiertas…-Dijo la rubia desde la cama.

-perdona no quería despertarte…-dijo el buscando su zapato. Por que el resto de la ropa y la traía puesta.

-Tranquilo, fue Hermione quien me despertó.-Se sentó en la cama.

-que quieres decir-se torno serio de repente.

-Yo estaba dormida, y tu teléfono celular sonó y yo lo conteste, y al principio no sabia quien era y le dije mi nombre y se quedo callada….

-Joder….-Y se toco la cara con desespero.

-Y me ha dicho que te dijera que era ella y colgó.- y extendió su brazo para darle su móvil.

Ron se despidió, de la rubia con amabilidad, y se monto a su auto, dándose toda la prisa que pudo, aun estaba enojado, pero no podía negar que la amaba. En cuanto llego a casa, respiro antes de abrir la puerta" me va a matar". En cuanto entro, encontró todo como lo había dejado la noche anterior, no se atrevió a llamarla, así que se quedo en silencio, vio que había un mensaje nuevo en la contestadora. Y le dio al botón Rojo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo…recibido a las 11:01 A.M " Señorita Greanger, soy Rita de la oficina, es para recordarle que tiene que pasar a la oficina a legalizar su renuncia y si desea llamarme, para que no tenga que redactar el oficio, ya que si gusta puedo hacerlo yo, que tenga usted un buen viaje…"….Primer mensaje guardado….

Ron quedo pasmado por un minuto, "viaje, renuncia", pero su mente le dio una idea de que se refería, levanto como un resorte del sofá y subió las escaleras con rapidez y abrió la puerta de Hermione con violencia, la cama estaba tendida, pero algo no estaba bien, se acerco a los armarios y abrió la puerta, no encontró ningún objeto en el, y así hizo con cada cajón de la habitación hasta convencerse a si mismo de lo que había sucedido. La angustia lo invadió, se cogió la cabeza con las manos y corrió hacia el primer nivel, pero al coger el teléfono escucho.

-Segundo mensaje guardado……..recibido a las 8:06 p. m "Hola Hermione soy Nick, quería pedirte una disculpa, por lo que sucedió, se que debes estar enojada conmigo en este momento y estas en todo tu derecho, es solo que no pude controlarme da igual que este mensaje lo escuche Ron, y si lo hace que sepa que es muy afortunado de tenerte…." Fin de los mensajes.

Ron se puso de cuclillas y se tapo la cara con las manos, y unas lagrimas de escaparon de sus ojos "no, Nick ya somos dos imbéciles que la perdieron" pensó, se levanto y vio un baso de cristal vacío, al lado del contestador, tenia marcado el pintalabios de la morena, lo miro un minuto mientras dos nuevas lagrimas le recorrían, lo tomo con fuerza y con violencia lo lanzo contra la pared haciendo que este se estallara contra la pared.


	20. continuando

_**Continuando....**_

Eran las cuatro de la tarde en Londres, una castaña descendía de su vuelo de cinco horas y se dirigía a recoger sus maletas, tomo un carrito y se puso en la cinta transportadora, para esperar a ver sus maletas. Pronto diviso la primera pero se encontró con un problema.

-Disculpe señor, podría ayudarme con mis maletas?... es que estoy, embarazada y no puedo hacer ese tipo de esfuerzos.- pidió Hermione al desconocido que se encontraba a su lado.

-Si claro señorita, dígame cuales son.

-Son esas tres, que vienen hay…- señalo con el dedo.

El hombre amablemente subo una por una al carrito de la morena y esta le agradeció su ayuda, tomo su carrito y salió del terminal de internacionales, donde mucha gente esperaba a sus familiares, pero ella solo buscaba un taxi para marcharse a casa de sus padres. No tardo mucho en encontrar el medio de transporte que buscaba, el chofer del auto la ayudo con su equipaje y se dirigió hacia donde previamente la castaña le había indicado.

Llego aun una bonita casa colonial color crema de dos niveles, descendió del auto con presura y el chofer puso las maletas en el portal de la casa, la castaña agradeció por el servicio prestado y pago al desconocido aquel que la había traído a casa de sus padres.

Se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre de la casa pero nada sucedió, probo de nuevo pero nada se oyó, "Mierda, no están.." pensó en que hacer por un minuto, no quería encender su celular, sabia que las llamarían sino, Ron Amelia y Vicktor por que ellos… "La llave de puesto" recordó de repente, comenzó a buscar en el suelo de madera, hasta que encontró el agujero de la tabla que buscaba, saco una pinza negra de su cabello y con ella levanto la tabla suelta, metió la mano en el agujero y busco, hasta que sintió algo frio en sus dedos, lo saco del lugar, era una pequeña llave metálica, se levando del suelo colocando la tabilla en su lagar, se puso frente a la puerta y rogo que funcionase, introdujo la llave en la cerradura girándola y la puerta se abrió, haciendo que Hermione riera triunfal por el logro.

Entro las maletas como pudo dentro de casa y cerro la puerta, tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y mientras subía las escaleras tecleo el número de móvil de su madre.

-Hola mama.-Dijo ella en cuanto le contestaron el teléfono…

-Hola hija,… pero como es que me parece el numero de casa…-La señora Granger, se había asustado al ver en el identificador de su móvil, el numero de su casa.

-Pues eso mama, que estoy en casa… Donde estas?-Pregunto Hermione mientras entraba a su antigua habitación que no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-Como que estas en casa?... pues estoy con tu padre tomando el te en casa de los Malfoy, es mas en este momento Draco tiene esa mirada, de que va a arrancarme el teléfono en cualquier momento.

-Puedo imaginarlo, cuando llegues a casa te cuento todo, y en lo de Draco, dile al Huron que lo quiero y que lo veré en un par de días, no tardes vale…

-Yo le diré, no te preocupes ponte cómoda no tardaremos, Adiós.

El viaje había sido bastante pesado, en cuanto divisó su antigua cama se tumbo en ella, su espalda dolía desmesuradamente, se puso boca arriba con su mirada fija en el techo de su habitación, bajo la mano y la recargo en su vientre y una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, durante las cinco horas de vuelo había llorado, pero ahora que se encontraba en casa, se encontraba mas tranquila con la noticia y complacida con ella.

Ron, había estado muy nervioso todo el día, llamo al despacho y allí le informaron, que ella había dicho que se marchaba pero que no dejo dicho a que lugar, ahora esta en casa de Vicktor y Amelia que lo miraban preocupado.

-Toma- la rubia, acerco a Ron una taza de te.

-Gracias… no se que hacer..-Comenzó de nuevo Ron

-Y llamaste a casa de sus padres?-Pregunto Vicktor.

-Si pero no contestan…lo intentare de nuevo mas tarde…

-No puedo creer que todo esto este sucediendo realmente…-Amelia tenia la mirada perdida en el rejo, rogaba que en cualquier momento su teléfono no sonara y fuera ella.

-La angustia esta matándome, es que no entiendo por que demonios tubo que marcharse,-Dijo Ron dejando su taza de Te en la meza y desesperándose de nuevo.

-mira, como que por que, si según tu la trataste horrible no quiero imaginarme como fue realmente, además como tienes el descaro de discutirle, cuando tu hiciste los mismo, al salir a almorzar con la oxigenada esa…-Amelia estaba un poco fuera de su casillas- y Tu no vuelvas a mentirme en tu puñetera vida- y dio un leve puñetazo a Vicktor en el brazo-, como pudiste ayudarlo, es que todos los hombre son iguales definitivamente.

La rubia se alejo del salón indignada con los otros dos presentes, hacia su habitación, a pensar donde podría estar Hermione en este momento.

-Vale, que vas a hacer?-Pregunto Vicktor.

-no lo se, se ha marchado y se que no tiene intención alguna de verme, debe odiarme por lo de Lavender.

-Entonces no la buscaras mas?

-Llamare a casa de sus padres, se que ellos saben donde esta, pero si no me lo dicen no podre hacer nada, además es igual que con Nick y mira tu ese lleva rogando seis años… y nada a conseguido.

-Pues tu pensaste que había conseguido mucho-Insinuó el moreno.

-si eso es por que soy imbécil-y negó con la cabeza-Van a echarte de casa?

-Pues me lo a advertido, pero creo que es porque esta preocupada por Herm, no te preocupes ya se le pasara.- y el silencio y la zozobra se apoderaron nuevamente en la habitación

Los padres de Hermione llegaron una hora después, de la llamada de su hija, pero al llegar la encontraron dormida en su habitación y no hicieron, intento en despertarla, bajaron a seguir con sus oficios, en tanto Christopher Granger el padre de la chica, subía el equipaje de su hija a la habitación.

Cuando Hermione despertó, miro a su ventana y se percato que ya había oscurecido, vio que sus maletas estaban en la habitación y que tenia una manta abrigándola, claramente sus padres ya estaba en casa, se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio, para bajar las escaleras, en cuanto llego al salón, vio a su padreen la meza de comedor, con unos documentos en las manos leyéndolos, se acerco a el por detrás y dio un abrazo que hizo sobresaltar al señor.

-Hopa papa…-Dijo ella en un susurro, dando un corto beso en la cabeza de el Rubio señor.

-Hola princesa,- contesto Christopher dando un beso en la mano de su hija.-Que tal el viaje?

-un desastre como siempre… y mama?

-En el dormitorio…

-Iré a verla- y sin más se alejo de su padre hacia las escaleras.

-Por cierto cielo,-Su padre se giro sobre su asiento llamando la atención de su hija-Draco y yo hemos pensado seriamente, en darnos un paseo por malta y acecinar a Weasley, espero no te moleste.- y guiño el ojo, haciéndole entender a su hija que se imaginaba la razón de su visita.

-No papa no me incomodaría en lo absoluto- y dejo salir un pequeña risita para luego perderse por las escaleras.

La castaña abrió con cautela la puerta dela habitación del fondo, entro con suavidad aun que su madre, Emily Greanger, la observa con recelo entrar al lugar, se dirigió a la cama donde su madre se encontraba tumbada leyendo y se tiro con suavidad, sobre la almohada, que estaba junto a la de su madre observándola.

-Hola mamita…-Dijo dulcemente Hermione, cerrando los ojos abrazando a la almohada.

-Que ha sucedido?-Pregunto sin rodeos, Emily, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el cabello de la joven para acariciarlo.

-La castaña dio un largo suspiro, mientras pensaba en que decir-Lo he dejado con Ron, se ha enfadado mucho, por que creía que seguía con Nick, y se marcho, cuando llame a su móvil en la mañana quien me contesto, fue Lavender su Ex, me enoje y me marche.

-Que hacia Nick en Malta?-Pregunto la señora mientras seguía acariciando a su hija.

-Estaba con Lavender de Paseo…

-Crees que hiciste lo correcto?

-El me lo dijo….

-Vale… -y se acerco darle un beso en la frente a su hija-ya me darás mas detalle luego…

-En realidad mama-abrió los ojos para mirar aquella morena tan parecida a ella que la observaba- Hay algo mas.

-Que sucede?- pregunto angustiada…

-Es que…-Respiro 1.2.3-Estoy embarazada.

-Por el amor de Dios, -Emily se había levantado en la cama y se sentó-Como que estas embarazada?

-Si mama.

-Vale estas feliz?-Pregunto la madre al verla cara de angustia que se formo en la cara de su hija quien también se había sentado en la cama.

-Si mama…

-Pues que desvergonzado es ese, Weasley pero me va a oír dejarte marchar de casa en ese estado es que esta mal de la cabeza es…

-Es que el no lo sabe-Corto a su madre sin dejarla terminar.-en realidad, tu eres la primera en enterarse.

-Cariño pero por que no se la has dicho?-Pregunto con voz dulce Emily

-Es que me enterado viniendo para acá… no me ha dado tiempo y es mejor así, el esta con lavender, que se quede con ella.-y una pequeña lagrima asomo su ojo.

-Cariño eso tú no lo sabes, además esta en todo su derecho de padre de saberlo.

-Mama lo quiero lejos Mío y de mi bebe, el insinuó que me acostaba con otra persona, seria capaz de decirme que no es suyo, y eso no se lo voy a permitir, mi bebe es solo mío.

-Se atrevió a insinuar que estuviste con Nick?-la señora Greanger, Abrió la boca indignada.

-esa misma cara hice yo, y le di una bofetada.

-Y luego te marchaste, -Hermione asintió con la cabeza- Pues cielo si esa es tu decisión, la respetaremos, pero vas a quedarte aquí hasta que nazca mi nieto no pienso arriesgarlo vale?.-y se acerco a dar un abrazo a su hija.

-Bueno y que es lo que celebramos?-Entro en la habitación, el padre de la chica.

-bueno Christopher… -La señor busco la aprobación en los ojos de su hija-Celebramos que tu y yo vamos a ser abuelos.

-¿Que?- Christopher Granger, puso cara de espanto por un momento y luego esta paso a ser de ira,-Ese imbécil se atrevió a embarazar a mi pequeña…Emily, llama a Draco voy a por la escopeta, se adelanta el viaje a Malta….- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta..

-Papa…-Grito Hermione desde la cama, pero su padre ya se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Christopher Greanger, vuelve aquí en este mismo instante.-Grito Emily- consiguiendo que su esposo regresara al dormitorio.-Hermione me ha dicho, que no quiere que el Mamarracho ese, se entere de su estado, así que no llamaremos a nadie, los únicos abuelos de estas historia somos tu yo, nadie se enterara, Bueno aparte de Draco" y rodo los ojos" del padre del bebe… quedo Claro?

-Pero…-miro a su hija que le veía suplicante desde su cama y decidió, aceptar la situación.-Como has crecido tu no?- y se acerco a dar un fraternal abrazo a su hija…

-Te ha tomado solo veinte años asimilarlo, eres el mejor papa…-Dijo Hermione aceptando el abrazo de su padre.-solo quiero pedirles, que si Ronald, llama no le digan donde estoy por favor.

-así será, pero dinos de cuanto estas?-Pregunto mas animada Emily.

-Pues de cinco semanas. -Contesto orgullosa la castaña.-Bueno ya es muy tarde creo que los dejare descansar por hoy, vale? Mañana llamare a Draco para verle- y dio dos besos a sus padres pare luego salir de la habitación.

La mañana llego por fin, la castaña no había conseguido dormir esa noche, así que muy temprano en la mañana se ducho y se vistió, bajo y tomo el teléfono de casa, pero antes miro al reloj, que marcaba las siente de las mañana, digito el nuero que deseaba y espero a que contestaran.

-Buenos días Sexy…-Dijo tan solo al escuchar que descolgaban el teléfono.-Como amanece el hombre mas apetecido de toda Inglaterra.

-Pero tu estas demente o que.-Se quejo una voz de hombre.

-por que lo dices!! Que son eso modales, esa no es manera de saludar…-Replico divertida la morena.

-Mira tú… te saludo como, quiero sobretodo, si me despiertas un sábado a las siete de la mañana, y deja ya de hacer el tonto, te espero en casa en dos horas…

-Ja… Creo que sigues aun dormido, Guapo, si quieres vienes aquí y hablamos, si no me marchare de nuevo al lugar de donde vengo….

-No te atreverías…

-Pruébame…Es mas Tienes Cuarenta minutos exactos, para quitarte la cara de sapo muerto que tienes y llegar a casa, contando desde ahora.

-Cara de Sapo Muerto? Para tu información, soy extremadamente sexy al despertar…-Contesto divertido.- Ya voy….

-Treinta y nueve…. Y sin más colgó el teléfono.

Una hora mas tarde el timbre de la Casa, Greanger sonó y fue Emily, quien abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Draco que alegría que estés aquí, pero pasa veo que no querías perder un minuto es verla.

-En realidad….-Pero no pudo terminar pues un grito que provenía del segundo nivel lo aturdió.

-MAMA DILE, AL IDIOTA QUE TIENES FRENDE ATI QUE LLEGA VEINTE MINUTOS TARDE Y QUE AHORA YA NO ME APETECE VERLO….

-DICE TU MADRE QUE PARECES UN LOCA GRITANDO, Y QUE SABE QUE IGUAL ME PERDONRAS POR QUE HAS ESTADO ENAMORADA DE MI SIEMPRE Y NO PUEDES VIVR SIN MI -quien gritaba escaleras arriba ahora era Draco.

-Tu ego puede llegar a aturdir un dinosaurio-dijo la morena mientras baja las escaleras.

-Aun así me quieres.-miro seductoramente, un joven alto, de ojos casi grisáceos y un cabello rubio escarlata, impecablemente vestido, que tenia las manos en los bolsillos.

-Que tal estas.-Se acerco seductoramente Hermione colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.-

-Pues hora que llegaste tu, muchísimo mejor- y la tomo de la cintura y la hizo girar en el aire.-Haciendo que esta sonriera.

-Te extrañe mucho-Dijo la castaña dando un sonoro beso en mejilla, luego de ser colocada en el suelo.

-Yo también te extrañe…-Tenemos mucho de que hablar señorita….

-Claro que tienen de que hablar Draco mi hija es una cajita de sorpresas, Te quedaras Comer?-Pregunto Emily antes de salir del salón principal.

Draco, era una gran amigo de la infancia de Hermione, podría decirse que su amistad no solo había unido a las dos familias si no que además, ellos eran juntos casi una familia, mas que amigos eran hermanos y si hubiese una categoría superior hay estaban ellos ubicados, ni siquiera el echo de que ella se marchara los había alejado, hablaban siempre se escribían, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era fraternal aun que muchas personas al principio no creyeran así y terminaran confundiéndoles, como sucedió cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes de 18 y 19 años, si fue verdad que tuvieron una relación, esta no duro mucho, ya que la incomodidad de tener que besar al otro, llego a fastidiarles tan solo, 2 meses después, no obstante su amistad continuo y a lo largo de los años se hace mas fuerte, acompañándose en cada momento de la vida, tratándose como hermanos incluso en ocasiones como novios, o simplemente siendo el paño de lagrimas del otro, Draco le proporcionaba a la pequeña seguridad y ella a el consejo y confianza, tanto así que el rubio solía pedir su opinión en cuanto a sus parejas y ella, bueno ella no le pedía opinión, pero a el eso no le hacia falta, como cuando el incidente de la amante de Nick ni corto ni perezoso, le dio una gran paliza,.

Draco era de una familia de nivel económico moderada, al igual que Hermione, se conocieron cuando apenas tenían alrededor de trece años, en realidad ya se habían visto, pero no fue hasta su primer año de segundaria, que se hicieron amigos, pues fue en ese curso que unas chicas se metieron con ella por su manera de vestir y por ser tan sabelotodo, y el desde entonces no para de defenderla, ellos tiene una amistad peculiar, no son ese tipo de amigos melosos que siempre se dicen cuanto se aman, a ellos no le hace falta, eso ya lo saben, Hermione puede quejarse mucho del carácter de el, y el puede quejarse de que a ella no le gusta salir a divertirse, pero aun así con todo y sus defectos son el uno para el otro, alguien muy especial.

-Entonces, dejaste tu trabajo tus amigos y tu casa, por el idiota ese! Mira que tu si estas mal de la cabeza niña…-Dijo Draco que se encontraba sentado de revés en una sillas con los brazos, sobre el espaldar de la misma.

-Bueno, pero eso ya lo sabias… además no se que esperabas que hiciera… quedarme en casa obligándole a verme todos los días?... no paso…- Contesto Hermione que se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa de estudio frente a Draco.

-En fin se que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión, así que tendré que sopórtate de nuevo deambulando por esta ciudad-e hizo un gesto de mala cara.

-No me digas, si yo se que te encanta tenerme aquí, además aun hay algo que no te digo…-Contesto la chica mientras observaba picárteme a su acompañante.

-A si que vas a soltarme la bomba ya?... y yo que pensé que al final la advertencia de tu madre era una tontería…. Dilo.-Se acomodo mejor en su lugar.

-no antes un poco mas de suspenso… cuéntame como te va con aquella chica…-empezó a mover los pies un tanto infantil.

-Pues como sabes, ella ni me ve, sigo pensando que es demasiado para mi… pero te juro que me enloquece.

-No hace falta que me lo jures…. Te e visto, colocar cara de Adicto a las Drogas cuando la vez….-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Si ya vez, pero ella no me mira… y eso empieza a fastidiarme.- negó con la cabeza.

-Si y yo no puedo dejar de reírme, uno de los chicos mas sexy, enamorado de una chica catalogada como despistada, mira que tu… además ella es demasiado tierna e inocente para ti.

-ya lo se, pero … sabes que cambiemos de tema.. y suelta la bomba de una puñetera vez que estas empanzando a cabrearme con tanto puñetero suspenso.

-Pues este…-se bajo de la mesa y se puso de pie.-Que… te acuerdas eso que te dije que quería tener bebes solo hasta los cincuenta.

-Si y que te dije que, era mejor que ni siquiera los tuvieras, por que el niño tendría grandes problemas, por que sabes mas sobre maternidad de gallinas que de el cuidado de un bebe, si creo que si me acuerdo-Dijo frunciendo el ceño, y colocándose en pie también.

-pues eso, que me va a tocar hacerme un cursito, por que la cigüeña se adelanto veintidós añitos… como la vez?...

-Estas de Coña?-Se había quedado completamente estático de repente.

-No, estoy embarazada…vas a ser tío…- dijo falsamente emocionada haciendo una ademan con la mano y esperando angustiada la reacción.

-Quiero la dirección exacta numero telefónico, lugar de trabajo de ese infeliz, voy a matarlo.-se altero Draco señalando cada punto con un dedo de su mano.

-que? pero estas mal… realmente tan malo es que este embaraza.

-No cielo lo malo no es que estés embaraza,-e acerco y tomo la cara de Hermione entre sus manos con delicadeza.- lo malo esta en que el hijo de su madre, te deje embaraza y se quede tan tranquilo.

-Cielo, es que el no lo sabe-Hermione tomo las manos de Draco entre las suyas quitándolas de su cara y sosteniéndolas en el aire.-Y no lo va a saber, el bebe es mío y de nadie mas, el cree que le fui infiel tal vez ni siquiera crea que es suyo.

-Estas segura.-Dijo pausada y tranquilamente.

-Si, muy segura.

-Vale, entonces tendremos une bebe- sonrió y la abrazo levantándola un poco del suelo.

-Si…además quiero comprar un departamento aquí en Londres, se que mama se negara, pero no quiero incomodarlos.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con Emily, no debes moverte de aquí… ni trabajar…no hasta que el bebe nazca- y se sentó en la cama con ella sobre sus piernas sentada de medio lado como si de una niña se tratase.

-Bueno con lo de trabajar, seguir con lo de la embajada, no pienso hacer trabajos de litigio por ahora, pero con lo del departamento no hay ningún cambio, sabes que soy independiente… así que ayúdame a convencer a mama.

-Pues ahora que lo pienso, cerca a mi casa, hay un edificio, y creo que están vacios aun, déjame a ver que averiguo.

-Gracias… - y le dio un corto beso en la frente.- por ahora debo ir al medico, por que no me he hecho mi primer chequeo.

-Pues eso, que me apunto, soy el tío de esta historia debo estar presente en todo… y si es niño se llamara Draco queda claro?

-Estas mal- se rio la castaña con fuerza mientras se ponía en pie,-no quiero que mi bebe se parezca ti, claramente no se llamara Draco.

-Oye, engendro del mal, que tengo yo de malo?- se levanto como un resorte al escuchar comentario de su amiga.

-Mira si me pongo a enumerar, la cantidad de falencias mentales que tienes créeme no terminaría hoy y ya cállate que tengo hambre- la castaña desapareció por la puerta.

-Te vas a poner como una vaca- fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras salía divertido por a puerta a seguirla, no podía negar que la noticia le había alegrado el día.

Los primeros días transcurrieron con tranquilidad, aun que Hermione estaba un poco triste, hacia su mayor esfuerzo para sentirse bien, además las nauseas y el mareo habían remitido un poco, habían recibido una llamada de Ron y otra de Amelia pero a los dos se les había contestado lo mismo

Ya eran casi dos mese y medio de embarazo, Draco se había comportado de gran manera en todo, aun que aun no accedía a ayudarle con la mudanza, pero había intentado que se distrajera mucho, e incluso accedió a ver un video de un parto con ella aun que al final a terminado vomitando y ella gritando como loca por la casa que quería un cesárea.

Hacia un par de días que habían ido al medico y este le informo que debía aumentar un poco de peso, ya que en vez de subir con el embarazo, había perdido y con sus problemas de anemia era mejor no arriesgarse. Esa noche en Casa Greanger había tres invitados celebrando la maternidad de la castaña, los Malfoy habían sido invitados a cenar, Narcisa y Emily preparaban la cena, en tanto el señor lucios y Christopher hablaban acerca política internacional, y Hermione y Draco estaban sentados en las escaleras de la caza hablando de sus cosas. Él teléfono sonó…

-Ya lo cojo yo… -grito la castaña desde las escaleras mientras se levanta a tomar el teléfono.-Si, diga?-Pregunto.

-Hermione?-la voz de un chico se reconoció al otro lado,- no me cuelgues espera…-Imagino Ron lo que sucedería.

-Que demonios quieres?-Pregunto esta alterándose, llamando la atención de Draco.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Explicarte lo que sucedió con Lavender déjame….

-No Ronald por favor, déjame en paz… no hay nada de que hablar…-Hermione se sentó con en un sillón estaba realmente agitada…-(_Estas bien_, preguntó Draco por lo bajo, ella asintió con la cabeza…)

-Quiero verte, viajare a Londres….yo

-No, Ron solo estoy visita…yoo…haaa- se quejo de dolor mientras tocaba su vientre.-(Mama, Emily algo sucede con el bebe, dame el teléfono…-Grito Draco y tomo el teléfono de la mano de Hermione.)

-Que sucede Hermione.. HErmm.-Se había alterado Ron…al escuchar el jaleo del otro lado del teléfono.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, ella no puede hablar en este momento y…..

-de que bebe hablan quiero una explicación….

-no hay explicaciones, ella no quiere saber nada de usted por favor no arruine sus vacaciones, y haga el favor de no importunar a la familia…- y corto el teléfono.

Ron se había quedado de piedra, había escuchado muchas voces y ruidos, había salido de casa para poder marcar, y no entendía nada en este momento, con quien había hablado?, de que bebe hablarían?… por había tanto jaleo?… donde vivía Hermione que ahora estaba de vacaciones?, en este momento había muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero lo que aun tenia claro, era que ella estaba segura de no querer volver a verle jamás, el pelirrojo camino un poco mas y se sentó en el Banco de la parada del auto bus, no quería regresar a casa, desde que Lavender se había instalado hay, ese era el sitio en el que menos tiempo quería pasar, ella estaba invadiéndolo todo, y el no se había podido negar…

Se maldecía una y mil veces por pensar solo en Hermione, y después de oír a ese hombre en el teléfono y escucharla a ella decirle que no quería verlo mas, solo significaban una cosa, ella había comenzado de cero y lejos de el, y el debía hacer lo mismo con la chica que ahora tenia en su casa.

Hermione se tomaba el vientre, con fuerza el dolor era cada vez mas agudo y unas leves manchitas de sangre asomaban por su pantalón blanco, Christopher conducía a toda velocidad, mientras Draco esta con la castaña en el asiento de atrás.

-haaa mi bebe, Draco mi bebe-Sollozaba mientras se acurrucaba mas en brazos del rubio.

-tranquila Herm, ya veras como todo sale bien solo, intenta respirar por favor.-sonaba muy angustiado Draco, abrazándola en cada grito con violencia como si así pudiera sentir el dolor de ella.

-Tranquila hija, ya llegamos…- dijo Christopher deteniendo el auto.

Inmediatamente, Draco abrió la puerta del coche y se bajo, tomo a Hermione en brazos y la alzo, entrando a la sala de Emergencia del hospital de San Mungo, Cuando entro un enfermero se acerco ágilmente con una camilla donde pudo recostarla, y ver como la pequeña mancha de sangre, ahora era mas grande.

-que le sucede-pregunto el enfermero.

-esta de nueve semana de embarazo, alcanzo a decir Draco- pero el enfermero ya la había entrado a una zona restringida para el, donde ya no pudo pasar.

-que ha sucedido donde esta-pregunto angustiad Emily Greanger.

-la entrado a la a la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos) No me han dejado pasar...-Draco se veía descompuesto.

El tiempo corría lento hace ya una hora que habían ingresado a Hermione y aun no sabían que había sucedido, los señores Greanger estaban abrazados en la sala de espera, mientras el matrimonio Malfoy acercaba unas bebidas a los presentes, Draco recibió su café cargado y sin azúcar como siempre, y siguió sumido en sus pensamientos en la sala de espera de aquel hospital. Tan solo treinta minutos después, un medio salió de la sala y se dirigió a los presentes.

-Acompañantes de Hermione Greanger.-Dijo el Doctor.

-Nosotros, -dijo el padre de la castaña, colocándose en pie y acercándose al doctor.

-Todos?-inquirió el medico al ver que cinco personas se acercaban a el.

-Si, - contesto secamente Draco.- que ha sucedido?

-Pues ella ya esta en planta y tendrá que quedarse por un par de días… síganme por favor. -El doctor le hizo señas y los seis subieron a un ascensor, el medico lo puso en marcha hasta la quinta planta y se bajo…

Todos bajaron del ascensor y siguieron al doctor en completo silencio, hasta que este se detuvo en una habitación que tenia una pequeña ventana de cristal desde donde se pudo ver a Hermione que dormir placenteramente, y unos cuantos instrumentos a su alrededor.

-bueno a qué esta, La señorita Greanger se encuentra fuera de peligro y su bebe también, gracias a que pudimos intervenirla muy pronto, si llega un poco mas tarde podía haberlo perdido, le hicimos unos análisis y no notamos una anemia muy grave, su estado es complicado, creemos que fue alguna emoción fuerte lo que provocó el desgarre, ya que cundo llego estaba en estado taquicardico y su corazón es demasiado débil aun.

-Como pero si ella nunca a tenido problemas cardiacos?... - se apresuro a hablar Emily.

-No señora, quien se encontraba en taquicardia, no era La señorita si no su bebe, tenia las pulsaciones demasiado aceleradas y teniendo en cuenta que apenas tiene nueve semanas esto es muy grave, ya que sus órganos apenas se esta desarrollando.

-Pero el bebe estará bien.-Quien preguntaba ahora era Christopher.

-ella esta de nueve semanas casi diez, generalmente en esta etapa los latidos del corazón del bebe no se oyen, pero eso es justamente lo que nos preocupa, ya que pudimos notar la aceleración de los latidos claramente, por eso es que debe permanecer aquí un par de días mas, para que podamos controlar su evolución, ya que no es posible aun hacer una ecografía.

-Debe seguir algún tratamiento especial de ahora en adelante, se atrevió a preguntar Draco.

-Solo debe estar en absoluto reposo por unas semanas, lamento decir que su embarazo es de riesgo, no podemos calcular los daños en el corazón del bebe, por que este aun no esta desarrollado, además de que ella debe cuidar su anemia ya que es primordial que su cuerpo este sano para recibir al bebe, si esta trabajando, es recomendable que lo deje, ya que no estaremos tranquilos hasta el séptimo mes de embarazo, donde ya podremos, mantener al bebe en caso de un parto prematuro que es lo mas posible que suceda. Pueden pasar a verla, pero en este momento esta dormida, se despertara mañana en la maña…- y el doctor se despidió dejando en aquel pasillo a las cinco persona.

Ya se que Draco puede causar emociones encontradas en esta historia, para alguno de los lectores... pero tranquilos, el destino nos trae sorpresas... aver como termina esta! :D


	21. encuentros

_**encuentros.**_

Los días pasaron con prisa, Hermione salió del hospital un poco angustiada, pero intentaba mantenerse tranquila, su familia la acompaño en todos los momentos, Draco y su Madre la Acompañaron a su primera ecografía en cuanto cumplió las doce semanas, al parecer todo marchaba bien, ella había decido "voluntariamente" dejar su trabajo en la embajada, había comprado el departamento de cual Draco el hablo, pero solo prometió mudarse luego del nacimiento del bebe, pero aun así comenzó con el amoblado del lugar para distraerse un poco, su peso no cambio demasiado, pero su vientre comenzaba a abultarse sutilmente, cosa que con la llegada de la primavera se hizo mas evidente, llegando al cuarto mes su pancita comenzó a tomar mas forma, en este punto ya era evidente su embarazo, al cumplir las 16 semanas de gestación… tubo que ir al medico a hacerse un chequeo general.

-Hola como están pasen por favor…-Dijo el Doctor a una Castaña y un Rubio que entraban en la habitación.- bueno ponte la bata, y túmbate en la camilla.

El doctor puso un gel Frio sobre el vientre de la chica y con el transductor comenzó a esparcirla….

-Bueno, pues aquí están los bracitos, sus piernitas...-El mido comenzó a examinar las extremidades del bebe.-Bueno quieren saber el sexo?...

-Ya se puede?...- pregunto Draco

-Si, es …

-No…-Paro en seco Hermione deteniendo al doctor-Yo no quiero saberlo, no aun…

-Por que no? Que aguafiestas Hermione…-Draco rondo los ojos, mientras observa abducido por la pantalla intentado descifrar lo que veía.

-no es aguafiestas, es que quiero que sea sorpresa…-Dijo dulcemente.

-Pues bien por ti, Doctor yo si quiero saber… Anuncio Draco.

-vale,…- contesto con una coriza cómica el doctor y escribió lo en un pequeño trozo de papel blanco, que luego extendió a Draco, haciendo que Hermione miraba compulsivamente el trocito de papel.

-Gracias- acepto Draco, el trozo de papel miro Hermione un minuto y lo abrió, los observo un segundo y una sonrisa complacida se asomo en su cara. -ya esta… es perfecto. Segura no quieres saber que es?-

-mas que segura….

-Mira, que si luego me lo preguntas no te lo diré bajo ningún motivo, queda claro?

-Sabes que no te preguntare, no soy tan cotilla como tu.

Hermione se vistió de nuevo, el día estaba bastante caluroso así que solo llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados en el tobillo con unas sandalias destapadas y una camisilla blanca señora al cuerpo que dejaba ver su hora prominente panza.

-Muchas Gracias doctor, se despidieron juntos, y salieron del edificio, cogidos de gancho.

-Herm me acompañas a hacer unas compras? O te llevo a casa…-Pregunto Draco mientras caminaba por la calle.

-Te acompaño, además quiero comprar unas cosas también y quiero uno de esos….-se quedo embelesada mirando una heladería por la que acababan de pasa, haciendo que Draco sonriera por la cara que había puesto.

-Deme por favor uno de Vainilla y chocolate y otro de limón y chocolate para llevar…- pido Draco al dependiente del lugar quien inmediatamente comenzó a servir el pedido.

-Sabes creo que este niño sufre de desnutrición permanente, parece que viviera muerto de hambre, va a conseguir convertirme en una vaca.-Comento Hermione.

-Pues cariño es lo que hay, además no hables a futuro, ya estas como una vaca … auuu-se quejo Draco-Por que me pegas?.

-No estoy gorda, estoy embarazada vale? Que te quede claro so imbécil.-Dijo muy molesta Hermione, Tomando la copa que le ofrecía el dependiente de su helado de Chocolate y vainilla y saliendo de la heladería dejando a Draco atrás pagando la cuenta.

Draco salió del la heladería tras Hermione mientras daba una cucharada su helado se acerco a ella por detrás, la verdad es que le encantaba hacerla rabiar, le tomo de gancho halándola para cruzar la calle, la morena se intento soltarse pero al final cedió y siguió caminando.

-Eres un idiota….

-Y tu una va….futura madre muy linda…

Pareja siguió caminando por un rato mas, entraron en una tienda de artículos de oficina, donde Draco compro algunas cosas y pidió que la dejaran en su casa por encargo, para luego entrar en una tienda de bebes a mirar cosas, para la habitación que estaba preparando Hermione en su nuevo departamento.

-Herm, Mira esta, es muy guapa…-Draco señalo una mantita que había en un perchero.

-Joder, Draco que es negra, es un bebe no un vampiro… pero

-que es broma… Espera regreso en un minuto en un minuto-El rubio se alejo a contestar su teléfono que en ese momento había sonado.

Hermione estaba cerca la vitrina del lugar, observando las cunitas para bebes cuando escucho que la puerta se habría, por instinto supuso que seria Draco así que grito.

-Draco, ven aquí ayúdame a escoger una…- Dijo sin dejar de mirar la cunitas…

-Hermione?

-Dios…-Se había quedado paralizada, había reconocido la voz, pero no sabia que hacer en ese momento, si se giraba se darían cuenta de su estado, pero que mas podía hacer?-Ginny… Harry que gusto verlos -Se giro la castaña para saludar.

-Hola Herms no sabíamos nada de ti desde….-Pero una Ginny de unas veinte semanas de embarazo guardo silencio un minuto dedicándole una mirada al vientre de Hermione y se acerco a tocarlo...- de cuanto estas… y no me mientas por favor-dijo con mirada suplicante.

-de dieciséis semanas…-Contesto Hermione, agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Felicidades.- dijo sinceramente ginny.

-Ginny yo…

-Herm… no sabes con quien acabo de hablar…. y por cierto me ha llamado tu madre dice que si compramos algo sin ella, no nos dirigirá la palabra por el resto de su vida, bueno a mi no me importa, pero quizás a ti. …- se acerco Draco y vio la tención en las dos mujeres.-Esta todo bien?

-Si lo mejor es que nos marchemos a casa, ya vendremos con mi madre otro día- y la castaña se alejo de Ginny y tomo del brazo a Draco, apretándolo con violencia…-Hasta luego chicos, que compren mucho….- y halo del brazo de Draco sacándole fuera de el almacén y caminado rápidamente hasta girar en la esquina para llegar al parque.

-Hermione que sucede, respira un poco no te alteres por favor-Draco se asusto al ver la cara pálida de su amiga y la ayudo a sentarse en una de las bancas de aquel lugar.

-No te preocupes, esta todo bien...- decía entrecortadamente Hermione intentando controlar su agitada respiración.

-Quieres explicarme por que salimos corriendo…-Volvió a preguntar Draco que estaba en cuclillas frente a ella.

-La mujer que me saludo en el almacén, la embarazada que estaba conmigo la viste?

-Si, la de cabello rojo no? ….

- si… pues ella es la hermana de Ron y me ha preguntado que cuantas semanas tengo… se lo va a decir a Ron, Draco…-Ella estaba angustiada y ahora se tapaba la boca con la mano.

-Tranquila no te preocupes, además que puede saber ella de tu vida sexual, si pregunta le diremos que es del carnicero o de Nick.

-Ella si que sabe de mi vida sexual, digamos que sabe lo suficiente como para hacer cuentas y comprender que me quede embarazada en su casa…. Draco ella no tiene un pelo de tonta.

-Tranquila, ya no puedes hacer nada de todas maneras iba a tener que enterarse en algún momento.-Le tomo las manos-Pase lo que pase vamos a hacerlo juntos vale?

-Vale…- y soltó las manos y se las paso por el cuello a Draco quien la recibo intentando contenerla.

-Creo que la personita que entre nosotros deber irse a descansar…-toco con la mano el vientre abultado de la castaña, quien se alejo un poco.

-Que es?

-Que es que?...

-Que es mi bebe un niño o una niña?-Pregunto inocente mente Hermione, secando las dos lagrimas que había dejado escapar por la angustia.

-TE dice que no te lo diría, y no pienso hacer, perdiste tu oportunidad….-Y se levando tendiendo la mano a Hermione

-Venga es mi bebe no hablar en serio, tengo derecho a saber que es…- y tomo la mano del rubio para ponerse en pie.

-Si claro que tienen derecho, en unos cinco meses aproximadamente, aras efectivo ese derecho.

-Sabes que eres el peor del mundo?.

-Sabes que eres el ser mas raro que conozco?

-Si lo se….- y se cogió de gancho al rubio para salir del parque, y cruzar la calle para ir en busca del auto de Draco que se encontraba estacionado cerca de la consulta del Doctor.

Ginny y Harry terminaron de hacer sus compras, y se dirigieron a su auto, Ginny estaba echa un mar de dudas, pero Harry tenia ilusión de comprar las cosas para su hijo, así que accedió. Y en el auto.

-Cielo, tengo que ir a casa de mama, te importaría llevarme?-Dijo ginny mirando a su marido en el auto.

-Claro que si, déjame arreglar unas cosas y te llevare mañana, no te preocupes…

-no Harry tengo que ir ahora…

-Ahora?, Ginn hay por lo menos 2 horas hasta casa de tus padres y ya hacen las cuatro de la tarde...

-Harry por favor es realmente importante, es mas puedes dejarme allí y regresas mañana por mi para que no llegues tarde y puedes ir al trabajo

-Ginny realmente no me pare bien… además que puede ser tan importante.-Pregunto Harry mirando a intervalos entre la carretera y su esposa.

-De momento es solo una duda, Harry pero tengo que hablar con mama, es respecto a Ron… por favor-Puso cara de romper a llorar.

-Vale, te llevo pero tendré que volver a Londres iré por ti maña en la tarde y me debes el resto del fin de semana.

-Te daré el resto de, mi vida para compensarte- y dio un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

El camino hasta casa Weasley fue bastante largo, ya que Harry conducía un poco lento tal vez "paranoias de futuro papa" pensó Ginny.

Por fin llegaron a casa weasley, Ginny se despidió de su esposo y se y espero a que este se marchase para entrar en casa, cruzo el portal y toco el timbre.

-Querida…- se sorprendió Molly al abrir la puerta.-pero que hace aquí?

-Hola mama- dio dos besos a su madre y paso dentro de casa- tenemos que hablar…

-Claro cielo…- pasaron a la cocina y Ginny descargo su bolso… sobre la mesa.- que sucede? Y Harry?

-Harry vendrá mañana por mi, yo tenia que preguntarte algo?... mama cuando llegaste de visitar a Ron y Hermione, me dijiste que quizás no llevaríamos una gran sorpresa muy pronto a que te referías?

-Ginny a que viene esa pregunta?

-Mama, contéstame….

-Son tonterías de madre, Cuando fui a malta tuve la misma sensación, como cuando Fleur estuvo embarazada de Victorie, como si estuviera diferente, no se algo en su mirada, no se Ginebra muchas cosas… pero a que viene esto?

-En ese orden de idea cuando tu Fuiste a Malta… para ti Hermione ya estaba embarazada….

-Bueno si, pero no se a que viene esto hace mas de tres meses que tu hermano no sabe nada de ella….

-mama hoy vi a Hermione en Londres…-

-Que? Como … esta viene en que lugar la viste?-Molly se había emocionado..

-Es que a Harry le hacia ilusión comprar cosas para el bebe, y fuimos a una tienda, pero cuando entramos ella estaba hay y se quedo como pasmada, estaba con un Rubio alto, un poco misterioso se marcharon muy rápido.

-Me alegro por ella, quizás ya encontró a alguien..-Dijo con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

-En realidad no creo que tuviera nada con el hombre aquel la cuestio mama, es que estaba comprando una cuna…

-Hermione estaba comprando una cuna, Vale a quien tienes una teoría, por que no mejor me la cuentas y ya luego lo hablamos…

-Vale, pero tu muy tranquilita y sin alterarte vale?-la señora sintió con la cabeza y la pelirroja prosiguió.-Cuando la vi estaba de espaldas, y se veía incluso mas delgada que antes, pero cuando la salude y se giro, vi su barriguita mama, esta embaraza- dijo la pelirroja emocionándose- y me hacer que y le pregunte que cuanto tenia, la verdad es que se puso pálida, estaba tipo como si hubiese visto un fantasma, pero como que reaccionó y me dijo que estaba de dieciséis semanas y si tu dices que cuando fuiste a malta, tuviste esa sensación…y si mis cálculos no fallan, eso quiere decir que vas a ser abuela…

-Santo Cielo…-La señora Weasley se había levantado de su lugar a la mitad del relato de su hija y se tocaba el corazón como evitando que este saltara de su cavidad torácica en cualquier momento.-Voy a ser abuela, mi Rony va a ser papa.

-Shhh baja la voz por favor…-Dijo Ginny tomando de la mano a su madre y sentándola de nuevo en el lugar que antaño ocupaba.-no es seguro mama, no sabemos si es cierto o no… tu crees que Ron lo sepa?.

-Pues no lo se… pero podría jurar que no, por que la hubiese buscado por mar y tierra hasta dar con ella.

-¿Qué hacemos?... le decimos?

-No lo ce lo mejor es que la veo el mismo, pero si intervenimos tal vez ella se enoje, y no se…

-Que propones….

-Busquemos la manera de que vuelva a casa, implícitamente…

-Esta bien, pero me preocupa lavender, puede llegar a ser muy molesta…

-Hay esa oxigenada me da igual... ya veremos como la distraemos, por que no dudo que se regrese con el.

* * *

Muy corto..... Tomatazoss les agradecere igual la molestia de leerrr.


	22. planes

Pues bien que propone- pregunto ginny.

-Ya se…- y se levanto de la mesa, y tomo de la mes de teléfono una pequeña libreta y el teléfono de casa, y se sentó nuevamente en la mesa extendiendo el teléfono a SU Hija.

-que quieres que haga- dijo esta tomando el teléfono.

-Llamaras a Ron y le dirás que estoy enferma y que lo mejor es que regrese a casa….

-Estas loca? No mama con esas cosas no se juega, además cuando se entere que es mentira me matara.

-En realidad no te matara, yo tengo que hace ir una visita al medico me e sentido un poco mal, así solo tienes hacer que parezca mas grave…

-No mama, es tu salud se enojara…

-Ginebra Weasley, piensas dejar que tu sobrinito, vague por el mundo y que nunca conozcamos a nuestro nieto, y que tu hermano se case con la oxigenada esa, en vez de estar con la mujer que ama…-La señora Weasley enumeraba, con firmeza frente a su hija que al escuchar su nombre al completo se había quedado muda.

-Vale, mama lo are.-Dijo Ginny soltando un corto suspiro y miro, la pequeña libreta de su madre para digitar los números que la comunicarían con su hermano.

* * *

-Hola?-Contesto una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Ron soy Ginny como estas?-La pelirroja hacia cara de angustia a su madre que la observaba detenidamente.

-Ginn, que sorpresa, pues bien ahora estoy en el trabajo, pero cuéntame as que debo tu llamada el payaso de mi amigo te hizo algo,-Ron observaba detenidamente unos documentos que había sobre su escritorio mientras hablaba con su hermana.

-Pues Ron, es nada de Harry ni mío, tiene que ver con mama.-Dijo dolorosamente por la mentira que iba a soltar.

-que sucede con mama.-Ron se puso serio de repente, y dejo los documentos.

-Solo quería decir, que a mama la tiene que revisar un medico, no te preocupes-hizo cara de dolor pues su madre le había soltado un pellizco en la mano-No sabemos que tan grave pueda ser, pero quería contarte, iremos con ella el lunes, se que ella no quiere que le diga nada a nadie, per pensé en decirte a ti…

-Si es lo mejor, pero ahora se encuentra bien, no ha ido al medico antes?-ron se había alterado.

-Pues en este momento esta arriba durmiendo…

-Estas en casa con ella? Así de grave es la situación.

-Bueno no quería dejarla sola, pues papa esta trabajando así que….solo quería avisarte.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes creo que lo mejor es que yo también este allá, tu estas embarazada y no puedes lidiar con ella tu sola, además si ella no quiere que se entere nadie…-El pelirrojo pensó por un segundo-El domingo en la noche estará hay.

-Esta bien -Empuño la mano en razón de victoria a su madre, y esta le extendió un pequeño papel para que lo leyese.- pero lo mejor… es que ella no sepa que te dije…. No quiero que se enoje… o se altere.-La Pelirroja término de leer.

-Vale Ginn no te preocupes, esto queda entre nosotros, solo dile a mamá que iré el domingo en la noche y hay estaré, vale?

-Esta bien, te preparare una habitación, cuídate.

-tu también, adiós- y la llamada de corto.

---------------

-Que a dicho-Pregunto Molly tan pronto como Ginny Soltó el teléfono.

-Que viene el domingo, me siento un poco mal…

-Bueno, eso no es lo que me preocupa ahora-E hizo un ademan extraño con la mano- y como aremos para que la vea?

-Pues ya había pensado en eso, Recuerdas a Luna LoveGood

-Si esa despistad amiga de ustedes… como olvidar a esa dulce niña…

-Pues esa dulce niña, ahora la mujer que dirige la planta de Maternidad de San mungo,

-Y que con eso…

-Pues que puedo preguntarle, si Hermione es risada hay, y si lo es… ella puede hacer que ella valla al hospital el día de tu cita.

-si puede funcionar.

-Y si no funciona yo me encargo de llevar a mi hermano donde ella…

-Ojala todo salga bien.

-Lo saldrá…- contesto Ginny dando un apretón de manos a su madre.

Ron, se dirigía a su casa la noticia de que su madre estaba enferma no le había sentado nada bien, había intentado organizar, sus cosas antes de marcharse, pero apenas pudo concentrarse, había tomado su auto y ya estaba por llegar a casa, debía decirle a Lavender que se marcharía y luego conseguir un boleto de avión para el domingo en la mañana y poder llegar a tiempo a la cita de su madre. Se bajo del auto y tomo sus cosas y abrió la puerta de su casa, todo estaba en silencio.

-Hola… -Dijo cerrando tras el la puerta de Casa.-Hola hay alguien.-Pero nadie contesto.

Ron subió las escaleras de su casa, últimamente estaba mas que bacía, a pesar de que prácticamente vivía con Lavender, cuando caminaba por el pasillo se detuvo en una puerta medio abierta a mirar de soslayo en aquella habitación que hora permanecía bacía, y no puedo evitar pensar en o feliz que era, desde su partida ni Vicktor ni Amelia venias a casa, realmente no soportaban a la rubia y el no podía obligarlos.

Entro en su habitación y retiro su ropa se puso unos pantalones te pijama y se tumbo en la cama, el día siguiente seria un largo día, y estaba realmente preocupado, se acomodo mejor en su almohada y pronto el sueño recayó sobre el.

Una rubís un tanto alcoholizada entro en la habitación del pelirrojo, silenciosamente se quito su vestido para quedar en ropa interior, en puntitas se acerco a la cama que ocupaba aquello hombre y levantando un poco el edredón, se metió dentro de las cobijas y le abrazo.

-dónde estabas?-Pregunto Ron al sentir el abrazo de la chica.

-No quería despertarte…Hola y dio un corto beso en los labios al chico aquél que ni se inmuto.

-Mejor no me contestes, estabas bebiendo… apestas a alcohol.._Dijo este aun con los ojos cerrados, negando con la cabeza, en desapruebo.

-Solo Sali a tomar un par de copas con unas amigas, además es viernes…

-Si es igual, has lo quieras…

-No te enojes…-Dijo la rubia colocándose patosamente sobre el, mientras besaba el cuello de Ron y luego bajaba hacia el pecho el chico…-Por que no mejor aprovechamos la noche ya que estamos despierto….-y arremetió nuevamente a el pecho del chico, bajando con besos suaves y húmedos que seguían el camino que daba al ombligo de el….

-Para…detente-Ron la tomo de los brazos e hizo que ella subiera y le mirara a la cara unos instantes, para luego retirarla de el con delicadeza y ponerse a un lado.-Hoy no estoy de animo.

-Pero que sucede contigo?-Lavender se había sentado en la cama indignada por la reacción que había tenido el pelirrojo.-No me digas que no te parezco atractiva, pero déjame decirte que entonces mucho hombre no están de acuerdo contigo? Además quien te crees tu para rechazarme ha?

-Cállate si? Mira pues puedes irte con todo esos hombre y dejarme en paz de una puñetera vez, además sabes que no todo en esta vida es sexo, y si estas muy buena pero lo que dieron en atractiva te lo quitaron en cerebro y si no quiero estar contigo esta noche es por que mi madre esta muy enferma y tendré que viajar a Londres a verla a si que deja de hacer pataleta…

-Ron…-Pero la joven no pudo decir nada mas pues el pelirrojo había salido de la habitación, cerrándola de un portazo.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación, en realidad no quería dormir esta noche con ella, pero antes de bajar las escaleras se detuvo nuevamente en esa habitación bacía, la ultima vez que entro a hay fue para darse cuenta que ella se había marchado, abrió la puerta con delicadeza se adentro y observo la cama tendida como la ultima vez, cerro la puerta y puso seguro, se dejo sentar en el borde la cama, y por un segundo pudo sentirla allí, sentada en su mesa de tocador arreglándose, saliendo de la ducha sonriéndole pícaramente, durmiendo con el en esa misma cama, y una lagrima de dolor e ira salió de sus ojos, tomo la almohada y la lanzo al suelo, cerro los ojos y los abrió miro al suelo y de la almohada habían salido dos trozos de papel se levanto y los tomo y al unirlos su corazón se arrugo, era un vieja foto, que Amelia había sacado en un día de palaya, el estaba sentado y ella estaba de rodillas frente a el tomándole la cara, mientras le daba un beso a en los labios. Ron se levantó del suelo y se sentó de nuevo en la cama se tumbo sobre la otra almohada mientras observaba la foto rota y entre lagrimas y recuerdos, Morfeo se apodero de sus sueños.

La mañana llego y ron se dispuso a arreglar todo para su partida, estaba sentado en su despacho, cuando sintió que un leve golpe en la puerta,"siga" dijo, y una melena rubia que traía dos vasos de jugo de naranja se adentro en el despacho, puso uno de los vasos sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla frente a el que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Vale lo siento, no debí reaccionar así….- se atrevió por fina a hablar.

-De acuerdo no te preocupas ya paso…-Dijo el con una extraña tranquilidad.

-Pues cuéntame que sucede con tu madre.

-Pues e encuentra un poco mal, así que viajare a verla…

-Pues voy contigo, déjame arreglo todo y nos marchamos el lunes….- y ya se estaba levantando.

-No en realidad, no habrá boletos, hasta el martes en la noche, pero e conseguido uno para dentro de 4 horas, así que arreglare mi maleta y me marchare.-Dijo con fría tranquilidad.

- y yo?..-Pregunto Lavender con la boca medio abierta.

-Tu, tienes que hacer cosas de la agencia de modas así que podrás quedarte, y si me permites me iré a hacer mi maleta-Se había levantado de su lugar y se dirigía a la puerta-Y por cierto cada vez te queda más delicioso el jugo de caja…Gracias. Y le guiño un ojo mientras salía del despacho.

Bastante coroto lo sé.... pero así como tiene que suceder, esperen pronta actualización sus comentarios me hacen feliz :D


	23. No te dejes cegar

_**Mil y mil gracias a quienes comentan amo, que les guste la historia y ya saben que las sugerencias y las quejas son más que recibida…**_

_**Pasu90: vale me has convencido soy la peor el capi pasado muy corto y tarde demasiado… ahora a honor tuyo hay 2 capis mas… léelos y comenta… y no creas que me olvido del estado de Herm es casi tal vez lo que más me preocupa que le bebe salga bien :X (si es cierto que me meto en la historia pero que mas daa? Jajaj) espero te gusten los capitulo e intento no descuidarlos :D**_

_**VremyaLuny**__**: se que te gusta la historia y gracias por comentar siempre, se que tarde y se que estas preocupada por esa crisis matrimonial, pero he pensado en un capitulo que más adelante, te dé un poco de amor jajaja a ver si pasamos de tanto mal humor… no tengo twitter, pero si quieren contactar pueden tener mi correo….. Es solo decirlo…lee y comenta gracias: D …. Por cierto recuerdas ese mensaje que te envié sobre cierta criatura si lees bien lo encontraras: D jajaj ( sé que te vas a matar y quizás tenga que esconderme yo tambn).**_

_**kisa kuchiky**__**: Se que los hombres son complicados en ocasión , pero dicen que los amores luchados son los que más duran y tal vez si el no siente que puede perderla, puede suceder que la deje ir mas fácil mente… espero que te guste la histo y síguela :D**_

_**Sin más preámbulo…. Que les distraiga…. **_

_**No te dejes cegar**_

Hermione llevaba una mañana bastante normal era un lunes precioso, aun que un poco más caluroso de lo normal aun que ella lo atribuía a su ahora poco más notoria pancita, se estaba arreglando en su habitación en casa de sus padres ya que su a miga y medico Luna Lovegood la había llamado el domingo en la noche, muy preocupada y le había pedido que se acercar a San Mungo el lunes en horas de la mañana…

-Hola Draco querido, que tal estas- Saludo Emily Greanger dando dos besos y permitiéndole pasar.

-Hola Emily, espero no importunar pero quisiera hablar con Hermione….

-Oh- hizo un ademan de despreocupación con la mano- pasa está en su habitación, por cierto dile que se le ara tarde y que de prisa..

-Se lo diré- y sin más Draco salió del salón y subió las escaleras todo la puerta de la habitación claramente identificable por aquel trozo de madera que llevaba a escrito H.G a mano de una Adolescente castaña.

-Siga…-Grito la joven que se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

-Hola encanto.-Draco le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione que se encontraba poniéndose un poco de loción.- y se puede saber a dónde vas? Tu madre dice que se te hace tarde….

-Y se puede saber por qué te sigues haciendo el desinteresado?.

-Que quieres decir?-Pregunto Draco que se encontraba ya sentado en la cama mirando a Hermione que giraba colocando cosas en su bolso.

-Y quiero saber quién es tu informante… no te hagas conmigo- comenzó a decir al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo-Se que sabes que tengo que ir a San Mungo y tu muy cortes y sin tener idea para donde voy vas a ofrecerte a llevarme, para conseguir ver a cierta rubia, jefe del departamento de maternidad.

-jaja - había comenzado a reír pero pronto paro y tomo seriedad al ver a su amiga colocar las manos en su cintura y enarcar un ceja.- bueno vale, digamos que tu padre habla en ocasiones más de la cuenta, puedo llevarte?

-vale puedes llevarme, pero si hablas realmente con luna y le dices lo que sientes- decía esta continuando con la labor de empacar su bolso.

-Sabes que a ella le doy igual ella vive para su trabajo, aun que tenía pensado invitarla a salir… quizás acepte esta vez…-dijo un poco desanimado.

-Pero no lo digas así que si ella no ha aceptado tus invitaciones, es porque no ha tenido tiempo, pero mira que esta que la futura madre de este angelito- y toco su vientre.- a notado como te mira, ella podrá ser despistada, pero a ti te presta casi la misma atención que a sus pacientes.

-Herm, no me subas en la nueve que luego no hay quien me baje, además es mejor esperar, creo que en este momento es mejor saber porque te ha citado, no es normal…-Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a seguir a la castaña que ya se dirigía a la puerta y había colocado cara de preocupación.

-Si la verdad es que me preocupa mucho lo que pueda estar sucediendo, no se creí que todo en el embarazo por fin iba bien, pero mejor no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas y marchémonos ya.

Hermione bajo las escaleras junto con su platinado amigo, dijeron a los padres de esta que irían como de costumbre juntos a la cita médica, en realidad a ella le preocupaba mucho lo que Luna tuviese que decirle, aun no se le olvidaba el incidente de después de la llamada de Ron, la verdad es que lo extrañaba mucho cada noche podía imaginarse lo buen padre que sería este, y no podía evitar recordarle con sus sobrinos, y era en esos momentos de gran soledad y debilidad que se preguntaba si realmente había hecho bien al no decirle nada de su embarazo, pero no podía olvidar la desconfianza de él y sus palabras de esa noche, " es mejor así" se repetía un y otra vez…" ¿se lo diría Ginny?" pensaba nuevamente, su mente vagaba ante la posibilidad de que la hermana de Ron pudiese haberle dicho algo y en sus horrible reacción, es cierto que solo habían transcurrido un par de días, pero " y si ya lo sabe y le da igual? Tal vez piense que es de Nick?" y nuevamente una dolor punzante aparecía en su corazón y recordaba la voz de lavender al contestar su teléfono " Tengo que hacer esto sola… por mi y por mi bebe" esta era la única razón por la cual su mente aun seguía en pie, por la cual, no se dejaba derrumbar por el dolor como alguna vez sucedió con Nickolas, era por esa pequeña gran razón que crecía en su vientre, que tenía fuerzas para levantarse cada mañana, y así debía ser, tal vez nunca había planeado ser madre, pero esa pequeña luz, le aseguraba la compañía fiel de por vida, necesitaba ser fuerte para enseñarle, para acompañarle, porque aun sin nacer con solo imaginar cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo la esperanza perdida con los años, se removía por todo su cuerpo recordándole ese futuro que tenia y ese ser que llegaba y le necesitaba más que nunca.

-Te encuentras bien?-Draco había soltado momentáneamente el volante de su auto para tomar la mano que Hermione tenía sobre su vientre ya que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Si no te preocupes- apretó la mano de Draco-Solo esta pensando en lo poco que falta para que el bebe nazca y que no he terminado todo lo del nuevo departamento.

-No te preocupes cariño, yo te ayudare vas a ver como todo sale bien, aun que tu madre tiene razón en cuanto nazca lo mejor es que te quedes en casa de ellos así tu madre estará al pendiente de ti.

-Draco ya he tomado una decisión no pienso ser una carga para ellos mira que me han soportado todos ya bastante, mira había pensado en regalarles un viaje antes de que el bebe nazca… soy consciente de que necesitaré a mama, y ellos se merecen un descanso que piensas?.

-Pues eso estaría bien, de pronto a Roma....o a Rumania, a ellos les gusta mucho la historia y no se estaría bien… y para cuando quieres decirles?—Hablaba alternando la visión con la carretera.

-Pues no se en un mes y así o mas depende, pues tengo que ver ha papa para cuando le dan vacaciones, así que…

-Pues tengo entendido que en más o menos un mes y medio tiene vacaciones, pero Herm entrarías a tu séptimo mes de embarazo y sabes que no debes estar sola, es peligroso.

-No llames la mala suerte-Rondo los ojos- Todo va estar bien ahora es solo conseguir una agencia de viajes y ya está. Mira hay esta libre, estaciona.-Señalo con la mano un puesto en el aparcamiento.

Ron estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital de san Mungo, esperaba ya a que su madre saliera de la consulta del médico, pero veía muy angustiada a Ginny que solo miraba a la salida del hospital, la verdad es que se le hacía muy graciosa su hermana, con esa pansa un poco voluminosa," si ha subido más de peso" pensaba mientras una sonrisa cómplice se dibujaba en su cara, no la veía desde la noticia pero ahora se veía mucho mas embarazada que antes, amaba a su hermana, y nunca se imagino verla así y ahora tenerla en esa etapa de su vida era entre raro y agradable al saber que él era el causante en parte de que ella se conociera con Harry, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal, al verla hay angustiada y hasta un poco desesperada?.

-Venga Ginn siéntate que al final te sentirás mal-La tomo del brazo y la acerco a la silla cercana a la suya.

-Si claro-Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa en la cara, miro con angustia a su hermano, Miedo eso era lo que Ginny sentía, sabía que Hermione se había retrasado y esto la angustiaba mas, pero como reaccionaria su hermano, tal vez si se hubiesen esperando" cállate Ginny, tu madre tiene razón no vas a dejar que un Weasley vague por el mundo sin apellido" pensaba mientras asentía con la cabeza aun mirando con angustia a su hermano " y si no es de él?...fijo me mata" no esta no era una buena idea y negaba con la cabeza aun mirando a su hermano.

-Sabes Ginny.-Chasqueo los dedos sobre la cara de su hermana mientras dejaba ver su rosto de preocupación.

- Que?.-contesto en cuanto salió de su aletargamiento.

-Que… será mejor que te revisen creo que el embarazo te ha roto algo en la cabeza- y se levanto de su lugar pero al girarse lo que vio hizo que la fuerza del mundo cayese sobre él y le sentara de golpe de nuevo haciendo que su hermana fuese la que se ponga en pie.

Una castaña, entraba por la puerta del hospital, en un vestido color rosa y sandalias bajas blancas, llegaba del brazo de un joven rubio mucho más alto que ella, se veía risueña tal vez aquel hombre le decía algo gracioso, Ron se detuvo un segundo a detallar su rostro se le veía mucho más delgada que la última vez que la vio y traía su cabello atado en una media coleta, que le pareció encantador, pero observando el brazo que la enganchaba a aquel hombre, se detuvo en cierto lugar de su abdomen, una no muy abultada barriguita se asomaba por el vestido, no entendía lo que veía que significaba? Vio que la joven se acerco al mostrador y le dijo algo a la recepcionista que la saludo con una radiante sonrisa, pero fue solo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella que ahora lo miraba entre horrorizada y dolida, que entendió lo que veía, estaba embarazada y estaba con otro hombre se puso en pie de inmediato sin saber muy bien por que comenzó a caminar hacia la castaña que había decidido, hacer como si no le hubiese visto y se dirigía hacia la sala de consultas de maternidad.

-Que casualidad verte por aquí Hermione, pensé que estabas lejos de Londres-Solto el pelirrjo aespaldas de Hermione.

Ella respiro profundo un segundo para calmarse y se giro- Hola Ronald, pues ya vez al parecer este mundo no es lo suficiente mente grande…

-Veo que estas muy bien acompañada, lamento la grosería, mi nombre es Ronald Weasley- y extendió la mano al rubio que lo miro con odio y le saludo.

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.-Contesto secamente.

-Hola Hermione-Ginny había alcanzado a su hermano y avecinado la borrasca se decidió a saludar.

-Hola Ginn… esta hermosa-Se refirió a su vientre.

-Gracias tu igual. Vienes a cita de maternidad?

-Si precisamente,-Contesto Hermione sin atreverse a mirar a Ron que la miraba fijamente y sin escrúpulo alguno.-Y ya voy tarde así que mejor me marcho.

-Bueno pues fue un placer verte Hermione-Arrastro con ira contenida su nombre-Y felicidades Draco, espero la paternidad no te de duro…- y sin más se giro, dejando a una castaña que comenzaba a hiperventilarse con el comentario.

Draco tuvo intención de salir corriendo y partirle la cara en ese instante, pero Hermione lo retuvo un fuerte dolor, recorría su vientre de nuevo como la ultima vez, intentaba calmarse pero no lo conseguía el dolor se agudizaba, Ginny seguía en su lugar como estatúa, no podía creer lo que su hermano había dicho y no entendía lo que le sucedía a Hermione. Draco levanto la voz y pidió ayuda rápidamente comprendiendo los gestos de dolor de la castaña un enfermero acerco una camilla y Draco la puso sobre ella tumbándola, en tanto el camillero comenzaba a trasladarla, Ron al ver lo que sucedida no puedo evitar girarse y acercarse a su hermana que termino por empujarlo dejándolo completamente desconcertado, tubo el impulso de seguir la camilla que trasladaba a Hermione, pero un cuerpo lo retuvo y mirándolo fríamente a la cara le dijo" si te veo a mas de 100 pasos de ella te parto la cara, y escúchame bien Ron Weasley, si algo le paso a Herm o al bebe te juro que tú me las pagas" y sin decir absolutamente nada más se perdió tras la camilla dejando allí en a un Ron completamente en desconcertó y a una embarazada Ginny que tenía toda la intención de Romper en llanto.

Hermione, había conseguido tranquilizar su respiración, aun que el dolor conseguía tal vez estando más tranquila conseguiría que su bebe se calmase también, se sentía morir, pero no por Ron iba a perder lo único que le daba fuerzas para vivir, sintió que una aguja entraba por su mano en forma te catéter, que dejaba paso a un suero líquido, por el cual le aplicaban una estaña sustancia que no reconoció, lo único que quería era que el dolor parece ya y que su bebe estuviese bien, pronto Draco abrió la puerta un enfermero intento cortarle el paso, pero ella les pidió que lo dejasen pasar, el platinado se acerco a la camilla y la tomo de la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente al ver el esfuerzo que hacia la castaña por mantenerse tranquila " lo haces muy bien, respira" susurro, "Gracias por estar aquí" contesto la castaña exhalando con fuerza y dejando que una lagrima recorriera su rostro. Luna Lovegoog, apareció en escena tan pronto fue informada del asunto, se acerco al vientre de Hermione y lo palpo con las manos, le hizo una seña a la enfermera y esta le acerco un estetoscopio con el cual, la rubia escucho los latidos del corazón del bebe de Hermione y sin decir una palabra la yudo a sentarse " Herm, por favor inhala y exhala varias veces" y puso el estetoscopio en su espalda en tanto la castaña seguía sus indicaciones.

-Vale creo que estas bien… al parecer sigues con lo de las emociones fuertes, por suerte estabas aquí, no me quiero imaginar, si no fuese así, no pienso pedírtelo mas, Hermione si no consigues relajarte más voy a tener que internarte.

-Mira Luna se que ella es una mujer que se estresa con facilidad, pero debo decir que esta vez no ha sido culpa suya…

-Vale, Este Draco puedes acompañarme fuera a un minuto?- dijo mientras salía luego de dar un beso en el cabello a Hermione y salía de la habitación.

-Si claro- dijo un poco nervioso Draco causando una risita picara de amiga- no digas nada cállate, y respira no tardo…

-Tu tranquilo tárdate lo que quieras no creo que pueda marcharme a ningún lugar-señalo los cables que la unían al suero por medio del cual le suministraban un medicamento.

Draco salió de la habitación de Hermione y en el pasillo diviso a Luna que traía su bata blanca y su cabello recogido realmente encontraba muy hermosa a esa mujer, espero un segundo en tanto ella firmaba unos documentos y daba algunas indicaciones aun jovencita que traía un overol de chupetes y baberos.

- y bien sucede algo?- se acerco Draco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-En realidad no solo quería dejarla descansar un poco, me preocupa mucho su relación con Ronald sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero no puede poner así cada vez que lo vea.

-Lo sé, pero como sabes que se encontró con Ron, -Draco se encontraba recostado sobre la pared aun con los brazos cruzado en su pecho.

-Pues en realidad, Ginny me dijo que había llegado y que lo más probable es que se vieran y me dijo que ella estaba convencida que el bebe era de Ron yo pienso igual, así que me pidió que examinara a Hermione el día de hoy, pero yo no esperaba que Ron estuviera aquí.

-Así que Hermione tenía razón, ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, pero al parecer la cosa no salió como pensaba, Ron está convencido que el bebe es mío.- y encogió un poco los hombros.

-los celos pueden cegar Draco, y la verdad yo conozco a Ron y si el tiempo no ha conseguido cambiarlo puedo decirte que es un buen, hombre un poco atolondrado e impulsivo pero no es un mal chico, y yo se cuanto quieres Hermione, no tendría nada de malo que al final fueras tu quien la enamorara.

-Yo ?-Draco sonrió dentro de sí " si supieras que me muero por ti…"-No hermosa, ella es mi amiga, mi hermana, no podría verla de otra forma sería algo incestuoso, pero ahora que hablamos de este tema, no conozco a tu novio espero no se enoje o se deje cegar por los celos si te ve hablar con migo, supongo que será un medico como tú?-Se atrevió a insinuar el.

-Jajaja- sonrió un poco y dejo caer delicadamente sus manos sobre los brazos cruzado del platinado.-No tengo novio, la verdad ahora que lo pienso mi último novio fue-Lo pensó por un minuto- Rolf, pero me dejo porque no se supongo que seré muy despistada, en fin que no tengo novio ni perro que me ladre, creo que las únicas que se fijan en mi son las futuras madres de este hospital.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Luna, eres una mujer muy guapa, deben haber muchos hombres que quieran salir contigo, mmm no se quizás tal vez a ti te gustaría salir…-Pero no pudo terminar…

-Bueno creo que es hora de revisar a Hermione, con eso te la podrás llevar a casa.- y dejo a Draco recostado sobre la pared, con una sonrisa de medio lado, tal vez por saber que no tenia pareja, o tal vez porque le hacía gracia, ver la mente tan dispersa que podía llegar a tener.

Ron se encontraba conduciendo el auto hacia la casa Weasley, no había querido mencionar nada a su madre de los sucedido, pero para su desgracias, Ginny antes de marcharse le había comentado todo, su mente se encontraba muy dispersa, no entendía la reacción de su hermana, como era posible que la defendiera a ella "tal vez solidaridad de embarazadas" pensó, pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su estomago al recordarla entrar en la sala de espera, y con ese, aun su mente no reaccionaba a la noticia." Siguió su vida… está embarazada "su mente se negaba a comprender, pero aun recordaba las palabras dichas, por aquel misterioso rubio, y podía comprenderle, el también la protegería si esa criatura fuera suya.

-Ron reduce un poco la velocidad por favor te lo pido…-Dijo Molly hablando por fin.

-Perdón mama- Se disculpo el pelirrojo sí que iba un poco rápido.- aun que ya llegamos- dijo con un tono que pretendió ser divertido.

Se bajaron del auto y s dirigieron a la entrada, aun era medio día así que , la señora Weasley debía preparar la comida, Ron estaba muy tranquilo con lo de su madre, el médico había dicho que no era nada grave que eran solo pequeños problemitas que venían con la edad, entro tras la señora Weasley a la cocina y se acerco a la alacena de donde saco una botella de Whisky la verdad era demasiado temprano para beber pero, necesitaba un copa, salió de la cocina y se dirigió al jardín y se tumbo junto a un árbol había sido un día pesado y su mente aun no asimilaba tanta información junta.

-hay hijo, la vida nos pone pruebas, pero en ocasiones nuestro resentimientos nos ciegan y no nos permiten ver la realidad.-Molly había salido tras su hijo y ahora lo miraba con dulzura de pie frente a él.

- a que te refieres madre- se levanto para ponerse a la altura de su madre en tanto daba un trago a su vaso.

-Esta de diecisiete semanas…

-Como lo sabes…- dijo con cierto dolor en la voz dejando de mirar a su madre y deteniendo su vista en el horizonte.

-Ginny se la encontró, en una tienda de bebes y ella se lo dijo…

-Bueno espero que sea feliz…

-Ronald, deja atrás tu rencor y no te dejes cegar, tal vez hay cosas en las que no te as fijado aun.-dijo casi en un murmullo haciendo que su hijo la mirara a los ojos intentando encontrar la respuesta a esas palabras, su madre se puso en puntitas y dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y se adentro de nuevo en casa.

Ron termino su copa e hizo lo propio, subió a su habitación estaba como en un lugar extraño dentro de su cabeza, entro en su habitación y se metió a la ducha abrió la regadera y puso su cabeza bajo ella, necesitaba agua fría para relajarse, tomo una toalla y la puso sobre su cuello luego de secarse el cabello, se tumbo sobre la cama con las manos bajo su cabeza, intentando pensar en lo que su madre le había dicho, pero nada le parecía extraño, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse en señal del cansancio " hay Hermione, estas hermosa, un poco delgada para estar embarazada" se esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado " estas hermosa embarazada, joder y prometiste darme esa noticia a mi… ufff joder como duele, esto… 17 semanas . 17…" abrió sus ojos un segundo y fue como si un flashback pasara por su cabeza de manera vertiginosa, se sentó sobre la cama de un sobre salto… "cuatro meses… estas de cuatro meses, pero hace tres que no te veo…. Ya tenias un mes y una semana cuando te marchaste, hace un mes estábamos en malta después de a ceremonia de mama…. Mierda" se puso en pie de su cama bastante agitado. "por eso te asustaste, por eso Ginny me golpeo, por eso el me quiere lejos de ti, todos los saben… todos lo saben"… y salió de su habitación a toda prisa bajo las escaleras de la casa casi en tres pasos y cayo literalmente al suelo al arribar a la cocina.

-Es mío, mama el bebe de Hermione es mío…

-Si cielo,-La señora Weasley dejo ver una tierna sonrisa por el estado de su hijo.

No dijo nada mas, se puso en pie y Salió corriendo, encendió el auto, y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Londres, eran tal vez las 2 horas más largas de su vida, el tiempo pasaba lento, no sabía si reír o llorar, sentía rabia porque Hermione no le dijo nada en su momento, pero como juzgarla, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta cada vez que la palabra papa, pasaba por su cabeza, era un cumulo de sensación casi irracionales, estaba sobre saltado, el solo hecho de pensar que decirle que hacer ahora, no sabía exactamente, pero necesitaba verla, sentirla, sentir eso que crecía dentro de ella que era de los dos, la carretera se hizo eterna pero por fin entro en Londres y ahora? Su cabeza divagó en volver al hospital, pero una corazonada le hizo ir a casa de los padres de ella, pensó que nuca la encontraría todas esas casa eran iguales y solo había estado allí en un par de ocasiones especiales, pero cuando vio esa casita colonial de color salmón al final de la calle, se sintió morir. Estacionó el coche frente a esta y respiro profundamente dándose fuerzas para hacer algo sin importar bien el que.

* * *

**UNA Y MIL DICULPAS PERO ENSERIO NO ENCONTRE TIEMPO, NO TARDARE MUCHO EN SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO (BUENO VALE EN 1 MINUTO PONGO OTRO) PERO ENTIENDAN QUE HE ESTADO CON MUCHO LIO Y NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PERO LOS CAPS ESTANN.. , ESPERO ESTE LES GUSTE, LAS COSAS NUEVAMENTE REGRESAN A SU LUGAR... PERO SERA COMO TODOS LOS ESPERAN.... HAY REACCIONES IMPORTANTES POR CONOCER.....**


	24. Aclarando Cuentas

_**A riais de las quejas y las amenazas de dejar de comentar les obsequio un segundo capítulo el día de hoy, un poco inesperado y lleno de emociones encontradas, se que algunos querrán acecinarme, pero no se es que llevo una semana sádica, espero les guste y sea de su agrado, en cuanto pueda subiere un capitulo con mas paz, porque la verdad ya se hace necesario**_

_**Sin masss esperaass……..**_

_**Aclarando cuentas....**_

Descendió del auto y se dirigió a la puerta, respiro nuevamente y sintió que se le caerían las piernas, toco el timbre y espero un segundo.

-Diga?- dijo Emily Greanger, que al ver de quien se trataba sintió pánico.

-Perdón señora sé que no debo ser bienvenido, pero necesito ver a Hermione- Se atrevió a decir al ver la expresión en la cara de la señora.-Realmente la necesito- puso su mano sobre la puerta.

-Ronald ella necesita descansar después de lo del incidente de esta mañana, por favor no la hagas enfadar-Se rindió a las miradas de suplica del pelirrojo-Esta recostada en su habitación.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, y tomo aire nuevamente, cada vez le costaba mas mantenerse tranquilo, pero ahora le daba miedo el estado de ella, no quería que nada malo le sucediese y mucho menos por su culpa, subió las escales y vio la habitación que buscaba entre abierta, se acerco a ella y observo en el interior a Hermione que llevaba el mismo vestido que había usado en la mañana, estaba con los ojos cerrados casi dormida, abrió la puerta y esta rechino un poco, pero no consiguió despertarle, se acerco a su cama y se detuvo a observarle un segundo, realmente la amaba y ahora quizá la amaba mas, se dejo sentar al lado de ella sobre la cama y detuvo su mirada sobre su vientre, dejo que una de sus manos se pusiera sobre ella y una sonrisa que podría irradiar luz se asomo en su cara, se perdió por un segundo en la idea de ser el padre de aquella criatura y una de sus manos se movió por el poco abultado vientre, hasta que sintió un golpecito que provenía de dentro que consiguió despertarle del limbo en el que había quedado, dejo que su mirada se posara en el rosto de la castaña y vio que ella observaba estupefacta, y la mano de ella se puso cerca de la de el sobre el vientre y una lagrima salió de su rostro.

-Es a primera vez que da una patadita…-dijo esta casi sin alientos, observando con detenimiento aquella escena que le parecía un sueño.

El silencio se puso nuevamente en la habitación, mientras los dos s miraban como intentando decir o hablar, tal vez con la intención de perderse en ese momento que podría ser tan intimo y tal vez el ultimo.

-Porque no me lo dijiste.-dijo rompiendo el silencio con tanta brusquedad que consiguió que Hermione se pusiera a la defensiva y entendiera que no era un sueño como el de todas sus noches, aquí ya no había amor y tenía que hacer algo.

-Decirte qué?- se sentó sobre la cama alejándose de él todo lo que el mueble se lo permitió.

Enarco una ceja- Tal vez que sería padre? No te parece algo importante que notificar.

-Sabes que creo que eres medio bipolar?... creí haberte oído decir que el padre mi hijo era Draco.

-SI claro, que lo pensé pero tu reacción y las cuentas me dieron a entender que no es así, que es mío- y se acerco peligrosamente y puso su mano de nuevo en el vientre de la chica.

-El niño no es tuyo y quiero que te alejes de nosotros por favor márchate-Se levanto de la cama y esquivo como pudo a Ron.

-Mira tranquilízate no quiero que les pase nada, pero no puedes mentirme Hermione, reacciona te lo pido, no puedes alejarme de mi bebe.-Se levanto tras ella, sus palabras estaban cargadas de suplica y dolor, pero tranquilar.

-Te repito, tenias razón, este bebe es de Draco y mío tu no pintas nada aquí.

-Ya no es mío no?-Frunció el seño y se sentó en la cama.-pero estas de 17 semanas no es así?-La castaña asintió desde su lugar cerca a la puerta.- Entonces no sé en qué momento de nuestra estadía en casa de mis padres, te viste con él.

"vale ha quedado claro que sabe sumar" "Dios dame fuerzas"

-Pues, me vi con él día en que compramos la prueba de embarazo de Ginny…

-Así? Dame un segundo- Saco su teléfono móvil de su abrigo y marco un número, puso el altavoz y este comenzó a repicar.

--------Diga?..

-Hola Ginny soy Ron…

-Hola, dime..

-Necesito hacerte una pregunta, de casualidad no recuerdas si el diste que salieron en el auto a comprar tu prueba de embarazo, Hermione se acostó con alguien…-Hermione abrió la boca con exageración, lo que consiguió sacar una irónica sonrisa de los labios del pelirrojo.

-Pues a menos de que tenga una doble o algo, es imposible yo estuve con ella todo el tiempo… pero por que lo preguntas.

---------No es nada, solo aclarando cuentas… Te dejo Adiós- Y Colgó el teléfono celular.

Hermione se había quedado de piedra en realidad, que este hombre estaba loco "Nota mental: dile a Draco que te enseñe a Mentir mejor."

- y entonces, vamos Hermione, no puedes mentirme y no pienso alejarme en ningún momento.

-Mira Ronald, no quiero que te me acerque por lo tanto a mi bebe tampoco, así que no sé cómo le vas hacer, además ya te dije que no es tuyo, no se puede ser Nick o de Draco, eso no es de tu incumbencia..

-Realmente crees que está bien dejar a un bebe sin padre?

-Me tiene a mí y tiene un padre, y ya por favor márchate que no puedo alterarme más, ya viste lo que sucedió esta mañana así que haz el favor de marcharme.

-Bueno veo que no quieres aceptarlo, pues Hermione tengo derechos de padre sabes y no…

-Y tu nada, eso derechos solo podrás, adquirirlos cuando consigas obtener una prueba de paternidad y eso será imposible hasta que el bebe no nazca, así que haz el favor de marcharte.- abrió de par en par la puerta de su habitación.

-Mira que me marcho porque veo que no puedes alterarte sin causarle perjuicios al bebe, pero no pienso alejarme de el bebe y de ti tampoco.- y salió hecho una furia de aquella casa.

Hermione respiro en cuanto sintió el portazo del pelirrojo luego de salir, se acerco a su cama y respiro, pero no pudo controlar las lagrimas que de desesperación y dolor que corrían por su cara, era inevitable sentirse rota traicionada y destrozada, era como si el destino se ensañara con ella era como si la su destino fuese padecer.

Ron se subió en su coche, en realidad debía estar hecho una furia, pero no era así, sentía feliz, nunca olvidaría la patadita que su hijo le dio al sentir "la primera" repetía la palabras de la castaña en su cabeza, no pensaba alejarse ya se había perdido los primeros cuatro meses de vida de su bebe, además veía a Hermione mas demacrada que nunca, no quería volver a casa así que decidió incursionarse e invadir la vida de su amada hermana y su amigo y cuñada.

La casa de Ginny y Harry quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, bastante alejada del ruido pero no tanto como la casa de sus padres, entro a la calle y pudo verla perfectamente, estaba al finalizar la calle era la última casa y no tenia vecinos, era una hermosa casa blanca con cenefas de color azul Rey, y su portal tenía dos columnas del mismo azul, estaciono el auto de su padre, y se bajo se acerco al portal y toco a la puerta.

-Hoola Ron, que tal estas hermano no te esparva,- Harry abrió la puerta y le dio un fraternal abrazo…- pero pasa Ginny está en el salón.

Ron pasó con un poco de presura, pronto se encontró en el salón, de la blanca casa, y en uno de los sofás pudo divisar a su hermana que se encontraba esparramada, con un ventilador pegado al rostro y una bolsita de lo que parecía ser hielo sobre el vientre, mientras se abanicaba con la mano, tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla que eran bastante grandes y una camisa que pareciera ser de Harry.

-Hola Ginn… te encuentras bien.- se sentó en el sofá individual que estaba frente a la chica.

-Hola Ron- dijo está abriendo solo un ojo y echándole una ojeada rápida para volver a su estado anterior.

-Que le sucede.-pregunto a Harry que se encontraba ahora a los pies de Ginny.

-Pues dice que esta sofocada y que tiene un calor terrible, y pues se a traído todo lo fresco que ha encontrado, es mas hace un rato estaba abanicándose con las puerta del refrigerador…-Contesto Harry.

-Bueno y que te trae por aquí hermanito- pregunto Ginny aun tumbada en el sofá.

-Pues he hablado con Hermione, le he dicho que se que el bebe es mío y que pienso hacerme cargo así se niegue y claro que se negó, pero no pienso escucharla.- dijo de carrerilla.

-Dios santo has hablado con ella?, pero que ha dicho, no me digas que le dio otra vez una de esas morideras que le dieron esta mañana que te mato si a mi sobrino le pasa algo, además como es que te has dado cuenta, está enojada conmigo? Fijo… no me habla en la vida-Ginny se había sentado nada mas Ron hubiese comenzado a hablar y ahora tenía la bolsita de cielo en la cabeza.

-Pues me ha dicho que el bebe no era mío si no del carnicero o de Nick con una combinación de un tal Draco que creo que es el mimos rubio de esta mañana, y pues que como me he enterado, Chicos se sumar por más extraño que parezca, además ella no sabe mentir en cuanto le he dicho que sabía que con la única persona que había estado en casa de mis padre había sido conmigo me soltó lo de que había sido cuando salió la prueba de embarazo.

-Ósea que estabas con ella cuando me llamaste?- el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza- Pero solo le falto decir que el bebe era del dependiente de la farmacia, creo que las mentiras no se le dan muy bien- y era ella la que ahora anegaba con la cabeza era Harry que no se podía creer todo lo que escuchaba.

-y me ha dicho que me quiere lejos de ella y de el bebe, y que la única manera es que consiga una prueba de paternidad que solo obtendré cuando nazca el bebe.

-Si es que no huye antes de que puedas acercarte al bebe- Dijo Harry- y que piensas hacer.

-Pues se que en un juzgado no lo conseguiré nunca, chicos ella es la abogada de la relación y ustedes saben que es de las mejores, así que es imposible que puede hacercarme, asi que pienso metérmele por los ojos desde ahora, hasta que me acepte como el padre de su hijo y luego vernos los demás.- una sonrisa picara involuntaria salió de su cara.

- hay Ron vas a ser papa y nuestros bebes solo se llevan un mes, esto es lo mejor-Ginn se levanto y dio un gran abrazo a su hermano.

- y sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, además sabes que soy el mejor hostigando a la chica a la que ama para que le preste atención- guiño un ojo a Ginny. Mientras seguía en pie frente a los hermanos-Pero felicidades papa.

-Gracias chicos y Ginn- aun la tenia abrazada.-Gracias por traerme a Casa…

-No hay de que- Ginny entendió que su hermano sabía que le había mentido…al parecer con los años se había vuelto más listo.

Era la semana 20 de su embarazo, ya veintiún días habían pasado desde la visita de Ron a casa de Hermione, realmente esos encuentros la habían aturdido, su apetito se había perdido, y no tenía muchos ánimos de hacer actividades, lo cual le causaba grabes problemas ya que su peso para ese embarazo ya era bajo y ahora tenía tres kilos menos, que tenía que recuperar a como diera lugar, ya que su embarazo era de riesgo, cosas que hacía que las personas allegadas a ella se preocupasen aun mas, y aun que su madre intentaba cocinarle cosas nutritivas que apenas conseguía probar, Draco había optado por la vía rápida, casi todos los días, le llevaba una gran cantidad de golosinas, que ella se negaba a comer y por lo tanto era el señor Greanger quien había aumentado esos tres kilos.

Ron estaba más feliz que nunca, había tenido que regresar a Malta, y pedir un permiso para permanecer en Londres el mayor tiempo posible, incluso durante su estadía en aquella ciudad había comprado algunas cosas para el bebe, pero al final no sabía si debía comprar una carrito o una muñeca, pero él debía estar preparado y terminaba comprando los dos. Lo que si lo sacaba de quicio era la reacción de lavender en cuanto le comentó lo del embarazo de Hermione estuvo histérica, casi se ahoga en llanto y le juro que ese bebe no era suyo, pero al final Ron decidió dejarla en su departamento recién adquirido en Malta y dejar a cargo de paraíso a Amelia y Vicktor que en cuanto se enteraron de la noticia se emocionaron demasiado, aun que la verdad Amelia ya lo sabía pues Hermione se lo había contado, pero tenía que disimular...

Ya dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que había dejado malta, pero el aun no se atrevía a regresar a importunar a Hermione, aun que podía calcular que ya estaba de unos cinco meses y se mora por verlos, además hoy debía recibir una importante visita, Lavender le había llamado informándole que tenían que hablar de algo sumamente importante, y el no podía negarse, le dijo que se verían en una restaurante cerca a el hotel en que se estaba hospedando ese día en horas de la mañana.

-Buenos días- la rubia se sentó en la silla de enfrente a Ron que la esperaba ya hace unos quince minutos.- Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado pero ya sabes cómo es el trafico aquí en Londres.

-No te preocupes, solo llevo un par de minutos aquí pero cuéntame que te trae por aquí.- miraba fijamente a la chica sabia que en cualquier momento podría llevarse una sorpresa.

-Veo que no te quieres ir con rodeos, pues mejor para mi, mira se que te sonara extraño además hace ya casi dos semanas que no nos vemos, pero en cuanto me entere supe que tenía que decírtelo no iba a hacerme cargo sola.-Enarco una ceja.

-Bueno dijimos que sin rodeos así que dime que es lo que tienes que contarme-Dijo con un tono irónico fingiendo preocupación.

-Estoy embarazada. -soltó sin más y hasta con un poco de desdén.

-¿Qué?- eso sí que había caído a Ron como una balde de agua helada.-estás segura?

-Si tenía un retraso y me echo un análisis, toma- le extendió una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad.

-Este…-Tomo el papel y lo extendió no necesitó leer mas "consultorio clínico….POSITIVO" mierda pensó-Vale entonces que aremos.-Dijo casi tan secamente como ella.

-No pienso tener un bebe sola Ron, este bebe también es tuyo y me da igual lo que piense tu Hermione quiero que también te hagas responsable.

-Primero no metas a Hermione y a mi hijo en esto, ellos no tienen nada que ver además Hermione y yo no tenemos nada, y claro que me haré responsable en cuanto nazca tendrá mi apellido es mi hijo.

-Vale tendrá tu apellido, pero también quiero que estés en las ecografías y todas las cosas medicas, sabes que no tengo quien me acompañe Nick se ha quedado, y no pienso ocultarle esto a tu familia Ron, y si tú no estás Hermione- tomo la mano de Ron sobre la mesas- tal vez no sería mal idea que tu y yo formáramos una familia no crees?

-No nos apresuremos Lavender, ya le diremos a la familia sobre tu estado y pues todo con calma- Ron la miraba casi con desesperación quería salir corriendo en ese instante y su teléfono móvil sonó.-Disculpa.

-hola?-Pregunto sin levantarse de la mesa.

-Hola Ron soy Ginny, llamaba para que te pasaran un rato por casa…

-Hola Ginn por que hablas tan bajito casi no puedo oírte.

-Eso es lo de menos, mira tú ven a comer a mi casa, te espero ya…te convieneee- y corto la llamada.

-Que sucede?-Pregunto Lavender.

-Mi hermana que me ha invitado a comer.

-Sabes me parece perfecto, voy contigo, así de una vez le contamos que vas a ser papa.

-Lavender enserio yo no creo que sea el momento adecuado para eso.

-Ronald te dije que no pienso ocultarle a nadie esto-insinuó ponzoñosamente- voy a ir contigo.

Ron no se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada más, estaba como ido, no podía creerse lo que ella le decía, así que no podía discutir no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, salieron de aquel restaurante y se dirigieron hasta el Hotel donde s hospedaba Ron para subirse en el coche de alquiler que había rentado para movilizarse en la ciudad, cuarenta minutos después Ron se encontraba estacionando su auto frente a la casa de su hermana, ambos se bajaron del auto y Lavender se engancho a Ron y este ni se inmuto, se acercaron a la puerta y fue ella quien acciono el timbre…

-Hola…Lavender?-Ginny había salido emocionada a abrir la puerta con su prominente pancita.

-Hola Ginny es un placerte verte de nuevo-dijo cortésmente Lavender.

-Hola Ginn…- Ron ni se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

Ginny se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar, pero antes de que Ron terminara de pasar lo tomo del brazo y lo retuvo en el portal.

-Por que la trajiste, que sucede contigo.

-No, pude negarme, te lo juro lo siento.

-Mierda- y tiro de el, fuera de la casa y entre cerró la puerta-Hermione está aquí-Y negó con la cabeza.

-Esta vida es una mierda-y una lágrima se puso en su rostro mientras se sentaba en las escaleras del portal con la cabeza en las manos.

-Ron que sucede- Ginny hablo casi en un susurro, arrodillándose como pudo tras él y delicadamente, tomo su mentón y lo arrastro para que la mirase -Cuéntame.

-Lavender vino hoy a decirme que estaba embarazada-Ginny se tapo la boca con la mano.-y viene a decíroslo, no pude negarme, y ahora Hermione esta aquí- y agacho la cabeza de nuevo.

-Ron-Ginny estaba paralizada y no paraba de mirar angustiada a su hermano-Tranquilo, en esta vida todo sucede por algo, tenemos que entrar, prefiero que seas tú quien se lo diga a Hermione y no ella.

Ron asintió con la cabeza, se puso en pie y tomo las manos de su hermana para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, se adentraron en la casa, cuando entraron y encontraron a Lavender hablando muy agusto con Harry.

-Cielo donde esta Herm…-Pregunto Ginny.

-Está aquí Hermione-hablo Lavender enarcando una ceja.

-Así es lavender y sigue en el baño…-

En cuando Hermione había escuchado el sonido del timbre de la puerta se había disculpado, y se había adentrado a el servicio, la verdad era que había reconsiderado las cosas, y tal vez no tenía nada de malo que Ron se acercara a el bebe, y luego de la gran intervención de Harry acerca de la importancia que era para un hombre ser padre, había accedido a encontrarse, improvisadamente en una comida con él. Se mojo el rostro con agua se seco …"hola….Lavender" no lo podía creer, tuvo intención de salir del lugar pero sus piernas no se permitieron, bajo la tapa del inodoro y se sentó sobre él, en realidad no supo cuando tiempo estuvo ahí, intentando contener las lagrimas, pero había decidido, no darle gusto a la rubia y a ese pelirrojo se quedaría a comer y luego se marcharía como en un principio había planeado, se levando de su lugar abrió la puerta del baño y salió.

-Hola, chicos-Hermione asomo la cabeza al salón y saludo con la mano, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla premamá con una blusita azul con estampado de pequeñas flores blancas y un cardigán blanco de manga tres cuarto y unas valetas del mismo color.-Espero no interrumpir.

-hola Hermione esta guapísima tienes que darme el nombre de a tienda donde comprar esa Ropa-Lavender se levanto de su lugar y dio dos efímeros besos a Hermione.

-Bueno lo compre en una tienda premamá, así que no creo que te valga nada de ese lugar, a menos que quieras lanzar una línea para embarazadas.-Hermione se mantenía en pie y serena, ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

-Ha! Ja claro -Se golpeo suavemente la frente- puede que ahora no me valgan pero luego si, Roni y yo les tenemos una noticia-Se alejo de Hermione y tomo del gancho a Ron.

Ron se quedo estantico, veía a Hermione bastante demacrada no creía que la noticia le sentara nada bien, pero no encontraba la manera de callar a Lavender sin hacer un alboroto, Ginny inquiero lo que se avecinaba asique se acerco rápidamente a Hermione y la tomo de la mano, a lo que Hermione le miro y entendió que sea o que fuere que saliera de la boca de la rubia no él iba a gradar nada.

-Pues chicos, queremos decirle que Ron y Yo vamos a ser padres- hizo una ademan con la mano-Estoy embarazada.-Estas últimas palabras salieron como un veneno acompaña de una desmesurada mirada a Hermione.

Vale, esto sí que no se lo esperaba, Hermione apretó la mano de Ginny con violencia, haciendo que esta se alarmara ya que la castaña la había puesto al tanto de su delicado estado de salud mientras esperaban la llegada de Ron, pero sin saber de dónde saco fuerzas, se erguió completamente y soltó la mano de Ginny con toda serenidad.

-Mis más sinceras felicidades chicos- Se acerco y le dio un beso a Lavender y a Ron y regreso a su lugar, haciendo que todos los presentes la mirasen.

-Eso… Felicidades por la noticia…-Ginny se acerco empujada por Hermione, ya que se había quedado medio helada con la reacción de la castaña.

-Bienvenidos al grupo de los futuros padres, pronto podremos crear un club- Bromeo Harry que dio un beso a lavender y un golpecito que pareció un puñetazo en la espalda a Ron.

-Gracias chicos, enserio me alegra que te lo tomes bien Hermione, con eso de que serán hermanos, lo mejor es que nos llevemos bien.- Saco el tema Lavender.

-Pues no se a que te refieres…-Se hizo la desentendida Hermione.

-Bueno como tu bebe y el mío son del mismo padre…-Pero no puso terminar de hablar.

-Lo siente, pero tu bebe es de Ron, el mío es solo mío, creo haberle ducho a Ron que no le necesitaba -Dirigió su fría mirada al pelirrojo que permanecía frente a ella-Y si tan interesado esta, tendrá que esperar a un prueba de ADN.

-Como ¿tú bebe no es de Ron?-Pregunto un tanto preocupada lavender.

-Por supuesto que es sobrino mío, lavender pero digamos que ella no piensa a obligarle a hacer cargo de una paternidad y si él quiere hacerlo lo hará por las vías legales, ella no le necesita para tener un bebe. -Salió a la defensiva Ginny.

-Bueno eso quiere decir que en tanto tu bebe nace, Ron será solo para mi bebe y yo.-Lavender dejo ver su más hipócrita sonrisa.

-Todo tuyo cariño. -Asintió Hermione.

-Bueno lo mejor es que pasemos ya a comer, me ayudas Ron a servir unas bebidas- apunto Harry.

-Sí, este Hermione acompáñame a la cocina.-Ginny tomo del brazo a Hermione y tiro de ella a la cocina.

Las dos parejas salieron del lugar, y se adentraron en la cocina dejando a lavender sola en el salón, la cual tomo una de las revistas de chismes que tenia, las cuatro personas entraron en la cocina y mientras Harry sacaba una botella de vino, ron tomaba unas cajas de jugo de durazno de la nevera.

- estas bien?-Pregunto Ginny a Hermione por lo bajito…mientras sacaban unos platos.

-Si no te preocupes, pero en cuanto terminemos de comer me marcho, quiero seguir soportándolos.-Hermione miro un momento a los hombres de atrás para percatarse de que no escuchaban la conversación.

-Como quieras no, pienso obligarte por que yo tampoco soporto a la oxigenada es…- y juntas salieron de la cocina con platos en y cubiertos en la mano para poner la mesa.

Harry observo a las mujeres salir de la cocina mientras simulaba limpiar la botella de vino que estaba un poco húmeda, en cuanto las vio desaparecer se quedo observando a Ron fijamente a la cara.

-¿Que?- dijo Ron al sentirse aludido con la mirada de su amigo.

-Como qué?.... Ron a ti no te enseñaron que existen los preservativos o los anticonceptivos, como dejas embarazada a dos mujeres casi al mismo tiempo es increíble, es mas como pudiste estar de nuevo con lavender en que estabas pensando.-Harry discutía sus argumentos casi en un susurro.

-Pero que te pasa?. Esto le puede pasar a cualquiera te reacuerdo que mi hermana esta embarazada y no es un bebe planeado.

-Sí pero estamos casados.

-Y desde cuando eres tan protector de la moral, enserio por que estas tan enojado parases mi madre, además m felicitaste por el bebe de Hermione…

-hay esta la cuestión que era de Hermione, ella no es lavender, ella no te abandono como lo hizo lavender y tú no sabes porque estaba ella hoy aquí.

-Que quieres decir-pregunto Ron sacando tres vasos de los cajones.

-Pues que desde que te marcharse con Ginny hemos hablado con ella, y hoy había decidido decirte que podías hacerte cargo del bebe, ergo acercarte a ella, y vas y sales tu con esa noticia, mira no sé si lo tuyo es mala suerte o idiotez.

-Mierda…-Ron había quedado completamente decepcionado.

-Si es lo que hay, pero mejor vamos, no se nos arme la revolución de las embarazadas hay fuera.-dijo Harry mientras salía de la cocina.

Los dos hombres s acercaron al comedor donde ya estaban las tres mujeres sentadas y Ginny estaba terminando de servir, Harry se sentó precediendo la mesa y Ginny se sentó junto a lavender al lado de su esposo y para sorpresa de todos, Ron se sentó junto a Hermione que se encontraba del otro lado de Harry.

Harry sirvió dos copas de vino una para Ron y otra para el, y Ron tomo las cajas de jugo y sirvió dos vasos al completo, los tomo y acerco uno a lavender y otro a Ginny, tomo el tercer vaso libre y lo lleno a la mitad, luego tomo la jarra de agua fresa y termino de llenar el vaso y se lo extendió a Hermione.

-Gracias- respondió cortésmente, aun que una pequeño risita tubo intención de salir de sus labios.

-Porque has hecho eso?-Pregunto Ginny.

-El que?

-Lo del jugo de Hermione-Termino de decir Harry, sabiendo a que se refería su esposa.

-Haa eso- frunció un poco el seño, lo había hecho por inercia-Es que a Hermione solo toma el jugo de durazno rebajado con un poco de agua, bueno es que hemos vivido muchas cosas y al final eh aprendido a conocerla-Esto último lo dijo mirándola.

-ya la conoces muy bien no?-Lavender enarco una ceja algo la envenenaba.

-Pues si, es lo normal vivimos juntos. -sonó algo dolido.

-Pues llevas viviendo conmigo variaos meses, y no sabes que no me gusta el jugo de durazno?-levantando su vaso como mostrando la prueba del delito, y bastante ofuscada por cierto.

Todos miraban la escena, Hermione había dejado de comer y su mirada se había perdido en el plato "llevas viviendo varios meses conmigo" había obviado lo demás y se había quedado con esta frase, al parecer aun le quedaban cosas por enterarse.

-No te preocupes, lavender hay jugo de naranja de apetece?-Dijo Ginny

-si por favor, pero no te preocupes dime donde está y yo voy por el-y se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina pero Ginny le siguió, dejando a Harry, Ron y Hermione en el comedor.

-Saben? Creo que esa caja es la más alta de la alacena, será mejor que le ayude…- y sin esperar respuesta se levando de su lugar y siguió a los pelirroja y la rubia.

EL silencio se hizo en la mesa, las dos personas que ahí se encontraban estaban en pleno silencio, la cara de Hermione estaba completamente descompuesta y la de ron claramente resignada.

-Están viviendo juntos en paraíso?-Se atrevió a preguntar, mirando a su vaso de jugo.

-Estábamos-Dijo el entendiendo a que se refería y sintiéndose un poco mas-Pero ahora es más bien el infierno.

-Si claro lo que tú digas…- y negó con la cabeza mientras, daba un trago a su bebida.

-Ella no tenia donde quedarse y…

-y a ti se te ocurrió darle mi habitación y hacerle un hijo, que cortes…- y se giro a verle.

-no le di tu habitación estaba en la habitación de huéspedes.

-no necesitó la información específica de la concepción de tu hijo puedes ahorrártela…- y se toco el vientre.

-Te duele se alarmo? Un poco al ver el gesto de la castaña.

-No tranquilo, y puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, pero si quieres mi opinión ese niño necesita un hogar y ella es bastante irresponsable, así que deberías hacerte cargo de los dos y formar una familia.

-Ya y casarme con alguien a quien no amo por cuidar de mi bebe, y que porque no casarnos nosotros y formar un hogar para nuestro bebe- dejo salir ese deseo innato que conservaba dentro.

-Créeme no existe una razón lo bastante fuerte como para que me case contigo- miraba de soslayo a Ron.

-Nuestro hijo y el amor que sientes por mí no son lo bastante fuertes para perdonar y olvidar?-Ron tomo el mentón Hermione y la obligo a mirarle.

-Primero que todo no es nuestro es mío- movió la cara con violencia y se soltó de la mano de Ron- y segundo el amor que sentía por ti ya se extinguió.

-Ya, no es mío, pero hoy viniste dispuesta a dejarme asumir mi paternidad y dejarme a acercar al bebe y a ti a pesar de todo.-Le cuestiono

-Vale, sabes que no pienso discutirlo más, procura saciar tu sed de paternidad con la llegada de tu hijo con lavender, no te preocupes ni por mi ni por mi bebe, es mejor que nos dejes tranquilos nosotros no te necesitamos.

-pero yo los necesito a ustedes.- dijo casi en un susurro que fue solo audible para ella, ya que los otros tres personajes entraban al comedor.

La comida siguió, en silencio las conversaciones, fueron los más superfluas posibles, pronto termino la cena y Hermione se disculpo con los demás asistente, la verdad la jornada había sido extenuante y quería marcharse se dirigió a su casa donde tomo una ducha y una taza de té que le ayudaron a conciliar el sueño.

Ron se despidió también, y se marcho junto con lavender la dejo en el departamento que antaño ella ocupaba en Londres y por más que ella insistió que durmiese allí él se negó y se marcho al hotel. Se dio una ducha de agua fría y pido una pizza para cenar, vio el futbol un rato o por lo menos eso procuro, apago las luces y se tumbo en la cama, y no pudo evitar que en sus sueños apareciera una hermosa castaña sentada en el pequeño cobertizo de su casa observando a Ron enseñarle a su hijo a jugar al ajedrez, y se dejo invadir por la nostalgia, por soñar con lo que no tenia pero que tanto añoraba.


	25. Muy cerca de ti

_**HOLA.... COMO DIJE ANTES ES TIEMPO DE UN POCO DE PAZ LA VERDAD ESTOS POBRES NO SALEN DE TANTOS LIOS, PERO ES QUE FUERON SEIS AÑOS DE PURA TRANQUILIDAD, LO BONITO DE ESCRIBIR ES QUE PUEDES CAMBIAR UN POCO LAS COSAS SIEMPRE, SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ABRE NUEVAS DUDAS, PERO AUN FALTAN SOLUCINAR MUCHAS MAS, ES UN POCO CORTO PERDON POR ESO, PERO ES ESE POQUITO DE PAZ QUE NECECITAMOS PARA RETOMAR FUERZAS DE NUEVO MIL GRACIAS POR LEER …. ANG**_

_**VremyaLuny**__**:**__ Como te he dicho, es aquí donde estaba nuestra segunda criatura, sé que no fui Buena contigo no te lo esperabas así , pero me reivindico prometí paz y aquí esta, pero no te emociones ni yo soy tan buena a como parezco :D gracias por comentar siempre. Aun que sigo sin comprender por qué odias a Draco es buen amigo de Hermione un poco prepotente si, pero cuida muy bien de ella y el bebe el fin… :D_

_**pasu90**__:Se lo que es la enfermedad del escritor, pero aun así lo mío es mas bien no tener ánimos de contra la historia, porque ya esto tiene un final pero suele sucederme, que no sé cómo explicarlo, pero luego de intentarlo las palabras salen, me gusta mucho contestar los comentaros para mi es importante hacerlo pues así como ustedes se toman la molestia yo también debo hacerlo , me alegra no haberte decepcionado con el encuentro de Ron y Hermione, pero espero que este capítulo te guste también :D… ojala y te animes con un fic sería lindo leerte._

_**Juliette Weasley**__: bueno, sabes no quiero hacerte sufrir o tal vez si no lo sé, jaja peor me alegra que te guste el fic , sé que no es fácil entender a lavender pero quizá mas adelante consigamos estar en sus zapatos y no odiarla tanto, me gusta publicar rápido, cuando comienzo a escribir una idea no paró hasta tener un cap, eso me da la posibilidad de publicar más pronto , gracia por leer :D_

_**kisa kuchiky**__: no me molesta tu comentario, es más me agrada tu sinceridad eso me ayuda a mejorar, pero como tú lo has dicho es que los desastres me salen de la manga, pero yo también me he estado hastiando, cuando ley tu comentario este capítulo ya está escrito, y como dije antes, es hora de una pizca de paz, no te prometo que sea siempre así, pero te aseguro que las cosas se irán desenredando, no te gustan las tragedias está claro, pero para mí son necesarias, esta historia es un Drama total, es mas alguien me dijo que para leerla hay que sacar una caja de clínex jajaj pero bueno espero te guste y sigas comentando :D gracias._

_**Sin más preámbulo…**_

_**Muy cerca de ti**_

Ron llevaba una semana bastante complicada, su familia ya sabía más o menos lo del embarazo de Hermione ya que la emocionada señora Weasley se había encargado de pasar el mensaje a todo, pero en cuanto se enteraron del bebe de lavender este no causo mucha gracia, la verdad es que sabían lo que ron había vivido por su culpa y ella no terminaba de agradar a los demás una que terminaron por aceptarle.

Hermione estuvo más deprimida que nunca sin razón lloraba y estaba melancólica, en realidad su corazón dolía y ardía hace dos días que no sabía nada él, hace dos días que tenia las peores noticias de su vida y no conseguía reponerse, como conseguirlo necesitaba una respuesta necesitaba poder superarlo necesitaba, " te necesito a ti…" su ausencia le recordaba que estaba pasando por un embarazo sola, le recordaba que Luna había dicho que tenía que mejorar o podrían morir el bebe o ella en el parto, Draco intentaba acercarse pero ella no se lo permitía era como si hubiese creado una barrera con la realidad, aduras penas comía y se alimentaba ya nadie sabía qué hacer.

Draco se encontraba sentado en su oficina la situación en la que se encontraba Hermione le tenía más que preocupado, no se había que mas hacer hacia que voto por su última salida y así intentar remediar aun que fuese un poco el daño que ella misma se estaba causando.

-Eva por favor llama a Emily Greanger y pídele por favor el numero de Ronald Weasley o donde pueda localizarle-Draco hablaba al intercomunicador de su oficina.

-Enseguida señor- Eva cortó la comunicación,

Solo tardo un par de minutos en comunicarse con Emily Greanger, quien ya conocía a Eva como la asistente de Draco. Emily tenía una pequeña libreta en donde tenía apuntado los números importantes, y sin poder preguntar más acerca de las razones por las cuales el rubio necesitaba el número se lo dio.

-Señor Malfoy, el número del señor Ronald Weasley es: 612-189-565

-Gracias Eva- apunto el número obtenido en su móvil. Y marco…

---

-Hola?- la vos de Ron se escuche por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Ronald Weasley?-Draco dudaba un poco pero se retractaría de su decisión.

-soy , con quien hablo?

-Señor Weasley, soy Draco Malfoy, el hombre de quien usted creyó era l hizo de Hermione.-hizo una cara de Repulsión.

-Vale que quiere?-Ron estaba un poco asustado con las pretensiones del rubio.

-Mire no llamo a socializar con usted, pero he tenido inconvenientes con Hermione, y teniendo en cuanta que usted es el padre del niño algo tendrá que hacer.

-A que se refiere.

-Hermione se encuentra muy mal anímicamente y de peso, y en su estado debía haber subido unos 4 kilos pero en vez de eso a perdido tres, lo que hace un total de siete kilos a recuperar, ella mañana en la mañana tendrá una cita en San Mungo, se que va a matarme por esto pero usted debe hacer algo por su hijo si es que le interesa.-cuestiono el platinado.

-Claro que me interesa señor Malfoy dígame a qué horas es la cita en el hospital…

-De acuerdo la Doctora se llama, Luna Lovegood le avisare que ira usted y no yo, ya que soy yo quien generalmente va con ella a los chequeos médicos- reviso en su agenda y paso una página- la cita es en el consultorio 24 tercer nivel a las 3:35 de la tarde, es primordial que llegue justo a esa hora, ya que si ella lo ve antes probablemente salga corriendo a mi oficina y me fusile…

-Vale, ya está todo apuntado, muchas Gracias.

-No me lo agradezca solo haga lo que tenga que hacer, que tenga buena Tarde.-la voz fría de Draco resonó por el teléfono.

-lo haré no se preocupe, Adiós.- y la llamada se corto.

---

La mañana llego, muy soleada Draco llamo a Hermione la noche anterior y le dijo que no podría ir ya que algo importante se le había presentado, lo cual a la castaña le pareció bastante extraño ya que él nunca se perdía ese tipo de consultas, bajo a la cocina donde su madre le sirvió un plato de frutas que ella misma se obligo a comer, cosas que le costó bastante, ya que cada bocado que daba le provocaba un dolor insoportable en el estomago, pero tenía que hacerlo por su bebe, hizo un poco de zapping en la televisión y solo se distrajo un poco viendo dibujos animados, o más bien escuchándolos ya que sus ojo se cerraron de nuevo a los cuarenta y cinco minutos "la anemia va a matarme" pensó su debilidad física era una muestra de ello, luego de estar tumbada por poco más de una hora, subió a su habitación y se dio una Ducha fría, necesitaba despertarse hoy tenía que ir al departamento, quería pegar algunas cosas o distraerse en lo que fuera, salió de la ducha y busco algo que ponerse, tomo unos pantalones de mezclilla premamá, y una camisa marrón a cuadros muy vaquera, y se puso unas sandalias marrones que tenían una no muy grande rampla que le hacían tomar un poco mas de estatura, se sentó en su tocador y se maquillo un poco la cara, y pudo observar claramente esas ojeras que se pronunciaba en las cuencas de sus ojo y lo delgada de su cara, las maquillo de manera tenue y se ato el cabello por la mitad. Salió de casa solo una hora antes de la hora de la cita, tomo un taxi y se dirigió al hospital de San Mungo.

Ronald había llegado quince minutos antes, contradiciendo un poco a Draco, pero esperaba solo y discreto seca de una Columna, no pensaba dejarse ver por ella hasta que no pudiera echar marcha atrás a su visita con el médico. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, justo al memento de la llamada a pasar a consulta una castaña que venía con una camisa marrón, entro al lugar.

-Señorita Hermione Greanger-Anuncio el enfermero.

-Soy yo…

-La doctora la espera en su consulta

-Gracias.-La castaña le regalo una sonrisa a aquel hombre y se dirigió al ascensor.

Ron en cuanto vio que ella subió al ascensor, entro a toda prisa por las escalera de emergencia, ya sabía que era en el tercer nivel , así que se detuvo en esa puerta y en cuanto la abrió se encontró con una castaña que ya abría la puerta del consultorio.

-Espera…-Dijo él un poco agitado antes de que ella pudiese entrar a la consulta.

-Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí-Ella se veía visiblemente afectada.

-Pues no pensabas venir sola a consulta, mira mejor pasa no hagas esperar a la doctora.

Ron empujo a Hermione dentro de la consulta, ya que esta se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos por un instante, y mientras se juraba nunca más salir de su casa para no tener que verle la cara a Ron se sentó en las silla frente a Luna que tenia puesta su túnica blanda y el cabello recogido al completo en un moño.

-hola Hermione, que tal como estas?-dijo luna con toda la calma pero al ver que la castaña no contestaba-bueno y tu quien eres?

-Mucho gusto el Ron Weasley, el padre del bebe.

-Oh un placer Soy Luna Lovegood, la doctora de tu bebe.

-No es su hijo es de Draco,-Intervino Hermione en la conversación.

-Y quieres que salga con el padre de tu hijo?-Pregunto luna un poco divertida.

-No … sii… bueno noo-y hay estaba otra vez Hermione Greanger a quien sus mentiras se le caían por su propio peso.

-Tranquila Señorita, el bebe es mío, El joven malfoy no tiene hijos ni pareja así que usted puede sentirse tranquila al salir con él.

-Vale Gracias. Asintió la doctora.-bueno Hermione nos ponemos al trabajo a la camilla por favor y quítate la camisa-dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

Hermione se puso en pie y subió por las ecleritas metalicas, a la ecalera de la camila y se sento, comenzó a desajutar los botones de su camiza pero pudo sentir la mirada fija azul de Ron sobre ella.

-Es absolutamente necesario?-Dijo la castaña a la doctora que ya se hacercaba a ella con el estetoscopio.

-Vamos Herm… creo que para hacer a la criatura el tubo que desvestirte así que venga-Luna rondo los ojos, coas que hizo sacar a Ron una pequeña risita.

-A ver respira profundo…-dijo en cuanto Hermione termino de desajustar su camisa y puso colocar su estetoscopio, tomo su pulso y midió su tención, y en ocasiones se quedaba mirándole fijamente, tomo la lamparita de la mesa y observo su mirada y boca- vale Ronald por favor ayúdale a bajar necesito que se ponga sobre la balanza.

-Vale… Hermione no pesas casi nada-Dijo un poco preocupado al colocarla nuevamente sobre el suelo

-No te preocupes todo está bien…- dijo ella mas por cortesía que por otra coas y se subió sobre la balanza.

-Dios Hermione…-luna negó con la cabeza-Vístete… - y se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir en su ordenador.

Ron le paso a Hermione la camisa que había dejado sobre la camilla y espero a que esta se la terminara de apuntar y juntos e sentaron frente a luna que parecía bastante más seria que a su llegada.

-Pues Hermione, yo no sé que mas hacer contigo realmente, estas cuatro kilos por debajo de tu peso normal y a eso súmale que ni rastro de subir los cuatro kilos que tu bebe necesita, enserio si sigues así tendré que internarte.-Hermione no dijo nada sabía que no tenía una buena justificación..-y a eso súmale tu anemia que cada vez va peor, pensé que te había quedado claro que necesitas subir de peso para el parto, además sabes perfectamente lo riesgoso de tu embarazo, necesito que por favor tome conciencia de esto.

-Bueno no hay algún medicamento que pueda ayudarle a con estos problema.

-pues esa misma pregunta me la hizo Draco, Pero e investigado un poco, porque en su estado es complicado darle algún medicamento, pero voy a recetarle algunos, pero hay que estar pendientes con los efectos segundarios y claro que se los tome.

-no se preocupe, todos estaremos al pendiente de que suceda… gracias

Ron recibió la formula de los medicamento y se levanto de su lugar para darle la mano a la rubia… "Adiós"…Hermione se acerco a ella y la rubia le dijo algo al oído que solo ella pudo oír, se acerco a la salida y salió tras de Ron.

-Vale Ron Gracias por tu compañía… me la das?- extendió su mano para que Ron le diese la formula medica.

-Si en realidad venir el día de hoy fue una muy buena idea…pero creo que tendrás que acompañarme.

-Como que tendré que acompañarte a donde?... no Ron mira que tengo cosas que hacer hoy…-Ya estaba acercándose al ascensor sin importarle lo más mínimo la fórmula de sus medicamento.

-mira ya te acompaño yo a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, pero no vas a descuidar más a mi hijo por andarte con ataques infantiles, vendrás conmigo comeremos algo compremos el medicamento y ya me encargare de que a mi bebe no le pase nada te quedo claro?-Ron habia subido al ascensor con ella, y había hablado muy serio.

-Vale…-En realidad se sentía demasiado débil y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para discutir con él, y estaba sola así que prefirió seguirle la idea y que él la dejara sana y salva en casa, además el había sido bastante claro y ella sabía que cuando se ponía testarudo era mejor dejarle.

Ron la tomo de la mano al ver que se tambaleaba un poco en el asesor, salieron del hospital pero en vez de ir al auto, salaron caminando como hacia ella generalmente con Draco, el día estaba muy soleado pero bastante fresco, Hermione se sentía un poco embelesada con el aire y con la mano que Ron había puesto en su cintura para ayudarle a cruzar la calle, no podía negar, que le encantaba esa faceta del pelirrojo, y le hacía sentirse bien tenerlo cerca aun que solo fuese un instante.

Ron se sentía feliz hacia una calle que caminaban tomados de la mano y ella aun no se quejaba, sabía perfectamente por la mirada perdida de ella que si no lo hacía era porque quizás se sentía un poco mal o débil, pero al margen de parecer egoísta, esto le agradaba demasiado, podía sentir que hacia parte de ella y de el bebe por un momento, podría imaginarse como una familia, " si tan solo pudiera besarte y demostrarte que te amo" pensó mientras la observo tocarse el vientre.

-Te sientes bien?- pregunto el sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si por que lo preguntas?-lo miro a esos ojos azules que conseguían enloquecerla.

-Te has tocado la pancita, pensé que te dolía o algo.

-no me duele-Sonrió dulcemente al notar que Ron la observaba demasiado-Es solo que el bebe casi no se mueve y ya tengo cinco veces y solo se ha movido dos veces y eso me asusta..

-no te preocupes, si sucediera algo malo luna te lo habría dicho.-guardo silencio un segundo-La primera vez que se movió fue conmigo y la segunda?

-Con Draco-intuyo al ver la mirada de Ron que quería entablar una conversación así que continuo hablando-un vez que estábamos en casa del tumbado cerca de uno de los arboles del jardín, el puso su cabecita cerca a el bebe y comenzó a hablarle y a decirle cosas como que él era como su padre…-la cara de Ron se transformo un poco.-y entonces me abrazo por la cintura como por veinte minutos, y al final nos estábamos rindo tanto que sentimos como el bebe se movió…

-Tuvo que haber sido algo muy cómico- En realidad le dolía un poco que eso que ella relataba tan emocionada no lo hubiese vivido el pero prefería seguir conversando.

-No conoces a Draco, al principio estaba como en Shock no se movía luego reacciono, y empezó a repetir todo lo que había hecho minutos antes para que el bebe se moviera de nuevo, es más aun no lo supera, cada vez que puede se lo recuerda a mi padre…-Negó con la cabeza.

-se nota que te tiene un gran aprecio,si es casi como mi hermano sabes?-La castaña miraba al frente mientras caminaba cosa que no paso desapersivida a Ron que decidió aprovechar el comento soltar su mano y rodarla en la cintura- el siempre esta al pendiente de mí, me cuida me aconseja bueno no me aconseja más bien me regaña, pero lo amo es el mejor…

-Lo amas…-Ron frunció el señor y su corazón se agito involuntariamente.

-Si lo amor, es quizás la mejor persona que pudo conocer en mi niñez, y sé que el también me ama, aun que se niegue a reconocerlo-Se giro a mirar a Ron sin percatarse de nueva cercanía, pero si en esa mirada recelosa.-No Ron no es el tipo de amor hombre-mujer, es ese amor tipo Ron/Ginny…

-Haa…-El pelirrojo descanso un poco luego de la descripción realizada por Hermione.-pero nunca ha pasado nada mas entre ustedes?-Se atrevió a preguntar lo que le atormentaba.

-Pues si…

-Ha si? No dijiste que no era un amor hombre/ mujer…

-bueno ahora no lo es, más nunca lo fue… tuvimos una pequeña relación más bien efímera cuando yo tenía unos 18 años creo, pero no funciono eso de ser pareja no es lo nuestro, no nos costó mucho entenderlo y por eso seguimos siendo los mejores amigos.

-Vale...mira aquí hay un café podemos comer algo!

-Ron yo ya comí en mi casa en serio, no me apetece nada ahora, y además tengo cosas que hacer, mejor compremos el medicamento…

-Vale pero que es lo que tienes que hacer?

-Pues…-Pensó un momento en que contestar…- había pensado en salir a comprar unas cosas para la habitación del bebe y luego ir a organizar un poco.

-Es en casa de tus padres?

-No es en el departamento nuevo…

-Sabes ahora que lo mencionas, me han entrado una ganas de salir de compras que no puedes imaginártelas.

Hermione, negó con la cabeza peor como negarse a esa mirada tan tierna que le ponía ron, al final termino accediendo a salir de compras con él, fueron a una tienda de bebes en donde compraron ropita blanca y amarilla, ya que ahora que lo misionaban ninguno de los dos sabía que era aun, luego de que Hermione y Ron compraran, algunas cosas y que Ron quedara convertido en una percha humana muy cargada de cosas, se habían dirigió a la farmacia para comprar el dichoso medicamento, aun que Ron termino comprando una Vitamina C, un capsulas con Calcio, y hasta vitamina para el cabello, cosa que hizo que Hermione se enfada un poco pero al final luego de mucho discutir termino accediendo. Regresaron al auto que Ron había dejado estacionado fuera del la consulta ambos cargados de maletas las descargaron dentro y los dos subieron también, Ron puso en marcha el coche y siguió las indicaciones de Hermione para llegar al departamento, el cual pudo notar estaba más bien retirado del resto de la ciudad, cosa que al final no le sorprendió ya que esto era muy Hermione.

-Vale a qui es…-Dijo ella en cuanto pudo entrar en el departamento.

-Es muy espaciosa y bello- dijo las percha hombre, perdón Ron en cuanto entro al lugar y vio el gran ventanal de el salón, era muy parecida a las decoración de su departamento de soltero rojo y blanco, solo que en vez de negro había un color beis.

-Gracias…- deja las cosas por ahí.

-vale… peor en cuanto lo hizo la siguió por el pasillo y entro en la habitación en la que ella se había adentrado la cual resulto ser la habitación del bebe.

-Creo que colocare los cuadros de ositos en esa pared- le señalo la pared que estaba pintada de líneas horizontales blancas y amarillas.- Se que las líneas no están bien definidas, por eso la idea de los cuadros, peor es que Draco estaba empecinado en hacerlo.

-El pinto toda la habitación?-Pregunto Ron que nuevamente sentía una gran envidia por aquel subió que no conocía.

-no solo esta pared, las demás fue una persona experta.

-Vale y que quieres hacer?

-Pues nada, solo venia a traer las cosas aquí y ya luego cuando esté un poco menos cansada las arreglare.- y salió de la habitación.

- y piensas quedarte sola en este departamento? Queda bastante lejos de él de tus padres.-Observo a Hermione que se había sentado en el sofa.

-Pues sí, pero Draco tiene su casa a unas calles aquí, así que supongo que no estaré tan sola…

-Draco, Draco…Creo que no serias Nadie sin Draco, es como tu ángel de la guarda.-Ron ahora sí que se había molestado, el aduras penas podía acercarse y ella iba a vivir con sus bebe de vecina al tal Draco esto sí que era el colmo.

-Ya Ronald deja los celos, que no es su culpa que tu no estuvieras, además ya te dije que es como mi hermano y al verme sola solo quiere protegerme y está en todo su derecho.-Dijo a Ron que estaba recostado en la pared.

- tienes Razón y hablando de cuidarte, tomate el medicamento.-Saco de uno de las bolsas una pequeña cajita y una botella de agua que le extendió a la mano.

-Vale…- torció un poco la boca pero destapo la cajita y se tomo un comprimido y saco la lengua para que Ron viera que se la había tragado, haciendo que ron soltara una sonrisa.

-bueno las demás vitaminas por favor tómatelas en casa, en serio te pido que te cuides…

-Si vale ya me lo has repetido bastante… y lo mejor será que me lleves ya a casa son las siete y mama debe estar preocupada.

-Tienes razón, vamos…

Salieron nuevamente de aquel edificio, y de aquel departamento, donde Ron dejo guardadas las intenciones de decorar el mismo las habitaciones de sus hijos, y donde se había jurado no permitir que Draco le robara más su paternidad. Subieron juntos al auto nuevamente, y se dirigieron a casa de los Greanger, tardaron poco más de treinta minutos en llegar, donde el trayecto fue más que silencioso, el día se terminaba y aun los sentimientos encontrados no afloraban. Ron detuvo la marcha del Coche y lo estaciono Frente a la casa de Hermione, descendieron juntos del auto y él le hizo compañía hasta el portal.

-Este Ronald, gracias por acompañarme el día de Hoy- Hermione se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.

-No, gracias por dejarme hacerles compañía…- acerco y puso sus dos manos sobre el vientre de ella, asiendo que las pulsaciones de los corazones de los dos adultos presentes se aceleraran.-no deje que le suceda nada malo por favor.

-Créeme lo intento- dijo ella colocando sus manos sobre las de él…

Ron se acero a ella dejando que una de sus manos la rodeara por la cintura y la acercara él, y al ver que ella no se resistió, dejo que su otra mano descansara sobre el rostro de ello y luego se acomodara en su nuca, Hermione se sintió morir, sabía que debía detenerlo antes de que el siguiera, no podía permitirlo, pero el tenerle cerca le nublaba la visión y los pensamientos. Ron acerco su rostro a el de ella con delicadeza, dándole tiempo para detenerlo cuando quisiera, pero esto no sucedió y decidió acortar la poca distancia que lo separaban del aliento que tanto deseaba, y fue entonces cuando después de muchos meses buscándose sus labios se encontraron, con una ternura y una delicadeza que indicaba que se conocían de nuevo, Hermione dejo posar sus manos en el pecho de él, incapaz de detenerle, dejando que con ese besos la vida regresara su cuerpo y la sensación de amar y sentirse amada, volviera, Ron la abrazo con ambas manos intensificando el beso que cada vez era más desesperado, pero en ese momento nuevamente, alguien les indicaba que estaba presente, y que no podían emocionarse tanto y olvidarle.

-Vez te dije que aun estaba ahí que no había de que preocuparse…-Ron se separo un poco y puso su mano sobre el vientre de ella, que ahora sonreía, satisfecha.

-de acuerdo, ahora puedo creerte… será mejor que entre-dijo ella alejándose un poco de el hacia la puerta.

Pero Ron, la del Rostro y la miro un segundo, y dejo que cara se acerca a la de ella entre abriendo sus labios, para que se encontrara con los de ella, para sellar aquella noche con un hermoso beso.

-Que descanses…- dijo y se alejo. Dejándola a ella parada en el portal y observando hasta que aquel pelirrojo se subió a su auto y se marcho.

Hermione entro en su casa, con una sonrisa que intento disimular, miro el reloj de la sala y vio que marcaban las 8:30 sus padre que se encontraban en su habitación ya, supuso que no la habían escuchado, así que fue hacia lo cocina y saco una vaso con agua y subió las escaleras, y en cuanto se cambio a su pijama tomo su cartera y saco de ella una de los tantos medicamento que Ron le había comprado, se tomo una de Vitamina C y otra de calcio, cumpliendo así con lo pedido por Ron, Se tumbo sobre la cama y se dispuso a pensar en aquel extraño día y poco a poco, el cansancio que había dejado de sentir luego de salir de la consulta, apareció de nuevo, venciéndola por fin y adormeciéndola por completo.


	26. llegando al Mundo

**Si soy la peor persona de este mundo, pero en realidad mi tiempo es limitado espero sepan perdonar, no contesto comentario por lo mismo del tiempo. Pero los leo todos lo juro y me hacen muy feliz enseria Gracias por pasar… :D**

Llegando al Mundo

Era increíble como todo había comenzado a marchar bien, el bebe crecía y Hermione también, Ron estaba muy pendiente, aun que su relación como Hermione hubiese pasado a sr un poco más formal, el podía notar como ella aun sentía cosas y como sonreía cuando él se acercaba al vientre y contaba divertidas anécdotas a su hijo, sobre cómo se conocieron o simplemente sobre fútbol. El tiempo pasaba rápido, pero Hermione solo había conseguido subir casi los tres kilos que había perdido, pero ahora necesitaban que subiera los del embarazo ya que ahora con 28 semanas había riesgo de que el bebe llegara más pronto de lo normal y aun ella no estaba alista para un parto, en cuanto la Doctora luna informo al respecto, era como si Ron y Draco intentaran disputarse quien la llenaba mas de alimentos, cosa que a ella en un principio le hizo gracia, pero luego de la notoria rivalidad que había entre los chicos, comenzó a enojarse ella también, hasta el punto de darle un horario para verla.

Lavender seguía con su embarazo muy normal aun que para sorpresa de Ron, no le informo de la visita que se hizo con el médico, excusándose ya que como solo tres meses de gestación no había mucho que ver.

-Vale aquí es-Dijo Draco en cuanto pudo descargar la cesta de comida.

-Es muy lindo este lugar como lo encontraron… no mejor no me digan que hacían ustedes dos aquí…-Hermione miraba el hermoso lago al que sus dos amigos la había llevado.

-No seas mal pensada, Hermione por favor…además no vendría a hacer nada con Draco al lugar donde papa viene a pescar…

-Si no valla ser y lo que pesque es a ustedes dos haciendo…. Complicadas de describir para mí…

-Vale pueden dejar de hablar de esas cosas hay un bebe presenten y según la doctora puede oírnos-Draco saco la mesita desplegable del coche y la puso.

-Cariño, puede oírnos pero dudo mucho que comprenda de que hablamos.-Luna se le acerco por la espalda y le abraza.

-En eso creo que tienes razón…. Como siempre- y se giro sobre si mismo para dar un corto beso en los labios a lavender.

Hermione se alejo un poco, prefería no incomodar a los tortolitos, ya que hace solo dos semanas que eran una pareja oficial y ella más que nadie sabía lo que le había costado a Draco decirle algo, tanto le costó que al final fue ella quien en una cita a tomar un helado le beso, aun podía recordar a su amigo cuando se lo conto y una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, al recordar aquella llamada a las ocho de la noche, "estaba tan aturdido" pensó, ya que en cuanto el haciendo apego de una gran calma se lo conto y ella comenzó a gritar como loca haciendo que el chico sonriera y hablaron sobre como pedirle que fuera su novia casi hasta la media noche, cuando luego de estar más que convencido, la llamada termino para dos días después pedirle que fuera su pareja. Hermione se sentía feliz por sus amigos, había sido genial y ahora con el bebe estaba muy tranquila, pero era en ocasiones como estas que sentía que había una persona que aun necesitaba en su vida

Camino un poco más y se puso frente al lago, "tres días" si eso había pasado desde la última vez que vio en persona a ese pelirrojo, pero en persona por que en sus pensamientos, como ahora siempre estaba presente, el se había alcanzado a portar a la altura, se acercaba casi siempre y habían acordado que en las citas medicas estarían los cuatro presentes, Draco, Luna, Ron y Hermione, aun que esto no fue de agrado de los dos caballeros ella se sentía bien protegida entre ambos y aceptando por fin que Ron no se alejaría aun que ella aun le negara ser el padre de su hijo al final se había sentido cómoda entre mimos y caricias furtivas que intentaban acercarse mas a su corazón que a su bebe, pero ella sabía que aun había un bebe con otra mujer y esto la atormentaba lo suficiente como para que su corazón le permitiera a ella intentar luchar por una familia, ya que cuando Hermione miraba a su alrededor podía ver que habían más personas que se preocupaban por su bebe y por ella, cosa que con el tiempo había comprendido que lavender no tenia y ella no iba ser quien le quitara a oportunidad de ser feliz.

-En que piensas…-Sintió que unas frías manos se posaron en sus hombros y una masculina vos se acercaba a su oído.

-En nada en especial, es un muy bonito lugar…-Contesto sin mirarle.

-Si y aun que pienses lo contrario es la primera vez que vengo aquí…-Se justifico del comentario que la castaña hizo anteriormente.

-Ya lo se, no me lo expliques…

-No vas a decir en qué piensas no?- la chica negó con la cabeza aun sin mirarle-Entonces vamos a merendar que Lu ya está sirviendo.- y la tomo de la mano.

Y sin decir nada mas los dos amigos caminaron en silencio hasta volver hacia la mesa en la que Luna se encontraba ya sirviendo jugo y sacando unos trozos de fruta de las cuales Draco tenía todo la intención de obligar a Hermione comer algunas cuantas.

Ron de encontraba en casa de sus padres para merendar, se había despedido de Hermione hace tres días, pero aun sentía un poco de impotencia al tener que dejarla en Londres, ya que a Lavender le había entrado una desesperante necesidad por volver a Malta, y había conseguido convencerle de que era más que necesario que viajara con ella y que casi no pasaba tiempo con ella y con el bebe, que aun no se notaba.

- bueno y se puede saber por qué el semental de la famililla Weasley tiene esa cara.-Harry le había acercado a su amigo con un vaso de ponche en la mano.

-No digas nada vale?... pero estoy bastante cansado de lavender me hostiga me cansa me manipula…- Ron estaba sentado en la cocina de la casa.

-Que quieres decir con que te manipula?-Harry miro antes de hablar para que cerciorase de que su conversación no era escuchada por nadie más.

-No lo sé es raro, no puedo decirle que no a nada porque se desmaya o vomita, no se cosas con el bebe, se puede sonar paranoico pero es lo que hay…- Le dio un sorbo al ponche mientras miraba a Lavender que estaba sentada con Audrey.-Le has puesto alcohol?-Miro a su amigo muy tranquilo.

-Nececitas relajarte un trago te vendría bien, además yo también lo había pensado.

-El que?

-El que te estuviera manipulando, es muy extraño avecen pasa el rato sin quejarse ni nada y en cuanto Ginny habla de Herm, se pone mala de repente.

-Crees que finja esos síntomas?

-Pues no lo sé tío, pero es que es bastante peculiar, y con eso de que se molesta contigo cada vez que quedas con Herm, no se quizás no quiera compartirte.

-Bueno en tondo caso, la que comparte con ella es Herm.

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Pues que yo no la quiero a ella, tu y todos los aquí presentes saben muy bien que amor a Hermione, pero ella está empeñada en que haga una vida con Lavender.

-En serio, te lo ha insinuado o algo así?

-Insinuado?, sabes que Herm no se va con rodeos, para dar a entender algo, simplemente me lo suelta y ya está, espera a mi reacción y estoy cansado ya, te juro que si ella me da una oportunidad me mato de felicidad.

-Mira no puedo aconsejarte, pero Ron ya conseguiste visitarla sin pedirle permiso, estar en las consultas.. eso quiere decir que ya no esta tan cerrada en banda.

-Pues bueno eso lo puedo hacer, pero sigue sin aceptar que es mi hijo.

-Pero tú sabes que lo es, y ya ganaste mucho, quizás más adelante todo pase a mejor. Le has dicho que te vas?

-Si se lo he dicho y le dije que si pasaba algo que por favor me llamara, pero…

-Pero que Ron?

-No le he dicho que viajo con lavender, no quiero que piense mal…

-Ya lo sé Ron- Negó con la cabeza- y no puedo juzgarte tu situación es complicada yo no sé qué aria en tu lugar.

Al día siguiente, Ron se estaba encaminado en un avión junto a Lavender y su hijo hacia malta, donde tendría que pasar unas cuatro semanas, contaba con llegar para el último mes de embarazo de Hermione y no despegarse de ella hasta que diera a luz. Pero no contaba con que en ocasiones el destino juega con nuestras decisiones.

Hermione se encontraba en casa, hace un par de días que había obsequiado a sus padres ese viaje a Roma, ellos se marcharían en cinco días, y aun que no estuviesen convencidos de ello, era cierto que necesitaban un descanso.

-Vamos mama, no comiences de nuevo cenemos tranquilamente- Repetía Hermione en la mesa.

-Pero Hermione no quiero dejarte sola por el amor de Dios Chris dile algo.

-Vamos Emily, no pasara nada, porque no ausentemos un par de semanas, además aquí estará luna y Draco no te preocupes.

-Si mama, además para cuando casca te necesito más que tranquila y reposada, lo mejor es que descanses un poco por favor ya no te hagas de rogar.

-No es hacerme de rogar además, no digan que son solo un par de Días son tres semanas, sobre un bote en el cual no sabré nada de ti.

-Mama si sabrás de mi te escribiré y cuando paren en algún lugar podrás llamarme, además aun quedan casi tres meses para que el bebe llegue a casa.

-Bueno, vez todo está listo que no se hable más del tema.- Christopher Greanger intentaba no dar lugar a la discusión que ya habían tenido todos durante los últimos dos días.

-No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, pues no pienso ir-Sentencio la señora Emily

-Pues entonces me iré yo solo y me dejare acompañar con alguna hermosa joven de aquel crucero.

El silencio se hizo poseedor d la mesa en ese momento, Hermione sabía lo que su padres pretendía cuando él le guiño el ojo, pero sus ojo se posaron en una Emily Greanger que le miraba con cara de "Temara mientras Duermas" y luego de mirarle fijamente guardo silencio, no le hizo falta nada más que aquellas palabras de su marido para comprender que no había marcha atrás que por mas pataleta que hiciera tendría que ir a descansar. Los días pasaron lentos y sin novedades, el día de la partida llego y junto con este la primera semana, que para la castaña había pasado relativamente rápidos y tranquilos, en cuya rutina solo estaba incluida levantarse, ducharse, comer algo, hablar con Draco, ver a Luna y dormir.

Hermione había comenzado a sentir molestias, y se sentía un poco extraña a veces muy angustiada, Luna le había dicho que durante esta etapa del embarazo sentiría mucho sueño y cansancio ya que era más que normal pues aun que fuese involuntariamente, el bebe subiría de peso y esto aria que la castaña se sintiera un poco incomoda y asfixiada, pero ella no había tenido tiempo de decir acerca de ciertas punzadas en el vientre que sentía a la hora de dormir, al principio se las atribuyo al movimiento del bebe pero estas cada vez se agudizaban.

-Te encuentras bien…-Pregunto Luna que estaba sentada en el salón y vio como Hermione cerró los ojos como si algo le incomodara.

-Son… esas punzadas, creo que el bebe se mueve demasiado-Soltó su taza de té y lo puso sobre la mesita ratona de vidrio frente a ellas.

-Que punzadas?.. ¿por qué no me has dicho naba?- Luna salto también su taza de té y se acerco a ella colocando su mano sobre el vientre de la chica.

-Pues porque no es nada Lu, no te preocupes es que el bebe se mueve mucho creo que se pone un poco inquieto.- le resto importancia ya que había pasado el dolor.

-Herm, esto no me gusta.- negó con la cabeza- no es normal sentir punzadas así, mira aquí no tengo nada pero tendré que hacerte unos análisis… y no pongas esa cara soy tu medico.

-No me lo puedo creer –Rondo los ojos- al final eres igual de paranoica que Draco y Ron.

-Di lo que quieras pero tendrás que ir-La observo detenidamente por un segundo-Lo extrañas?.. a Ron por supuesto…- dijo después de comprende la mirada de duda que e hizo la castaña.

-Pues lo normal, además si que lo quiero sabes que no te lo negaría pero no sé, al final no se qué pensar y con eso de que se marcho…

-Te preocupa el hecho de que se haya marchado con lavender?- se recostó un poco en el sofá.

-Lu.- la miro un poco burlona- no se fue con ella viajo a malta por asuntos de la empresa, me dijo que tardaría un par de semanas y que luego regresaría.

-Pero se fue con lavender…

-Porque dices eso?- ahora sí que l preocupaba lo que su amiga decía.

-Pues- se lo pensó un segundo, pero igual sabía que no se le daba bien mentir- me he encontrado con Ginny en el hospital y eso me ha dicho no veo porqué me mentiría- se encogió un poco de hombros.

-Pero Ron sin me mentiría a mi- su voz salió dolida y casa como un susurro- sabes Lu. Es mejor así, ellos tienen que darle una familia a ese bebe y yo no puedo intervenir- una lágrima asomo por su mejilla.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no te duela- se acerco y abrazo a Hermione y esta dejo que las lagrimas contenida se asomaran.

El hecho de que Ron le mintiera no le dolía tanto como hecho de que la hubiese elegido a ella, ya que en el fondo de su corazón guardaba esa misma esperanza para ella misa, le dolía pero debía afrontarlo, era ilógico seguir albergando sentimientos por alguien que debía entregarse a otra mujer, debía alejarse sentimentalmente de Ronald Weasley, peo aun duba que debía pensar que hacer con su bebe. El timbre de la puerta sonó sobre saltando a las dos mujeres, pero fue la rubia quien se levando de su lugar pero antes de dirigirse a la puerta le acerco una cajita de pañuelos de papel a la joven y luego abrió.

-Como están las tres persona del mundo que amo- Draco entro sin siquiera preguntar, le dio un largo beso en los labios a Luna y se adentro en el salo, se detuvo un segundo a mirar a las dos chicas y vio los ojos rojos de la castaña y la caja de pañuelos.-¿Por qué llorabas?- Pregunto seriamente.

-No es nada es que estoy demasiado sensible nada mas.-dijo rápidamente Hermione, ya que no quería dar muchas explicaciones.

-Si ya, Hermione yo nací de Noche pero no anoche, así que, qué te parece si comienzas por decirme porque llorabas Y luego voy y busco al padre de tu hijo para partirle la cara, anda guapa habla- dijo con una risa irónica y se puso de cuclillas frente a la chica.

-Pues tendrás que ir a buscar al padre de su hijo a malta… además no la molestes que está muy sensible y si llora es porque está preocupada por el bebe y el parto, cosas de madre cielo- luna aun no se creía lo que acaba de decir, esto de andar con un Malfoy estaba dejando huya.

-Vez, quieres creerme por favor? es que debo tener una razón para llorar? No puedo llorar sin más? Siempre tiene que ser por Ron? Además porque siempre quieres pegar a la gente? Tienes complejo de luchador de sumo o qué?....- se puso en pie frente a su amigo y levanto la voz.

-Vale ha quedado claro que está un poco sensible hoy- comento este al ver a su amiga levantarse a gritar-bueno ya que la ira samurái a salido de ti, por favor se sientan las dos que tengo que decirles algo.

-Sucede algo cielo?- dijo luna mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione.

-Bueno nada grave, es solo que me tengo que ir por unos días fuera de Londres.

-como? Por qué? – Hermione se sentía confusa.

-Vale hoy tienes la hormona de la pregunta alborotada…

-Es hormona no existe seria más bien una neurona… pero eso que tiene que ver como que te vas?- era ahora Luna quien miraba a Draco.

-Bueno neurona o Hormona, me da igual si no preguntan tanto y me dejan hablar gracias.-las chicas se miraron y guardaron silencio.- bueno tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios a China, y encantarían que viajáramos los cuatro, será solo una semana creo.

-Los cuatro?-Pregunto Hermione.

-si Luna, tu el bebe y yo… tú no estás haciendo nada y luna puede pedir permiso.

-hay cariño eres el mejor,- luna se puso en pie y le dio un coroto beso en la frente.

-si Cariño eres el mejor, pero yo no me voy a ir a hacer mal tercio, créeme.-dijo Hermione levantándose también e imitando a luna, mientras reía- si quieres irte de viaje con Luna tendrás que convencerla tu solito.

-Bueno aparte de lo del mal tercio, no creo que se conveniente que Hermione viaje ahora, y yo no puedo dejar a mis pacientes solos, incluida la futura madre aquí presente-Hablo, Luna con ese tono de voz tan pausado y amoroso que conseguía hacer que Draco la mirara como si fuese un ángel o una aparición divina.

-Osea que me desprecian y me manda solo, a un país que no conozco, saben que me puedo perder que quizás no vuelvan a verme nunca y que el remordimiento de sus conciencias no las deje vivir tranquilas- salto a la defensiva Draco.

-Luna? Sabias que tu amorcito le tiene miedo a volar?- miro Hermione a Draco recelosa.

-Te dan miedo los aviones?-Luna no salía de su asombro, al final el niño duro tenía su talón de quiles.

-Claro que no…

-Claro que si, no mientas te aterran los aviones, luna si no fuese así no crees que habría ido más veces a malta mientras viví hay? O no se conocería otro lugares?

-Es que soy muy ocupado por eso casi no viajo.- se defendió el rubio

-Claro por eso y porque le tienes miedo a los aviones…

- chicos ya vale, además cielo no tiene nada malo eso, muchas personas le tiene miedo a volar- dijo ella muy tranquilamente y Draco le saco la lengua Hermione y esta le dio la espalda, cosa que a Luna le pareció muy tierna.- y soy médico, puedo recetarte algo para que duermas durante el viaje vale?- Draco asintió con la cabeza- y como ya está todo dicho… cuando te vas?

-Pues mañana mismo

-pero si es sábado- salto Hermione.

-Sí pero si me marcho mañana, podre estar aquí el otro domingo, pero no se intentare estar aquí lo más pronto posible lo prometo.

- por favor no vayas a perderte, mira que si te pierdes el nacimiento de mi bebe, me voy hasta china y te mato, queda claro?

-Pero se puede saber por qué estas tan agresiva?- se acerco y la tomo por la cintura.

- hay...- hizo un involuntario quejido de dolor.

-Qué pasa? Te sucede algo?-`pregunto inmediatamente el platinado.

-No es nada- miro suplicante a Luna, sabía que si decía algo de las punzadas Draco no se marchara y ella no quería causar problemas.- es solo que me has pisado so-tonto, además, no estoy de mal humor de donde sacas eso?

-Pues no se tal vez de que creo que desde que llegue aquí has querido matarme.

-Bueno ya déjenlo, hablando de matar, muero de hambre, que le parece comida china?- dijo Luna.

-Pues por mí está bien- aprobó Hermione.

- y por mi…ya pido yo.- y Draco salo de la vista de la chicas y se dirigió a la mesa del teléfono.

Tal como predijo Draco se despidió esa noche de Hermione ya que a la mañana siguiente o más bien a las 6:00 am, partiría con destino a Shanghái, la verdad es que Hermione le había dando miles de indicaciones, pero el chico no consiguió relajarse, ya que serian 11 largas horas de vuelo, pero la más tranquila era Luna, pues solo le había pidió que le llamara tan solo al tocar tierra asiática, ya que su mente divagaba mas en el dolor del vientre de Hermione que para ella tenía solo una respuesta, pero que debía confirmar primero.

La mañana del Sábado llego y Hermione se despertó a las 5:30 para llamar a Draco antes de que viajara, pero ya luego no pudo dormir se puso frente al ordenador y desidio escribir a su madre…

_MAMA_

_Te escribo para decirte que en casa todo marcha bien, tu nieto o nieta está un poco inquieto o inquieta, pero está bien espero que el crucero les eta gradando mucho y que las ciudades les gusten también, saluda a papa y dile que lo quiero mucho y aléjalo de las meseras atractivas y las maquinas de monedas…._

_Te ama _

_Hermione Jane Greanger_

Y así el soleado día hizo su aparición, ese día se había despertado sin apetito, pero se obligo a comer un plato de cereal y frutas, "algo anda mal" sentía ese vacío que se planta entre la boca de ut estomago y tu hígado que no le dejaba estar tranquila que conseguía que las pulsaciones de su corazón se aceleraran y ella se pusiera nerviosa. Se sentó en el sofá del salón frente al televisor apagado, miro el reloj eran casi 12:00, aun le quedaba la mitad del viaje Draco y a ella la angustia no la dejaba tranquila, se sintió nerviosa sola asustada, se puso en pie intento serenarse estar tranquila, miro de nuevo el reloj era las 14:00 y aun sentía miedo, subió a su habitación, se dio una ducha y de agua caliente y se vistió con un ahondado vestido gris, bajo nuevamente y se sentó frente a las tele… miro el reloj las 16:00, "una hora" pensó, fue a la cocina necesitaba matar l tiempo, es angustia en su corazón no se iba y se intensificaba, tenía miedo esa era la palabra, miedo, se preparo un sándwich de Jamón y queso y se sentó en la mesa, iba casi por la mitad cuando el reloj marco las 17:15, miro el teléfono desde su cilla y la angustia la invadió peor, se toco el vientre sintió la punzacion de nuevo, dejo su sándwich y se sentó en la mesita del teléfono a mirarlo como si con esto la llamara entrara, 17: 40 y el teléfono no sonaba, el miedo y el pánico s hicieron con ella el miedo la invadió por completo se dejo llevar por esa angustia que tenia dentro de sí y comenzó a llorar, como si se hubiese perdido como si le hubiese perdido, lo sentía algo que no debía pasar pasaría, y no podía evitarlo, las lagrimas no paraban eran innominables y ella estaba desconcertada, y fue entonces que el teléfono sonó. Lo miro por un segundo, y levanto la bocina.

-Hola?-Dijo ente hipidos.

-Hola Herm, ha llamado Draco, que está bien, se ha perdido un poco pero al final ha dado con la persona del coche que lo llevaría al hotel, está un poco cansado así que le he dicho que valla a la cama mañana te llamara vale?... Vale?.... Hermione? … Cielo estas hay?...

-Si está bien…-Su respiración se había entrecortado.

-Hermione estas bien?-Luna se preocupo.

-Me duele…. Mucho Lu, el bebe- Respiraba pausadamente, necesitaba calmarse- las punzadas era…. Eran.

-Contracciones, -Termino Luna lo que Hermione quería decir.-Hermione respira, por favor no te muevas de donde estas voy para allá, estoy en casa no tardare vale?.

-Luna… aun no es tiempo… no, no es tiempo- las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de nuevo.

-Cielo sabíamos que podría suceder, no te preocupes ya voy para allá.

Luna corto la llamada, y busco rápidamente sus cosas, y subió a su coche, las sospechas eras ciertas, al final el bebe nacería prematuramente, solo necesitaba llegar a tiempo al hospital y esperar a que todo saliera bien. Hermione estaba alterada, apenas si había cumplido las treinta semanas esto no estaba bien, estaba asustada, había decidido no moverse la mesita del teléfono, pero lo que si no podía evitar eran las lagrimas, como es posible que no atendiera a los dolores de su vientre como no había hecho caso a lo que luna le dijo, tenía miedo su bebe venia en camino, como pudo se levanto de las silla y tomo su teléfono móvil que estaba en sobre el sofá y se sentó delicadamente, y envió un mensaje de texto a su madre " _el bebe viene en camino no te preocupes luna dice que todo saldrá bien, los amo… pronto conocerán al bebe_", en cuanto cerro su teléfono móvil, escucho como golpeaban la puerta de la entrada con violencia , respiro profundo e hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y se puso en pie, camino despacio hasta la entrada mientras se sostenía el vientre con las manos, abrió la puerta con delicadeza y dejo que Luna entrara.

-Hola cariño como lo llevas tranquila- se notaba la tranquilidad en su voz peor la angustia en su mirada.

-No preocupes, el dolor a parado puedo caminar un poco.

-Vale eso quiere decir que hay tiempo vámonos - la tomo de la mano pero ella no se movió.

-Has dicho que hay tiempo, has la maleta del bebe, todo está en mi habitación por favor.

-Vale tienes razón, es que creo que la que esta presa del pánico aquí soy yo, no te muevas de aquí subiré y bajare todo vale?- y dejo salir un risa angustiada en cuanto Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

La rubia la observo un segundo y luego subió corriendo por la escaleras, entro en la habitación y miro en todos los cajones, tomo una maleta blanca que pareciera ser una pañalera y la lleno con todo lo que encontró del bebe y luego saco algo de Ropa para Hermione y algunas cosas de aseo personal. bajo nuevamente a toda prisa las escaleras de la casa peri cuando se fijo Hermione no estaba en la entra, se angustio pero Hermione le hizo señas dentro del auto, así que corrió y se puso en el puesto del copiloto y puso todas las maletas en el asiento de atrás.

-Vales estas bien?- pregunto en cuanto puso el auto en marcha.

-Si, todo lo bien que puedo estar de saber que mi bebe vendrá al mundo sin estar preparado…- nuevamente una lagrima que intento serenar se asomo en su cara.

-No te preocupes veras como todo sale bien…- Luna puso su mano con la de ella y la apretó.

Pronto llegaron al hospital y luna estaciono el carro le pido a ella que no se moviera y pronto unos camilleros llegaron por ella, informándole que la doctora Lovegood los habían mandado por ella mientras ellas se organizaba. Hermione fue llevada rápidamente a la sala de emergencias donde le pusieron un medicamento para intentar evitar el parto, pero ella ya llevaba demasiado tiempo con las contracciones, pero el dolor lo habían detenido ya, pero el trabajo de parto seguía su proceso.

-Vamos Hermione tienes que calmarte y respirar.- Decía Luna mientras revisaba los monitores de Hermione.

-No me pidas que me calme mi bebe está en peligro, Joder, como quieres que este- luna se acerco a ella y la abrazo.- Lu, se puede morir si se muere…. Te juro que…

-Que nada Hermione, mírame- se alejo un poco de su amiga para hablarle- tu estas de 30 semanas has pasado ya los siete meses, estas de casi ocho, tu bebe tuene todas las probabilidades de vivir que tiene un bebe no prematuro.- Hermione la miraba e intentaba respirar tranquilamente- Sabes que no dejare que ni a ti ni a tu bebe les suceda algo verdad?

-Lo sé, vale tienes razón no tengo porque llorar mi bebe estará bien, que aremos.

-Bueno tendrás a el bebe de manera natural, no te privaré de eso pero tienes que tomar la epidural, quieras o no sé que no la querías pero es necesario estas débil y no pienso perderte, vale?

-Vale me pondrán la epidural, cuando?

-Ahora, ya casi estas dilatada herm y necesito que mantengas la calmad cariño, se que estas cansada, pero piensa que en un rato todo habrá terminado y tendrás a tu bebe.

-Tendré a mi bebe…- una sonrisa se dibujo con una lagrimita de felicidad- y que aremos cuando nazca?..

- sabemos que tendrá que estar en incubadora, pero aun no sabemos cuánto tiempo o si podrás alimentarlo tú o lo aremos por sonda, eso lo sabremos en cuanto el bebe ya esté aquí y podamos examinarlo.

-Vale…

-Mandare un anestesiólogo, para que te aplique la epidural y voy a pedir la sala de parto para ti no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- Luna se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Hermione estaba asustada, pero necesitaba ser fuerte cuando se vio por fin sola en aquella pequeña habitación blanca , la nostalgia la invadió, el no lo sabría no se enteraría, que su primer bebe estaba por nacer y que ella estaba aterrada y le necesitaba, se sentía sola en aquel lugar, pero sabía que esto era algo que ella tenía que hacer sola, miro su vientre y sintió una fuerte contracción de nuevo, se detuvo el vientre con las manos, el tiempo se acercaba y pronto podría que verlo, sintió miedo mucho miedo, de no superar la prueba de no completarla, pero se obligo a sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, tenía que salir y su bebe también " cuando nazca, seré la persona más feliz, solo te necesito a ti" pensó. El anestesiólogo llego pronto, le pido que se sentara, y se inclinara lo que más pudiera, sintió un algodón que le ponía una sustancia liquida , y el hombre espero unos segundos y luego ella sintió un fuerte dolor a la altura de la columna, sintió un ardor pero luego de un par de minutos todo paso, la tumbaron de nuevo en la camilla y la siguieron monitoreando, mientras que esperaban que la lidocaína hiciera su efecto.

Luego de una media de hora de espera, las contracciones se hicieron más fuertes, Luna llego, a la habitación y pidió a la castaña que doblara sus rodillas para poder examinarla, se detuvo un segundo y observo, se quito los guantes de látex.

-Es la hora herm, vas a tener a tu bebe- la miro con voz emotiva.- chicas llévenla a la sala partos por favor…-y sin más salió corriendo de la habitación.

Hermione estaba tranquila, o eso aparentaba le habían pedido que no se agitara más de lo normar ya estaban todos al tanto de los primeros problemas en el embarazo y ella esforzándose mucho en mantener su respiración calmada. En cuanto la entraron a la sala de partos las enfermeras la ayudaron a ponerse la bata esterilizada y le subieron a la camilla, en cuanto estuvo lista, vio como luna venia muy cubierta en un conjunto azul cielo, y un gorrito de muñequitos que tapaba su cabello, las enfermeras le pusieron un guates de látex y la rubia se sentó en medio de Hermione.

-Vale Herm, es el momento necesito que te serenes y cuando sientes una contracción pujes acumulando la fuerza de presión en tu vientre y cuentes hasta tres…Vale?

-Si- suspiraba- vale pues creo que eso será muy pronto….- y un grito ahogado se reflejo en su cara que había tomado un color sonrosado.

Ya había pasado uno hora, Hermione estaba visiblemente agotada, pero Luna había informado que veía la cabeza del bebe, lo cual fue una gran noticia para Hermione como para el enfermero que le tomaba la mano, que ya estaba verde de dolor por lo apretones tan fuertes que le daba la castaña…

-Lu. estoy cansada…- Hermione se veía bastante ahogada como si la respiración le faltara.

-Vamos Herm, ya podrás ver su carita, cielo, puedo tocar su cabecita, has un esfuerzo por favor- Luna a pesar de todo seguía preocupa por la presión de Hermione que estaba descendiendo brutalmente, eso la tensionaba pero primero necesitaba sacar a el bebe.

-Hay viene otra- Hermione ya podía saber cuándo venia una contracción y se encargaba de informarle a Luna para que esta le ayudara a contar.

- vale Hermione… uno dos Tres… puja- grito luna e inmediatamente, Hermione lo hizo y un grito de más de angustia que de dolor salió de su boca.- tengo la cabeza fuera, vamos Herm solo te necesito una última vez vale? Una última vez y tendrás tu bebe.

-Está bien,… Luna ella a estar bien verdad…- le costaba respirar se estaba quedando sin alientos.

-Si cariño tu bebe va estar bien…ella?

-Si ella, sé que es una bebe lo se lo siento sé que es una niñita hermosa…- unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos-no puedo Lu. Estoy cansada- sus hipidos se hacían más fuertes.

-Hermione, Hermione… no conseguía calmarla.- hermosa ya esta es una última vez, cálmate ya está aquí, va a quedarse contigo, hazlo conmigo vale contare hasta tres y pujaras- la castaña regulo su respiración y asintió con la cabeza- uno, dos, Tres- Hermione hizo un esfuerzo que consiguió casi sentarla, se había nublado ese era la última fuerza que tenia, se tumbo de nuevo sobre la cama y se dejo ir, a su alrededor estaba todo en silencio y su vista se nublo…

-Herm, Hermione, despierta cielo….

-mmm…-entre abrió sus ojo un poco y pudo ver a luna.-Luna mi bebe, luna yoo

-Ella está bien, nació hace 1 hora y te dormiste, está en la UCIN (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Neonatales) y necesita comer vale?- Luna tenía una gran sonrisa cálida y fresca en su cara…-Es hermosa, una ángel.

-Que hora es?- Pregunto mientras tocaba su vacio vientre

-Las seis de la mañana, he llamado a Draco y estará de regreso en el primer vuelo que lo saque de Shanghái, se ha asustado un poco pero está feliz grito en cuanto lo supo.

-Gracias…-La castaña se había emocionado.-Me llevas con ella?

-Po supuesto, tu bebe es un milagro Herm, esta perfecta y no necesitara sonda, podrá alimentarla tu misma.- decía mientras empujaba la silla de Ruedas de Hermione, por el pasillo.

-Estará bien?

-Tendrá que está en la UCIN una semana, y lo mas probablemente es que este en neonatología un mes o menos. Todo depende de cuánto peso suba.- el ascensor se abrió, y entraron en una habitación.- ha pesado 1.370 gr. Y mide 45 cm, es hermosa y pelirroja.- y mientras salió guiño un ojo a la castaña que se sonrojo y luego se perdió en el pasillo.

Hermione miro la incubadora que tenía enfrente y se decidió a ponerse en pie, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido se acerco a la cajita de cristal y la vio, era una pequeñita que estaba envuelta en una camisita blanca y un pañal elástico, y un gorrito del mismo color, metió sus manos por los orificios de los lados y pudo quitar su gorrito y puedo ver una pequeña, melanita cobriza sobre su cabecita.

-Hola hermosa- unas lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a correr por sus ojos nublándole la visión.- Me recuerdas, soy mama, te amo princesita.

Luna salió de la sala de la UCIN y se dirigió a la recepción de Neonatología, y se acerco el teléfono que se encontraba allí disponible y lo tomo.

-Hola?- una señora mayo contesto el teléfono.

-Señora Weasley?

-Si ella habla, quien es?- pregunto curiosa.

-Hola señora, tal vez no me conozca, pero soy Luna Lovegood la medico Hermione.

-Le ha pasado algo a ella o al bebe por dios Arthur ven- Gritaba la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

-No señora no le ha sucedido nada, escúcheme por favor, solo llamaba para decirle que su nieta acaba de nacer y tal vez le gustaría venir a verla.

-Como ya nació? Pero… que es? Pero como…

- Hermione tuvo a su bebe a las 5 de la mañana encuentra sola, la bebe está en la UCIN es un poco prematura pero estará bien, tal vez quiera usted informarle al padre de la niña, pero por favor no diga que le informe.

-No se preocupe salgo para allá, muchas gracias.


	27. Conociéndote

_**Como no quiero me odien por mucho tiempo aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero les guste y esperen muy pronto nueva actualización por favor de sus comentarios: D .Adelanto: el siguiente capítulo es muy interesante, ya esta escrito pero prefiero esperar… pero por cierto se destapan unas cuantas verdades… :D**_

_Conociéndote _

Hermione se encontraba en la sala, poder tener a su bebe en sus brazos era lo más hermoso que le hubiese podido suceder, a aun que solo le dejaron tenerlo en brazos para darle de comer, era muy pequeñita, más de lo que se pudo imaginar, pero tenía una motita rojiza cobre, que delataba sus genes y hacía imposible negar a su padre.

En cuanto le pidieron a Hermione que saliera de la UCIN la trasladaron a una habitación en la cual estaría solo mientras su bebe estuviera en la UCIN y ella conseguía recuperarse del parto, en cuanto pudo darse una ducha, se puso su pijama rosa y se tumbo en la cama, tomo su teléfono móvil y miro la foto que le había sacado al bebe y la envió a su madre, que aun no le devolvía el sms que ella había enviado la noche anterior, pero mientras pensaba en que parte del mediterráneo se encontraban su padres una barriguita se asomo por su puertas, causando un gran estruendo.

-Donde esta mi sobrino quiero verlo…-Ginny se adentraba en a la habitación con Harry a rastras.

-Tranquila Ginny no quiera Dios y termines dando a luz, a demás no es un niño es un niña

-Es una niña que emoción…- y unas lágrimas salieron del rostro de la señora Weasley que entraba tan solo un par de minutos después- y donde esta le he traído un osito.

-En realidad Molly, aun no pueden verla, está en la UCIN, hasta nuevo aviso, ya ven que nació prematura y los médicos no quieren exponerla.

- y cuanto pasara Neonatología, - pregunto George que entraba de la mano de angelina, quien cargaba a la pequeña Roxan.

-Pues en principio solo tendrá que estar una semana en la UCIN quizá menos, ella a pesar de todo nació muy sana y está bastante bien, pero me cuesta mucho saber que tendré que esperar para llevarla a casa- Hermione que a ella le darían el alta, y tendría que esperar para llevar el bebe a su nuevo hogar lo cual la llenaba de nostalgia.

-Bueno cielo pero lo importante es que la bebe está bien- la señora Weasley se acerco a ella y se puso junto a la camilla.-Pero no entiendo porque no nos llamaste, no tenias porque pasar por esto sola.

-la verdad señora Weasley, no me dio tiempo de nada todo paso muy rápido y yo solo pensaba en que saliera todo bien con la pequeña, pero no estaba sola, quien atendió mi parto Luna es mi amiga.

Mientras hablaba y explicaba los pormenores del nacimiento de la pequeña, y relataba como había salido de casa, Luna entro en la habitación de la nueva mama llenando la intención de todos los presentes.

-Hola Hermione, pero mira tienes visitas…- Dijo luna tan solo al entrar a la habitación.- bueno solo venía a decirte que debes llenar todos los registros del nombre de la bebe, mira aquí tienes el formulario, llénalo que en unos minutos mandare a una enfermera a recogerlo vale?- Luna extendió las hojas a Hermione sobre la camilla y esta asintió levemente con la cabeza al recibirlas.

Luna salió de la habitación, dejando a Hermione nuevamente acompañada por, George, Angelina, Ginny, Harry y la señora Weasley, puesto que Arthur tuvo que quedarse a cuidar a sus nietos a petición de Molly.

-Vale… y como piensas llamarle- pregunto Angelina, que sabia sentado en el sofá de visitas con la pequeña Roxan en brazos.

-se llamara Rose …- hablaba mientras terminaba de escribir en el papel.

-Es un lindo nombre.- Apunto Harry

Nuevamente la puerta de al habitación se abrió y una enfermera entro y se acerco a la camilla y tomo de la mano las hojas que Hermione le extendió.

-De acuerdo,…- comenzó a leer en voz alta- la madre es Hermione jane Greanger, padre, señora la casilla se encuentra en blanco- apunto la enfermera.

-Si señorita ya lo sé…- replico Hermione, que ahora era observada inquisitivamente con los presentes.

-Está bien- la enfermera entendió lo que quiso decir la mujer y siguió leyendo- Padrino del bebe- Draco Malfoy y madrina Luna Lovegood… Nombre del menor Rose Greanger, bueno creo que esta todo en orden iré a llevar esto al registro que tengan buen día.- dijo la enfermera mientras salía de la habitación.

Todos en la habitación estaban estupefactos y miraban fijamente a Hermione, como si no entendieran nada.

-Vale, chicos escuchen- comenzó Hermione en tanto comprendió las miradas.- No pienso obligar a Ron a adquirir una paternidad, igual el está con su hijo y Lavender en este momento, si Harry lo sé, - atino a decir cuando vio que el moreno habría los ojos desmesuradamente.-y no necesito de nadie para tener a mi bebe, lo que no quiere decir que ustedes no puedan hacer parte de su vida, no pienso negarme a eso.

- pero Hermione para mi Rony no es una obligación el bebe, es mas tu sabes no ilusionado que esta, y no creo que deje que Rose no lleve su apellido.- dijo un poco indignada Molly Weasley

-Pues eso Molly lo diremos cuando aparezca, en tanto el no esté aquí nada se puede hacer.

Ese día llego a su fin, la familia Weasley se marcho de san Mungo un poco a aturdidos con los acontecimientos, pero había algo que aun le preocupaba a Ginny y es que ella había llamado en reiteradas ocasiones al móvil del pelirrojo para informarle del nacimiento de Rose es más le había dejado varios mensajes, pero el aun no se reportaba y esto no era normal.

Casi a la media noche Draco llego al hospital, fu gracioso pues a esa hora ya no se permitían visitas y tuvieron que hacer acopio de la influencia de Luna para que le permitieran pasar, en cuanto entro en la habitación casi se como a Hermione de un beso, traía flores un osito de felpa, y una muñeca Barbie, que ambas mujeres tuvieron que explicarle que aun no podía usar la pequeña Rose, hablaron durante un rato, mientras el rubio se maldecía por haberse perdido el parto, y juraba que no se pensaba alejar de la pequeña, pues de ella solo pudo ver la foto del móvil de Hermione, ya que no le dejaron verla y le informaron que solo lo podría hacer cuando la pequeña saliera de la UCIN. Cosa que aun que desagrado al joven tuvo que aceptar.

Cinco días pasaron del nacimiento de la pequeña Rose, ella aun seguía en la UCIN pero ya estaban haciendo el papeleo para trasladarla a neonatología, lo que hacía muy feliz a los abuelos y el padrino ya que por fin podrían verla, los padres de Hermione llegaron en cuanto consiguieron bajarse de ese crucero, la madre de Hermione estaba furiosa por haber hecho caso a su marido con a idea de marcharse, pero luego de muchas discusiones al final, Emily Greanger había conseguido calmarse, aun que aun se negaba a la idea que un pequeño ser le llamase abuela, " soy muy joven para eso, seré su segunda madre" repetía hasta el cansancio cada vez que a Draco le apetecía sacarla de quicio con sus comentarios.

Ginny y Harry estaban más que preocupados, no sabían absolutamente nade de Ron, le habían dejado mensajes a su móvil, que ahora sonaba fuera de servicio y habían enviado un sin número de e-mails a su correo, pero el aun no contestaba, ya hacía tres semanas de su partida y aun no tenían noticias de él, y hacia que Ginny se impacientara pues con sus casi 37 semanas de embarazo estaba más que sensible.

Ron se encontraba en Malta había decidido regresar una semana antes de lo previsto a Londres estaba preocupado hace mucho que no sabía nada de esa ciudad y aun que una Lavender unas invisibles 18 semanas de gestación, le repetía que si sucediera algo malo sería el primero en enterarse, el no pudo soportar más la angustia y armo su maleta y la de ella por supuesto, se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto de malta ya habían chequeado su equipaje y ahora Ron buscaba un teléfono en el cual avisar alguien de su familia, su regreso a casa, cuando por fin lo encontró tuvo que hacer mucha me moría para marcar el numero correcto, pues Lavender sin querer había estropeado su móvil al dejarlo caer a una copa de agua, en cuanto pudo marcar el número correcto, tuvo que dejar el mensaje en el buzón de la familia Potter, pues ya tenía que abordar y no podía tardarse más .

Fue un viaje bastante normal, casi no hubo turbulencia ni retrasos, en cuanto tocaron tierra Londinense Ron sintió la tranquilidad de estar en casa, hacía mucho tiempo que paraíso no era su casa para ser precisos desde que Hermione se marcho e comprendió que su hogar estaría donde ella estuviera y ese pequeño lugar en malta dejo de tener ese significado de refugio que antes los dos compartían.

-Mira hay están tu hermana y Harry…- advirtió Lavender que detenía e carrito mientras Ron sacaba la maleta de la cinta repartidora.

-Sí y Ginny no se ve muy alegre.- atino el pelirrojo, en cuanto tomo el mando del vehículo.

-pues será por el embarazo, ya casi sale de cuentas no?- lavender decía en voz alta mientras salía por la puerta de internacionales.

-Si puedes tener razón.- se encogió de hombros.

Ginny y Harry habían tomado su auto para el aeropuerto en cuanto escucharon el mensaje en su contestador, de camino Ginny llamo a su madre y le dio aviso de la llegada, ella estaba más que tranquila pero en cuanto diviso a Lavender y a su pelirrojo hermano tras el vidrio de la puerta de salida, la ira se apodero de ella " más le vale que tenga aun buena explicación, Harry que si no le doy un barrigazo tan fuerte que el que va tener que estar en cuidados intensivos es el" dijo la joven a su esposo en cuanto vio que Lavender murmuraba algo a Ron mientras salían.

-Hola chicos- Ron salido de a mano a Harry pero antes de acercarse a su hermana esta soltó.

-Ronal Bilius Weasley- Arrastro con suavidad e ira concentrada en cada palabra- Donde demonios estabas tú metidos, porque no regresaste mis llamadas y mis email, que pasa contigo estás loco?.

-Vamos a ver Ginny se puede saber porque me gritas te has vuelto loca- Ron estaba frente a su hermana que lo miraba como su pudiera matarlo en cualquier momento.

-Como que por que te grito, te he llamado Ron, te he mando a-mails, y tu no apareces cómo es posible que ni siquiera llamaras a preguntar por la madre de tu hijo ha? Es que te da igual o qué?

-Primero te calmas y bajas la voz vale?- hizo un ademan con la mano en señal de tranquilidad- y segundo mi móvil se estropeo, no se me sus números de memoria vale, si pude llamarte esta mañana es porque el cielo se abrió y me ilumino pero eso fue casi misión imposible, y no te atrevas a decir que no me importa lo que le pase a mi hijo o Hermione que por eso es que regrese antes.

-Pues tendrías que haber regresado hace casi cinco días, es mas nunca tenias que haberte ido es inconcebible- Ginny levantaba la voz de nuevo y se veía afectada.

-Pero se puede saber por qué estar tan enojada por el amor de Dios Ginny no es el fin del mundo y ya cálmate que te va a dar algo…

-Que me calme, me pides que me calme?- respiraba agitada de indignación- como puedes pedirme que me calme cuando…

-Ya no mas- intervino Harry al comprender de que a conversación no llegaba al tema importante.-Ginny respira, no quiero llevarte a dar a luz a ti también y Ron- se tomo un segundo a ver la cara de su amigo sabia que esto podía dejarlo mal- Hermione tuvo una complicación…

-Como que tuvo una complicación que sucedió?- interrumpió Ron.

-Tranquilo ella está bien, pero tu bebe nació hace cinco días- la cara de Ron se descompenso eso no se lo esperaba y guardo silencio- está en estos momento en cuidados intensivos porque es prematura, pero pronto la pasaran a neonatología, por que ha evolucionado bastante bien.- termino de decir Harry lo más tranquilo que pudo.

Ron estaba Shock se lo había perdido y no se lo iba a perdonar nunca, se sintió morir era como si ya no pudiese oír a nadie, en su cara solo se reflejaba la angustia muda que se apodero de él, no podía creerlo eso no estaba bien, un dolor punzante se arrincono en su pecho y un nudo de su garganta le impido hablar, negó con la cabeza para no llorar para no desvanecerse ahora, se sentía mal tenia nauseas y estaba mareado, se había perdido el nacimiento de su bebe y la mujer a la que amaba quizás ahora lo odiaba aun mas.

-Ron, Ron…Ronald -Harry le saco del ensimismamiento en el que había quedado tras la noticia.

-Vale- dejo salir un largo suspiro.- debo ir al hospital.- y comenzó a caminar.

-Espero Ron, te llevamos- dijo Harry colocando la mano en el hombro del pelirrojo para detenerle.

-No Harry, lleva Lavender a su departamento por favor- dijo serio y con la mirada un poco desubicada.

Ron se giro de nuevo sobre sí mismo y estiro el brazo para detener un taxi, se subió a el " a san mungo por favor" dijo, en sus pensamientos divagaba mil ideas, mil cosas que decirle a ella, pero sabía que nada era suficiente para remediar, estaba pasmado, la realidad lo había golpeado de golpe y aun no podía reaccionar, estaba tranquilo pero más dolido que nunca, este dolor no se compraba ni siquiera con la partida de Hermione, era un dolor en la mente y en el corazón, que podían alejarlo de la realidad, y entre pensamientos y angustia el taxi se detuvo a la puerta del hospital.

Pago al taxista el servicio prestado y se desmonto del vehículo, se dirigió a la entrada y se planto frente a la recepcionista que lo miraba expectante esperando que de la boca de aquel hombre salieran palabras.

-Buenas tardes señorita, estoy buscando una paciente ella dio a luz hace cinco días pero el bebe aun esta en cuidado intensivos, y quisiera verle.

-Señor…

-Ronald- contesto

-Señor Ronald, las visitas de la UCIN son hasta las cuatro de la tarde,- señalo el reloj que marcaban la seis- pero si me da el nombre de registro del bebe le diré en que sala esta para que usted venga mañana.

Ron pensó por un segundo y una sonrisa irónica se asomo en su rostro, no sabía el nombre de su hijo, no podía ser más triste, pero no quería marcharse así no más a sí que pregunto por quien quizás podría darle respuesta.

-en fin, podría usted decirme si la Doctora Luna LoveGood esta de turno en este momento?

-mMmM- La recepcionista miro en su sistema.- si está en la planta tres, consultorio 3

-Muchas Gracias- dijo el pelirrojo efímeramente antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

Ron estaba nervioso, ahora sentía un fuerte nudo en el estomago que le impedía pensar con claridad, descendió del ascensor y no tuvo que buscar e consultorio, pues Luna se encontraba en el pasillo hablando muy seriamente con una enfermera que sostenía unos cuantos expedientes.

-Lamento interrumpir, Luna me recuerdas?- Se animo a hablar en medio de las dos mujeres.

-Sofía, puedes poner los medicamentos que te di, procura los análisis pronto, de acuerdo. Ya puedes retirarte- luna se dirigía a la enfermera y luego de que esta se marcara se volvió hacia Ron- si claro que te recuerdo, eres Ronald no?- el asintió con la cabeza.- en que puedo ayudar?

-Luna se que eres amiga de Hermione, por eso te busque, y también se que el bebe nació hace cinco días y que está en la UCIN y no quiero incomodarte de verdad pero me gustaría saber cómo esta si está bien.- Dijo tan Rápido que casi pierde el aliento, cosa que a luna le pareció una reacción muy divertida.

-No te preocupes, sígueme y te cuento en camino…- y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo has el ascensor.- tu bebe si nació hace cinco días, pero esta mas que bien, por eso hace como 4 horas que comenzamos su traslado a neonatología, allí tendrá que pasar un par de semanas.

- y sabes cómo se llama- Pregunto mirando al suelo, le daba un poco de vergüenza preguntar cómo se llamaba su hijo.

-Claro que lo se!, que clase de Madrina seria entonces se llama Rose, Rose Greanger.

-Es una niña- se giro a mirar a la rubia que caminaba junto a él, mientras caminaban por un pasillo muy silencios.

- si, es una hermosa niña y está en esta habitación,- se detuvo frente a un puerta de cristal, que dejaba ver lo que parecía ser una pequeña cunita de cristal, - Hermione está terminando de firmar el papeleo, así que no creo que tarde mucho, estas no son horas de visitas, así que no armes mucho jaleo que te pueden sacar.- y sin más se alejo de la puerta dejando de pie a Ron frente a él crista.

Ron se detuvo un segundo a pensar que hacer, pero al final empujo con cuidado de no hacer ruido aquella puertecilla de cristal y se dirigió hacia la única casillita de cristal del lugar. Lo primero que vio fue a la pequeña que estaba allí dormida, era más pequeñita de lo que pensó, que hacer, quizá esa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente, dejo caer una de sus manos sobre la cabecita de la pequeña, y ese nudo que se había hecho en su garganta por fin se decido permitiéndole la salida a unas lagrimas inseguras y silenciosas, no podía dejar de verla le parecía hermosa tan pequeña tan frágil, sintió miedo de saber que aun no podía llevársela a casa y que tal vez corriera peligro, pero un pequeñísimos suspiro de la pequeña consiguió sacarle una sonrisa y animarle también, acerco una silla que estaba al lado de la cunita, y tomo a la pequeña en brazos, encajaba tan perfectamente en el, era tan pequeña, el tacto era suave, delicado, la observo un segundo dejo libre una de sus manos, y comenzó a perfilar su rostro tan apacible, toco sus manitas y sus pies, se sentía bien, estaba embriagado de amor, colmado de una infinita felicidad que no sabía cómo expresar en palabras. Mientras acariciaba su frente pudo divisar algo que llamo su atención, levanto un poco aquel gorrito rosa, y dejo al descubierto una pequeña motita rojiza cobre que adornaba su cabeza, y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su cara, iba a ser como él, y eso era perfecto, porque era como él y como ella, porque era de los dos y por que había dos mujeres en su vida a las que amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

Hermione miraba desde fuera, aquel espectáculo tan armónico para su vista por su mente había pasado entrar e interrumpir en cuanto el se acerco a la pequeña que estaba aun tumbada, pero mientras ella dudaba él la tomo el brazos y ella se decidió a no hacer nada, estaba solo en silencio de pie observando, no que deseaba pensar solo quería darle ese momento a el de sentir eso tan maravilloso que ella también sintió, cuando vio a Ron sonreír al ver sus genes en la criatura, sintió un nuevo en el estomago, quería entrar allí abrazarlos a los dos y no dejarlos ir jamás, pero no podía hacer eso, su corazón aun le dolía y sabia que aun que esta fuera la primera vez para los dos, dentro de poco el volvería a vivir este momento con otra mujer muy diferente a ella, el dolor de su corazón consiguió sacarla de ese mágico momento, en el que hacia tan solo unos instantes había estado sumergida empujo la puertecilla de cristal permitiendo que el pelirrojo la observara detenidamente un segundo para después regresas su vista a la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

-Se llama Rose- rompió el silencio Hermione acercándose a él con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-Rose Greanger, si ya me entere del nombre mi hija.

-Valla! Que rapidez- añadió sarcástica.

-No pienso comenzar una discusión aquí Hermione…- acertó al decir Ron sin mirar aun a la castaña.

Hermione, le concedió la razón y guardo silencio se dispuso a recoger la cosas del lugar, que ahora que Ron se percataba, estaba lleno de Ositos de peluche, cartas y sobre un mesita unas fotografías y una cámara digital.

-No es peligro tener osos de peluche cerca de ella?-Pregunto Ron.

-lo he hablado con luna, y me ha dicho que no hay problema, no esta tan propensa a enfermedades como otros recién nacidos, además son cosas que le han traídos sus padrinos y mis padres.

- y teniendo en cuenta que su madrina es luna, no iba a negarse no?- a la castaña le hizo el gracia el comentario y negó con la cabeza.

-Como sabes que luna es la madrina?-Pregunto curiosa por el exceso de información del pelirrojo.

-pues como no me dejaban pasar, he buscado a luna y ella me a medio informado de todo… pero y quien es el padrino?-Frunció el entre cejo.

-Es Draco.- consto como si de algo obvio se tratara.

-¿por qué no me sorprende?, cuando menos lo pienses te dirá que quiere ser el padre de Rose.- hizo el comentario con ironía.

-En realidad….- se apoyo en la cunita de lado para quedar frente a él- ya lo hizo, me ofreció su apellido en cuanto me quede embarazada, y en cuanto llego de Shanghái, me repitió su oferta.-Ron se había quedado perplejo, y ahora se encontraba bastante envenenado.- pero le dije que mi hija tendría mi apellido y que con eso bastaba, además el se ha comportado ya como un padre desde antes de nacer, no le hace falta el papeleo para obtener el merito.- Hermione sabia, exactamente que sus palabras le dolían a él, pero a ella también le dolían y por eso las decía.

-Lástima que la niña allá decidido parecerse a mí, será un poco complicado que la haga pasar por suya, además Hermione, Rose tiene un padre y una madre tu y yo no necesita nada más.

-Sabes Ron, te equivocas ella si necesitara de Draco tu no vas a estar siempre hay, no estuviste ni para su nacimiento, se perfectamente que en cuanto nazca tu hijo regresaras a Malta y créeme cuanto tenga un problema, no piensa viajar hasta a ti le llamara a él cómo hago yo.

-Sabes?- se levanto de su asiento y puso a la pequeña de nuevo en su lugar- se que quieres herirme, es más si quieres golpéame- le miraba fijamente- porque sé que lo merezco Herm, debí estar aquí este era mi lugar se que te dolió, y puedes golpearme y tortúrame todo lo que quieras, pero nada de lo que hagas se va a comparar con el dolor que ya siento yo por no haber estado contigo.- termino de decir y observo a Hermione un segundo.

-Este Ron- trago saliva- creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos ya es tarde y las visitas se terminaron hace mucho.

-Vale, y por cierto Rose llevara mi apellido y no digas nada- le cayó antes de que pudiese decir algo mas.- sabes que no hace fala un prueba de paternidad para saber que Rose es mi hija, pero si lo que quieres es hacerlo por las vías judiciales, mira sé que no voy a perder así que como tú quieras.

Hermione se había quedado un poco fría, sabía que no podía negarle a Ron la paternidad de Rose eso si que era imposible, pero no esperaba que el fuera tan decidido a la hora de entablar la conversación.

-Está bien.- guardo silencio y tomo su bolso de la cómoda donde estaban los obsequios, se acerco a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente y paso una matita sobre ella.

-que descanses, Rose- Ron hizo lo mismo que Hermione, y fue él quien salió primero de la habitación.

La pareja salió del hospital de San Mungo ya entrada la noche, Hermione se negó a Ron la acompañase hasta su casa y este no quiso insistir no quería terminar en una fea discusión.


	28. Mentiras por amor a ti

NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE PERO PARA EL PROXIMO PIDO UN PAR DE DIAS… ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTEN COMO YO….

Pregunta: ¿mentirías por amor?

_**Mentiras por amor a ti **_

La primera semana de Rose en neonatología transcurrió con rapidez, solo se permitían dos visitas a la pequeña la de su madre que iba a diario a alimentarla y la de su padre que iba casi a diario a ver a su madre alimentarla, las visitas solo duraban una hora lo cual cada vez era más difícil para Hermione que no se acostumbraba a marcharse a casa sin la pequeña, y Ron que no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, cada vez que la pequeña se quedaba solita en esa habitación.

A lo largo de la segunda semana en neonatología de Rose, los avances de la niña cada vez eran más notorios, y aun que aun no podían presentársela oficialmente a sus familias, Ron le había sacado según Hermione unas decientas fotografías, que ya conocían todos los Weasley, Los Greanger, Los Malfoy y has los LoveGood. La noticia de la pequeña era la sensación del momento.

-Mama puedes venir un segundo por favor?- grito Ginny desde su habitación en casa Potter.

-Dime cielo que sucede te sientes bien?- Molly Weasley, subió las escaleras con todas la rapidez que pudo, pues hace un par de días que ella se había trasladado allí, para acompañar a su pequeña en las última semanas de su embarazo.

-Tranquila mama, es solo que quiero hablar contigo no siempre te llame es que voy a dar a luz- Ginny estaba sentada en su cama relajada.

-Bueno hija es que uno nunca sabe en qué momento, te pones en trabajo de parto…

-Créeme mama su fuese a dar a Luz lo notaria.- se burlo un poco.- y ya ven siéntate que quiero platicar contigo- y le hizo sitio a su madre en la cama.

-A ver qué sucede- se sentó a los pies de su hija, y tomo uno para hacerle un breve masaje.

-Mama de cuanto esta Lavender…-Pregunto recelosa

-Pues de unas veinte semanas, eso me dijo.

-Sabes mama, o Lavender es la peor mentirosa del mundo, o es la persona más idiota del mundo.

-Creo que es la segunda-y una sonrisa cómplice se asomo de medio lado.

-Como?... a ver por que no mejor compartes la teoría con tu embarazadísima hija, lo que yo iba a decir es que ese bebe de pronto no era de Ron.

-No solo no es de Ron cielo…-Contesto seria pero tranquila.

-Que quieres decir?

-He tenido siete hijos y tengo diez nietos, se perfectamente cuando una mujer esta embarazada y Lavender no lo está, sé que es grave lo que digo no me mires así cariño- dijo en cuanto Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- mira casi no ha tenido molestias, si es verdad que ha subido de peso, es algo notorio, pero para tener cinco meses, no hay ni la sombra de una barriguita de embarazada, es mas a estas alturas ya deberíamos saber que es.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, yo supe que era un niño a los cuatro meses.

-Vez?

-Pero mama por que no has dicho nada?- le cuestiono.

-Porque quería sabes hasta donde llegaría con esta mentira, pero ya no se puede en realidad la llame anoche y e dije que la visitaría, ya ha nacido Rose y Ron no puede está perdiendo su tiempo.

-Mama ten cuidado, no estás segura de que no está embarazada… y si Ron se entera se va a enojar muchísimo.

-Sabes hija, ella podrá se mentirosa puede estar hasta descerebrada pero no se va exponer a un escándalo público, su carrera se convertiría en un desastres.

- mama yo solo espero que no, nos estemos equivocando.- las dos mujeres guardaron silencio.- por cierto, muero de hambre.

-Sabes que no es normal tampoco?-La observó sorprendidas.

-el que?

-Que vayas a dar a Luz, y sigas con esos antojos y con esa manera de comer hija…

-Mama, eso es normal no porque este embarazada, si no porque soy una Weasley-Rondo los ojos.

El día comenzó con tranquilidad, Ginny bajo a desayunar con sus esposo y su madre, para luego por exigencia de Harry regresara a tumbarse, Molly había llamado a su hijo para saber a qué hora exacta iba a ir a ver a Rose al hospital, para saber a qué hora debía ir al departamento de lavender, preparo la merienda para su hija y la subió, colocándola en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, para luego despedirse de ella y e informarle que probablemente se tardaría pero que no se preocupara, Ginny asintió y se tumbo a ver la televisión aun que se sentía un poco angustiada por lo que su madre iba a hacer.

Molly, descendió del taxi que le había llevado hasta el departamento que ahora su hijo compartía con lavender en pleno centro de la ciudad de Londres, que para su gusto era demasiado transitada y ruidosa, subió al departamento de la joven y sin más preámbulos toco al timbre.

-Molly! La estaba esperando pero por favor pase- Lavender abrió alegremente la puerta esta visita era la mejor oportunidad que tenia para ganarse la confianza de la señora Weasley, por lo cual su casa estaba completamente limpia y organizada.

-Gracias Lavender…- la señora paso observo el lugar y se sentó sobre el sofá.

-y cuénteme como esta todo en casa de Ginny, he de imaginarme que está impaciente por el pequeño.- se sentó frente a la señora.

-Si la verdad es que esta muy ansiosa pero todo saldrá bien- comento tranquilamente.

-oh pero que maleducada soy, puedo ofreceré algo de tomar o de merendar?- Lavender se puso de pie y dejo salir una gran sonrisa.

-Sabes lavender, siéntate- ordeno retomando la seriedad del asunto que venía a tratar- lamento decirte querida que esta no es precisamente una cordial visita.

-sucede algo grave?-Pregunto inocente.

-Si sucede, y tu sabes muy bien qué es lo que sucede…¿hasta cuándo pensabas seguir con esta mentira? lavender mi paciencia también tiene un límite-Le miraba fijamente.

-No sé de qué me está hablando señora, realmente sus palabras son muy confusas-Lavender no mentía, realmente estaba en blanco.

-Lavender, se perfectamente que no estás esperando un hijo, ni de Ron ni de nadie, y si no he dicho nada es porque esperaba que la cordura regresara a ti y terminaras esta farsa sin afectar más a nadie lo que ya has afectado la vida de mi hijo.

Lavender se quedo de piedra no sabía que contestar a eso, era imposible que esto le estuviera sucediendo, y para ser sincera tenía miedo, pero eso no algo que estuviera dispuesta a demostrar.

-Como se atreve! -Exclamo indignada mientras se ponía en pie.- El hecho de que usted prefiera al hijo de Hermione no quiere decir que tenga derecho a meterse conmigo y mucho menos por en duda mi embarazo.

-Lavender, sé que no soy de tu agrado pero por favor no insultes la inteligencia que he adquirido con la experiencia de todos los embarazos que incluyendo los míos me han rodeado.

-Lamento decirle, señora Weasley, que usted está equivocada va a tener un nieto le guste o no.

-mira Lavender no vine a discutir, sé que no lo aceptarías ante mí, se qué tipo de persona eres, pero no buscas un escándalo de acuerdo?, solo vine a decir que puedes marcharte ahora mismo de la vida de mi hijo antes de que el regrese a casa, aun tienes cuarenta minutos, o si no yo misma destapo esta mentira y no creo que esto sea bueno para la reputación de una famosa empresaria y diseñadora de modas, así que tú decides si marcharte o te quedas a dar la cara y hacerte responsable de tus mentiras- se levando de su lugar.- solo espero que tu cordura te permita tomar la mejor decisión..- y sin esperar a un respuesta Molly se dirigió a la salida dando un portazo tan fuerte al marcharse que consiguió despertar a la absorta lavender.

Ron se encontraba en la habitación de Rose, ya se había alimentado así que Hermione le permito cargarla un rato para que la pequeña pudiese dormirse, la verdad es que a los dos les hacía mucho bien la intimidad que esas cuatro paredes les proporcionaban, casi no se hablan pero tampoco se atrevían a forzar una conversación, que probablemente terminaría mal, preferían disfrutar los minutos que les permitían estar con su hija, para observarla y mimarla. Ron dejo a Rose de nuevo en Brazos de su madre, ya que tras veinte minutos de movimientos y conversaciones bacías, no había conseguido que la pequeña se durmiera.

-No puedo creer que ya se vaya a terminar la hora- dijo él mientras se sentaba de lado de Hermione.

-Si lo sé, es muy poquito tiempo, pero he hablado con Luna y me ha dicho que si sigo las indicaciones, tendrá que pasar aquí una semana más y podre llevarla a casa.

-Ya tienes lista la habitación o necesitas ayuda?-Cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-No, ya está todo listo, lo único que falta es que esta pequeñita este en casa conmigo…- dijo Hermione mirando a su pequeña que pronto se dejaba acunar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ron se puso en pie un segundo, fue rápidamente hacia la cómoda de los obsequios y tomo la cámara digital, espero a que Hermione mirara nuevamente Rose, y un destello de luz le indico a la castaña que le habían sacado una foto, lo cual para era no era extraño, al principio se había enojado, pero luego de unas cuantas ya no le molestaba que Ron les sacara a las dos, miles de fotografías, cosa que desde el nacimiento de la pequeña se había convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo preferido.

Pronto la hora de visitas llego a su final, y la pareja se despidió de su pequeña que se encontraba ya dormida en la pequeña cunita de cristal, se despidieron de los otros padres que había en neonatología y salieron juntos, ya que hace un par de días que Hermione le permitía Ron que la dejase en su casa, para tranquilidad de ambos y para aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible con la pequeña, Hermione descendió del auto de Ron y este espero que a ella entrara en el ahora más conocido edificio. A regañadientes condujo hasta su departamento, y luego de aparcar el auto subió hasta el lugar que ahora compartía con lavender, entro a la casa con gran lentitud.

-Hola, Lave ya he llegado- dijo en voz alta mientras se despojaba de sus zapatos en la entrada.

Ron siguió caminando pero todo estaba en silencio "tal vez Salió" se dijo para sí mismo, fue a su habitación no había nadie, la verdad es que no le desagradaba esa soledad pero le preocupaba que ella saliera sola en su estado, saco un cerveza del refrigerador, y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, pero al colocar la cerveza sobre la mesa ratona de vidrio, vio un sobre amarillo que estaba marcado con su nombre, dejo la cerveza de lado y todo el sobre entre sus manos, lo giro par buscar el remitente, pero no lo encontró así que lo abrió, vio que estaba escrita a mano y reconoció esa letra como la de lavender.

_Querido Ron:_

_Sé que te debes estar preguntado porque te escribo, pero créeme esta es la única forma que encontré, de darte un explicación, quiero que sepas necesito que sepas que si hice todo lo que hice es porque te amo Ronald Weasley y no podía perderte, se que me odiaras después de esto, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, tu madre se ha dado cuenta y no me queda otra elección, Ron esto es más difícil de lo que pensé. Ronald no estoy embarazada, no vas a tener un hijo conmigo, pero espera déjame que te explique, sé que no tengo perdón por esto , cuando estaba en malata si creí que estaba embarazada, pero me hice un análisis que dio negativo, pero supuse que la única manera de acercarme a ti era si lo estaba, así que lo invente pero luego intente darte un bebe pero no conseguía que te acercaras más de lo necesario a mí y me desespere, Ron si hice todo esto fue por miedo a perderte porque te amo pero sabía que en algún momento esto se sabría, solo quería disfrutar de esta mentira el tiempo suficiente se que te hice daño y a ella también, y lo siento sabes que lo siento, por eso me voy por favor no me busques para pedirme una explicación, solo déjame marchar como lo hiciste tu alguna vez, se feliz con ella intenta que te perdone y me perdone a mi también, y dedícale todo tu tiempo a Rose, vale? Sé que me odias lo sé, por eso no podía decírtelo frente a frente, porque no podía soportarlo, dile a tu madre que gracias por obligarme a hacer esto, porque tal vez mi amor por ti me hubiese segado lo suficiente como para continuar con esta mentira, sé que me equivoque, lo sé. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo y tal vez con el tiempo consiga olvidarte._

_Lavender._

Ron se reacomodo en el sofá, y dejo la carta sobre la mesa, se tapo la cara con las manos y se dejo ir estaba anonadado no podía creer, que esto le sucediera, no sabía si sentirse afortunado o el mas desgraciado, miro a su a rededor y se vio en la soledad de ese departamento, en el cual hace tan solo un par de minutos se gestaba la mentira más grande su vida.

_**Veinte minutos antes**_

En cuanto la señora Weasley azoto la puerta, lavender se sintió morir, pero no le hicieron falta más de dos minutos para comprender, que Molly tenía razón, salió disparada del salón hacia su habitación, necesitaba darse prisa debía hacerlo ahora que aun tenía fuerzas, del armario de Ron saco una maleta y tomo la suya, puso las dos sobre la cama y comenzó a sacar angustiada todo de los armarios, en cuanto estuvo lista, cerro las maletas como pudo, y las arrastro hasta el salón, en cuanto estuvo en la puerta las lagrimas comenzaron a salir incontrolables, desesperadas de dolor de rabia con ella con su vida con su corazón que latía de amor por un hombre que no la amaba, se dio la vuelta no podía irse así, busco un papel de entre las cosas de Ron y se sentó frente a la mesa del salón.

-Como lo hago, como te digo? – se preguntaba, incapaz de comenzar a escribir mientras temblaba de miedo con violencia.

Seco sus lagrimas que ni a pesar de este movimiento dejaron de salir, y comenzó a escribir, y en cuanto sintió que debía marcharse antes de convencerse a sí misma quedarse y continuar con esa farsa, sello aquel sobre como aquel que guarda el mayor secreto de su vida, se puso en pie y observo por última vez aquel lugar " ahora sé lo que sentiste cuando te marchaste" repitió en voz alta para sí misma, asiendo alusión a Ron, tomo sus maletas y cerró la puerta tras ella, en cuanto bajo el ascensor, vio el taxi que ya estaba fuera del edificio esperándole, saco sus maletas y el conductor las subió mientras ella se subía al auto.

En cuanto al auto arranco, lavender pudo ver el coche negro de Ron ingresar en el edificio, las desesperadas y silenciosas lagrimas se apoderaron de ella de nuevo, no por el secreto del cual Ron se enteraría, si no porque quizás ahora el sería feliz con Hermione y ella probablemente le amaría toda la vida, como hace seis años, como hace seis horas como hace seis segundos, como en ese momento.

_**Tiempo actual.**_

Ron se puso de pie, tomo aquella carta y salió del departamento camino por la calle sin sabes bien a donde iba, no se sentía triste pero tampoco estaba feliz, tal vez el tiempo nunca retrocedería y tal Hermione ya no le quería como antes como para perdonar y olvidar, vio un bar en la esquina y sin pensarlo si quiera entro a aquel lugar, la primera copa fue desagradable ya a la tercera se sentía aliviado, como si el alcohol borrara de su memoria y vida todo lo desagradable que había vivido hasta el momento, como comenzar de cero si no tenía a Hermione a su lado. "Hermione" pensó, ya en su séptima copa y bastante alicorado, se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar, vio que la calle estaba bastante sola y silenciosa, pero él no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que el había entrado en aquel bar y la verdad tampoco le importaba, detuvo un taxi entre hipidos y tambaleos y se subió a él y le indico una dirección.

El cuanto llegaron al aun más silencioso edificio, pago al taxista y entro en el edificio, subió por el ascensor y toco al timbre de aquel departamento, escucho como se encendieron las luces y como alguien se acerba a la puerta, en cuanto la abrieron.

-Ron pero que haces aquí?-Pregunto Hermione en cuanto le había visto por la mirilla de la puerta se había convencido de que algo no estaba bien.

-hola Hermosa-dijo esbozando una ebria sonrisa.

-Ron estas borracho, por Dios se puede saber qué te pasa? Mira que hora es…-Pero se dio cuenta que no importaba que le dijera él no se estaba enterando de nada, así que le ayudo a pasar al departamento y lo sentó en el sofá.

Hermione se sentó frente a el intentando llamar la atención de aquella mirada perdida para saber por qué estaba de esa manera.

-Sabes, Herm?... mi vida es un asco…- su cabeza se tambaleaba y miraba a intervalo al rostro de ella y el suelo- soy un imbécil, y Lavender jumm esa no sé que es, sabes que te amo pero es que la vida se ensaño conmigo- levanto su mano que temblaba a cada rose con el rostro de la castaña- y te perdí, y ahora resulta que no voy a ser padre, que me vieron la cara de idiota de nuevo, herm ¿tan mala persona soy?

-Ron, no sé de qué me hablas, como que ya no vas a ser padre?- Hermione le hablaba con suavidad y delicadeza.

-Lavender no esta embarazada… me mintió, por que según ella eso… justamente eso es amor-Dijo él entre hipidos.

-Que?- Hermione se había quedado de piedra, de todos los motivos que se imagino, esa era el único que no había pasado por su cabeza.

-No me crees? Toma- como pudo saco la carta que tal vez había leído unas diez veces-Léelo tu misma.

-Que es- tomo la cara en su mano y la abrió, y comenzó a leer mientras Ron se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a l puerta de nuevo con mucha lentitud y tropezándose con todo. En cuanto termino de leer se tapo la boca con las manos y una angustia se puso en ella.-A dónde vas?-pregunto cuando le vio ya en la puerta.

-No quiero incomodarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho, enserio Herm tu tampoco te mereces esto.- hizo un ademan con la mano que Hermione entendió como Adiós.

-Vamos no hagas el tonto ya estas bastante borracho, no sé ni cómo has llegado hasta aquí,- le tomo de la mano y en silencio lo sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

Hermione se dirigió a la cocina a calentar un poco de agua para prepara un té a Ron, pero mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar sonreír, podía ser egoísta, pero en cierta manera algunas de las palabras de lavender la reconfortaba, en cuanto termino de preparar el te lo dejo en la mesita, y tomo Ron que estaba medio inconsciente y que parecía querer vomitar, y lo dirigió a la ducha.

En el cuarto de baño, le saco la camisa con cuidado los zapatos y el pantalón, para dejarlo en ropa interior, cosas que la sonrojo un poco, hace mucho que no lo veía tan ligero de ropa, abrió la ducha y lo empujo dentro, aun que el se resistió un poco por lo fría del agua pero luego consiguió reconfortarle a él también, aun que ella tuvo que ayudarle a mantenerse en pie, consiguiendo así que se formara un gran charco de agua en el suelo del baño. Lo dejo un minuto allí y luego le acerco una tolla blanca que el mimos se puso en la cintura, dejando al resto de su cuerpo completamente húmedo, y en medio del silencio, se dirigieron juntos a la habitación de ella, donde el se sentó a observarla mientras ella salía de la habitación como si de un espejismo se tratara, pero no tardo mucho en regresar, en cuanto lo hizo expendio el ahora tibio té, que el recibió con agrado, mientras lo tomaba ella se sentó frente a él en la cama con las piernas encogidas mientras las ataba con sus brazos, había un gran silencio en aquel lugar, pero no era incomodo, era solo un silencio tranquilo , que los dos necesitaban para comprender que nuevamente sus vidas daban un giro.


	29. aun hay esperanza para amar

La noche contemplo en silencio la escena que se había formado, ella había terminado vencida por el sueño en la parte baja de la cama y el aun mareado por exceso de alcohol la miraba embelesado como si de un ángel se tratara, podía llegar ser una escena romántica pero la mirada triste, del aun despierto protagonista demostraban lo contrario, Ron acomodo a Hermione en la cama tomo la manta y la cubrió con ella, por solo un instante su mente divagó en si quedarse con ella marcharse, y aun que su corazón son voto con todas su fuerzas por la primera opción, el necesitaba tiempo para saber que hacer no quería precipitarse mas, necesitaba trazar su camino de nuevo y eso no sucedería esa noche. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el salón donde tomos sus ropas y las puso sobre el, y se marcho en silencio.

El sol se coló por la rendija de su ventana, y le dio de lleno sobre la cara al principio fue incomodo pero luego se acostumbro a la luz, abrió con pesadez los ojos, y pronto estuvo sentada en la cama, en cuanto miro a su alrededor y la extraña forma en la que estaba dormida, recordó la noche anterior y sin más esfuerzo se puso en pie salió de la habitación y busco por aquel departamento cierta melena roja que había invadido su noche y sus sueños. Pronto no encontró a nadie y por su cabeza entro la posibilidad que su anhelo por él le llevara a imaginar aquella peculiar situación, pero cierta hoja de papel arrugada y medio rota con caligrafía de mujer, le hizo comprender que la noche fue real y la presencia de él también.

La tarde llego a Londres y con él una feliz Hermione Greanger por fin llegaba a un lugar que desde hace un par de semanas amaba visitar, puede que se sintiera un poco sola en casa, pero cada vez que veía a su pequeña un poco mas rosada, su felicidad se acrecentaba y su realidad se iluminaba con tan solo la idea de pensar que dentro de poco podría llevársela a casa y ser una madre las veinticuatro horas.

Ron estaba de camino al hospital, cuando había ido a recoger a Hermione a el edificio donde vivía el portero le indico que la castaña se había marchado muy temprano, estaba un poco impaciente, pero el despertarse solo en aquel departamento sin tener que fingirle una sonrisa a Lavender era algo que realmente agradecía, y aun que no soportaba la idea de que le mintieran de esa manera tan cruel, en el interior se sentía agradecido por ese mínimo de cordura que había tenido la rubia, y ahora su cabeza solo conservaba dos mujeres, las únicas que siempre habían estado presentes, amaba a Hermione tanto como amaba a la pequeña Rose, pero sabía que pronto la pequeña saldría de neonatología y se harían más complicadas las visitas, aun no tenía muy bien planeado que hacer, pero rogaba al cielo que Hermione no se lo complicara demasiado.

Ron estaciono el auto en el aparcamiento del San mungo, descendió y camino hasta la planta de neonatología donde se encontraba su hija, en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación vio que luna se encontraba con Hermione que miraba a Rose que se encontraba tumbada en la cuna.

-Buenas tardes chicas…- dijo Ron en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación- sucede algo Luna?

-no te preocupes Ron, solo vine a hacerle un pequeño chequeo a Rose.

-Y que tal esta?- se acerco a la cunita.

-pues más que bien, la verdad es que ha pasado una noche un poco larga, así que no tendrá ganas de alimentarse ahora Herm.- Luna dirigió su mirada a Hermione que casi comienza a hacer un puchero por no poder alimentarla.

- y por que ha tenido un larga noche?- pregunto Hermione.

-Pues digamos que digna hija de su padre,- Ron enarco una ceja- si no me mires así siempre fuiste muy rebelde en el instituto, además aquí la agotada pequeña se la ha pasado toda la noche llorando sin motivo, yo creo que ya está cansada de este lugar.

-Pero si lloraba es porque tal vez algo le sucedía no?- pregunto con un poco de angustia Ron.

-Pues si que quería llamar la atención de sus padres, y podrás notar que ninguna enfermara pudo calmarla, termino quedándose dormida de tanto llorar- luna negó con la cabeza.

-Pobrecita mi pequeña…- Hermione la miraba embelesada mientras acariciaba la cabecita.

-Bueno pues antes de que mate a gritos a mis enfermeras, creo que esta muñeca, podrá irse a casa mañana, pero Hermione vamos a tener que seguir unas indicaciones vale?.

- Gracias lu, por supuesto que seguiré las indicaciones- Hermione se veía emocionada feliz y bastante sorprendida por la noticia.

-Gracias Luna enserio.-dijo Ron muy serio desde un segundo plano.

-No hay de que Ron, y bueno no hay que alimentarla le hemos dado ya de comer por el llanto así que es mejor que descanse un poco, bueno no es mas lo que venía a decirles vale? Nos vemos luego.- y cerró tras ella la puerta de la habitación dejando a solas a la pequeña con sus padres.

Hermione se alejo de la cuna de la bebe luego de abrigarla bien con una manta rosada que le había regalado su abuela Molly, y se sentó en el sofá en donde solía alimentarla, Ron la miraba estupefacto no sabía si era mejor callar o hablar, pero el silencio que la noche anterior era acogedor, ahora se tornaba incomodo y pesado.

-Pase a buscarte al edificio, pero ya no estabas- atino a decir Ron que seguía en pie junto a la cuna de Rose.

-Oh, bueno la verdad es que con la borrachera que llevabas puesta anoche, no esperaba que tuvieras intención de despertar.

-Mira, por mas ebrio que este, no pienso perderme los únicos sesenta minutos al día que tengo para ver a mi hija.-Observo a Rose y luego poso su mirada en Hermione que lo miraba con un poco de duda.

-Cuando desperté esta mañana ya no estabas y supuse que no querías dar explicaciones… así que decidí salir más temprano y acércame a casa de mama a saludar.

-Si me marche de tu casa, fue porque no quería causarte más molestias bastante tiene Rose con un padre como yo, como para que tu también te agotes por mi culpa.

-A mi no me incomodas…-Una mirada involuntaria y embelesada se asomo, pero pronto retomo la compostura.-Digo-Carraspeo un poco al ver la sonrisa que se había formado en la cara del pelirrojo- que eres el padre de mi hija, al final me he acostumbrado a ti y pues, eso que viví mucho tiempo contigo y pues…-Ron se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Ya no te incomodo? – Ron se puso en cuclillas cerca a ella y con una mirada seductora que denotaba sus pensamientos.- pero pensé que me odiabas? Es más lo suficiente como para decir que fuiste infiel que rose no es mi hija, y no sé cuantas más.

-Es que, ya te dije Ron me acostumbre a ti- Su labios temblaban casi imperceptiblemente.

-Tranquila,- paso su dedo índice por el labio inferior de ella, haciéndole entender que había notado su nerviosismo.- No me des explicaciones, que no hacen falta y es por estas cosas que me dices sin querer decirme- su voz era seductora y tranquila mientras buscaba penetrar con sus ojo los de ella-Son las que me hacen entender que en el fondo de tu corazón aun hay una esperanza para nosotros dos.- se acerco mas al rostro de ella que comenzó respirar con un poco de violencia y entonces el desvió su rostro para ponerse en su oído.- pero no te preocupes que aun que tenga que contener una y mil veces estas ganas de besarte que tengo ahora, no pienso hacerte nada que tu, no quieras.

Ron se alejo de ella, que se puso en pie con intención de decir algo que al final no salió de su boca, pero es que como replicar algo que era cierto, aun que ella mismas se lo negara una y mil veces, por cada una de sus neuronas era el nombre de ese pelirrojo el que le hacía estremeces hasta el más pequeño de sus risos. Ron la observo un segundo más intentado dar alientos, para que un te quiero saliera por esos rojizos labios que hace tan solo dos instantes casi no consigue evitar besar y por fin conseguir quedarse junto a ella para no dejarla marchar nunca más.

-Bueno espero no interrumpir- Luna entro sin más a la habitación y se fijo en las miradas furtivas que aun mantenían los personajes- pero me da igual, ya interrumpí ya ni modo, vine a traer la orden de salida así que Herm, fírmala y llévala a recepción antes de que yo cambie de opinión, pero sabes que siguiendo las indicaciones que te di- luna extendió a Hermione una papel pero esta ni se inmuto- si Hermione deja de mirar a Ron con cara de si te dejas te como, y préstame atención por favor.

- si perdonam Luna, este es que…- intento explicarse pero solo consiguió sonrojarse.

-Vale, cuando el susodicho se marche podremos hablar ahora mismo no hace falta que me expliques nada, solo toma la orden y ya está…- guiño un ojo a manera de complicidad a la ya más calmada castaña.

- Okey esto quiere decir que ya podemos marcharnos?- Ron se acerco a Luna al notar el nerviosismo de Hermione y tomo la orden de la mano de la rubia.

-Si Ron solo deben firmarlo llevarlo a recepción, y ya podrán llevarse a casa a la pequeña.

-Vale, pues ya mismo nos podemos en ello muchas gracias luna enserio...

-No te preocupes, pero yo ya me marcho porque tengo consulta así que …- hizo un extraños ademan con las manos y comenzó caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación y entonces se giro antes de salir- Por cierto donde debo ir a visitar a la peque? En que casa se queda?.

La pregunta descolocó un poco a los presentes en el lugar que, a expensas de su felicidad por el poder sacar a su hija del hospital Hermione no había pensado si quiera que tal vez Ron quisiera llevarle a su casa. Pero para Ron esto estaba más que claro, el ya había decidido que la pequeña debía estar con su madre y el seria quien le visitaría cosa que además de hacerle feliz podrá servirle de escusa para ver a la otra mujer mas importante de su vida.

-No te preocupes Luna puedes ver a la casa de Hermione- Se atrevió a decir Ron- amenos de que ella tenga algo que decir- cuestiono y se giro para mirarla.

-No… por supuesto, es perfecto- dijo con una gran sonrisa que mostraba la conformidad con la decisión tomada por el pelirrojo- pero igual Ron siempre podrá verla cuando desee- hizo hincapié en esta última palabra- y luna por favor a un no le digas a Draco porque se apalancara en mi apartamento y primero vamos a ir a casa de los padres de Ron para que su familia le conozca y luego ya se la llevaremos a él y a mis padres… claro si ron está de acuerdo- se acerco al pelirrojo que le estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa en rostro.

-Créeme no puedo estar más de acuerdo- y se quedo viéndola intentando comprender si era posible que esa mujer tan hermosa y encantadora fuera real.

Luna asomo una sonrisa picara y cómplice, admirando la escena en la que su amiga y el padre de su aijada que se habían quedado mudos mientras se observaban un tanto embobados, y sin querer interrumpir más de lo necesario salió de la habitación de neonatología dejando atrás lo que ella pensaba era una casi-familia.

Ron noto la ausencia de la Rubia e inmediatamente s dispuso a buscar un bolígrafo para firmar aquel documento, acto al cual Hermione contesto, comenzando a empacar la maleta de la pequeña Rose, que seguía dormida en su cunita. Ron le acerco el bolígrafo y el papel a Hermione quien se apoyo en la pequeña mesita ratona que se encontraba en la habitación, entando esta firmaba el documento ron la observo y se atrevió a proponer la idea que había surgido en su cabeza.

-Hermione…

-Dime- despego su mirada del papel para observar un segundo a Ron.- que sucede.

-pues había pensado que pues la casa de mis padres queda un poco lejos de la ciudad y tardaríamos mucho en un viaje de ida y vuelta y eso le puede hacer mal a Rose y no quiero privar a tu familia de conocer a la bebe, así que te parece si vamos hoy y pues que ellos y tu amigo- hizo un gesto de desdén- Draco la conozcan hoy, y luego nos vamos los tres a casa de mis padres así mi familia también puede ir a ver a Rose que piensas.?- Ron se quedo a espera de una respuesta y dijo su proposición intentando no sonar muy atrevido.

-Pues- Hermione intentaba asimilar la propocicion.- dices irnos todo el fin de semana?

-Si digo, si te parece bien no… porque si no te apetece pues lo hacemos a tu manera y podemos…

-No, No – dijo rápidamente cortando el discurso que había comenzado Ron-está bien tienes razón pretender ir en un solo día puede hacerle daño a la salud de Rose y yo no quiero eso, así que está bien vemos a mis padres hoy y vamos el fin de semana a casa de tus padres no hay ningún problema…

-Vale entonces llamare a mama y le diré que mañana en horas de la tarde llegamos te parece bien?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y le entrego a Ron el documento de la orden de salida de la pequeña Rose.- vale llevare esto a recepción, y luego tú me dices donde te llevo vale?- y con a dicha que su propuesta allá sido aceptada salió de la habitación.

Hermione termino de organizar todas las cosas de Rose dentro de la maleta, tal vez desde el nacimiento de la pequeña esta era el día que los padres de aquella pelirroja mas añoraban, en cuanto Ron regreso a la habitación, Hermione tomo a rose en brazos y ron tomo la maleta, juntos se despidieron de algunos amigos que habían hecho en el hospital y salieron de allí, por primera vez con Rose acompañándoles, momento que aunque no creyesen tenia magia en el aire para aquel par de adultos.

Hermione le indicó a Ron que le llevara a su departamento y que de allí, llamarían a los padres de ella para que fueran a ver a la pequeña, mientras alistaban un poco la habitación para quienes fueran a verla. Pronto llegaron al edificio y subieron al departamento donde juntos tumbaron a una adormecida Rose.

-Creo que el viaje hasta aquí a conseguido agotarla.-Indico Hermione mientras ponía una mantita sobre la niña.

-Si supongo, además si dicen que lloro como lloro es normal que no esté de ánimos para hacer la gran cosa.- Ron se encontraba recostado en la puerta de la habitación que luego de que Hermione apagara la luz y encendiera la lamparita animada, quedo decorada con mariposas y flores.

-Enserio fuiste el mas rebelde de tu generación?-Hermione salió de la habitación esquivando a ron y s fue hacia la cocina.

-A que te refieres?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, yendo tras ella.

-Pues es lo que ha dicho Luna, que fuiste el mas rebelde del instituto. Te?

-No gracias…, pero la verdad no es que fuera el mas rebelde en realidad era que Harry y yo teníamos un gran imán para los problemas y aun sin querer terminábamos suspendidos o expulsados.- se encogió un poco de hombros mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-pues yo no creo que los expulsaran sin motivos, algo tendrían que hacer…- se sentó frente a él con una taza de té en la manos.

-Vale… está bien no éramos unos santos pero teníamos buenas causas, además tu nunca lo entenderías supongo que fuiste el cerebrito de la clase.

-bueno si que fui la más inteligente…

-y la más modesta también me imagino?- dijo él con un poco de ironía que consiguió sacar una sonrisa a Hermione.

Tan solo pasaron quince minutos de conversación amistosa, en la cual los dos estaban más concentrados en aquellas coquetas miradas que s regalaban mutuamente que en el tema principal, cuando escucharon el timbre del departamento relinchar de impaciencia.

-Hola…- Dijo Hermione al abrir la puerta y dar un par de abrazos a sus padres, para darles paso dentro del departamento.

-Donde esta… donde esta mi sobrina-aijada-casi hija?- Draco venía de la mano de Luna pero no para de preguntar por Rose.

-Si hola Draco como estas, bien ha me alegra yo igual!- Hermione le recibió y le miro con ironía.

-Holaa hermosaaa miaa solo miaaa- Draco al percatarse de la presencia de Ron decidió dejar salir su lado más amoroso de la castaña, soltando a su pareja y abrazando con tal fuerza a Hermione que la elevó un poco del suelo.

-Wow si que estas muy feliz de conocer a Rose.-dijo Hermione en cuanto se sintió en el suelo.

- y hablando de mi pequeña donde esta?- Draco miraba hacia los lados con impaciencia mientras sostenía aun de la cintura a Hermione.

-Pues MI HIJA- Ron remarco estas dos palabras como si así pudiera hacer entender al rubio que este era su territorio.- esta su habitación, con sus abuelos en este momento.

-vale, espero que te ala gustado como decore la habitación Ron- y al pasar dio un giño de prepotencia al pelirrojo.- Vamos cariño- tomo de la mano a Luna- le tengo un regalo Herm no te tardes vale?- y desapareció de la escena.

Ron intentaba mantener la calma, realmente no soportaba a ese cretino que Hermione tanto quería, Ron sabía que Draco era muy importante para Hermione y que quizás la acompaño a cosas en las que él no estuvo, pero eso no le daba derecho ni sobre Rose, ni mucho menos sobre Hermione. Él era el padre de Rose, y tal vez el hombre a quien Hermione amaba y eso no lo tenía Draco, aun que estuviera empecinado a hacer parte de ello.

Hermione observo la escena divertida un segundo, sabia cuan testarudo era Draco y cuan celoso era Ron y sabia que ninguno de los dos daría el brazo a torcer, pero en el fondo a ella le hacía mucha gracia el comportamiento de ambos hombres pues para ella, solo parecía un par de niños.

La visita continuo tal cual fue planeada, la pequeña Rose despertó y exigió la presencia de sus padres que en esta ocasión si estaban para arrullarle, Emily Greanger lloro y Christopher rio de lo lindo a cada mueca de su pequeña nieta, en tanto Ron se encargaba de sacar fotos que prometió a los abuelos hacerle llegar por e-mail, Draco se acerco a la pequeña y aun que tuvo miedo de cargarla le regalo una pequeña pulsera de oro de la cual colgaba una R decorada con circones, el detalle fue aceptado a regañadientes por Ron, pero al final Hermione le convenció de que era un hermoso detalle, por parte de Draco lo que saco una satisfactoria sonrisa al rubio, que fue borrada inmediatamente Ron comento en voz alta que se marcharía el fin de semana fuera de Londres con Rose y Hermione. Pronto la visita llego a su fin y muy a pesar de los abuelos y los padrinos llego el momento de decir adiós, hasta el lunes en la mañana que sería la hora en la que Ron y Hermione regresarían de casa Weasley.

El día viernes asomo su llegada y junto con él un feliz madre se despertaba a ver el estado de su hija, que nuevamente le recordó a su padre, pues la pequeña solo decidió que era buena hora de despertarse hasta las diez de la mañana. En tanto la pequeña dormía, Hermione aprovechó para comenzar a empacar sus cosas para el viaje de fin de semana, y luego de amantarle por primera vez en casa, decidió que era hora de llamar a Luna en busca de concejo algo en su interior no le permitía estar tranquila y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

-Hola guapa…ya te paso a Draco -Luna contesto el teléfono de casa de Draco, ya que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo allí.

-Hola luna… no en realidad es contigo con quien quiero hablar? Estas ocupada o interrumpo algo?.

-No te preocupes, no tengo turno sino hasta dentro de una hora y Draco solo está haciendo el tonto para no regresar al trabajo…pero como sabias que estaba aquí?

-mira últimamente, es como si ustedes viviesen juntos, adema llame al hospital y me dijeron que no estabas de turno así que mira soy bruja…

-Vale me ha quedado claro… bueno dime de qué quieres hablar que ya me he tumbado en el sofá lejos de ut amigo.

-está bien, la verdad es que no sé que me pasa Lu, es que se que sonara un poco estúpido pero me da un poco de miedo de pasar todo el fin de semana con Ron

-Pero por que, bueno digo que lo más grave que podía pasar era que te quedaras embaraza y mujer eso ya sucedió.

-Si ya lo sé es solo que no se, teniendo en cuenta la última vez que estuve en esa casa, no sé, todo termino mal.

-Hermione no digas eso… no término mal término muy bien, conociste al amor de tu vida, al padre de tu hija y mejor aun tienes una hija.

-si ya lo sé y soy afortunada por eso, es solo que no quiero sufrir.

-Crees que puede convencerte o puedes perder el control de la situación en algún momento que queden asolas.?

-La verdad, mira yo no tenía planeado este viaje, es mas no se ni por que acepte y me da rabia porque aun que quiero odiarlo por todo lo que he tenido que pasar por el no me sale Luna.

- se que si Draco me oye me deja pero vale me arriesgo ¿Sabes, que pienso yo? Que deberías de dejar de estar a la defensiva Herm, vive el momento y disfrútalo, mira en todo este tiempo no ha pasado un minuto en que no pienses en el y por la manera en que el te mira se que le pasa lo mismo, mira por primera vez en mucho tiempo no hay un extraño impedimento, y yo quiero que te pierdas de algo hermoso, solo por miedo a perder.

-Tengo miedo Luna, pero tienes razón tal vez la vida nos una oportunidad, pero yo no se si pueda perdonar y olvidar tan fácil.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar a ver cómo se desarrolla la situación, no tomes decisiones precipitadas y no estés tan predispuesta a lo que pueda suceder.

-Sí creo que tienes razón, pienso aprovechas este viaje para disfrutar de Rose y del campo a ver qué tal nos va no puedo apresurarme ni sacar conclusiones sin saber bien que es lo que va a suceder.

-Vale, sabes ya que tu problema ya tiene solución, voy a despertar al perezoso de Draco que es enserio lo que no quiere ir a trabajar?

-Creo que lo has mal acostumbrado, pero vale, ve con el dile que lo quiero y que un beso de Rose, se cuidan he? Adiós!

-Adiós!

Hermione terminó de hablar con luna e inmediatamente se metió a la ducha, para luego salir y pasar la tarde arreglando a su hija, para el viaje de fin de semana. Pronto la tarde se asomo con el destello rojo carmesí del astro rey, y junto con el Ron llego al departamento de Hermione donde esta ya le esperaba con todo preparado para salir, juntos bajaron hasta el auto y luego de poner a la pequeña Rose en la nueva sillita de bebe que para sorpresa de Hermione, Ron había adquirido hacia más de un mes, salieron del la ciudad londinense para dirigir juntos su camino hacia un fin de semana en casa de los padres de él, que quizás para los tres podía estar lleno de sorpresas.

_se que soy la peor de todas y que no tengo perdon.... pero pido las disculpas mi tiempo se acortaa y no me daaaa.... espero sepan entender y espero que tambn se animen a comentar por que realmente me encanta ( aun que no lo meresca) este capitulo muestra el regreso al principio, para los qeu me piden que anticipe las sorpresas.... este fic ya casi termina aun quedan cosas por decir pero realmente ya casi llegamos al final quedan pocos capitulos(en realidad no lo se XD), intentare postear lo mas printo posible y enserio gracias a todos lo que me comentan siempre y a los que no se animan a comentar tambien los quierooo lindo fin de semana :D …. Perdon si no contesto los comentarioa ahora es que enserio ando malll de tiempo.. :D_


	30. un buen fin de semana

El viaje hacia la casa Weasley fue bastante cómodo aun que no hubo mucha platica en el camino, solo un extraño silencio que era solo interrumpido por algún extraño ruidito producido por Rose, dos horas de recorrido pasaron, y luego al instante se diviso una casa que para Hermione traía una gran cantidad de recuerdos, incluida la concepción de la pequeña que se encontraba en el puesto de atrás. Ron detuvo el auto y ambas bajaron del vehículo, Hermione saco a Rose del la sillita de bebe, y Ron puso sobre ella una manta blanca, y lo que Hermione correspondió con una cálida sonrisa, Ron bajo el equipaje del auto y juntos caminaron por el caminillo de piedra que s detenía en el portal de la casa.

Ron levanto el brazo con la mano empuñada y toco la puerta de la casa con fuerza, pronto escucharon unos estruendosos ruidos que provenían de adentro y una señora Weasley abrió la puerta con presura ahogando un grito con sus manos en cuanto vio a la pareja con la pequeña en brazos de su madre.

-hola… Arthur baja que han llegado los chicos.!- Se grito de tal manera que Hermione tuvo que reír por lo bajo.

_Hola querida, tiempo sin verte- salido de un beso a Hermione

-hola, Molly me alegra verte a mi también- correspondió Hermione que tenia a la pequeña rose en sus brazos.

– Hijo me alegra tenerte en casa- abrazo con fuerza ron que correspondió el cálido abrazo de bienvenida.-Pero miren quien está aquí,- dirigió su mirada al bustito en brazos de Hermione-dios estoy tan emocionada no se imaginan, pero pasen no se queden en la puerta.

Los tres adultos entraron a la casa, en tanto Hermione se dirigió al salón y se sentaba en uno de los sillones, Ron dejo el equipaje de ambos en la entrada del lugar, para luego acompañar a Hermione hasta el salón.

-Hola pero miren quien llego a casa donde esta mi nieta ha?- Arthur Weasley bajo las escaleras y se aproximo a donde estaba sentada Hermione mientras se quitaba los lentes que levaba puestos- Hola Querida como están ha?

-Muy bien Arthur, muy contentas de estar aquí la verdad.-Dijo con sinceridad, siempre le gusto acogedora que podía ser la casa.

-Bueno aquí tienen unas limonadas, bueno decirles que los gemelos y Ginny, vendrán todos el domingo para que pasemos la tarde y así conocer a Rose y que sus piremos y primas también hagan lo propio.- Molly se sentó junto a ellos en el salón.

-Ho! Es perfecto mama, aun que supongo que Charley y Bill tendrán que esperar más tiempo.

-Si por el colegio y los chicos ahora les es imposible viajar, pero mandan recuerdos y esperan conocer pronto a la pequeña- Molly se puso al lado de Hermione, y le extendió los brazos.-Puedo?- la castaña no tuvo necesidad de contestar inmediatamente puso con mucha delicadeza a la pequeña en brazos de sus abuela que casi rompe en llanto al contacto con la bebe.

La noche llego con prisa y luego de una deliciosa cena prepara por la señora Weasley, y de que Hermione alimentara a Rose, llego la hora de dormir y de la distribución de las habitaciones, los señores les indicaron que dormirían en la misma habitación que ocuparon para su aniversario, solo que esta vez Hermione, compartiría la habitación solo con Rose. Ron se adelanto y subió a colocar las maletas y a armar la cunita portable que al final le costó más de lo que pensaba.

-Que tengan buena noche- Hermione se despidió de los señores Weasley, excusando por que Rose se había quedado dormida ya.

Subió las escalera con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y se acerco a la puerta de su habitación, entro con delicadeza y vio que la cunita ya estaba armada al lado de la cama, se acerco y con mucho esmero de no despertar a Rose la dejo sobre esta y luego puso una manta sobre la pequeña. En cuanto la dejo allí pudo revisar mejor la habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír, en cuanto comenzó a colocar su pijama, recordó la primera vez que Ron y ella durmieron en esa misma habitación juntos, y lo atrevido de su despertar, sin querer una melancólica sonrisa se vio reflejada en su cara y se dejo caer sentada sobre el borde de la cama.

Ron ya se había cambiado, tenia puesto su pantalón y una camisilla blanca sin mangas, estaba recostado en la pared del balcón perdido en silencioso y oscuro horizonte cuando sitio que la habitación de al lado se ilumino, sintió un gran anhelo de entrar e irrumpir en ese mismo instante, pero reprimió sus deseos por miedo de terminar cometiendo un error, se sentía triste pero aliviado de al menos tenerla cerca, quería conquistarla de nuevo pero siempre que acerca ella con sus gestos le daba a entender que no era una buena idea y terminaba cohibiéndose, no sabía cómo actuar en realidad.

Hermione observo que en el balcón había luz, por un momento tuvo miedo pero al final decidió salir, corrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza y como su mente ya le había anticipado, había cierta melena roja que la miraba con una media sonrisa tierna en la cara.

-En que piensas?- salió de la habitación y se puso frente a el recostado en la baranda.

-En todo y en nada a la vez- contesto, pero se quedo observando por un segundo a la castaña que tenia frente a él y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara-valla con que hay esta mi ropa?- se acerco a ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-qué?- mujer miro con cara extraña a al pelirrojo y dirigió luego la mirada a sí misma y callo en cuenta a que se refería este ella tenía puesta una de las camisas de él, se sonrojo un poco- su ya es que… tu ropa siempre me resulto muy cómoda.- estaba más que acostumbrada a dormir con la camisas de Ron así que no se percato mucho al vestirse y salir a saludarle.

-es igual, siempre pensé que mis camisas se veían mas sexys en ti que en mi- solo y a la castaña inmediatamente un tinte rojizo le asomo en las mejillas, cosas que a Ron le pareció tierna pero excitante a la vez.

-Vale, ya Ron…- dijo mientras se alejaba del chico y se encaminaba a su habitación de nuevo, dejando atrás a Ronald que solo pensaba en la manera de reconquistarle de nuevo.

El día siguiente apareció con toda la prisa, para extrañeza de Hermione Rose no había llorado en toda la noche, " está agotada por el viaje" pensó, Hermione se dio una ducha temprano y bajo a tomar el desayuno con los Señores Weasley, pero mientras hablaban de los planes de trabajo de la castaña, escucho a su espaldas.

-Buenos días…- Saludo.

-Buen día Ron…-dijo esta si quitar aduras penas la mirada de su taza de café hasta que sintió que este se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola mama, buenos días… -Ron acerco a Hermione a Rose que traía en sus brazos.

-Dios, pero si cuando baje estaba muy dormida?- dijo estaba sorprendida de ver a Ron con la pequeña en brazo observándola y haciéndole extraños gestos.

-Pues ya ves, ni lloro cuando me acerque a su cuna tenía los ojos como platos,- Ron seguía con la pequeña en brazos, y aduras penas miraba a Hermione que a quien realmente le encantaba verlo en plan de padre.

-En fin,- se mordió un poco el labio y vio como Molly sonreía por lo bajo- quieres desayunar algo?- pregunto sorprendiendo incluso a si misma por aquella involuntaria pregunta?.

-Si, gracias?- Contesto Ron con el seño fruncido ante aquella propuesta.

-Que te apetece?- pregunto de nuevo, ya se había ofrecido así que no importaba ya, además la señora Weasley al escucharla había desparecido silenciosamente de la cocina.

-Cualquier cosa estará bien…- contesto y ante el asombro de aquel, la castaña se levando de su lugar y se dirigió al mesas de la cocina y saco algunas cuantas cosas le la alacena.

Mientras Hermione cocinaba un hubo revueltos y serbia un poco de jugo de naranja, no podía evitar lanzar miradas de soslayo a los extraños gestos que Ron le hacía Rose, no dejaba de mirarle fijamente sin comprender en realidad que era lo que aquel pelirrojo hacia, una sonrisa salió de la cara de Hermione acompañada por un suspiro que llamo de inmediato la atención de Ron, que se puso de pie y se acero a ella por la espalda.

-Que te hace tana gracia?- preguntó de manera graciosa a Hermione.

-Nada…- contesto está girando a mirarle rápidamente, pero sintió en su nunca la mirada de Ron- no me mires así… es solo que te vez un poco ridículo haciendo caras y diciendo cosas que Rose no entiende.- sonrió aun mas.

-Heee!- se quejo Ron y acerco mas a ella que ya había terminado de servir el desayuno del pelirrojo.- no me digas ridículo, además estoy seguro de que Rose es igual de inteligente a ti, así que se que comprende lo que le digo- Hermione frunció los labios intentado no reír por el gracioso tono que había empleado Ron, realmente nunca lo había escuchado tan aniñado-Vez Rose como me trata tu madre? me agrede- Se dirigía a la pequeña que cargaba en brazos mientras Hermione le arcaizaba tiernamente la cabecita su hija y disfrutaba del momento.- mira como me trata no quiere, -Ron hacia cara de puchero y comenzaba a hacer reír a Hermione de nuevo.- y ahora se burla de mí, no es justo Rose por eso es que tú tienes que quererme más a mí que ella, merezco mas atención…

-Hee!, no le creas mi amor, tú tienes que querer mas a tu mami que a cualquiera- Hermione se dejo llevar por la ternura y dio un sube y delicado beso a Rose en la frete -además tu padre miente, yo no lo trato mal es mas lo quiero mucho, que sea infantil y me haga gracia es otra cosa- Hermione estaba tan concentrada en Rose que había olvidado por completo que el hombre que la miraba de forma, desmesurada se encontraba frente a ella.

-Me quieres?- Ron saco a Hermione de su plática con Rose, y retomo las palabras de ella, que se había quedado muda al comprender que esas palabras salieron de su boca.

-Yo, Ron este…- nuevamente sintió sus mejillas encenderse descontroladamente.

Ron observo encantado el tono color Rojo que había tomado Hermione y ya no pudo contenerse mas, soltó una de las manos con las que sostenía a Rose y la puso sobre la cintura de la castaña que se encorvo ante aquel contacto, pero no impidió aquel rose de la mano de él con la piel de ella, el pelirrojo se encorvó sobre sí mismo, y acerco su rostro despacio al de ella, Hermione no le detuvo se había perdido ante la respiración cerca de él y no pudo mas, dejo que sus manos se pusieran sobre las mejillas Ron, procurando no acercarse mucho para no lastimar Rose que se encontraba en medio de ellos, y esa fue la señal que Ron necesito, apretó su mano en la cintura de Hermione , y dejo que sus labios se entre abrieran un poco y cayeran aprisionando con suavidad los de ella, el beso fue tierno y cálido cardado ternura y necesidad, esas necesidad que tenían el uno del otro esa necesidad del contacto piel a piel…

-Chicos yo…-Arthur había aparecido sorpresivamente en la cocina consiguiendo que la pareja se sobre saltara de repente y se alejara sin más- perdón no quería interrumpir.

-no se preocupe Arthur, Ron y yo solo estábamos hablando…- Hermione intento controlar su enrojecimiento y puso el plato y el vaso de jugo sobre la mesa.

-Bueno en fin les venía a decir que voy a salir al pueblo que si quieren que les traiga algo de allí.

-No papa no hace falta nada.- Ron se sentó en la mesa donde Hermione le había puesto su desayuno.

-Si no se preocupe, estamos bien.- Hermione se acerco a Ron y tomo a Rose en brazos dejando libre al pelirrojo para desayunar.

-Bueno, perdón por la interrupción.- se disculpo de nuevo, pero se disculpaba mas con su hijo pues sabía bien, que para él estos acercamientos con Hermione eran muy importantes.- por cierto donde esta Molly.?

-Ella está en el jardín…- contesto ron con un poco de comida en la boca- yo le digo que saliste te preocupes.

-Vale, está bien que tenga buena mañana nos vemos ahora- Arthur se despidió de los chicos y estos le hicieron un ademan con la mano.

-En fin…- Hermione dejo salir un suspiro, pero no consiguió decir nada en particular, así que acomodo mejor a Rose en brazos y se dispuso a salir, pero sintió que un brazo se poso en su vientre cortando su paso.

-No te marches que no me gusta comer solo- le miro con cara suplicante y luego sonrió.

-Vale…- contesto ella y en silencio se sentó al lado de él, que retomo de nuevo una extraña platica con la pequeña, acerca de tener un buen apetitito.

La escena que se presentaba podía notarse enternecedora, aun que ambos adultos comprendieran que faltaba mucho para que sus vidas regresara a esa calma inicial, ahora comprendía que el amor a pesar de los meses más bien podía decirse que había crecido en vez de extinguirse. Ninguno se atrevió a tocar el tema del beso, en realidad no hacía falta las miradas de complicidad hablaban por si solas.

EL día paso con la tranquilidad que siempre abrigaba la casa Weasley, poco tiempo tuvieron a solas pues los padres de Ron estaban siempre al pendiente de Rose, que le había dando por llorar cada vez que la retiraban de brazos de su madre, cosa que hacía que inmediatamente Ron su ya excesivamente conocida cámara de fotos para relatar el ataque llanto, día del sábado llego a su fin y con la máxima calma, todos en casa se fueron a dormir a esperar la llegada del Domingo que con ello traería la llegada de los hermanos Weasley que venían a conocer a la pequeña Rose.

El Domingo se asomo silencioso pero un poco nublado, La primera en despertar fue Hermione que para cuando regreso de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, encontró a Ron jugando con Rose sobre la cama, cosa que consiguió descomponerla un poco, pero más la descompuso la mirada desmesurada que le regalo Ron, que observo desde su cabellos y recorrió sus piernas con cierto brillo lujurioso en si mirada que consiguió hacerla estremecer al completo, pero a expensas de la mirada de ella que insinuaba o mas bien pedía que saliera de la habitación, el ni se inmuto solo giro su cara hacer de nuevo extrañas caras a la pequeña, Hermione bufo un poco " que mas da?, al final ya me ha visto denuda" pensó despreocupada y comenzó a buscar su ropa, ignorando al completo las miradas furtivas que Ron le hacía desde la cama cuando simulando jugar con Rose giraba su cara para fijarse más en la madre de la pequeña. Hermione hizo lo propio con Rose y le puso un conjunto blanco y Rosa para luego alimentarla, pronto juntas bajaron las escalera de la casa, donde vio que ya estaba un Ron hablando entretenidamente con su padre en el salón, y Molly estaba ataviada ya en la cocina, Hermione se dirigió hasta la señora saludándola de buena mañana y sentándose con Rose.

-Y que tal noche pasaron?- Pregunto Molly

- muy bien la nena no ha llorado y ha pasado buena noche la verdad- contesto Hermione comenzado a entablar una agradable conversación con la señora.

Mientras Ron la había seguido con la mirada en tanto vio asomar su melena castaña por el primer escalón, vio como la mujer se sentaba con su hija en el regazo y comenzaba a hablar con su madre y un extraño cumulo de sentimientos encontrados se puso en su pecho, hace seis años si alguien le hubiese dicho que Hermione sería la madre de su hija, tal vez no le habría creído, pero ahora se sentía hasta cierto punto feliz de ello aun que aun no pudiera decir que ella completamente suya, pero si podía decir que con ella compartía un vinculo inseparable como el de traer una vida al mundo, durante un segundo en el que la observo fijamente pudo imaginarse casado con ella, compartiendo una vida despertándose a su lado y con varios pelirrojos rondando su hogar y nuevamente esa melancolía lo invadía al saber que ella aun no daba su brazo a torcer, pero recordó aquel tímido beso de la mañana anterior en el cual podía sentir que había esperanza que quizás aun podía recuperarla.

La señora Weasley se percato de la mirada de su hijo posada en la castaña mujer y decidió que era el momento de hablar con ella, aun que en ocasiones prefería no inmiscuirse en la vida de sus hijos, había tomado un gran cariño por Hermione ya que en el fondo de su corazón podía sentir que esa era la mujer indicada para su hijo y sabia que Hermione sentía lo mismo, pero antes debía cerciorarse de esto.

- Querida- comenzó a decir con timidez- me ha comentado Arthur que te ha visto en una actitud muy cariñosa con mi hijo? Se han arreglado ya?

-Molly… yo- Hermione sabía que ella se refería al beso en la cocina pero en realidad no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta, pero no pensaba mentirle no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.-en realidad nos hemos dado un beso- se sonrojo un poco- pero no es nada fue solo un impulso.

-Ya pues mira que un impulso bastante agradable- guardo silencio un segundo pero vio que Hermione no añadió nada a su comentario así que hablo- lo quieres aun? Te pido me digas la verdad- tomo la mano de Hermione con la suya sobre la mesa.

-La verdad, le mentiría si le dijera que no quiero a Ron, creo que es bastante obvio- dijo afirmando una de las mayores verdades de su vida, Molly asintió en aprobación con la cabeza-pero lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros a ha conseguido crear entre los dos cierto resentimiento y mucho recelo de mi parte, se que para usted no es un misterio que mi vida amorosa es un lio- sonrió con un poco de tristeza- pero Ron me regalo lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y eso no se lo puedo negar, tal vez ese cariño que siento, sea solo por ser el padre de mi hija.

-Hermione se que la vida no ha sido justa contigo en cosas del amor, pero sé que mi hijo quiere darte algo más que a Rose, las ama a las dos he visto en su cara como sufre- miro instintivamente hacia Ron y Hermione repitió el movimiento y se concentro de nuevo en la palabras de la señora- pero también sé que te ha hecho mucho daño, algunas veces involuntario y otras por cabezota, pero sé que en el fondo tu también sabes que te ama, no te pido que regreses con él o que te precipites, yo solo quiero que no te cierres, yo no quiero verlos sufrir y tal vez los dos olvidando y aprendiendo a no dejar que tercero dañen su relación puedan llegar a ser felices.- Molly la miro con dulzura vio que la castaña le prestaba toda su atención.

-Molly se que quiere los mejor para nosotros, pero en realidad a mi me cuesta mucho, aun que no le niego que a veces simplemente quisiera dejarme llevar y esperar a que todo pase, pero ahora también me tengo que preocupar por Rose y no quiero que ella también resulte lastimada por nuestra culpa.

-Cariño, se que tienes dudas, pero sé que si aceptaste venir este fin de semana es porque en el fondo intentas recuperar lo que se perdió, solo no te rindas tan fácil, que se que Ron no se cansara de intentar recuperarte.

Las dos mujeres se miraron en silencio, Hermione sabía que algo de razón tenía, pero no quería precipitarse la verdad era que le hacía bastante bien hablar con Molly, pronto Ron se acerco a las dos mujeres y se sentó del lado de Hermione quien, asintió a la sonrisa cómplice que le dio la madre de Ron mientras se ponía en pie de la mesa.

- y de que hablaban en cuando llegue se ha callado?- cuestiono Ron tocando los pies de Rose.

-Pues de nada en especial- mintió- de bebes y cosas por el estilo.

-Cosas de mamas?-Sonrió y la miro a los ojos como intentando traspasarla.

-Si cosas raras – Sonrió ante la mirada de Ron y alcanzo a sentir cierto calor en su cuerpo- y a qué hora llegan tus hermanos?- cuestionó la chica entablando conversación.

-Pues me han dicho es cuestión de un rato y llegaran. ¿Vale?- la mujer asintió con la cabeza y Ron sonrió de nuevo.

La tarde del domingo llego con una inhabitual rapidez, y con ella llegaron George, angelina sus hijos Fred y la recién nacida Roxan, luego llegaron Fred con Sahara y el diablillo de su hijo George… los últimos en llegar fueron Harry y Ginny que venía bastante agitada y que nada más llegar se lanzo en el sofá del salón, haciendo que sus gemelos hermanos se rieran un poco para luego de una mirada acecina salir despavoridos del lugar. Todos los presentes en la casa habían visto a la pequeña y en ese momento Ron, la tenía en brazos sentado sobre la moqueta mientras se la presentaba a sus sobrinos Fred ,George y a la bastante curiosa Roxan, Ron les decía cosas graciosas a los chicos haciéndoles desportillar de risa, en definitiva Hermione pensaba que Ron era el cabecilla de la segunda generación de la pandilla Weasley, no pedo dejar de sonreír mientras veía aquella imagen que era bastante enternecedora en realidad, se sostuvo un rato en el marco de la puerta del salón hasta que escucho que la señora Weasley llamo a comer y fue directo a Ron para ayudarle a ponerse en pie con Rose, mientras ella tomaba en varazos a Roxan para luego dirigirse todos juntos al comedor.

Luego de la comida y la plática que todos mantuvieron en la mesa, se pasaron al salón donde la plática continuo entre gritos de vaquerón arrojados por los chicos, los balbuceos de Roxan y los continuos bostezos de Rose, la conversación estaba bastante animada así que fue George quien pregunto.

-Bueno Hermione, cuales son tu planes ahora, tal vez ¿trabajar?- dijo George.

-O quizás casarte con mi hermanito y ser mi cuñada oficial?- pregunto ahora Fred.

Ron se había puesto un poco colorado, pero se dedico a observar la gesticulación de Hermione que ahora callaba como pensando bien la respuesta su pregunta.

-Bueno chicos por ahora no voy a casarme ni con su hermano ni con nadie.- miro a Ron que no había inmutado su expresión.- y con lo del trabajo.- bajo la vos y agacho la mirada Ron pudo notar que algo sucedía- de mi trabajo en las naciones unidas… me han ofrecido un trabajo como asesora jurídica en el extranjero y creo que aceptare.- soltó ante todos los presentes.

Ron se había quedado de piedra como el resto de los asistentes a la comida, "oh eso estar muy bien" comento Sahara a fin de Romper el hilo de tención que se había formado de pronto n el habiente, pronto Angelina comprendió a Sahara y de dispuso a hacer pregunta a Ginny respecto al embarazo que ya terminaba.

A Las seis de la tarde el sol ya se había escondido dado paso a la noche y Molly Weasley extendió unos pasa bocas que consiguió hacer un alboroto en la sala. Hermione buscaba a Ron con la mirada hacia un buen rato que no le veía y ya comenzaba a preocuparse, vi a angelina correr tras Fred para decirle algo pero el chiquillo le esquivaba así que rindiéndose lo dejo pasar y girándose quedo frente a frente a Hermione que la miro un segundo dudosa y hablo.

-Ang has visto a Ron?- pregunto mientras cargaba Rose.

-Pues le vi salir hace un rato hacia el jardín peor no le he visto más.

- haaa vale- miro dudosa hacia la puerta pero guardo silencio.

-Quieres que la tenga?- pregunto angelina.

-De que hablas?

-De Rose que si quieres que la coja mientras buscas a Ron.

-Pues…? Hermione dudo un poco lo que hacer, pero al final cedió a rose a los brazos de Angelina y sin decir nada mas salió por la puerta trasera que se dirigía hacia los jardines traseros.

Hermione camino un poco pero por la obscuridad de la noche no veía gran cosa, camino un poco mas y vio tumbado recostado a un árbol una gruesa figura, tuvo un poco de miedo de acercarse pero al final llenándose de fuerza se aproximo a aquel lugar.

En cuanto estuvo frente a él sintió su mirada fría en ella, se acuclillo para hablar pero en cuanto lo hizo él se puso en pie e intento girarse y marcharse del lugar.

-Ron espera…- se puso en pie y hablo a espaldas de él con tono suplicante- por que me esquivas?

-Vamos Hermione- se giro a mirarla.-como quieres que estés después de la noticia que diste a allá adentro- negó con la cabeza guardo unos segundo de silencio- es que mira que soy un idiota, mientras yo pienso en la manera de reconquistarte, tu solo quieres irte con mi hija lo mas lejos de mi alcance posible.- subió el tono de voz un poco.

-Ron, no seas tan duro conmigo sabes que amo mi carrera y que quiero seguir mi vida además el puesto me lo ofrecieron mucho antes del nacimiento de Rose, - se dejo llevar por lo dicho por el - además está más que claro que lo de nosotros no va.- hizo un ademan de negación con las manos.

Ron negó con la cabeza por lo bajo realmente le dolían las palabras de la castaña, se giro y comenzó su camino de nuevo a casa pero el brazo de ella intentando hacer que se girara lo sostuvo, mas en un brusco movimiento se libero de él. Hermione no quería dejar así la discusión entonces en un movimiento rápido se puso delante el impidiéndole el paso con su cuerpo.

-Que quieres que te diga- se tuvo ante la insistencia de la castaña y comenzó a hablar lo que tenia atorado en la garganta-ya tomaste una decisión y no te importa mi opinión..

-Ron claro que me importa, Rose es tu hija no quiero alejarte así de ella, pero entiende que necesito vivir de nuevo.

-Hermione, ni siquiera has permitido que Rose lleve mi nombre como voy a impedir que te marches ha?- había comenzado a subir la voz pero al ver la cara de ella sintió un punzada en el pecho-No quiero gritarte- bajo su voz y le miro a los ojos.- es solo que me cuesta aceptar que se marchan de mi vida y nuevamente no puedo hacer nada.

-Ron yo no quiero alejarte de Rose, tienes derecho eso lo sabes…

-Herm, yo se que necesitas una vida- interrumpió a la mujer- pero es que yo no quiero que esa vida se lejos de mí, sé que no tengo derecho, pero no me pidas que no me duela, porque no es solo por Rose, también es por ti Hermione,- la miro y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella- te quiero conmigo, y si soy un imbécil tal vez confundí el beso en la cocina lose- una risa irónica se formo en sus labios-pero es solo que aun no me acostumbro a la idea de perderte para siempre.- y sin más se alejo de ella rumbo a la entrada de la casa dejando a Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos.

Hermione había quedado perpleja no sabía qué hacer ahora sí que todo era muy confuso para ella, se dirigió de nuevo a la casa y se despidió del resto de la familia que ya se marchaba, luego de un poco de platica con los señores Weasley todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Hermione entro en su cuarto Ron había tomado a Rose luego de que Hermione le alimentara y le había dormido y dejado en la cuna, se acerco con lentitud para abrigarle, pero encontró un acompañante seca a la niña habían dejado un osito de felpa amarillo que llevaba un lasito marrón, instintivamente tomo el peluche y lo abrazo a su pecho, se sentó a orilla de la cama y miro a la pares como si en esta pudiera leer la respuesta a todas sus inquietudes.

Hermione recordó la conversación con Molly e horas de la mañana, se sentía confusa pero decidió que por un minuto dejaría de lado a la razón y se dejaría guiar por sus impulsos y sus instintos. Tomo el peluche con fuerza en sus manos y encendió la lamparita de su mesita para luego apagar la luz y con cautela cerrar la habitación, le costó un segundo llenarse de valor pero estiro la mano empuñada y toco con suavidad la puerta, peor para su sorpresa nada sucedió, se animo a tocar de nuevo pero nada sucedió… así que se animo a girar la perilla de la puerta y sin pensárselo dos veces se animo a entrar, la habitación estaba silenciosa y tranquila , se fijo en el suelo y diviso la ropa de ron tirada cerca a al cuarto de baño, se acerco a la puerta del mismo y escucho con cautela, y sintió como gotas caían haciendo un eco vacía sobre agua. Tuvo un poco de miedo pero al final se atrevió a abrir la puerta con sigilo, en cuanto entro vio que la bañera estaba llena , y por un extraño impulso se deshizo de sus zapatos.

Se acerco a la bañera y vio que Ron yacía allí aparentemente dormido, se sentó a un lado de la tina y vio que llevaba puesto unos auriculares hizo el recorrido de su cuerpo, y vio la desnudez de Ron que se encontraba bajo agua, apretó con fuerza al osito que aun llevaba en las manos y se sonrojo, soltó una de sus manos sobre el agua y corrió un poco de la espuma para tapar esa parte de él, sonrió por haberlo logrado y volvió a subir la mirada para encontrarse de golpe con unos ojos azules y fríos que la miraban sin expresión alguna.

Ron había sentido que alguien entraba al cuarto de baño, pero no bajo el ruido a su música, reconoció inmediatamente los zapatos y decido a no discutir cerro de nuevo sus ojos, sintió la mano de ella mover el agua en donde el se encontraba y no pudo aguantar y los abrió, allí estaba ella estudiando su cuerpo con sonrojo como si nunca le hubiera visto, sonrió para sí mismo pero el ruido de la música no le dejaba escuchar su respiración, pero le vio tranquila y segura miro de reojo el osito que ella tenía en la mano y le causo curiosidad sintió que la mirada de ella regresaba a su rostro pero ya no puedo cerrar de nuevo sus ojos.

Hermione lo miro fijamente un segundo y aun que la mirada intimidante de el había conseguido generarle duda, sintió que hacia lo correcto, se acerco por encima de la bañera y tomo el ipod de Ron y lo puso en Stop y luego retiro con cuidado cada uno de lo auriculares con la mirada del hombre que la observaba.

-hola…- Susurro en ella mirándole- te sientes mejor?

-Si gracias creo que ya estoy menos alterado- contesto con sinceridad- que haces aquí?- pregunto el sentándose en la tina.

-Vine a hablar contigo, crees que puedes atenderme- le miro inquisitiva.

-Creo que ya decidiste que hablarías conmigo en cualquier circunstancia- Ron se refirió al lugar donde estaban.

-bueno quizá- sonrió un poco, pero se puso en pie y tomo la bata que estaba en colgada y se la acerco.

Ron se levanto de la bañera completamente denudo y con todo el descaro del mundo, haciendo que Hermione re acomodara su postura y irguiera aun mas, sonrojándose un poco y haciendo que Ron se sintiera satisfecho por el efecto causado, tomo la bata de la mano de la mujer y se la puso por encima, inmediatamente salió de la tina y camino tras ella hacia la instancia de la habitación.

-bueno y de que quieres hablar- pregunto Ron sentándose en la cama.

-quería terminar la conversación del jardín- dijo con presura y vio como la cara de ron se tornaba fría nuevamente.

-Mira Hermione, ya tomaste una decisión, solo déjame disfrutar a mi hija vale no te pido mas…- dijo secamente

-No Ron, si que he tomado una decisión pero te equivocas.

- a que te refieres…- pregunto Ron curioso por la respuesta de la Castaña.

-No voy a aceptar el traslado- Ron la miro consternado- no puedo alejarte de Rose, y escucha bien, con esto no te estoy prometiendo que voy a estar contigo- Ron asintió con la cabeza intentado contener la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro- Solo no quiero alejarte de Rose, estás en tu derecho además en cuanto estemos en Londres Rose llevara tu apellido- cerro su discurso.

-Creo que tengo miedo de la manera en la que cavias de opinión pero es igual, no sabes la alegría que acabas de darme Herm- se acerco y roso su mano con la mejilla de ella- Gracias, se que quizás no es lo que más te agrada pero gracias, sé que no me estas prometiendo estar conmigo, no te preocupes, pero por lo menos teniéndote cerca sé que puedo intentar meterme de nuevo en tu corazón- se acerco a ella y ella solo le miro a los ojos- se que en el fondo me quieres y no sé qué haré pero supongo que en algún momento dejaras de estar a la defensiva y hay estaré yo.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación y Ron se alejo de ella, Hermione lo observo un segundo y se arrastro hacia el acurrucándose en su pecho, Ron se sobre salto un poco pero decidió poner sus brazos sobre ella aprisionándola contra él, disfrutando de ese gesto de ella, que le abrazaba con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione se levanto del lugar con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro y le miro señalando el osito que traía en brazos.

-De donde lo sacaste- pregunto ella.

-lo encontré rebuscando en tus cosas cuando dejaste Malta, junto con una fotografía.- tomo el osito en sus manos- la verdad es que el muñeco es buena compañía.

-Recuerdo que me lo regalaste en la rueda de la fortuna- sonrió

-Si pero lo dejaste y se sintió solo y luego de pasar unas cuantas noches conmigo decidió que este hombre no era buena compañía así que creo que Rose le agradara mas .- se lo extendió de nuevo a ella que lo tomo gustosa.

-a Rose le encanto… y a mí también- sonrió con sincera alegría

Hermione se acerco al pelirrojo y con el índice retiro unos cabellos húmedos y rebeldes de su frente, y este que la miraba fijamente puso sus varoniles manos sobre las caderas de la muchacha atrayéndola hacia el y dando un corto y efímero beso en su vientre, Hermione sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente para luego alejarse con lentitud y desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación.


	31. Amándote

La mañana llego con presura, era lunes y Hermione ya había terminado de preparar sus maletas antes de irse, pero Rose estaba un poco inquieta en su cuna lo que conseguía ponerla más que nerviosa, ya la había alimentado había cambiado sus pañales y sus ropas, pero la criatura lloraba y lloraba se detenía por momentos pero no dejaba de llorar, realmente pensaba que algo iba mal.

-hola que sucede?- pregunto Ron sin siquiera tocar a la puerta – he escuchado el llanto….

-no sé qué le pasa…-Hermione había sacado a Rose de nuevo de la cuna pero esta seguía llorando

-Pero le has dando de comer quizá es hambre?- pregunto acercándose un poco.

-Pos supuesto que si, pero que crees?- Hermione le miraba histérica mientras mecía a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-venga cálmate dámela.- extendió sus brazos a Hermione que lo miro extraña

- está bien- suspiro y con cuidado se la dio a Ron.

Ron tomo a la pequeña en brazos y comenzó a pasearse con ella por la habitación, por toda la habitación, observo a la pequeña un segundo y por un minuto detuvo su mirada en Hermione que le miraba suplicante se pie a su lado, el sonrió para sí mismo al verle tan alterada y se alejo camino hacia la maleta de ella y soltando una de sus manos la abrió, busco entre las cosas de la maleta y tomo un pequeño abriguito blanco y unos calcetines rojos. Ron se sentó sobre la cama y puso a Rose sobre el edredón y mientras le hacía caras puso las prendas sobre la chiquillas que seguía atacada en un llanto desesperado tan desesperado como el rostro de su madre que se comía las uñas observando el cuadro. El pelirrojo tomo a la niña de nuevo en brazos y la pego contra su pecho comenzando a acariciar los bracitos y piernecitas de la pequeña que poco a poco fue guardando silencio hasta simplemente quedar enmudecida.

Ron levanto la mirada y miro a Hermione quien ahora lloraba en silencio, se puso en pie y se acerco a la cuna y puso a Rose dentro asegurándose de acomodar al pequeño osito amarillo de pertenencia de la pequeña. Se giro sobre si mismo vio que Hermione se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama y se limpiaba las lágrimas que hacia un instante habían adornado sus mejillas.

-Por que lloras?- Ron se puso en cuclillas frente a ella reposando sus brazos en sus rodillas.

-Es igual,, gracias por calmarla- Hermione alejo su mirada de la azul de Ron y s fijo en Rose que antes estaba histérica y ahora apenas se movía en su cuna.

-Es mi hija no? Puede decirse que a veces puedo llegar a ser de ayuda - dijo sin darle importancia al hecho anterior, y fijándose en el rostro nuevamente triste de Hermione que le miraba de nuevo.

-Si supongo- nuevamente había un rastro de tristeza en su voz – a qué hora nos marchamos.

- en media hora- contesto – no me vas a decir por qué te pusiste tan triste de repente?

-No- contesto secamente, alterando un poco a ron que se puso en pie tomo el equipaje de las chicas y en silencio salió de la habitación.

Luego de terminar de despedirse y de que ron terminara de acomodar el equipaje en el vehículo, los tres se subieron al auto emprendiendo de nuevo un camino hacia la ciudad londinense donde cada uno intentaría organizar su vida de la mejor manera.

El viaje fue excesivamente silencioso, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada y Rose estaba completamente dormida, en cuanto llegaron al departamento de Hermione Ron le ayudo con las maletas y juntos pusieron a Rose para que siguiera con sus sueño casi comatico. En cuanto salieron de la habitación el silencio sepulcral se pronuncio sobre los dos adultos, Ron ya harto de aquella estúpida incomodidad se decidió a hablar poniéndose frente a Hermione que se encontraba en su habitación.

-Se puede saber por qué sigues tan triste realmente no te entiendo?

-No sé a que te refieres Ron- Hermione salió de la habitación evadiendo al pelirrojo quien se decido a seguirle hasta la cocina

-Ya no sabes a que me refiero?... mira no quiero presionarte pero me preocupas vale? Dime que no quieres contarme pero no me mientas diciéndome que no te sucede nada-

Ron se giro sobre si mismo, salió de la cocina y tomo su abrigo y las llaves del auto que antes había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor, Hermione salió tras él y lo vio recoger sus cosas y salir de la casa sin decir nada más. Hermione dio un fuerte suspiro y camino hasta la puerta la abrió y vio que el pelirrojo esperaba el ascensor.

-Ron…-Hermione se detuvo en la entrada del departamento llamando la atención del chico a quien llamaba que retrocedió en sus pasos acercándose cautelosamente a ella.

-que sucede-enarco una ceja poco amistosa.

-no quiero que pienses que si lloro es por culpa tuya o que estoy enojada contigo- comenzó a explicarse esta ante la mirada de el- es solo que en casa cuando conseguiste que Rose dejara de llorar sentí rabia por no haberlo conseguido yo, pero luego fue miedo de que a Rose le pase algo y yo no sepa que hacer, además estando sola todo se complica un poco- agacho la cabeza mirando a sus pies- y no se sentí que podría llegar necesitarte y tu no estarías aquí.

- y por eso llorabas?- ella asintió con la cabeza enfocando su mirada en la pared tras Ron para no tener que mirarle.-Hermione siempre que me necesites aquí voy a estar no tienes por qué asustarte vale?- se agacho un poco para que ella le mirara.

- si mientras estés aquí?´

-que quieres decir?

-Pues que ahora está aquí y se que puedo contar contigo pero pronto tendrás que regresar a malta, pero no te preocupes durante el camino estuve pensado en soluciones, como que de pronto mama cuide de ella o Draco…

- bueno respecto a eso, se que pensaras que solo intento coquetear contigo pero la única razón por la que seguía en malta todos estos años era porque tú estabas hay apoyándome, y ahora que no estás realmente no tengo absolutamente nada más que hacer allá, mi lugar está aquí con ustedes… bueno por lo menos en la misma ciudad- dejo salir una sonrisa triste.

- y que vas a hacer?- Hermione seguía en pie frente a el solo que ahora le miraba fijamente.

-Pues he hablado en la empresa y he conseguido que me trasladen aquí de nuevo así que ahora estoy buscando un lugar.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la noticia, en realidad amaba aquel hombre y aun que estuviera dolida, perderle le dolía aun mas pero saber que ahora estaría cerca a ella y a su bebe le hacía sentir más segura y tranquila, además podrían intentar recuperarse sin prisas.

-Me alegra mucho…- dijo sincera

-Gracias,-el pelirrojo dejo salir un suspiro y se comenzó a hablar de nuevo de cosas que quizás serias poco importantes- comenzare a buscar una casa y hacer todos los papeles para el traslado, y…

Pero no pudo decir nada mas por que Hermione se había acercado a él y había puesto sus brazos rodeando el cuello de él.- sé que puedo ser confusa- comenzó a decir sobre el oído de él.- pero es que necesito tiempo- se alejo del oído y se acerco a los labios de el- pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame- y sello sus palabras dejando caer sobre los labios de él un delicado beso.

Ron estaba atónito, no comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía en cuando sintió el beso que ella le regalaba solo atino a tomarla por la cintura y acercarla mas a él sin profundizar el beso solo rosando sus labios, el no necesitaba más, lo que ella le había dicho era lo único que necesitaba para saber que no debía rendirse que aun podían ser felices y que tal vez no tardaría mucho en conseguirlo.

Hermione se separo de él y haciendo un movimiento con la mano la mano se despido de Ron que tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en su cara, cerro a puerta tras ella y fue solo así que Ron recobro las fuerza en sus piernas y comenzó a desplazarse de nuevo hacia el ascensor que aun que tuviera más deseos de quedarse que de marcharse, pero ella e había dicho que necesitaba tiempo y él se lo doria pero no perdería cada ocasión que tuvieran para demostrarle que la amaba no ahora que sabía que ella le correspondía y quería intentarlo también.

Los días siguientes fueron más tranquilos que nunca, Ron hacia paulatinas visitas a Hermione pero en realidad casi nunca estaban solos ya que ella siempre estaba en compañía de su madre, luna o Draco, con quien últimamente se llevaba mejor o por lo menos eso pretendían los dos, dos semanas fue el tiempo exacto que paso, Ron le comento a Hermione la adquisición de una casa que estaba a treinta minutos de la casa de su madre, era muy similar a la casa de Sanglea, además de estar en un lugar silencio haciéndola mas atractiva para Hermione que había prometido ir a conocerla pronto.

Ron se encontraba en el departamento de Hermione, estaban sumidos en una platica acerca de lo que haría con la casas de Malta, pues Hermione ya había comenzado un empleo aun que por ahora manejaba casi todo desde casa y Ron estaba en su nuevo empleo lo que dejaba ver que Paraíso no sería visitada tan a menudo. Estaban en eso cuando el teléfono móvil de Ron sonó.

-Diga?- contesto

-Hola Ron Soy Harry, estoy con tu hermana en urgencias, va a dar a luz así que avisa a la familia vale? Ron estas hay?- Ron se había que dado de piedra y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Si, si no te preocupes ya aviso a todos, Hermione y yo vamos para allá…

-Vale pero pueden pasar a casa por favor a traer las cosas de Ginny es que no estábamos en casa…

-Si no te preocupes tranquilo- y colgó el teléfono.

Hermione se había quedado mirándole y había comprendido casi sin querer la situación se había puesto en pie rápidamente y había corrido a decirle a su madre que se encontraba en la habitación de Rose que saldría y no sabía cuánto tardaría para cuando regreso Ros acababa de colgar y estaba esperándola en pie en la puerta del departamento.

-Que ha dicho?- pregunto ella agitada.

-Pues Ginny se ha puesto de parto hay que llamar a todos y tenemos que ir por la cosas de ella a casa.

-Vale, pero y la llave como entraremos?

-Yo sé donde está la llave de emergencia no te preocupes.

Ron la tomo de la mano y sin más la arrastro fuera del apartamento para luego salir del edifico y subir al auto del chico. Pronto estuvieron en casa Potter en donde ron levando la matera casi muerta que había en la entrada y saco la llavecita que abrió la puerta principal, Hermione busco rápidamente la maleta de Ginny y las cosa que esta había preparo para la llegado del bebe, mientras Ron en el primer nivel de la casa llamaba a toda la familia desde su móvil.

A las cuatro de la tarde la pareja aprecio en la sala de maternidades del hospital de San Mungo, allí tuvieron que esperar a que una enfermera llamara a Harry que estaba ya en una de las habitaciones del hospital junto con su esposa.

-Como estas?- pregunto Hermione lanzando un gran abrazo a Harry que recién llegaba y traía el rosto pálido casi verde.

-Bien.- dejo salir un suspiro.

-Pues tu cara no dice lo mismo.- Ron le dio un apretón de manos a Harry y unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego le dio paso para que este tomara asiento- y como está Ginny?

-Asustada. Aun que a veces parece la niña del exorcista y me grita y grita a las enfermeras creo que en cualquier momento nos echaran del hospital

-Si guapo, te recuerdo que la mujer no es que lo esté pasando muy bien precisamente, ustedes no pueden ni imaginarse lo que duele- Hermione se sentía un poco indignada con las palabras del moreno.

-No me malinterpretes Hermione, es solo que Ginny siempre ha tenido mal carácter y después del último vaso de hielo que tiro, creo que el niños nos va a nacer boxeador.

-te hizo daño?- pregunto ahora un poco mas preocupada.

- en realidad creo que su intención era que no pudiésemos tener más hijos- apretó las piernas – no sabes lo que dolió….

Harry luego de tomar las cosa de su esposa, en la mano regreso a la sala de maternidad donde seguramente allí estaría Ginny esperándole con cara de escopeta, ron y Hermione estuvieron solos durante un instante, pero luego los señores Weasley llegaron a la sala y media hora después llegaron Percy, Audrey, Fred y Sahara quienes habían dejado a sus hijos con George y angelina prometiéndoles noticias en cuanto las tuvieran chicas se sentaron con sus maridos en tanto las señora Weasley se permitía preguntarle a la enfermera constantemente por el estado de sus hija.

Hermione estaba muy tranquila al lado de Ron mientras leía uno de esos folletos sobre vacunas que hay en los hospitales mientras un alterado Ron solo conseguía abanicarse con uno similar.

-Ya cálmate Ronald que al final vas a conseguir que te ingresen a ti también-Hermione retuvo la mano de Ron en el aire para evitar que siguiera.

-como quieres que me calme si mi única hermana está sufriendo hay dentro para dar a luz a mi sobrino es que realmente no se en qué momento permití que se casara con Harry- Ron negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba de nuevo a su reloj- es que hace cuatro horas que no sabemos nada de ella.

-Vamos Ron, créeme no hubieras podido evitar que se convirtiera en madre - Hermione le acariciaba el cabello para intentar calmarlo- además es una decisión que nosotras tomamos al traer al mundo un bebe.- Ron se giro un minuto y la observo con una gran ternura- además mira a tus cuñadas todas ellas te dieron unos sobrinitos hermosos ya a ninguna le sucedió nada- termino su consuelo con una delicada sonrisa.

-supongo que tienes razón, es solo que después de todo lo que paso en tu embarazo, me da un poco de miedo.- se sincero Ron mientras miraba a Hermione que ahora acariciaba su mejilla.

-Bueno esos son casos diferente, además tu hermana a tenido un embarazo muy normal y tranquilo, mientras el mío- hizo una extraña mueca- fue bastante peculiar.

-lo lamento…- dijo Ron tomando la mano de Hermione retirándola de su cara y llevando a sus labios para dar un corto beso en ella.

- a que te refieres- Hermione no comprendía muy bien las disculpas del pelirrojo.

-Lamento no haber estado hay para ti el día en que Rose nacía, lamento no haber estado para ti durante todos esos meses.

Hermione se erizo un poco por las palabras de Ron, sabía que él lo sentía pero no se esperaba hablarlo aun, se dejo acariciar el rostro por él y ahora fue ella quien aparto esa mano de su rostro.

-no quiero seguir con esto Ron, no quiero que me sigas pidiendo disculpas- tomo aire.- se que pasamos cosas feas, pero para ti tampoco fue nada fácil, yo solo quiero que dejemos todo atrás e intentemos llevarnos bien.

- y yo necesito corregir mis errores, necito sentir que me perdonas.

-y lo hago Ron no estaría aquí contigo si no fuera así, Rose no llevaría ahora tu apellido de no ser así, se que tal vez no me creas, pero ya no quiero seguir hablando del pasado dejemos ya de recordar esas cosas que nos hacen mal, que dices?

- creo que es una buena idea.- dejo salir un suspiro u apretó la mano de Hermione entre la suya a lo que la mujer sonrió.

Se quedaron observándose por un minuto, sabían que esta era una conversación que habían postergado demasiado pero en realidad ya no había más que decir, las sonrisas que se regalaron fueron la firma de aquel acuerdo de voluntades en los cuales los dos dejaban el dolor en el pasado y se decidían a comenzar otra vez.

-Familiares de Ginebra Potter?- una enfermera entraba a la sala.

-Nosotros...- la manada Weasley se levanto haciéndose notoria en la sala y se acercaron a la enfermera que les informo que había nacido ya un nuevo integrante de la familia Potter Weasley.

Pronto toda la familia pudo entrar a ver a Ginny que se encontraba con el pequeño en brazos el cual llevaría el nombre de su padre y de su abuelo "james" como habían informado sus padres con anterioridad al acontecimiento. En cuento entraron la señora Weasley comenzó a llorar de felicidad acercándose a tomar en brazos al pequeño que tenía un parecido con su padre, Hermione y las demás chicas fueron a felicitar a la madre mientras los chicos solo apretaban con fuerza la mano de Harry que según Ron tenía la cara más estúpida y enamoradiza que le había visto en años.

-Es hermoso Ginny,- dijo Hermione acercándose a la joven que se encontraba de nuevo con su bebe en brazos.

-Lo sé es un ángel- contesto- por cierto Harry y yo queremos decirles algo- Ginny hizo señas a su marido que estaba a su lado y este asintió.

-Bueno chicos, queríamos saber si ustedes- señalo a Ron y Hermione.- querían ser los padres de James.

Ron se acerco a Hermione y la rodeo por la cintura haciendo que toda los presentes los miraran no solo por la propuesta si no por la notoria complicidad que ahora se veía pues Hermione al sentirle tan solo sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las del.

-Por mi es perfecto, me encanta.- dijo Ron – que dices- pregunto muy cerca del oído de la morena.

-A mi no hay ni que preguntarme por supuesto que sí!- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Todos los allegados a Harry y a Ginny comenzaron a llenar el hospital lo que significo la partida de Ron y Hermione que no querían incomodar, la felicidad nuevamente tocaba a la familia Weasley que en forma de bebe ya que en menos de un año la familia tenía tres nuevos integrantes que habían ocasionado gran conmoción en todos los amigos y conocidos de la numerosa familia.

El tiempo pasó, como era de imaginarse demasiado rápido para todos los nuevos padres que solo veían como sus pequeños carecían mes a mes. Rose había cumplido ya tres meses cuatro meses de llenar de luz a sus padres, que cada vez se llevaban mejor. Era viernes y Ron se encontraba solo con si hija en su casa era el ultimo día que la tendría solo en casa por esa semana ya que como Hermione tenía una semana muy liada en los juzgado le había pedido que se quedara con la pequeña por dos días, y ella iría por ella el viernes, pero ya llevaba una hora de retraso cosa que no hacía más que preocupar a Ron que aun no confiaba mucho en los dotes de conducción en la castaña y menos con el inverno que no daba tregua con el aguacero torrencial que en ese momento estaba cayendo.

Sesenta angustiosos minutos pasaron, hasta que ron escucho que tocaban al timbre, abrigo nuevamente a Rose que dormía ya en su cunita y mientras bajaba las escaleras vio que su reloj marcaba ya las nueve de la noche, se apresuro a bajar y se acerco a la puerta en cuanto la abrió, vio que Hermione se encontraba completamente empapada en agua y sin dar más espera le dio paso hacia la casa.

-Disculpa el retraso, es que tuve un inconveniente en el tribunal y con lo de que empezó a llover se me complico la cosa aun mas- dijo esta en aun en el potar temblando un poco mientras se quitaba su bléiser negro

-Descuida no pasa nada, pero pasa que te vas a resfriar, como es que as terminado así de mojada?

-Es que en cuanto me baje del auto se me quedo el tacón el arena y ya vez que me a costado un poco desenterrarme- Hermione se negaba a moverse de la entrada de la casa.

-Hermione pasa y buscamos que ponerte no pasa nada porque se ensucie un poco.

-Vale.- contesto la castaña, pero solo se deshizo de sus zapatos antes de comenzar a caminar – y Rose?

- ya se ha dormido.

-que mal me moría por vela no sabes lo que la he extrañado- se quejó un poco mientras subía las escaleras de la casa de Ron.

Subieron las escaleras y juntos entraron a la habitación de Rose, Ron la había decorado a su modo era de colores Rosa, lila y blanco había una cantidad excesiva de peliches y algunos juguetes con los que eventualmente la pequeña jugaba cuando iba a casa de papa. Sin encender la luz y solo acompañados por la pequeñas mariposas de la lámpara reflejadas en la pared Hermione se acerco a la cunita en donde se decido mirar a la pequeña pelirroja por un momento, no se atrevió a tocarla pues sus manos estaban frías, pero si dejo en la frente de la pequeña un efímero beso que la niña sintió pues se movió hacia al otro lado dando la espalda a la mujer.

Hermione sintió como unas manos tibias tomaron la suyas y la arrastraron fuer de la habitación, en caminándola por el pacillo y dejando la entrar a un habitación que se encontraba diagonal a la de la pequeña.

- y que tal tu día mucho lio?- Ron dejo a Hermione en la mitad de la habitación y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas.

-Pues la verdad un completo desastre, no sabes lo que fue el abogado de la defensa estaba completamente mal de la cabeza era totalmente estúpido los argumentos que daba…- Hermione había comenzado a hablar descontroladamente.

-No me digas que mal- Ron sonreía por lo bajo al verla hablar y le extendió un suéter gris que acababa de sacar de armario.

-ya lo sé… - tomo el suéter que Ron le dio y lo sostuvo en la mano.- además pretendía que se le diera la custodia de la menor, además de querer más de la mitad de de la disolución del sociedad conyugal, lo cual es una tontería.

Ron la miro por un segundo y se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía intención de parar de hablar, así que se acerco a ella y tomo el suéter que le había dado minutos antes dejándolo sobre la cómoda que tenia a un lado, y mientras esta seguía hablando sin parar comenzó a desajustar la camisa de la morena "es solo porque no quieres que se resfrié Ron" pensaba este mientras terminaba de sacar la prende del cuerpo del chica y la observaba en sujetador un ínstate " Wow … a ti sí que te sentó el embarazo en qué momento te crecieron tanto?" Ron Sonrió para sí mimos mientras asentía a todo lo que la castaña decía aun que no podía dejar de sonreír por lo cómico de la situación. Se agacho un poco y comenzó a desajustar con delicadeza el pantalón de Hermione, que aun que le miraba no prestaba real atención a lo que estaba sucediendo " en realidad es que tengo razón aun que te diga que no Ron, sé que soy bastante buena pero… que haces porque bajas el cierre de mi pantalón?... eres muy raro Ron…. pero así te quiero. Y como iba diciendo el juez nos pido a los apoderados que .." pensaba mientras continuaba con el relato. La castaña no paraba de hablar y ni cuanta se dio cuando Ron termino de bajar su pantalón solo atino a sacar por inercia sus pies la obscura prenda y nada más. Ron se puso frente a ella de nuevo y tomo el suéter que había dejado en la cómodo y comenzó a vestirla como si de una pequeña se tratase, en cuanto lo consiguió se alejo de ella satisfecho con su obra y la observo.

-Sabes creo que mi ropa te sigue quedando más sexy que a mi…-por primera vez desde que la escena había comenzado Ron hablaba.

-Que?- En cuanto Hermione había escuchado la voz de Ron había salido de su aletargamiento,- de que hablas?- Ron la señalo a ella misma y esta se miro cuando vio que solo la cubría un suéter gigante que apenas rosaba sus piernas, comprendió lo sucedido y se ruborizo bastante.

-Sabes me apetecen una fresa con chocolate quieres?- y sin más salió bastante animado y divertido de la habitación donde había dejado a un muda Hermione.

Ron estaba en la cocina sacando del horno una taza en la que había fundido una candad de chocolate mientras en el mesón de la cocina tenía ya una taza con fresas frescas. Hermione entro en la cocina con una timidez in-imaginada, Ron la vio y no pudo evitar mirar las piernas de la mujer que entraba en su concina, Hermione le miro por un momento, en realidad después de todo lo que había hablado en la habitación ya no le apetecía decir nada más. Ron tomo las tazas luego de sacar dos brochetas de maderas e insertarlas en las fresas, salió de la cocina y vio que Hermione le seguía silenciosa. Entraron juntos al salón donde Ron coloco las cosas cerca de la chimenea corriendo hacia un lado la mesita para dar campo a los dos a sentarse.

Hermione hizo lo propio y se sentó junto a fuego, ron se sentó frente a ella y se miraron por un segundo, la comodidad de ese silencio hace mucho no la disfrutaban, en los últimos dos meses casi ni se habían visto, el ajetreo de sus vidas hacia las cosas más complicadas, peor en el fondo los dos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y sumida en sus pensamientos Hermione consiguió ruborizarse, cosas que a ron le pareció divertida y encantadora. Hermione aparto su mirado y se puso de rodillas se acerco a las fresas tomando una y la sumergió en el chocolate, espero un segundo y se la llevo a la boca devorándola lentamente, frente a un pelirrojo que no podía dejar de observarla sin moverse siquiera. Dejándose llevar por un impulso que quizá salió de la mirada que el pelirrojo le regalaba se puso de rodillas nuevamente y tomando una fresa con sus manos rehízo el procedimiento, pero esta vez no regreso a su lugar.

Se acerco a Ron que la miraba atónito y toco su rostro, paso la fresa por los labios de él tiñéndoles de un dulce marrón, lo miro un segundo y sonrió pícaramente se deshizo de la fres de nuevo, mientras él le miraba serio, se acerco a él lentamente y puso sus manos alrededor su cuello mientras se sentaba de manera a quedar atada con sus piernas a la cintura de Ron, se dejo llevar por la pasión y comenzó a lamer el chocolate que había quedado en el labio inferior del chico. Ron puso sus manos en la cintura de ella atrayéndola a su pecho y comenzándola a besar con una delicada suavidad.

Ron dejo que una de sus manos entrara bajo la el surte de la castaña llenándola de excitantes caricias, aparte un segundo su rostro del de ella y observio deleitado sus enrojecidos labios, y sonrió- Te amo – dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermione que ante aquella convención le miro de manera enternecida y divertida- lo se- contesto triunfante.- me amas?- pregunto nuevamente Ron que no paraba de mirar los ojos de ella con intención de traspasarlos y fundirse en sus pensamientos - más que a mi vida- contesto Hermione dejando que su dedo índice perfilara el Rostro de Ron.

Se observaron por un segundo más y Fue Ron quien le beso de lleno en los labios, dejando salir la pasión contenida y dejando que su lengua atravesara la boca de la castaña para dejarla sin aire por completo. Ron se levanto un poco sobre sí mismo y con delicadeza la tumbo a ella de nuevo sobre la alfombra quedando el sobre ella, arremetió contra sus labios con ternura y pasión contenidas en un mismo beso llenándola de amor, dejo que sus besos bajara por el cuello de ella y levantándose un poco se deshizo de su camisa y sin esperar a invitación, saco con cuidado el suéter que minutos antes el mismo había colocado, sus miradas se cruzaron y el dejo caer un beso en el ombligo de ella. Ron se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a la mesa mientras Hermione le miraba, tomo una de las fresas con sus manos humedeciéndola en chocolate, se puso de nuevo sobre ella y paso efímeramente la fresa por la comisura de sus labios, pero le decidió un fin mejor, comenzó a bajarla por el torso de Hermione, dejando un rastro achocolatado en medio de sus pechos formando un camino que se detenía en su ombligo, subió nuevamente su mirada y se encontró con la de ella que le miraba extasiada, la chica tomo la mano de él y acerco a su boca aquella fresa, mordiéndola de manera provocativa ante él, soltó la mano y él termino el bocado de fruta, para luego bajar y comenzar el camino trazado. Dio un pequeño beso en el ombligo y pronto comenzó a lamer el chocolate que antes había puesto, intercalando el camino con besos y pequeños mordiscos que solo mostraban el placer contenido. Hermione respiraba con violencia a cada acercamiento de la los labios de Ron con su piel, haciendo que este le mirara con lujuria desde su posición.

En cuanto Ron termino el recorrido se poso de lleno en su boca, y luego de unos segundos fue Hermione quien en un par de maniobras consiguió ponerse sobre él a manera de arcadas, se dedico por un momento a besar los pectorales del chico pero pronto bajo lo suficiente para llegar a su objetivo, comenzó a desajustar el pantalón de Ron con gran agilidad para luego tirar de él dejando para su sorpresa un pelirrojo en uno ajustadísimos bóxer negros que dejaban ver la erección del chico. En cuando retiro el pantalón, Ron retomo la postura inicial sentándose con ella. Se dedico a sus labios a su cuello, pero sobre todo saborear ese rastro de pecas que hacia un tiempo no vía que extraña que necesitara y deseaba. Subió su mano por la espalda de la castaña acariciándola con suavidad se detuvo en el broche de su sujetador y sin esperar permiso lo desajusto mientras con su otra mano comenzaba a bajara los tirantes para retirarlo a completo. En cuanto tubo el sujetador fuera acaricio con su mano un de los pecho de la chica, se tumbo de nuevo sobre ella y bajo su labios hasta ese trozo de piel que acaba de descubrir, para llenarle de acaricias con sus labios haciendo que ella se estremeciera ante el contacto e intentara contener pequeños gemidos de placer. El se alejo de los pechos de ella y bajo hasta la única prenda que le quedaba la retiro con suavidad mientras la chica le miraba y se puso en medio de las piernas de ella para dedicarse a besarla con más pasión de la que había sentido nunca.

Hermione se sentía rebosar de placer amaba cada beso que él le proporcionaba, podía sentir el calor de su piel a cada contacto con las manos de él, sintió un quejido en de ron en su oído y comprendió que él estaba ya un poco incomodo, así que bajo una de sus manos hasta el trasero de él, y comenzó a jugar con el resorte de los bóxer del chico que comprendió lo que ella quería decir con aquel acto y en menos de nada el mismo se había deshizo de su ropa interior. Se puso de nuevo en posición con Hermione bajo el y luego de besos y caricias se miraron un segundo en el que ella asintió con suavidad y el no tuvo más que acceder a los a los anhelos de los dos, fundiéndose en uno llenándose de placer y amándose como si se tratara de la última vez.

**Bueno pues espero en realidad les guste, necesito que me digan que piensan y nada mas contarles que en el siguiente capítulo encontramos nuestro final, y gracias por acompañarme hasta este punto de la historia… aun no quiero despedirme por que como he dicho nos falta nuestro final gracias chicas por comentar siempre y por hacer para tan divertido realizar una de mis mayores paciones :D en realidad me emocione…. Pero creo llorare en el ultimo cap…. Gracias a todos :D**


	32. una vida contigo fin

Era verano y una castaña se encontraba platicando con su cuñada en el cobertizo de su casa en Malta, estaban juntas observando a sus hijos divertirse en el jardín, pero notaron como hacía casi una hora que dos pequeñas pelirrojas se habían sumido en una conversación que en ocasiones les sacaba sonrojos…Así que luego de pensarlo un rato decidieron o más bien Ginny decidió que le gustaría saber de qué cosas tan interesantes podían hablar una jovencitas de 17 y 15 años de edad

-Bueno y se puede saber de qué hablan ustedes dos tan entretenidas?-Pregunto Ginny sentándose en el suelo cerca de Lily su hija menor.

-Pues de cosas mama- contesto la niña cohibida.

-A que tu sí que vas a integrarme en la conversación, porque mira que tu tía me tiene aburrida hasta el cansancio hablando de películas viejas -Hermione se había sentado en el suelo también junto a Rose.

-Pues madre, Lily me ha pedido que le cuente una historia de amor así que le he contado cómo se conocieron tu y papa y esas cosas- se tumbo en las piernas de su madre

-Pues mira… a ver que le constaste?- Pregunto curiosa Hermione mientras acariciaba aquellos delicados y bien formados Risos rojizos

-Le conté como se conocieron aquí en malta, le conté cuando papa pensó que estabas embarazada pero la embarazada era tía Ginny y que a tío Draco no le agradaba papa y cuando nací yo y cuando nació james… ha y que habían discutido pero que luego papa Rogo y Rogo y al final te consiguió… Todo lo que papa y tu nos contaron…

-Valla pues si que le has dado un buen resumen de mi vida a Lily.

-Es que la vida de mama y papa ya me la se y luego de que papa le pido que se casaran es bastante aburrida…-Lily intervino en la conversación

-Hee!- Ginny miro con aprehensión a su hija que hizo un gesto inocente- no es que tengamos una vida aburrida es que a tus tíos les gustan la emociones fuertes- se defendió de la acusación de lily.

-ja… en fin pero tía Rose no me conto de cómo se casaron ni nada de Hugo.

-pues a ver ya que estamos de cotillas, - miro a su alrededor y se percato de que Albus, james y Hugo estuvieran jugando aun a la pelota.- Ron me pidió matrimonio la noche en la que nos reconciliamos- se sonrojo un poco pero prosiguió de igual manera no pensaba contarle como fue la reconciliación!

Flashback

Ron se encontraba tumbado aun en la alfombra de su casa cuando sintió que un peso se quito de su pecho, entre abrió los ojos y vio como una castaña que usaba su camisa tomaba un tazón de fresas y se dirigía a la cocina, miro hacia el reloj y vio que marcaba las 11 de la noche, sintió un poco de frio así que tuvo que mirarse y vio que no lo cubría nada, estaba completamente desnudo, estiro su mano derecha y palpo el suelo hasta que dio con unos bóxer negros y una pantalón de pijama que pronto tubo puestos. Se puso en pie con rapidez y se dirigió a la cocina donde minutos antes había visto desvanecer a Hermione.

-Por que me dejaste solo?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba por la cintura a una castaña que al sentirlo soltó sus baso casi vacío de agua.

-Tenia sed!, además la alfombra no es muy cómoda para pasar la noche…- comento mientras se giro sobre si misma para quedar mirándole colocando sus manos en los pectorales del chico.

- en eso estamos de acuerdo, créeme que debemos seguir durmiendo en mi habitación…- afirmó el Ron.

-Como que seguir?- enarco una ceja un tanto divertida- que te hace pensar que pienso quedarme aquí?

- y que te hace pensar a ti que pienso dejarte ir?- la tomo por la muñeca para detenerla ya que ella le había esquivado y ya salía por la puerta.

-Pues no puedes obligarme Ron- Hermione hizo un movimiento y se soltó del agarre- además el secuestro es un delito sabias?

La castaña salió del cocina guiñándole un ojo Ron que en cuanto la vio desaparecer la siguió de nuevo escaleras arriba vio como está echo un vistazo a la habitación de Rose para luego entrar a la del pelirrojo, quien apenas entro tras ella cerró la puerta de la habitación, se acerco a ella que se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama y se puso en cuclillas tomando las manos de la ella entre las suyas.

-Sabes me da igual que sea delito… prefiero estar en la cárcel que sin ti.

-Te amo- dijo ella y dio un corto beso en los labios al pelirrojo que solo atino a sonreír

-Tengo algo para ti…- Ron se puso en pie dejándola a ella en la cama, y comenzó a buscar en los cajones de su armario y luego de hacer un gran alboroto se detuvo y camino hasta quedar frente a ella- se que no es la mejor manera Herm, pero no quiero esperar, contigo aprendí que soy tan idiota que puedo perderte en cualquier momento así que…- se puso de rodillas frente a ella que aun le miraba dudosa de la actitud que había tomado.- Hermione Jane Greanger te gustaría casarte conmigo- y saco una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo Rojo que abrió frente a la castaña que miraba atónita aquel hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Ron yo…-Hermione estaba atónita no se lo esperaba- yo es que no sé qué decir esto es…

-Hermione solo quiero que me digas que si- le miro suplicante- te amo más que a nada en este mudo, eres la madre de mi hija y lo único que quiero es despertarme cada mañana y tenerte junto a mí, es que si tengo a Rose y a ti conmigo no necesito nada mas yo…-pero no puedo terminar de hablar porque en un impulso le había tomado la cara en sus manos y le había plantado un beso en los labios tan efímero que Ron apenas si había terminado de responder cuando esta ya le había soltado.

-Por supuesto que si…- tenía una sonrisa radiante en el Rostro- Yo no quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú…

Ron tomo el anillo y lo saco de la cajita, tomo la mano de Hermione y en el dedo anular dejo caer aquel delicado anillo en el dedo anular de Hermione que inmediatamente se abrazo a él estrechándolo con fuerza, ron irguió un poco y tumbo a Hermione sobre la cama poniéndose sobre ella.

-Gracias… aun que por un momento pensé que dirías que no- el pelirrojo le dio un tierno beso en los labios a la que ahora era su futura esposa.

-Por qué pensaste eso?.-contesto ella mientras acariciaba el rostro que se encontraba sobre ella.

-No se tu expresión- se encogió de hombros.- tal vez por todo lo que hemos pasado, o no se la verdad.

-En fin eso no importa, ahora lo que importa es que nos casaremos y tendremos una hermosa familia.- Le dijo sonriente, con lo que él la abrazo con fuerza incapaz de contener la emoción que sentía en su cuerpo- por cierto de dónde has sacado el anillo…- pregunto curiosa mientras observaba aquella brillante promesa estirando su mano por encima de la cabeza de Ron.

-Mi madre me dio esa alianza poco después de que nos marcháramos de casa Weasley en aquellas navidades… creo que ella supo primero que yo que quería pasar contigo el resto de mi vida.

-Que linda, ósea que ella no te la dio para cuando el compromiso con lavender.

-Pues no- en realidad le incomodaba escuchar aquel nombre- además ese es el anillo con el que mi madre y mi padre se comprometieron- apunto el pelirrojo.- Mi madre me lo dio para que lo usara la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida, con la que cumpliría cuarenta años de casados y hasta más de los que mis padres llevan casados y esa mujer eres tú.

Hermione lo miro con ternura y esbozo una gran sonrisa en los labios, para luego dar un sonoro y cómico beso en la comisura de los labios de su futuro esposo, pero el cansancio golpeo de nuevo los cuerpos de la pareja que al final decidieron dormir de nuevo, pero esta vez no solo extasiados de amor sino además con las felicidad de saber que ahora existía una razón más para ser feliz por saber que comenzarían de cero una nueva vida juntos alegría de saber que se amarían hasta la eternidad.

Fin flashback

- hay que RomanticoOo- Lily se tomaba las manos de manera soñadora haciendo que Hermione sonriera por lo bajo.

-Bueno pero creo que fue más romántica la pedida de mano de tu madre.- anuncio Hermione.

-Ha si porque?- pregunto Rose que seguía tumbada en el regazo de su madre.

-Pues tu Tío y tu padre- Ginny señalo con la mirada a las chicas- me pido en matrimonio en una fogata aquí en malta para unas vacaciones como estas…

-Peor fue muy romántico se arrodillo y dijo unas palabras hermosas- concluyo Hermione.- pero en fin se puede saber porque estamos hablando de tanto romance? – enarco una ceja y vio que su hija se puso del color de un tomate y regreso a su color natural en cuestión de segundos

-No nada en especial, solo curiosidad- contesto Rose

-Osea que les gusta alguien- Afirmo Ginny como si fuera demasiado obvio que mentían.-Yo de ustedes nos lo contaba, porque luego nos preocuparemos les diremos a sus padres y ellos si que las aran pasar por el polígrafo con tal de saber la verdad.

Lily y Rose se miraron un segundo mientras pensaban en que podría ser peor, que sus madres se burlaran un poco de ellas o que sus padres en un ataque de histeria las enceraran en un convento de monjas lejos de cualquier mirada masculina.

- A lily le gustaba Escorpius- Soltó Rose tan rápido que casi fue imposible captar los nombre, pero lily que se había quedado con la boca abierta y estaba más roja que su cabello no se quedaría callada.

-Pero Rose se ha dado un beso con el- Dijo lily que incluso parecía sorprendía con lo que acaba de decir e inmediatamente se tapo la boca con la mano.

-Lily Potter Que te gusta Scorpius Malfoy? Pero si es mucho más grande que tu y eres demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas y…- Harry y Ron habían llegado justo a tiempo al jardín para escuchar las confesiones de las chiquillas.

-pero papa, si es solo un año mayor que yo además, además- había comenzado a tartamudear al comprender el error que había cometido al confesar el secreto de su prima, al verla ponerse en pie como un resorte y mirar a su padre con cara de espanto- ya soy grande y …- necesitaba decir algo que desenfocara la atención en el caso de Rose , pensó en decir que ella también había besado al chico pero al final –y soy novia de William Lombotton.

-Que como que tienes novio?- Harry había puesto cara de infarto - pero te has vuelto loca?... te lo dije Ginny teníamos haberla puesto en un colegio de solo chicas, mira lo que ha sucedido…- Harry negaba con la cabeza en tanto los hermanos de las acusadas aparecían en escena.

-Rose Weasley- Ron no había hablado desde que llegaron y ahora lo hacía con toda la calma lo que asustaba aun mas a Rose que estaba casi escudada por Lily, Que estaba escudada en Ginny, que se había escudado en Hermione al escuchar a su hermano. –De todos los chicos que hay en tu curso, de todos los chicos que hay en Hogwarts tenias que meterte con Scorpius?- Ron parecía realmente indignado- por Dios si es el hijo de Draco…

- y que tiene eso?- era ahora Hermione la que salía a la defensiva- además se muy bien que Scorpius es un buen chico.

-Además es el hijo de mi PADRINO- La joven remarco esta palabra lo suficiente para hacerse notar.

Ron miro a las chicas con gran ira contenida pero con el paso de los años había comprendido que de los impulsos solo quedaba desastres, así que en silencio se dio media vuelta y se adentro de nuevo en la casa dejando a todos allí fuera.

La noche llego y con esta la hora de la cena la chicas los llamaron a todos a cenar pero en realidad en le mesa había una gran tensión, aun que Hermione había hablado con Ron respecto a lo sucedido y este se había calmado un poco y aun que Ginny había hecho lo propio con Harry la tención padres e hijas seguía y en la mesas la tención podía cortarse con una cierra.

- y bueno James como va todo ya estás en tu último curso…- Pregunto Hermione a su sobrino.

-Pues bien, es fantástico dejar el instituto aun que nos da un poco de nostalgia a que si Rose.- James hizo lo posible por integrar a su prima preferida a la conversación ya que le veía bastante afectada.

-si , creo que aremos una despedida y aun que no hemos empezado el curso ya están planeando el baile de graduación - una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su cara haciendo que Ron al fin se ablandara.

- y será que Scorpius a lo menos te invitara al baile?- Ron había hablado haciendo que todo en la mesa le mirasen.

-Este…-Rose miro a su madre en busca de apoyo,- Si papa Scorpius ya me ha invitado.

-Vale…- y guardo silencio de nuevo.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar a Lombotton lily, por que mira que el hecho de que tu tio sea asi de blando con Rose, el caso es diferente.

-Harry no seas tan duro además no tiene nada de malo- Hermione salió en defensa de su sobrina.

-Tio Harry,-Rose llamo la atención de nuevo. -Lily no está saliendo con Will, ella solo lo dijo para cubrirme nada más.

-Es enserio?- Pregunto Harry. Pero Lily solo asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarle ya que se sentía indignada por el hecho de que la consideraran demasiado menor.- en realidad a ustedes no hay quien las entienda- Harry bufo pero al final sonrió cosa que relajo un poco el ambiente, en tanto Albus y Hugo comentaba lo fanfarrón que era Will y James criticaba lo amargado que era Scorpius haciendo que las dos chicas pasaran colores en toda la velada.

Con la caída de la noche todos se fueron a sus camas compartidas en paraíso, ya que esta casa desde la hermosa boda de Ron y Hermione, estos habían decidió trasladarse todos a casa de Ron y dejar paraíso como su "paraíso vacacional". En cuanto los adultos se habían marchado a dormir los cinco jóvenes que ahora habitaban la casa Rose de 17 años que cursaba junto a su primo James de 17 años el último curso de instituto. All de 16 que estaba en su sexto cursos, lily de 15 que estaba en su cuarto curso con su primo Hugo de 14 años se habían juntado todos en la habitación que ambas chicas compartían para hablar.

-al final tío Ron no se ha enfadado tanto contigo Rose- Comento James.

-Pues no… pero creo que es mejor que no sepa que hace ya tres meses que salgo con Scorpius en realidad no sé porque no le parece.

-Según lo que he escuchado que papa le dice a tío Harry, a él no le cae bien tío Draco porque que es muy amigo de mama o algo así?- comento Hugo mientras comía galleta que consiguió hacer que lily le reprendiera con la mirada por el ruido hecho.

-como puedes comer tanto…- Comento Lily

-Es un Weasley come como tiene que comer, además a mi no se me olvida jovencita que le has mentido has metido a papa- comento Albus señalando a su hermana.

-Técnicamente no le he mentido All- Comento Lily- Solo he dicho que estaba saliendo con Will para desviar la atención que había Sobre Rose.

-Pero sí que sales con él, que lo dice todo Hogwarts, - repuso Albus.

-En realidad rompieron antes de terminar el anterior curso- contesto Rose.

-Vez All, técnicamente no le mentí a papa, le dijimos que yo no tenía nada con Will y eso es cierto, es solo que omitimos el resto.- concluyo satisfecha.

La conversación siguió a lo largo de un rato mas según Hermione pudo notar, ya que los chicos hacían más ruido del que pensaba, la castaña se encontraba asomada en el balcón de su habitación su marido se había dormido hacia un buen rato y sus hijos y sobrinos tenias montada una clandestina pijama en la habitación conjunta que había conseguido sacarla de la cama. Mientras estaba allí de pie mirando el vaivén de las olas sintió unas grandes manos ponerse en sus vientre y un rostros recostándose en su hombro.

- pensé que estabas dormido?- dijo él en un susurro mientras tocaba el rostro de Ron sin girarse.

- y lo estaba pero sentí que no estabas y me desperté… regresa a la cama.-y se giro sobre si mismo para regresar por su camino y tumbarse.

-Sabes que eres lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar?- dijo la castaña mientras se tumbaba de lado a sus esposo y esta la atraía a su pecho para abrazarla.

-No tu eres lo maravilloso aquí- y le dio un suave beso en los labios y se levanto para mirarla un poco- sabes? Cada que vez que me despierto y te veo a mi lado, le doy gracias al Cielo haberte conocido en ese aeropuerto.

-Sabes… no me imagino que habría pasado si no te hubiese seguido aquel día…- respondió Hermione perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que le miraban complacidos- te amo – susurro y se acurruco en los brazos de sus esposo para dormir.

-yo te amo mas- contesto el dejando un cálido beso en la cabellara de la mujer que tenía en brazos

En tanto en la habitación contigua, una pelirrojita de cabello Rojo, giraba sobre su cama de manera soñadora mientras recordaba la historia que su prima Rose le había contado en aquella tarde.

-En que piensas- rose se giro de medio lado para observar la cama de su prima que miraba al techo.

-En que a veces las historias como las de tus padres acaban bien… y que ellos pasaron por cosas difíciles.

-Si la verdad es que la historia de mama y papa es complicada, pero es por eso que papa dice que ama y valora más a mama, y que no piensa perderla nunca.

-Si me imagino… ¿Rose?….-Pregunto mientras se giraba para ver a su prima que la observaba- Lavender y Nick?

-mMmMm no lo sé, a papa casi no les gusta hablar de ellos, pero mama me dijo que Nick se había casado y vivía en otro país… y lavender pues a esa ya la hemos visto en la paserelas… - rondo los ojos- aun que papa sigue diciendo que está loca y que no debo comprar nada de sus tiendas

-Que tonterías dice, si Brown es una de las mejores casas de moda que hay … pero en fin- Lily guardo un momento silencio –Estas enamorada?

-Yo…- Rose dejo salir un suspiro y comprendió que su prima se refería a Scorpius- No lo sé.

-lo imagine- se giro de nuevo a mirar la pared- sabes? Es hermoso ver como papa y mama y los tíos se siguen queriendo tanto.

-Sí lo es…- El cansío comenzó a hacer mella en las chicas que habían pasado toda su tarde tomando el sol y constándose todas las historias de amor que conocían- que descanses Lily

-Que descanses Rose.

Fin

Se termino…. Solo quiero agradecer a todo lo que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historias a las loquitas que sufrieron, se rieron y se enojaron con cada ocurrencia mia, se que deje dudas y vacios y estoy dispuesta a contestarlas se que para se el ultimo capitulo es bastante corto pero es todo lo que necesitaba, mil y mil gracias a los que comentaron a los que leyeron a lo que agregaron a favoritos a lo que se quejaron, estoy feliz pero me da tristeza tengo el típico nudo en la panza de saber que ya se termino …. HAhHAhaHa

Espero les guste el final espero les gustara la historia…. Ya saben que no me pierdo ando en Twitter o en mi …. Muchos besos a Todoss….

Pdta: si quieren aclarar dudas o preguntas, las contesto: D

Ang


End file.
